Finding the Sky
by PieceByPiece16
Summary: Carlisle and Esme meet when she is on the run from her abusive husband. She'll do anything to protect her baby and Carlisle will do anything to protect her. Can they both get what they want? Set in modern day. Mating Connection. Canon couples. Vampire Cullens. Rated M for violence, disturbing situations, and of course C/E lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I've decided to start another story. This one was just jumping out at me begging to be written. I love when that happens. This is a Carlisle and Esme story. It will be some parts canon but some parts my imagination. I'm changing Esme's character a little bit, or maybe I'm just showing you a side that we didn't get to see in the books. I will also be changing some family aspects. All canon couples, I promise. This story is rated M for violence, language, and of course C/E lemons. I hope you enjoy and give my writing a little break ;) it's been awhile. No copyright infringement intended, Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

ESPOV

"You little bitch!" he yells before swinging a fist at my face.

When he connects, my head starts wringing and my vision goes blurry as I fall to my hands and knees on the spotless wood floor. By the feel of it, my cheekbone is broken; after all of this time I know the difference between a broken bone and a deep bruise.

"Charles, I'm sorry. It was an accident." I cry out to him. It won't do me any good, but I can't seem to keep my mouth shut.

"An accident? AN ACCIDENT?!" he bellows at me as his boot covered foot connects with my back. "You have three things to do in life: clean my house during the day, spread your fat legs for me at night, and take your damn pill!" Spit is flying at my face as he continues to scream at me.

Today is supposed to be a happy day. Today I found out that I'm pregnant. I have life growing inside me. The thought makes me pull my legs into my chest tighter in an attempt to shield my belly.

This isn't how my husband of five years is supposed to react when I tell him that I'm having his child. There's supposed to be hugs and kisses and tears as he drops to his knees and kisses the baby through my belly. That's how life is supposed to be, unfortunately my life has never turned out how it is supposed to.

I married Charles when I was eighteen. I was a kid who had no place to go after her parents died and he was a rich, good-looking man who offered me the world. The day after my eighteenth birthday we were married at the courthouse and began our life together. Like any other girl, I grew up picturing my dream wedding; the simple white chairs laid out in the grass, a bouquet of wildflowers in my hands, and a simple white dress made of lace on my body. I wanted to walk down the aisle barefoot as a violinist plays and see my husband look up at me with love in his eyes and know in my heart that this was it, this is my forever. That's what I wanted, but once again life got in the way. I was young and decided that I didn't need all of that stuff as long as I had Charles and his love.

 _Dream on little girl_ I think as I receive another kick to the back of my legs.

I flinch when I felt his hand grab the hair at the back of my head and pull me up so I can look into his eyes. They're black with anger.

"I'm going out. You better have that thing taken care of by the time I get back." Charles spits out before dropping me on the floor and stomping out of the house.

I can feel the tears falling down my face, but I don't remember when I started to cry. I feel numb as I lay on the floor of my living room, my home. All I know is if I want my baby to survive, I have to get out of here. But it won't be easy. I have nothing except a few hundred dollars that I've managed to save up from the money Charles has left in his pockets over the years. I have a car that he allowed to have so that I could go to the grocery store for him because heaven forbid he have to sacrifice his own transportation for me. The car is a junker and he only keeps enough gas in it to get to the grocery and back. Good thing I haven't gone shopping yet this week.

Rising to my knees slowly, I can feel my whole body groan in protest. The bruises on my legs are nothing new, but the deep pain in my face and back tell me I have some broken bones. That's going to make this even harder. When I manage to get to my feet, the room spins and I vomit all over the floor. My vision tries to clear as I wipe my mouth and shakily head for the bedroom. There's a loose floor board in the closet that I have hidden all of my money under along with a few keepsakes from my life, like my parents' wedding photo and a baby bonnet that I wore as an infant. My mom always said that my child would wear it one day, I hope she was right. Quickly I snatch them up and throw them into my small handbag. Picking up the bag is a challenge but finally I manage. Silently walking through my home, memories flood through me of my time here, not one of them good. This place was my torture chamber, where I was stripped of all of my hope and dignity. My soul died a little here.

Snow is softly falling as I limb outside the front door, not even bothering to lock it behind me, and head to my car. The wind is brutal and I'm happy to have a refuge from it even if it is in the form of a rusted out Chevy with no heat. I breathe a sigh of relief as the engine roars to life, and without one look back at my prison, I head off into the night.

* * *

I have been driving for almost 24 hours when my car gives a few coughs and finally quits. Using my beat-up junker and the little bit of money I had, I managed to get from Denver, Colorado to Port Angeles, Washington. I've been planning what I'm going to do once my car gives out, and have saved enough money for a cheap hotel room. But how am I going to get there? Theres about an inch of snow on the ground and since the sun has set, the temperature has been steadily dropping. I really only have one option. I can't sit in this car all night, I'll freeze to death. With one last steadying breath, a shallow one because of my ribs, I grab my bag and swing my door open. I've never been in this town before, but it looks like I landed right in the middle of it. There aren't many people around but there are stores and buildings everywhere. The snow is soaking through my old tennis shoes and thin socks, and the wind is whipping through my thin sweat pants and winter coat. I thought that I had bundled up before I left the house, but I guess my inconsiderable wardrobe just couldn't shield me. A couple miles ahead theres what looks like a hospital, maybe they will give me a blanket or something to help me keep warm on my search for a hotel.

Once I make it to the hospital parking lot, I can't feel my toes or my nose. A blanket isn't going to be enough, I've got to come up with another solution. At the end of the lot there is a black Mercedes, and it brings back a memory of when I was sixteen and my best friend Steve was building a sports car from the ground up. I liked to watch him work and as he did he taught me about cars. One day we laughed and teased each other because he was teaching me how to hot wire a car. He said now I could steal cars and sell them as long as I promised to split my riches with him. A small smile breaks out on my face at the memory, but quickly falls when I realized that I am now standing at the driver door of the expensive Mercedes.

 _There's absolutely no way I can do this. I am not a criminal. I do not take advantage of other people._

My logical brain is preaching at me as I stand in the snow shivering, but when I turn to walk away and remember that my feet are numb, I'm starving, freezing, and pregnant, the self-preservation side of my brain takes over.

 _It's not like I am stealing it really, I'm just borrowing it. I'll drive it until I find a motel and then abandon it a few blocks away._

Once I've convinced myself, I try the driver's door and am surprised to find it unlocked. Quickly climbing inside and sinking into the expensive vinyl seats, I let out a frozen breath.

The first thing I need is screwdriver or something to take the steering column apart, so I start searching. There's not one in the glove compartment or in the console. As I turn to look into the backseat, my ribs protest and I gasp out in pain.

"Damn it" I growl out between my teeth as a few tears of frustration leak from my eyes.

Suddenly the car door opens and a chuckling voice says, "You might want to look in the trunk. There's a whole toolbox in there."

 **So first chapter. What do you think? I will be updating every other day with an occasional surprise update. Be sure to look at my pinterest account to see inspirations for this story and the quote behind the title. Link is on my profile. Reviews make me smile :) Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again :) oh my goodness this story is just pouring out of me. I can't seem to stop writing. So as long as that goes on, I will be updating every day. I'm not sure how long it will last but I can't wait for you guys to read stuff as I write it. I hope you like this chapter. See you at the bottom!**

CPOV

A warm hand on my shoulder startles me out of reading my patient's chart.

"Dr. Cullen don't you think it's time you took a break? You've been working for 48 hours straight." Dr. Ward's concerned brown eyes take the bite out of his words. As the chief of surgery, it's his job to make sure doctors are at their best. Most doctors couldn't be at their best after several days without sleep, but I'm the exception. I wonder what Dr. Ward would say if I told him it's been 400 years since the last time I took a nap. The thought makes me chuckle.

"I'm okay Dr. Ward." I tell him with a smile, making sure not to show too many teeth, "Coffee is a miracle worker."

"Carlisle," his tone is more serious now, "you know the hospital policy. Now get out of here and I don't want to see your face for at least 24 hours." With a smile and a pat on the back, he heads down the hall with my patient's chart in his hands.

I just shake my head and head to my . Ward is a good man and an excellent doctor. I appreciate his concern for his employees and patients. In our field, we can't afford to make any mistakes.

My office is small but sufficient. I have a small sofa that I pretend to take naps on for my interns' benefits and a medium-sized desk. There are a few bookshelves along the walls but they mostly contain photos of the kids and a few awards that I've won. I keep all of my medical books and old patient files in my home office. I don't want anyone to be suspicious of how old my resources are or find a patient chart from 1920 with my name in it.

Quickly, I exchange my lab coat for my navy blue winter coat; I don't really need it, but keeping up the human appearance is second nature to me now. Locking the office behind me, I head out to my car. The employee parking lot is located at the back of the hospital and I always park in the farthest space away. I don't get tired from walking too far, so I like to leave the close parking spaces for those who do.

As I get closer to my Mercedes, I hear an erratic heartbeat. There must be someone walking along the street, although I don't know why any humans would be out in this weather. Walking closer, I quickly realize that the heartbeat and shuffling about that I hear is coming from inside my car. Probably some kid trying to fit in with a group of riffraff. Sighing, I look up at the sky. Why are people like this?

Steeling myself to give someone a stern lecture, I reach for the door handle as a wonderful scent makes me pause. It wafts up to my face and I close my eyes to breathe it in slowly. There's no bloodlust, which isn't unusual for me, but other parts of my anatomy are responding to this scent, that is unusual. It has to be a human, I've never smelt an animal even remotely close to this before.

"Damn it" a broken voice growls pulling me from my thoughts. It's a woman's voice and she sounds like she's trying hard to be angry but really she just sounds lost and defeated. When the smell of saltwater joins her scent, I pull the door open.

"You might want to look in the trunk. There's a whole toolbox in there."

At the sound of my voice, she freezes except for her heartbeat which increases tenfold. All I can see of her is a baggy coat and some thin sweatpants wrapped around even thinner legs. Her shoes are old and full of holes, and her hair is long and wavy. Concentrating a little more, I can smell the blood just under the surface of her skin, like she has fresh bruises.

Crouching down, I try to speak to her again, "Do you need help getting somewhere? I can help you, just tell me where you need to go."

I don't know why I'm offering to help a complete stranger, especially one that I just found trying to steal my car, but I feel a connection to her. Somehow I know she needs help.

After a few seconds of silence, she turns to me, keeping her eyes cast downward and I have to hold back my growl. Her stunningly beautiful face is swollen and bruised. Her lip is split and I'm not sure how she can see out of her left eye. At that moment I make a vow to protect her forever.

"You want to help me? Why? You don't even know me." She says quietly but her voice is steady.

"Well it seems to me that you don't look like the kind of woman who goes around hot-wiring cars especially since this car has an electronic ignition and key making it almost impossible to steal."

I chuckle as she blushes and looks down.

"I'm sorry" she whispers almost inaudibly. "I didn't know what to do. My car broke down I thought I would freeze to death if I walked in the cold anymore. I was only going to borrow the car to drive to a motel, then I was going to abandon it. I never planned to steal it outright." She finishes quietly and I can hear the guilt in her voice.

"I'm sorry that you found yourself in that situation, but I'd be glad to drive you to a motel or anywhere you need to go."

"I don't know you and I'm not in the habit of trusting strangers. How do I know I can trust you?"

Moving my face down, I wait until she has no choice but to look me in the eyes; she gasps and bites her bottom lip, but I ignore it. It feels like my heart is being pulled out of my chest and given to her. I let her see the sincerity in my eyes before speaking again, "Because I would never hurt you." Truer words were never spoken.

ESPOV

This man is an angel, he has to be. He is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. Looking into his soft eyes, I find myself trusting him. I never trust anyone. Why him? It feels like I was meant to know him, like I've been searching my whole life for him, I just didn't know it. He's looking at me waiting for an answer to his life-changing statement, but all I can say is "okay" as I try to catch my breath from the moment we just had. A beautiful smile lights up his face and I'm completely convinced. He's an angel.

"Well okay then. Why don't you let me help you over to the other side of the car and we can be on our way." He says as he stands and offers me his hand. I want to take it and let him help me up, but I don't know if I can handle a man touching me so soon after Charles. Clinching my fist tightly around my bag, I carefully climb out of the car on my own. His hand drops as does his smile but he doesn't try to touch me. It takes me a little while to get around the car and mystery man hovers over me the whole trip, but he doesn't try to touch me again. When I reach the door, his hand reaches out and opens it for me. I smile at him in thanks before carefully lowering myself into the seat. My door is shut and he's sitting in the driver's seat in just a few seconds. With the touch of a button, the car starts and quickly warms up.

"Um if you could just drop me at the nearest motel that would be great." I tell him as I hold my hands in front of the vent to warm them up.

"Of course, miss…" he trails off with one eyebrow raised.

"Esme." I tell him "Just Esme"

Theres no way I can give anyone my full name, it would be too easy to trace back to Charles.

"Well just Esme," he says with a smile "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Well actually it's Dr. Carlisle Cullen but you can just call me Carlisle." We stop at a stop sign and he smiles warmly at me.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I tell him shyly. I'm sure I've blushed more in the past half hour than I have in my entire life.

"Well Esme," he says while parking the car "I think you may have to stay somewhere else tonight."

Following his eyes, I see the no vacancy sign in flashing neon below the words MOTEL on the crumby building.

"Crap" I gasp under my breath. "Are there any other motels in the area?"

"I'm afraid not. There are a few rental cabins along the coast but I doubt you would be interested in those."

"No" I whisper looking out the window.

I've made it this far and it's all over because of one blinking sign at a tacky motel in the middle of nowhere.

The first tear falls without my permission and I quickly wipe it away.

"Hey it will be okay." he says softly and his hand twitches towards me but he doesn't touch me. "I know you don't know me but I was wondering if you would like to come home with me."

My eyebrows about shoot off my head before he launches into a long explanation.

"I would really like to get a better look at that contusion on your face and my medical supplies are at my home. I could take you to the hospital but they would need your last name and I'm guessing you wouldn't want to give it to them." He raises an eyebrow at the implied question and I just shake my head in response. "That's what I thought. Now all of my kids are away at school so you would have four bedrooms to choose from including the guest room. We could throw your clothes in the wash and make something to eat because sweetheart, I can hear your stomach from over here." He chuckles as my cheeks turn red. "I promise nothing bad will happen. You will be safe."

After taking a minute to think it over, I nod my head. "Um I guess. Just for one night thought." I tell him as I day dream about a warm house and bed all to myself.

"Whatever you want, Esme." He says quietly before pulling out of the parking lot. "I live in Forks which is a small town about 30 minutes away from here."

"Why did you choose to work so far from home?" I ask as I relax down into the comfortable seat.

"My house in Forks was owned by a long line of Cullens. My children all finished high school in Alaska and I worked at the hospital there but when they all decided to go to college in Seattle, I was offered the position at the Port Angeles hospital. They have a decent facility with great resources, so I took it. My kids told me that I should move closer to work and to them, but I didn't want to give up my family's home."

"That's really sweet." I tell him honestly. "How many kids do you have?"

"I have five adopted children and one daughter in-law. I adopted Edward and Alice first, next came Rosalie and Jasper, they're the twins, and last was Emmett. Alice and Jasper are now married as are Emmett and Rosalie. Edward met his wife Bella in high school and they married shortly after graduation."

"Wow that's extremely generous of you to adopt five children all on your own." I tell him hoping to find out if he has or had a wife.

"That's what most people say but honestly I don't feel as if I had a choice. As soon as I saw each of them, they were mine. It didn't matter that I was alone. It didn't matter that they weren't my blood. They're mine. There's never been any doubt."

The conviction and passion in his voice leaves me speechless. I've never met a man like him. He's compassionate, loving, intelligent, selfless and…beautiful. Deciding it's best to just keep my mouth shut so none of my thoughts leak out, I look out the window and watch the darkness fly by.

 **Well what did you think? Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! Since I didn't update yesterday and I've got chapters coming out of my ears I thought I would give you an extra one today. I hope you like it.**

CPOV

It's nearly ten o'clock when we finally pull in the driveway. I can tell Esme is exhausted. In fact, I don't know how she is still awake, sheer willpower I guess. She's been quiet since inquiring about my family. I tried to be as honest with her as I could be, but I still feel bad for the little white lies I had to tell. I hope she will tell me a little bit more about herself now that I have.

"Here we are." I say quietly hoping not to startle her, but she jumps in her seat anyway. She looks out the window at the house, which is dark except for the front porch light.

"Your home is beautiful." She says politely.

I want to snort because her human eyes probably can't see anything but a black mass, but I hold it in.

After getting out of the car, I hurry to open her door for her but by the time I've gotten to her with human speed, she's already getting out. My face settles into a frown as I watch her. We'll have to work on her letting me take care of her.

I want to rest my hand on the small of her back to lead her to the house, but I don't want to startle her, so I settle for just closing her door softly behind her and walking next to her up the front porch steps. After I open the door for her, as I should have done at the car, I hurry inside to turn the furnace on. I don't keep it on regularly, but she needs to stay warm.

"Sorry about that" I say walking back into the foyer where she's standing awkwardly. "I wanted to get it warming up in here. I keep it chilly when I'm not home to save electricity."

"That's okay." She says timidly while taking off her coat. I take it from her and throw it onto a chair.

"Come on. I'll give you the dime tour and then you can take a shower and I'll have a look at that bruise on your cheek."

She takes a second before walking to join me. Our tour starts in the living room and then leads to the kitchen, dining room, my bedroom, my office, and finally her room which is conveniently across the hall from mine.

"This is our guest room. I hope you like it." I tell her, flipping on the light.

It's a simple room really; a queen-sized bed, a chest of drawers, a desk, and a closet. Everything is done in yellow, white, and pale gray with light wood accents. There's a door off to the side that leads to the ensuite.

"It's beautiful." She whispers.

"I'm glad you like it. My daughter Alice designed it and it's probably the tamest design I've ever seen her do." I tell her chuckling. "You can stay here as long as you like. The ensuite is through that door. Alice keeps it stocked with toiletries but if there is anything else you need, just let me know. I'll grab you some clean clothes and we can put yours in the laundry."

As I turn to walk out of the room, she stops me with a timid hand on my arm.

"Thank you so much Carlisle." She says looking into my eyes with so much gratitude and vulnerability that I want to pull her into my arms and never let go, but instead I take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze.

"You're very welcome Esme. I meant what I said, you can stay here as long as you like."

She lets my hand go as she looks back at the soft white carpet at her feet, and just like that her walls are back up.

"Well I'll go get you those clothes. I'll leave them on the bed for you. Just come downstairs when you're ready, there's no rush." I give her one more smile before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

As I'm going through Bella's clothes in her and Edward's closet, I'm suddenly glad that Esme is not as small as Alice, I'm not sure I could handle her closet. Finally I find a pair of soft pajama pants, a big Seahawks t-shirt, thick socks and a tank top with a built in bra. I don't know what size bra Esme needs and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable going around without one. This will also allow me to different parts of her body like her shoulders and ribs without her being undressed. I don't know what to do about underwear, I definitely don't want to go digging around in my daughter's underwear drawer so I head to my room to grab a pair of my boxers. They will be big on her but at least she'll have some kind of cover on under her pants in case I need to examine her legs. Once I have the pile of clothes I go to Esme's room and quietly lay them on the bed. I can hear the shower running and I hope the warm water helps her aches. I can tell by the way she was walking that she is hurting. Her dirty clothes are on the floor so I snatch them up and go downstairs to throw them in the washing machine.

Grabbing my medical bag out of my office, I settle into the couch and wait for Esme to come downstairs.

1,827 seconds later, I hear soft footsteps on the stair case. I debate with myself whether to turn around and watch her walk down the stairs or just sit and wait for her to come to me; my desire to see her beautiful face wins out and 32 seconds later I turn around to greet her.

"Pleasant shower?" I ask. Her face is glowing and her beautiful caramel hair is wet and in a messy bun on top of her head. Her skin is pink and beautiful from the hot water and I want to put my mouth all over her body to see if she tastes as sweet as she looks. With her face clean and her hair pulled back, I can see the extent of the bruise on her face. Some bastard really did a number on her, I can almost see the fist imprint.

"It was wonderful. That shower head is amazing. I could live in there." She says smiling.

"Well feel free but your skin might get a little pruny." I smile as she giggles and it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to take a look at that bruise on your face and any other injuries you may have."

She looks down at the floor but nods.

Lifting her face up with my fingers at her chin, I look into her eyes for a moment before gently touching the bruise. With the first touch of my fingers, her eyes snap shut and she winces. I try to contain the growl building in my chest, but I'm not completely successful.

"Who did this to you?" I whisper in agony that someone could have hurt this angel.

She doesn't open her eyes but a tear slips down her uninjured cheek.

"Somebody that I thought I knew." She says quietly. I know every moment I'm touching her, she's thinking about what happened and it's hurting her so I get to work.

"The bone feels like it is in place and intact but I can't be sure without an x-ray. This cut here next to your eye doesn't need stitches so I'll put a butterfly bandage on it. The cut on your lip, unfortunately, I can't do much for." I tell her while I work and she keeps her eyes closed.

"Is there anywhere else that you are injured?" I ask her quietly once I'm done with her face.

She doesn't answer but she turns around and lifts the back of her shirt. All along her back are boot prints and I release another growl, this one too low and quiet for her to hear.

"It feels like you might have a broken rib. I would really like to x-ray it to be sure but I know you don't want that so I will tape and wrap it up. We'll see how it heals in the next few days." Making sure to be gentle and tell her everything I do before I do it, I set her ribs so hopefully her pain is better and put her shirt down.

"Is that all?" I ask her and she shakes her head. Standing up she slowly brings her pajama pants down and my dead heart skips a beat seeing her in my boxers, but it stops completely when I look down and see more boot sized bruises on her thighs. Grinding my teeth together I gently prod my fingers along the bruises.

"There doesn't seem to be any broken bones or broken skin here. There isn't much I can do for them, I'm afraid, except draw you a hot bath and give you some pain medicine." At my last words she whips her head around and looks at me with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't have any pain medicine. Thank you for helping with what you could."

"Esme, I know you're in pain. Please let me give you something to help." I beg her but she just shakes her head. "I promise it's completely safe for your body. Nothing will happen to you here where I can watch for side effects. Please let me take away your pain."

"It's not harmful to me…" she says almost inaudibly before reaching down carefully and pulling her pants up. I'm completely lost and confused until she puts both hands on her lower belly. I've seen many women stand like that mostly in the hospital when they're on their way to the…OBGYN wing. My eyes shoot up to meet hers.

"You're pregnant?" I whisper to her and she nods as a sob escapes her.

I can't help it. I have to touch her. Slowly, so she can see my every move, I put my arms around her shoulders and pull her into my chest as her sobs let loose and she soaks my shirt with her tears.

"Oh Esme" I whisper as my own eyes fill with tears I'll never shed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

She continues to cry as I hold her and rub her back in what I hope is soothing circles.

"I have pain medication that is safe for the baby. All of this stress isn't good for him or her. When you're hurting they can sense it. Please let me make you feel better." I beg again and after a minute she nods into my shoulder. Letting out a sigh of relief I reluctantly release her and grab the medication out of my bag.

"I'm going to give you a shot. It will help the medicine get into your system faster and it will also help you sleep." I tell her while cleaning her arm with an alcoholic swab. He bright eyes are watching every move my hands make as I move the needle closer to her arm and quickly inject her with the medicine.

"There you go. All done. Now I think you should get some sleep and we can talk some more in the morning. Okay?" I ask her as I lift her chin with my fingers and look again into her eyes. I don't think I'll ever grow tired of them.

"Okay. Thank you." She says quietly. She can barely keep her eyes open and I can tell she's dead on her feet.

She manages to make it up the stairs and into her room without any help from me, I would have loved to help but I know she's been through something terrible, and I don't want to push her. Watching her as she goes into her room with a whispered "goodnight", I know I will never let her go. I cant.

 **So they're getting a little closer and he's finally seen the extent of her recent injuries. What do you think he's going to do about Charles? What about the baby? Review please :) see you tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter everyone. It's a little shorter than normal but I hope you like it.**

ESPOV

A throbbing pain in my face jolts me from my sleep and I quickly realize I must have rolled over onto my hurt cheek. The amount of sunlight shining through the window tells me that I've slept in. I can't even remember the last time I slept past 5 o'clock. Charles had to be at work early and I always got up before him to make his breakfast and press his suit. _Charles_. Just thinking about him sends a shiver down my spine. By now he probably knows that I've left him. It's been about 36 hours since I ran away and, by now, I know he is looking for me. All I can hope is that I covered my tracks enough that he can't follow them and get to me or Carlisle. _Carlisle_. A sigh leaves my lips at the thought of him. Has there ever been a more perfect man on the planet? He's kind, gentle, and thoughtful. I could tell he was angry last night when he saw my bruises but he pushed it away and was very gentle and almost…loving when he was handling me. I don't know why I trust him, but I do. I feel like we have a connection, something stronger than the natural concern one has for a stranger in need. I can't picture myself leaving and never seeing him again, but I don't know if I can stay. What if Charles finds me? I can't put Carlisle in danger. Charles will be ruthless if he finds me and he will stop at nothing to get to me. With that thought, I've made a decision. I can't stay.

Throwing back the yellow dandelion bedspread, a groan escapes my lips as I tear myself away from this comfortable bed. I don't need a shower since I took one last night and I really don't want to have to ask Carlisle to rebandage my cheek and back. I just need to get my clothes and bag from downstairs and I can go. I wonder if there's a bus or train station nearby.

I don't know what time it is but I don't want to wake Carlisle so I make sure to step softly as I head downstairs. Carlisle didn't show me where the laundry room is last night so I'll have to go exploring.

After wandering around downstairs for about 10 minutes, I've managed to go in a complete circle; I'm back in the living room with no luck on finding my clothes. This is a not a house, this is a mansion. I need a map on the wall with a "you are here" sticker on it. Having decided that I've looked through every room down here except the kitchen, I walk in there.

The first thing I see as I step into the kitchen is Carlisle's back. He's at the stove cooking and from the look of it, doesn't know I'm here. He's dressed in dark jeans and a cream colored henley. I'm trying very hard to keep my eyes off of his rear end, but in those jeans, it's impossible.

He must have heard me come in or something because he turns and gives me a beautiful smile that makes my heart beat faster.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asks and the look in his eyes tells me that he actually cares.

"I did, thank you. That bed is amazing." I don't know what to do so I just stand there wringing my hands awkwardly.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it. Your eggs are almost ready. I wanted to make you something more impressive but I'm afraid that this is the extent of my cooking expertise." He looks a little sheepish as he turns back to the stove and shovels my eggs onto a plate.

"You didn't have to do this. I would have settled for some toast."

He sets the plate down in front of me and gives me a disapproving look.

"You need more than toast for breakfast. You fell asleep before you could eat last night and don't forget that you're eating for two now." He shoots me a cheeky smile but his eyes soften when he sees my hand drift down to my belly.

"Thank you, but you _really_ didn't have to do all of this. I was just looking for my clothes and purse. I need to get going before any more of the day passes."

I can't bear to look at him as I tell him I'm leaving so I just stare at my plate and concentrate on eating.

"You're leaving?" He asks me in a broken voice that makes my heart clinch.

"Yes, I have to. Thank you for everything you've done for me but I can't stay here."

He takes a seat on the stool next to me before speaking again.

"Is it something I've done? Have I made you uncomfortable?"

The agony in his voice forces me to look at his face and I regret it immediately. His beautiful face is contorted with a look or pure sadness and guilt.

"No!" I gasp and grab his hand "You've been perfect but I can't stay in one place very long especially with other people around. You don't understand, you could already be in danger because of me and I won't stay and make it worse."

With my last word I stand and put my plate in the sink before walking towards the staircase.

"Esme wait" he calls for me and I quickly wipe the stray tear from my face before turning toward him.

"Listen, I don't know what you're running from but I can assure you I am in no danger and as long as I'm around, neither are you."

"Carlisle you don't understand. He won't stop. He'll chase me until he finds me and he'll destroy everyone and everything in his path to do it."

"He?" he asks in a growl and I swear his eyes darken. "Is _he_ the one who hurt you? Who put your life and your baby's life in danger?"

I wince at his choice of words but his tone leaves no choice but to answer so I simply nod my head.

"Esme I promise you he will never hurt you again and if he comes here he will be the one who will be hurting. I will protect you."

"But Carlisle, you're not getting this. He won't stop. I belong to him."

I hear his surprised gasp but I can't bear to look in his eyes so I find a spot on the carpet and don't take my eyes off of it.

"You _belong_ to him?" he spits, the venom in his voice making me wince and back away from him.

"I'm sorry" he says, his voice infinitely softer than before "I didn't mean to frighten you but sweetheart what do you mean you belong to him?"

Taking a deep breath, I steel myself to tell him the truth.

"He's my husband." I whisper, wincing at the word 'husband'. Squeezing my eyes shut, I prepare to hear him walk out of the room or even throw me out of his house. I went all of this time without telling him that I'm a married woman. I belong to someone else. What I'm not prepared for is the gentle touch of his cool fingers under my chin or the sweet brushes of his thumb on my cheeks wiping away the tears that I didn't know had fallen.

"Esme," his sweet, soft voice calls out to me, "Angel, please look at me."

His hand is now cupping my face and gently running his thumb along my uninjured cheek. My eyes slowly open and I'm surprised when I see the sadness and pure love in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers and a few more tears leak down my face at the agony in his voice. I just shrug because I don't know what to do. It's not his fault and really I don't know what he's apologizing for.

"Hey, don't do that." He says before framing my face in his large hands. "Don't shrug or blow this off like its not big deal. This is a tragedy. My heart breaks when I think that the one person who was supposed to cherish and love you above all others betrayed you in this way. A wife is a man's greatest treasure and to think that you were never treated as such is an atrocity. You, beautiful girl, were made for great love and passion; the kind of love that keeps you awake at night because reality is far better than anything you could every dream. You deserve to be held and kissed and told everyday how beautiful and special you are. I'm sorry that you've never had that before, but you have it now." Leaning forward, he places a sweet kiss on my forehead before looking back into my eyes. "Please don't leave. Stay. Let me show you how you should be loved. I don't know if you can feel the connection we have but I do and I don't think I can let you go. We can go at your pace. We can just be friends for now but please stay with me." His eyes are full of hope and I can't look away as I murmur "yes" to him. His smile lights up the room as he sighs in relief. "Thank you sweet girl." He says and kisses my forehead again.

"Now I have planned our day, that is if you're agreeable to that of course. I would like to take you to the hospital and do an ultrasound to make sure little peanut is okay and see how far along you are. I can put you in a private room and do the scan myself so you won't have to answer any questions or even have to have an official chart. After that I would like to take you shopping for some clothes. I'm sure you would like to have some things of your own and I would be happy to help. I'm not as good at shopping as my daughter Alice is, but I'm sure I can make it through." He chuckles at his own joke and I'm struck for the hundredth time today just how lucky I am that he found me.

I must have been quiet for too long because his voice sounds nervous when he speaks again, "Esme is that okay?"

I smile brightly at him and reply, "It sounds perfect."

 **Finally a step in the right direction for Esme *sigh*. I hope you liked the chapter. Don't forget to get on my pinterest page and look at my inspirations for this story, including where I got the idea for the title. The link is in my profile. Review please and I'll see you guys tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Chapter 5. This is by far my favorite chapter that I have ever written. I love everything about it. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

CPOV

Walking through the hospital with Esme on my arm makes my chest puff out in pride. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she's with me. We agreed to be friends for now and see where it goes. Honestly, as long as she's staying with me and we get to spend time together, I'm ecstatic.

Today she's wearing a pair of Bella's yoga pants and a dark red sweater with a hood and a loose tummy. She's gorgeous with her soft curls falling just below her shoulders and a little smile on her face. Her hand is resting in the crook of my arm and I can feel how tense her body is, but she doesn't look down or try to run away; she just holds onto me and lets me lead her.

I've been a doctor for over 300 years so I've taken a shift in every medical specialty there is, including obstetrics, so I'm perfectly qualified of giving Esme an ultrasound. I know she is happy that she won't have to answer any questions or make a chart but I think she might be a little nervous to have me give her the scan. Since it will have to be a transvaginal ultrasound due to how far along she is, I'm a little nervous too.

While Esme was getting ready this morning, I called and asked the nurses in obstetrics to reserve me a room with an ultrasound machine. This is one of the few times that my vampire charm has actually been useful.

I quickly whisk Esme past the nurses station, dodging the flirty nurses, and lead her into the private room. She takes a seat in a chair next to the bed while eyeing the stirrups like they are going to jump out and bite her.

"Esme, is it okay if I make a few notes during the exam? I just want to keep a record for your next ultrasound."

"That's fine."

"Okay great." I tell her while reaching into the drawer and pulling out a gown. "I'll need you to take everything off below your waist. Put this gown on, the opening goes in the back. Once that's done you can sit on the edge of the table and put this cloth over your knees. When I come back in, I'll help you get into the correct position." I tell her before heading out into the hallway. I'm exhausted from trying to remain professional while talking about this beautiful woman taking her clothes off in front of me. After a few minutes I knock softly on the door and she softly calls for me to come in. She's sitting on the bed just like I told her to with the sheet over her legs and the gown on. Before I can stop myself I take a glance at her naked back all of the way down to the beginning of her bottom. I have to bite my lip to stop from groaning. This is going to be extremely difficult. I quickly walk to the rolling stool and sit down next to the ultrasound machine.

"Okay Esme, the machine is ready. I need you to slide your bottom to the edge of the bed and then place your feet in these stirrups. This is the probe." I hold it up to show it to her "I'm going to insert this into your vagina and it will be able to give us a clear picture of your little peanut."

She does what I asked of her and to keep myself from staring at her bare legs, I prepare the probe. After the condom and lubricant have been applied, I look back to her face.

"Now you'll probably feel a little pressure here. If there's any pain let me know right away." She nods in response and closes her eyes.

The probe inserts normally and after some wiggling, I'm able to get a clear picture of her baby.

"There it is." I tell her with a big smile and point to the screen with my free hand. I'm conveniently trying to forget the feel of her warm, soft skin through the thin glove on my other hand. "It looks like you are about 8 weeks along. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" She immediately nods and smiles. It takes a few key strokes, but soon a beautiful whooshing sound fills the room. I can hear it perfectly without the machine but I know this is the first time Esme has heard her child, and the look on her face is one I will never forget. She's smiling so wide, her cheeks must hurt and there are tears streaming down her face.

"Is she okay?" She asks me. I guess we're calling the baby a girl now.

"She's perfect." I tell her with a smile.

After a few more pictures, I carefully slide the probe out and dispose of the condom. They will come in to clean the equipment when we leave.

"Here are some pictures. I'll want to take another scan in a couple of weeks but right now everything is perfect. Do you have any questions?" I'm not sure she heard me because she's staring at the small black and white photo in her hands, and I am about to repeat myself when she shakes her and head and looks up at me.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you so much. This was perfect."

"Yes it was." I can't help myself anymore and lean down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right outside. After you've cleaned up and dressed just come out and we'll go shopping." With another soft kiss to the top of her head I walk out of the room.

I'm glad it takes her a few minutes to get dressed because I need a few minutes to get ahold of myself. I'm in love with her, I know I am and about five minutes ago, I fell in love with that baby too. We're going to be a family and heaven help anyone who tries to stand in our way.

* * *

ESPOV

"You didn't have to buy me so much." I tell him for the fiftieth time today. Who knew that sweet, gentle Carlisle Cullen was also as stubborn as an ox?

"You need things to wear." He shrugs. "Plus Alice would kill me if I didn't buy you a complete wardrobe."

He laughs and I smile at the love he has for his kids. I haven't met Alice but I have a feeling I'm going to have to hide if she ever wants to take me shopping.

It's about 5 o'clock in the evening and we are on our way home. We went to Seattle and stopped at almost every store in the mall where Carlisle insisted that I buy anything I liked. Then we went to the grocery store because he doesn't have any food at home. He says he eats out mostly because he's so busy with work but he wants the baby and I to have home-cooked and healthy meals. He really is sweet to us. Finally we pull in the driveway and I'm looking forward to putting dinner in the oven and having a nice soak in a bubble bath.

"Why don't you go get dinner started and I'll bring in the rest of these bags. I know you have got to be hungry." He tells me as he grabs the groceries out of the trunk.

"Sounds good. Peanut and I are starving." I smile at my use of the nickname he has bestowed upon the baby.

"Well I can't have that, can I?" he teases and throws me the keys so I can unlock the front door. We head straight for the kitchen and I immediately throw the chicken and vegetables into a glass baking dish. He really must never cook because all of his dishes and cookware look brand new. After adding some seasonings and foil, I put the chicken in the oven and set the timer.

"Carlisle." I call because I have no idea where he is.

"Yes?" his head pops inside the front door with a smile.

"I'm going to take a bath. If I'm not out by the time the oven timer goes off, will you take dinner out please?"

"Of course." He smiles. See? He's a sweet man. "Make sure not to make your bath too hot. It's not good for peanut."

"Okay." I throw over my shoulder as I head up the stairs.

* * *

I'm not sure why the Cullens have such a luxurious bathroom in their guest room, but I'm definitely not complaining. If I thought I was in love with the shower last night, I was wrong. This bath tub is amazing. It's sunk into the floor and has two steps that lead down into it. There's a ledge all of the way around with candles all over it. There's no ledge to step over, so it's easier for me to get in with my sore legs. The last thing I want is to fall in the tub and have Carlisle come and rescue me. That's not attractive at all.

I wish that I could turn the water a little hotter to help with all of the aches in my legs and back, but the safety of my peanut comes first. The nickname that Carlisle gave the baby makes me smile. I don't know what's going to happen between us, but I'm excited to find out.

The water is starting to cool off so I carefully stand and grab the towel that I laid out earlier on the towel warmer. After drying off the best I can with my sore ribs, I wrap the towel around myself and head into my bedroom. I smile when I see that Carlisle has brought all of my shopping bags to my room while I was in the bath. Knowing that he was in the room next to me while I was naked and vulnerable should make me nervous but it doesn't. He was a complete gentleman during the exam he gave me my first night here and through my ultrasound. I know he would never take advantage of me.

Digging through the mountain of clothes that Carlisle purchased today, I finally find the pajamas I want to wear; red plaid pajama pants and a light grey Henley. I'll admit that one of the main reasons I chose this top was because of its resemblance to Carlisle's shirt today. Although I'm sure I will never look as good in it as he does.

I'm starving so I don't bother to dry my hair, just quickly braid it so it's out of my face and head downstairs. It smells like dinner is done and when I walk into the kitchen, my suspicions are confirmed. Carlisle is dishing food onto two different plates and the smell of the chicken makes my mouth water.

"Did you have a nice bath?" he asks while reaching into the cabinet to grab two drinking glasses. I try very hard not to look at the sliver of skin above his jeans that is exposed when he raises his arm, but I fail miserably.

"Yes, thank you. I wish I could have turned the temperature up some, but it helped some with my aches anyway."

"You can take a pain pill after you have some dinner. It should help with the rest of your discomfort."

"Okay, thank you." I tell him while grabbing some orange juice out of the fridge to fill our glasses. We seem to move so seamlessly around the kitchen together, like we've been doing this forever.

"I was thinking that we could eat on the back porch. I already have the fire going and some blankets to keep warm. I thought you might like to look at the stars, they're very bright here."

"That sounds great." I tell him and he hands me my winter coat (new and very expensive, of course) before putting his own on.

The sliding glass door in the kitchen leads outside and as soon as I have my slippers on, we step out into the cold. His back yard is beautiful. There is a covered porch with loungers and an old fashioned porch swing. To the left there are steps that lead out to a beautiful square fire pit that already has a roaring fire in it. There are two couches covered with pillows and blankets and two wooden benches surrounding it. While there had been a little snow in Port Angeles last night, there isn't any to be seen here. It is the perfect winter night. The sky is clear and it seems like I can see every star in the sky.

"Here, sit and I'll grab you a blanket. I don't want you to get cold." Carlisle tells me before taking the drinks out of my hands and placing them on the bench next to me. The soft pillows mold to my body as I sit down and I'm so comfortable. I could sleep out here during the summer. Carlisle takes a thick fleece blanket and covers me up before leaning down and tucking it around my legs. His face is inches from mine as he concentrates on tucking me in like a caterpillar. He is so beautiful. His straight nose and high cheekbones accentuate his beautiful soft eyes, but nothing is better than his full lips and strong jaw. I don't even realize what I'm doing when I bring my hand up and gently run my fingertips down his jaw line. He freezes and looks into my eyes. I know what he wants by how he's looking at my lips, but I don't think I'm ready to give him that just yet, so carefully and slowly I lean up and kiss his cheek. I can't help but linger and breathe in the smell of his skin before slowly pulling away. My cheeks flush as I look in his eyes again.

"Thank you" I whisper gesturing to the blanket.

"You're very welcome" he replies in a deep voice. He clears his throat and moves to sit beside me on the couch. He hands me my plate and my stomach once again makes itself known.

A smirk takes over his face before he laughs and says "I think you may want to feed that monster before he stages a rebellion."

I giggle at him and dig in to my food.

It doesn't take long for me to clear my plate and Carlisle offers to grab me some more from the kitchen. I'm so comfortable that I don't even argue with him.

While he's gone, I hear the oddest sound coming from the trees at the edge of the yard. It's a mix between a growl and a whine. Pulling the blanket off, I slowly walk toward the sound to decipher what it is. The lights from the porch and the fireplace illuminate the tree line enough for me to see a small light brown puppy. He has to be a stray. His coat is matted and is covered in what looks like a mixture of mud and blood. His ear has a cut on it and he's limping. Slowly I lower myself to crouch in front of him and begin talking to him in a quiet voice.

"Hi little guy. Do you need help? I know how that feels. Come on. I'll take care of you." He slowly is limping towards me so I continue to call him to me until he finally reaches me. I hold my hand out to him and he sniffs it for a second before giving it a tentative lick. Taking that as approval, I pet him softly on the top of his head. He licks my wrist before walking closer to me and sniffing my clothes. He continues to inspect me as I pet him softly until he reaches my belly where he sniffs and rubs his nose before crawling in my lap and laying his head there. When his eyes close and his breathing evens out, I know I'm a goner. I'll never be able to let him go.

"Did you make a friend?" Carlisle's soft voice startles me and when my body jumps, the little puppy on my lap snaps awake. He struggles to get down but when he does he plants himself between Carlisle and I and growls. Carlisle laughs and stoops down, "Well if he's going to protect you like that, we might have to keep him."

My eyes light up at the suggestion and I know I've fallen a little bit more for Carlisle in that moment.

"Hey" I whisper to the little guy trying to protect me, "It's okay" I pet his back a little more and he looks back at me with uncertain eyes.

Carlisle reaches out his hand for him to sniff and he does. After about a few seconds, he licks his hand and then sneezes really loudly. It makes me giggle and Carlisle chuckles as the puppy runs back to my lap. He lays his head on my belly again but doesn't take his eyes off of Carlisle.

"Can we really keep him?" I ask him softly.

"Do you want to?"

I just nod in reply.

"Than I don't see why not. We'll have to take him to the vet to get his shots and make sure he's healthy. I won't have him risking your or peanut's lives." He says with a smile "Come on, it's cold. Do you still want more to eat?"

"No I don't think so. He needs a bath and some food before bed."

"Okay than lets go wash the little runt."

I glare at him and he throws his head back and laughs.

"He is not a runt. He is a sweet baby who needs our help." I tell him defiantly.

"Okay, okay." He holds up his hands in surrender. "Come on killer let's go bathe your sweet baby."

 **So what did you think? I'm not a medical professional of any kind so all I know about the ultrasound is what I've experienced as the patient having it done. I hope I didn't mess it up too badly. I love the bonding that happens with Carlisle and Esme in this chapter and of course the puppy introduction. Don't forget to look on my pinterest. For this chapter there is a lot for you to look at. The link is in my profile. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Thank you for all of the love I've been getting about this story! I wish the guest reviewers would log in so that I could reply to each one, but thank you anyway! I hope you like this chapter. This is a heavy one. We have to delve into Esme's past at some point and this is that point. There is a strong mention of rape and domestic violence. This is one of the reasons my story is rated M. Hang in there though, once we get through the bad stuff, we can get to the good stuff.**

CPOV

Esme and I are both soaking wet by the time we get Samson bathed. That's what Esme chose to name this little runt, Samson. She coos at him and calls him Sammy and he just loves on her. I have to say I never really saw myself having a dog or even a pet considering my diet, but there wasn't one doubt in my mind when I saw her holding this puppy and the light in her eyes. She loves him already and suddenly I'm a little envious of a dog.

Right now we are all sitting downstairs watching some mindless television show. Esme is paying more attention to the runt curled up in her lap than to the television. Once we cleaned him off, we discovered that Samson's fur is a lot lighter than we originally thought and that he is indeed a boy. His fur is so light brown that it's almost white, but his snout is black. He doesn't like me very much but I'm hoping he will warm up to me soon. As an animal, his natural instinct is to be wary of my kind but since he is so young, he should get used to my scent soon. Right now though, Esme is enjoying watching him growl at me every time I move close to her. He has perched his head right on her belly and won't let me near it. I have to say I love him a little bit for protecting our peanut.

Esme's curled on the couch in a new set of dry pajamas and a warm throw over her with Samson laying on top of her. Her eyes are getting heavy and I know that it won't be long before they are both asleep.

Standing up, I walk over to the pair and crouch down so I'm eye level with my angel. Samson growls lowly at me which makes Esme giggle and run her hands through her soft fur before meeting my eyes.

"Are you ready for bed? You look tired." I take a chance and run a finger softly down her cheek. Her eyelids flutter closed and she sighs.

"Yeah. I'm going to head up to bed." She throws off her blanket and stands up, all while Samson is safely tucked in her arm. "I'll see you in the morning?" she asks timidly over her shoulder.

"Of course. I'll try to come up with something other than eggs for breakfast."

She smiles at my attempt at a joke.

"Or you could just let me cook breakfast for us instead."

"Sounds like a plan."

She smiles brightly at me before heading upstairs with that little runt still snuggled up to her.

Tonight, for the first time in my life, I found myself wishing I could eat human food without being sick. It feels like an insult to Esme to throw her food in the trash or to vomit it up later. Maybe tomorrow I can hide it better and save it for her to eat later.

I take my time shutting off all of the lights downstairs and locking all of the doors before heading to my office. With Esme in the house I want to spend most of the night in my bedroom in case she wakes up and needs something. I don't want her to wonder why I'm still dressed and in the kitchen at 2 am. I so badly wish I could hold her while she sleeps but I know that I have to let her lead our physical relationship. So far we've had a few touches and a glorious kiss on the cheek. I know we will get there and I'm nothing if not patient. Grabbing my medical text from the 1813, I walk into my room and close the door softly. There's an illness that I came across at that time that I need to research again. I'm suspicious that we saw a case of it in the hospital last week.

A few hours later, I'm still wrapped up in my book when I hear Samson whimpering. I know he's going to need to go out during the night because he's so small and I have taken responsibility for those trips, Esme just doesn't know it yet. Marking my place in my book, I set it on my nightstand before going to Esme's room. Samson is sitting right in front of the door when I open it and he scurries out as soon as he can. I lead him to the backyard where he eyes me warily and does his business quickly. I don't blame him for hurrying, he gets to snuggle with Esme all night. He comes to me when I call him and we go back inside. He runs right up to Esme's door and waits patiently for me to open it for him. When I do, I immediately know something is wrong. Esme is tossing and turning. Her forehead is wrinkled with stress and her fists are clenched around the sheets. Samson quickly goes up to the bed but his short legs need help to get on top. He fits in my hand as I lift him up and set him on the comforter. I can almost see the concern in his puppy eyes as he sniffs Esme's face and the tears that are now streaming down it.

"No please." She whimpers "I'll do whatever you want just please stop."

I growl, knowing immediately what she is dreaming about.

Suddenly she takes the blanket and rips it off showing me her whole body. She is still wearing her sleep shirt but her pants are gone. All she is wearing on her bottom half is a pair of pale pink underwear with a small black bow.

"Just take it. I won't fight you. Just please stop." She whimpers again.

What could she possibly be talking about? Take what?

"Esme" I whisper as I reach out to touch her cheek. Surprisingly Samson keeps quiet and continues to watch her face. "Angel wake up."

She starts sobbing in her sleep and writhing on the bed like she's in pain.

"Carlisle. God. Carlisle please help me." She's yelling through her sobs and I can't take it anymore.

"Esme! Come on honey you have to wake up." Grabbing her shoulders softly, I pull her into a sitting position. Finally her eyes shoot open and she searches the room in confusion before her face crumbles and she launches herself at me. It's a good thing I have vampire reflexes because I manage to catch her and not fall off of the bed at the same time.

"Hey shhh its okay. I've got you." I whisper to her as I smooth her hair with my fingers.

"God it was so horrible" she whimpers.

She cries into my shoulder for over 30 minutes while I whisper anything comforting in her ear. I tell her that she's safe, that I'll never let anyone harm her, that I'm falling in love with her, that I'm never going to let her go; and it's all true. When she finally comes out of her hysteria, she pulls away and wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, you didn't. I was taking the runt outside to use the facilities."

She smiles at my words and I take a deep breath knowing that she's going to be okay.

"Do you want to lay back down?" I ask her, scooping Samson out of the way, and she nods.

Once she's settled on her mountain of pillows and covered with her blanket, I start to get up but she grabs my arm.

"Carlisle…um would you mind…um..laying with me?" She asks quietly before rushing out the rest of her request "It would only have to be until I fall asleep. You wouldn't have to stay all night. If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand but Ireallydontwanttobealone."

I smile at her. She really doesn't understand the depth of my feelings for her. I would walk through fire for her, and for a vampire, that's a big deal.

"Of course, Angel. Whatever you need." I quickly settle myself onto the bed next to her and lay down. I've never done this before and I have no idea what to do, but she takes the awkwardness away by placing her head on my chest and curling into me. One hand automatically goes around her back and the other brushes the hair out of her face.

"Sweet girl, do you want to talk about your dream?" I ask her quietly.

She stiffens and doesn't answer right away.

"It was about my husband…Charles." When she whispers the name I want to growl, but I manage to hold myself back. "He had this ritual on the nights he was drunk. He took what he called "my wifely duties" from me in our bed almost every night, but when he was drunk he liked to have some _fun_ first." She spits the word fun with so much venom that I'm not sure I want to hear the rest but I just stroke her bare arm and listen. "At the beginning I would fight when he wanted to…be together like that, but after awhile I just let him do what he wanted to me…pathetic right?" I don't get the chance to protest before she continues "Anyway when he would come home drunk, he knew that I would give him whatever he wanted to avoid a beating but he liked to beat me anyway. He said he knew that it turned me on which made the sex so much better for him. He would punch and slap and kick me until I couldn't do anything but lay there. That's what I was dreaming about. The pain. He knew I would do it without the beating but he liked to enforce his strength on me before taking it. The night before I left, he wanted to do something to me that he had never done before. He said that he was going to take me everywhere he could and that he had been waiting for this moment. When he pressed himself against my…bottom I bucked away from him. I couldn't let him degrade me like that, and I knew that the pain would be worse than any of the other times he raped me. He just laughed when I tried to get away from him. He flipped me onto my back, held my legs up, and took what he wanted anyway." Kicking her leg out of the blanket, she shows me the handprints on the backs of her thighs right at the bottom of her panties. I can see exactly where his fingers held her down and he took from her what she didn't want to give. It's easy to see how I missed them in my first examination of her legs because she had been wearing my boxers then, they came down to just above her knees.

For the first time in my existence, I'm speechless. I carefully and gently run my fingers along the marks that she's showing me, that she's trusting me with. Leaning down carefully so she can see every move I'm going to make before I make it, I lay gently kisses to every mark on her. Tears fill my eyes and if I were human, I would be sobbing like she is now. Laying back down, I pull her back into my arms and cover her legs with the blanket.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I wish I could have been there to protect you. You are the strongest woman I've ever met. Don't ever again think that you are pathetic or weak or any other derogatory term that you call yourself in your head because it is an insult to the strength and power inside you. Never again will you ever have to endure this kind of pain. I promise you."

I wipe away her tears with my thumb and kiss her on the forehead. She doesn't argue or say anything in return, but I know by the look in her eyes that she doubts how strong she is, and I will spend the rest of my life showing her.

* * *

Esme is still and quiet for the rest of the night. She stays curled up on my chest with her face buried in my neck. Samson, however, has curled up into a little ball and wedged himself between Esme's belly and my hip. If Esme didn't love him so much, I would throw him outside.

Around 9:00 Esme starts wiggling and I know she's about to wake up. Samson, annoyed that she's bothering him, moves down to lay at the foot of the bed. I have to hold back my chuckle at the disgruntled look on his face. When I look down at my angel again, beautiful green eyes are looking back at me. She looks a little insecure and unsure of what to do, so I make the decision for her. After placing a kiss on her forehead, I look back into her eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart. I have been laying here thinking about the bone I have to pick with you." I smile so she knows I'm teasing her, and when I see mischief come into her eyes, I know it worked.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" She asks with a little bit of attitude and raises one eyebrow at me.

"I believe," I growl at her and kiss her nose, "that I was promised breakfast."

She laughs and rolls over out of bed. Throwing on her pajama pants that were previously laying on the floor she turns back to me with a smile.

"Come on, crazy man, let's go eat"

That beautiful smile on her face tells me that she's going to be just fine.

 **Thank you for reading. Review please and I will see you guys tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

ESPOV

While Samson and I went downstairs to start on breakfast, Carlisle went to his room to shower and change clothes for the day. This is only my second day here, but I haven't seen Carlisle go to work yet. The thought of him leaving makes my stomach knot and heart beat fast, but he can't put his life on hold just because I have issues.

I feel like our relationship is changing. After last night, I'm not sure how we could go back to being just friends; although, I'm not sure we were ever "just friends". I've always been interested in having more, but I couldn't bear to take that step with him. I feel like I might be ready, but I'm not sure. I'm more confused now than I was before. When I'm with Carlisle, I want to be close to him, I forget about my insecurities and worries. Honestly, I don't know what I'm ready for, but I know I want more. I don't want to continue telling Carlisle that I want to be friends when I know we both want more; I can feel it when he touches me, and see it when his stare lingers on my lips or my legs. His stare doesn't make me feel cheap like Charles' did, Carlisle's makes me feel beautiful and desirable. I've never felt like this before in my life. Last night when Carlisle was kissing the bruises on my legs left by Charles' hand, I knew that I would never be able to look at him the same way again. I want to move to the next stage of our relationship with him, I just hope he doesn't see me any differently after the ugliness I've revealed to him.

As I'm flipping the last pancake onto a plate, Carlisle comes bustling into the kitchen. His hair is wet from the shower and he's dressed in a dark jeans and a white button up, long sleeve shirt. As he's walking, he's buttoning up his shirt and _sweet Jesus_ his body is perfect. I can't tear my eyes from the drops of water running between his pecs until he buttons his shirt the rest of the way, leaving the top button undone and leaving his neck and throat exposed. I want to kiss my way up his throat until I get to his lips. _His lips._ I bet they taste better than I could ever imagine. They're so full and perfect and…moving?

"I'm sorry, what?" I stutter out, finally tearing my eyes away from his mouth.

He chuckles softly before repeating himself.

"I said that you did a lot better job making breakfast than I ever could."

"Well I've had a lot of practice. I'll have to teach you." I reply cheekily.

He smiles softly.

"I would really like that."

Our eyes connect for a minute and I can't help but get lost in his gaze. After a minute or so he blinks and clears his throat.

"Are you ready to eat? You must be hungry." He says while looking at the floor.

"Um yeah. Do you want to eat in here?"

"That sounds fine."

We both hop onto stools at the breakfast bar and dig into our breakfast. I notice that Carlisle isn't eating much, but he's probably just not a breakfast person. He didn't eat anything yesterday for breakfast either.

"I can put that in the fridge for later if you'd like." I tell him gesturing to his plate.

"I can do it but thank you. I'm sorry, I'm just not much of a breakfast person. It has nothing to do with your cooking." He looks sheepish as he wraps his plate up and puts it in the fridge.

"It's okay, I understand. I never used to eat breakfast either. Of course I always cooked it because Charles ate every day before he went to work, but I was rarely hungry in the mornings. Now it seems like I'm hungry all of the time."

When his eyes harden at the mention of Charles' name, I immediately regret saying it, but when I mention being hungry and put my hand on my belly, his eyes soften again.

"That's to be expected. People aren't kidding when they say that you are eating for two now." He laughs "May I?" his hand is extended towards my belly and I don't even think twice before grabbing it and pulling him towards me. He's standing so close that our chests are almost touching when I grab his hand and place it on my belly under my shirt. I don't have a very big bump yet, but there is a distinct ridge at the bottom of my belly where it pooches out some. To anyone else it would look like I just ate a whole pizza by myself, but to me it's evidence of my baby growing.

Carlisle's large hand spans across my small tummy and his thumb caresses the small ridge at the bottom.

"This is amazing." He says in awe. "You know, the baby is the size of a raspberry right now. His organs are forming as are his arms and legs." The whole time he's talking his fingers are caressing the skin on my belly.

"Wow" I whisper. It takes a minute for me to fully register what he said and I look up at him with my eyebrow raised. "He? So you think it's a boy?"

He chuckles softly.

"Well it feels weird to call him an "it". Why? Do you want a girl?"

"I don't know. I don't think I have a preference. After everything, I just want him to be healthy."

He nods because he knows exactly what I mean by "everything".

He gives my belly one final touch before dropping his hand.

"Thank you, Esme. Thank you for trusting me."

Reaching up, I place my hand on his cheek before replying.

"I trust you more than anyone else on this Earth."

He places his hand on top of mine, holding it to his cheek before nuzzling his face into it. He turns his head and places a soft kiss in the middle of my palm that sends tingles up my arms.

After letting go of my hand, he places his hands under my face, cupping my jaw and places a kiss on my forehead. He looks deep into my eyes before letting out a sigh and dropping his forehead to mine. His eyes are closed and with every breath his scent fans across my face. I want so badly to kiss him, but I don't want to rush myself or our relationship.

"Esme" he sighs without opening his eyes "I don't want to push you, so you have to tell me if I ever do something to make you uncomfortable. There's so much that I want to experience with you, but I can wait until you're ready."

"I know" I whisper back and his eyes open to look into mine. His gaze flickers down to my lips, but I know he won't kiss me unless I make the first move. The only problem is I don't know if I'm ready to make the first move. I bite down on my bottom lip and his eyes darken slightly. Suddenly there's a squeaky bark at my feet. Our moment is broken as I jump away from him and look down to Sammy. He's throwing quite a fit as he squeezes his way between Carlisle and I so that he can growl at him. I giggle at him before stooping down to pick him up.

"You would think he would be used to you by now." I giggle as Sammy licks my face.

"You would think so but maybe it will take him a little longer than most dogs. In fact on that subject, I think we need to get him to the vet today. I want to make sure he's healthy and he's going to need his puppy shots. We can also stop by the pet store after because I'm pretty sure that feeding him leftover table scraps is just going to make him chubby."

"Okay" I sigh. I'm not looking forward to watching my baby get stuck with needles but I want to make sure he's healthy.

"Why don't I take him outside while you go upstairs and get ready. I'll call the vet in town and see if they have an opening."

I nod at him before carefully transferring Sammy into his arms. He sniffs Carlisle for a second and sneezes before snuggling into his arms with a disgruntled look on his face.

I laugh and head upstairs to take a shower.

After my shower, I put some effort into drying my hair so it falls down my back in soft curls. I put the essentials on in make up: mascara, blush, and lipstick, and make sure everything looks perfect before going in my room to get dressed. On our shopping trip, Carlisle let me take some alone time in Victoria's Secret where I bought a little bit of everything, so now I have the perfect underwear to go with my outfit today. Its a black lacy set that includes a strapless push up bra and a pair of bikini underwear that come just below my baby bump. Once I have the set on, I turn to admire myself in the mirror. The bruise on my face has lightened some and I was able to cover it with make up. My face is a little swollen but it's not very noticeable. The bruises on my back and legs are also changing and are now purple and yellow as they continue to heal. After finishing my perusal, I put on my outfit for the day. I've chosen a chunky, grey, off-the-shoulder sweater. It's cute but will still keep me warm outside where it's started to snow; pairing it with a pair of black jeans, and black ankle boots, I'm ready to go.

When I get downstairs, I find Carlisle sitting in the overstuffed chair in the living room with Sammy on his lap, talking to him.

"We've gotta get along, you know, because your mom loves you and I want her to be happy. If it were up to me, you would be outside hunting for your own food, but she loves you and that means you get to stay. But I won't put up with you getting in between us. That's my woman in there, at least I hope she will be one day, and you're going to have to deal with me being around her. Okay? So you just be a dog and do what dogs do, and we'll have nothing to worry about. Now about our trip today, I don't want you to be scared. We're going to go see a man who loves dogs. I've known him for a long time. He's going to make sure that you're healthy and if you're not, you can't stay here. I won't have you around my girl or my peanut if you could harm them. Capisce? Good, I'm glad we understand each other." He nods his head at the small, clueless puppy in his lap like they just came to some great understanding, and it makes me giggle. Both of my boys' heads shoot up and look at me when they hear it. Samson jumps off of Carlisle's lap doing a somersault when he hits the floor before galloping over to me, and Carlisle just sits there looking sheepish. I scoop my puppy up and go to sit on the armrest of Carlisle's chair.

"Did you men have a nice chat?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I was just spending some time with him while you were getting ready. You look stunning by the way." He shoots me that smile that makes my knees weak. He's a cheater.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Let me grab our coats." Grateful for something to do, he zooms out of the room to the coat closet.

I just giggle and pull Sammy up so I can put my nose against his.

"Your daddy's crazy." He just licks my face, which I'm taking as agreement.

After we have our coats on and Sammy is safely snuggled into my chest, we take off to the vet's office. Carlisle says he has known this man for years and he's a really good doctor. Apparently their friendship is how he was able to score an appointment on such late notice.

We pull up in front of what looks like an old house, and Sammy immediately relaxes in my lap when the car comes to a stop. I guess he wasn't a fan of his first car ride. I keep holding him as we go in and check in with the receptionist. We're the only ones in the waiting area, and Sammy calms down once we sit. He burrows into my coat and rests his head on my chest before closing his eyes. I glance up at Carlisle and see him eyeing Samson with what looks like jealousy before he's snapped out of it by someone calling his name.

"Carlisle! It's good to see you. It's been awhile. How are the kids?" An older man with grey hair and a white lab coat walks over to us and Carlisle stands to shake his hand.

"They're doing great. They love the University of Washington and being on their own. It's like pulling teeth just to get them to come home and visit." He laughs and the other man joins him. "Dr. Phelps this is my friend Esme, and that little bundle superglued to her is Samson. We found him in our backyard yesterday and we want to make sure he's healthy."

Dr. Phelps laughs as he peeks into my coat to see Samson. With my coat buttoned, all you can see is his nose sticking out of the top.

"Well it's nice to meet you Esme. Let's go back and take a look at this little guy."

I nod and smile at him before following him back to an exam room. Theres a table coming out from the wall about waist high and I take Sammy out of my coat and set him down on it. He looks very annoyed and it makes me smile.

"He's a precious little one, isn't he?" Dr. Phelps says smiling down at Sammy who is busy sniffing his lab coat. "Well hello there. It seems you found a good family to join. Now lets make sure you're all healthy before we send you home."

Dr. Phelps talking in a high pitched voice to my puppy makes me like him a little bit more. He takes out his stethoscope and listens to Sammy's heart which he says sounds fine. Then he pulls out a thermometer and I wince knowing where he's going to put that. Carlisle must have seen my wince cause he gently puts his hand in mine and interlaces our fingers. After Sammy gets his temperature taken, Dr. Phelps runs a comb through his hair to check for fleas and uses a light to look into his ears and nose.

"Well it looks like you guys have yourselves one healthy pup, and he's very clearly an English Mastiff. He is a little underweight, and he looks to be about 8 weeks old and freshly weened from his mother. He only weighs about 15 pounds which is underweight for an English Mastiff puppy of this age but that's to be expected since he was a stray. Just make sure that you find him a good puppy food that is rich in vitamins. Also you'll want to be sure to take him for walks. Mastiffs are notorious for being lazy and they will get obese if you don't force them to exercise. Now I'm going to give him his first round of puppy shots and take some blood to check for heart worms. You'll have to come back in a couple weeks to get some more booster shots and if his blood work comes back clear you can get some heart worm medicine then. There doesn't seem to be any fleas in his coat which is normal since it's winter but I would definitely invest in a good flea and tick medicine. Lauren at reception can help you with that. Now," he says looking down at Sammy "comes the not-so-fun part little guy."

I can't watch as Dr. Phelps gives Sammy his shots and takes his blood. I have to turn my face away and hide it in Carlisle's chest. God, he feels so good! I want to be pressed up against him all of the time. He runs his free hand up and down my arm while I hide away from the needles.

"Okay Esme, we're all done. You can take your baby back." Dr. Phelps says with a smile. I reach for Sammy and he almost jumps off of the table to get to me. I tuck him back into my coat and nuzzle my nose to his.

I briefly see Carlisle shake Dr. Phelps' hand and say something but I'm too busy calming down a shaking Sammy. He definitely needs a special treat after this appointment. When Carlisle is ready to go, he puts his hand at the small of my back and leads me out to the car.

"Don't we have to pay?" I ask him as I buckle my seatbelt.

"They'll send me a bill. I want to get to the store and get Sammy some food, so we can get home and get you some food." He shoots me a wink before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Oh can we get him a collar too and a leash? I wonder if they have any cute food bowls. What about beds? He needs a bed for when he sleeps during the day. He also needs some bones and treats. I promised him a special treat after his doctor visit today so we'll have to get that for him too." I'm so excited. I've never had a pet to shop for before.

"Well it looks like we won't be making it home in time for lunch." Carlisle says and I just grin at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Pinterest is down for some reason right now but as soon as it's back up, I'll update with pictures of all of Sammy's goodies.**

CPOV

Who knew that a dog needed so much stuff? I thought we were going to the pet store to get him some food and maybe a collar so he can have a tag with our phone number on it. Three hours later we have two carts full of stuff and I have never seen a smile this big on Esme's face. That smile makes me smile and that's how we end up with too much stuff to even fit in the car.

Apparently these are all things Sammy needs. He has a food and water bowl set that are lifted off of the floor because "its not good for his digestion to bend down for his food", a sweater because apparently he's cold, rain boots because he doesn't like his feet to be wet, two beds (one for upstairs and one for downstairs), and a special shampoo that helps with dandruff, allergies, shedding and makes his fur soft and shiny. We bought one of every kind of toy in the store along with every puppy bone and treats. The food we finally decided on is the most high end brand that they carry. His collar is being sent away to be embroidered with his name, his leash extends up to 20 feet and has a holder for waste bags, and apparently there are men coming to the house next week to install an electric fence around the property line. I finally relented and told Esme how much property I own and we both agree that he should be able to roam, but she doesn't want him to get lost or in the road…and cue the electric fence.

Esme's smile never falters on the way home as she pets a sleeping Samson, who has had quite the day picking out toys. She's so beautiful that it's hard to keep my hands off of her sometimes. I just want to touch her face or run my fingers through her hair. It was so nice to hold her hand in the vets office. Then when she buried her face in my chest when Dr. Phelps brought out the needle, I never wanted to let her go. She's becoming more comfortable being physical with me, and I love it.

On the drive home we decide to just order pizza and pick it up on the way. Esme is starving and I mentally kick myself for letting her skip a meal. It's only 3:00 so I guess this will be a late lunch.

When we finally pull into the driveway, Esme hurries inside and sets Samson down in her bed to take a nap before coming back downstairs to help me unload the car.

"I can do this. Go into the kitchen and eat. Your stomach has been growling for an hour and you really need to feed peanut." I tell her and hand her the pizza box.

"Okay but I want to help put things away. I have in mind where I want them to go."

"Okay, love. I promise not to unpack anything."

She looks up at me with uncertain eyes when I call her 'love', but then smiles and goes into the kitchen to eat. I breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't mean to call her that, it just slipped out.

Once everything is unloaded, I join Esme in the kitchen where I manage to choke down a piece of pizza. That's not going to be pleasant later.

"How do you stay in such great shape if you don't eat a lot?" she asks me as she starts on her third piece of pizza. It's really good to see her eat. She is too thin.

"I like to keep to a specific diet. It's good for my body and keeps me feeling healthy. The hospital cafeteria actually has a pretty good selection and that's where I usually eat my meals."

"Oh. Well if you give me a list of what you like to eat, I can make better and healthier meals."

"Esme," I say as I take her free hand in mine, "I didn't ask you to stay here so that you could be my maid and cook. If I want something to eat, I'll make it. It's not your job to wait on me hand and foot, okay?" She looks down before nodding.

I know it's hard for her to escape that mindset that she's been in for five years of always having to take care of everyone, but I don't want her to feel like she has to do that here. Besides she couldn't possible cook what I want to eat.

After she's done eating, she runs off to start unpacking all of the dog stuff and I put our plates in the dishwasher and the leftover pizza in the fridge. As I'm wiping down the counter, the house phone rings. The only time anyone ever calls that number is if I'm needed at the hospital. The kids always call my cell.

"Hello?" I answer quickly.

"Dr. Cullen? We've got a multiple car pileup on it's way into the ER. ETA 5 minutes. They're expecting multiple lacerations and a lot internal damage. Can you come in?"

"I'll be there as quickly as I can" I tell them before hanging up and going into the living room.

Esme is sitting on the floor surrounded by plastic shopping bags opening one of Samson's toys.

"Esme" I call and she looks up at me "that was the hospital on the phone. There was a multiple car pileup on the highway. They need me to come in. I should be back later tonight, but I'll call you if I will be late."

"Oh my gosh! I hope everyone is okay. Go! They need you. Be careful and I'll see you when you get back."

Her understanding makes me love her even more.

"Thank you for understanding. If the house phone rings it's me calling. If you need anything my cell number is posted on the fridge. Don't hesitate to call."

"I'm okay Carlisle. Go." She tells me waving her hand in the direction of the door. With a quick kiss to the top of her head, I grab my coat and rush to the car.

* * *

It's 11:00 that evening when I can finally go home. We managed to save everyone in the accident except for the drunk driver who caused it. He was dead when the paramedics arrived on the scene.

Physically, I feel fine, but mentally I'm exhausted. I just want to get to Esme.

When I walk in the front door, all of the lights are off except for one upstairs. Throwing my coat on the back of a chair, I head upstairs to find my girl.

There's a light coming from her bedroom and I knock on the closed door, hoping she'll invite me in.

"Come in" she calls softly.

She's sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard, reading. Samson is wearing his new sweater and is on his back snoring next to her. She looks adorable in her pajamas with her hair thrown up in a bun.

"Hi" I say quietly before coming to sit on the foot of her bed.

"Hi, how did it go?"

"We managed to save everyone. The accident was caused by a drunk driver and he was already gone when the paramedics arrived, but everyone else made it. They'll have long roads ahead of them but they're alive."

"That's amazing." She says, her voice dripping with awe.

"It really is. We have a good team and we were able to get to them quickly and assess their injuries." I tell her and she shifts up to lean against the headboard. "So how was your night?"

She smiles softly.

"It was good. I got all of Samson's stuff put away. Most of it is in here except for his food and water bowls which are in the kitchen along with the bag of food. I hope that's okay. That just seemed like the most logical place to put them." I nod at her so she knows it's fine. She could rearrange the whole house and I wouldn't care. "I put one of his beds in the living room so that he can rest in there when we are downstairs and I put the other in your office. I thought that if I wasn't home, he would want to be with you. If I am home and upstairs he'll probably be on my bed. Is it okay that I was in your office?" She seems shy all of the sudden.

"Of course, Esme. This is your house too. You can go wherever you'd like. Maybe if he has a bed in there, we can spend some time together and he will warm up to me a little bit more." She smiles at that but still won't look me in the eye. I'm beginning to wonder if something happened while I was gone.

"Esme is everything okay? You seem upset."

"Everything is fine Carlisle. I just…well when I was in your office I saw all of the books you have in there. I love to read so I thought I would borrow one. I wasn't snooping. I really just wanted to see what books you liked."

"Esme it's fine." I tell her smiling. "Which one did you choose?"

"I just chose a random one off of the shelf but when I started reading it. I got confused." He brow furrows and I want to smooth it out with my fingers. "Um Carlisle…why does this book say you were a doctor in 1922?"

She holds up one of my journals in her hands and I don't know what to say.

"I really wasn't trying to invade your privacy. Once I realized what it was, I stopped reading, but not before I saw the date. Carlisle…how old are you?"

 **Uh oh! Busted! What do you think? Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Hear is the next chapter. I really like the way this one turned out. Also I wanted to address an issue that was brought up in a review. Sammy is a stray. He never belonged to anyone and Carlisle and Esme rescued him. Maybe sometime I'll write an outtake of them searching for his family only to find that he doesn't have one. Right now just know that he is theirs and they didn't take him from anyone else, they saved him. It is rare for English Mastiffs to be strays because they are such an expensive and rare breed, but in my town we have a stray that looks just like one. He may be a mutt, but that's where I got the inspiration for Sammy. I hope that clears it up for everyone. See you at the bottom.**

ESPOV

"How old are you?" I finally manage to stutter out the question that's been on my mind since I stumbled onto his journal. I really hadn't been snooping when I was in his office. I want Samson to have a place to spend time with Carlisle and his office seemed appropriate. He told me that he likes to read and do research in his spare time, although it would seem he hasn't had any spare time since I've been here because I haven't seen him use his office yet.

I hold eye contact with him waiting for him to answer my question. I know he would never lie to me and I trust him. I'm not afraid of him, I just want the truth.

"I am 377 years old. I was born in London in 1640." His voice is quiet but steady and he never takes his eyes off of mine.

"I…uh…I dont…How?!"

My heart is beating fast and I don't know what to think.

"Please don't be afraid, I would never hurt you. My father was a pastor and after my mother died, he spent all of his time ridding the world of evil creatures. You see, there were legends of supernatural beings who feasted on humans and killed people for sport. My father was obsessed with hunting them and, as soon as I was old enough, he enlisted my help in doing so. One night I led a group of men to the sewers of London, where we had learned the evil creatures living. When we arrived, there was a massive fight, and in the midst of the battle, I was injured. They thought I was dead and left without a second thought. As I laid there bleeding in the street, I knew I was changing into one of them; I would become an evil being and my father wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he found me. I hid myself until the change was complete and as soon as it was, I ran as far away as I could. That was in 1663. After I ran away, I was so repulsed by what I am that I tried to end my life; after several failed attempts, I discovered it was impossible and I vowed to be better than the monster that I was created to be."

My brain is running on overtime trying to wrap my mind around this story. Supernatural beings? 400 year old man? Murderous fathers? None of it seems to connect.

"What are you?" I whisper almost silently.

Carlisle sighs heavily and closes his eyes.

"I'm a vampire."

My sudden laughter must startle him because he jumps off of the floor and then stares at me with shock all over his face.

He's a vampire! Well that explains everything then: he never seems to eat anything, he's inhumanly beautiful, he speaks as if he's from a different time, his hearing seems better than most, and sometimes I think I see him move faster than what is humanly possible. That's just like me to run away from an abusive monster of a human and into the arms of a gentle, loving vampire.

"Esme?" he asks tentatively looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I tell him as I catch my breath. "I just can't believe this is happening. I'm not afraid, although I should be. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but I guess I'm just wondering how it works."

He sighs before sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Why have you never tried to drink my blood? Is my blood different because I'm pregnant? Or do I not smell good to you. Do you like a certain blood type, or gender? What about work? How can you be around all of that blood and control yourself?"

I have questions coming out of my ears but I will settle with those first.

"I have never tried to drink your blood because I don't drink human blood, I never have. Most of my kind do, but my family and I choose to live a different way. We drink only the blood of animals. This is one of the ways I choose to not be a monster. I can smell your blood and it smells good to me, but I have no bloodlust towards you. I rarely have to deal with any bloodlust. I am very old and I have trained myself to abstain from human blood; after awhile I have become desensitized towards it. That is also how I deal with my job, centuries of practice. Also, I would never hurt you, I don't think it's physically possible for me to."

"Why?" I whisper the question that has been at the back of my brain since we met. "Why is it like this between us?"

"What do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm safe with you, despite my past and despite yours. I trust you with everything that I am. I feel like you are the sweetest and most thoughtful man on the planet and I want to be around you always. When I'm not in the same room with you, I feel myself being pulled to wherever you are, and just thinking about being away from you physically hurts me. You are the most handsome man I have ever seen and I lose myself looking at you sometimes. And it may sound weird but your scent does things to my body that can't be explained, it makes me feel calm and excited all at once and it makes me feel like I'm finally…home." I tell him honestly. "But I don't understand. This isn't normal. We've known each other for 3 days."

"First there is something you need to understand about my kind. For vampires, we mate for life. When we find our one, we never separate from them and if one dies, both will die. The connection is deeper than any kind of human love or lust, it connects their very hearts and souls. I have seen it with every one of my children. When one finds their mate, they just know; It's instinctual. There's an instant comfort and attraction, and they could never leave each other. That is what is happening with us. You are my mate and I am yours. I don't want you to think that makes you obligated to do anything. I am perfectly content with the way I relationship is right now. I want to move at your pace, however slow or fast that may be. I just want to be a part of your life in whatever capacity I can, and when you're ready for more, we will tackle that together."

I don't know what to say. This man is mine…forever, if I want. He will never cheat on me or hurt me, and he will always be there to love me. How did this happen to me? How did I earn the complete dedication, devotion, and love of this perfect, beautiful man?

"Esme, I would love to know what you are thinking."

"I was thinking that I don't know what I've done in my life to deserve your love and devotion, but it must have been exceptional. I can't believe this. You could have any woman you wanted, why me? I'm broken and scarred. Sometimes I can't even be touched without having a panic attack. I want everything possible with you, but I don't know if I will ever be ready for it."

"You will. It may take time, but we will have everything together. I will not rest until you are so blissfully happy, that you can't pull the smile from your face. I waited almost 400 years for you Esme, I can wait for as long as you like. I chose you and you are going to be my partner and my wife for as long as you'll have me, forever if you want. You are the most gorgeous, perfect woman I have ever seen and there will never be anyone for me, but you."

His eyes tell me that he's telling the complete truth.

"Okay" I tell him softly and a big yawn escapes.

"Why don't you lay down? We can talk more in the morning." He tells me as he helps me slide under the covers. Samson doesn't even acknowledge the movement, he's too busy snoring and kicking his feet like he chasing something in his sleep.

"Carlisle, um would you lay with me for awhile?"

"Of course. Let me go change clothes, I smell like hospital disinfectant." I smile and nod at him, and he's gone in literally the blink of an eye. It makes me giggle when I realize how fast he is.

In less than five minutes, he comes back in dressed in pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. His hair is wet and dripping, and his feet are bare. He goes around to the other side of the bed and tries to climb in, but Samson is currently sprawled out on top of the blankets and it doesn't look like he's going to be moving any time soon. Carlisle takes his hand and scoots Sammy down to the foot of the bed before pulling the blankets up and climbing in. Sammy wakes briefly to glare at Carlisle and quickly curls up and goes back to sleep. I giggle at my disgruntled puppy and turn on my side to look at Carlisle. There's a stray water droplet traveling from his hair line down his temple to his cheek bone, and I swipe it away slowly with my thumb.

"Your skin is so cold." I muse with my hand still on his face.

He nods and looks at me sadly.

"I know. It's inconvenient sometimes and since I've met you, it's quickly become more and more bothersome." I smile at him because I know that he's disgruntled that he can't hold me without me getting cold, when I remember something I saw my first night here. Leaning over I flip on the heated mattress pad and it quickly starts warming up.

"Can you feel that?" I ask and he nods. "My first night here, I was so cold. I think it was from being without heat for so long, and I was looking in the closet for an extra blanket when I found this. I quickly put it on and it warmed me up so I could fall asleep."

His eyes are sparkling when I grab his hand that's sitting on the bed between us. The heat is already starting to warm his skin. Using his hand, I pull him over to me and lay my head on his chest. He sighs as him arms come around me.

"Is this okay?" I ask suddenly worried.

"This is perfect." He tells me and kisses the top of my head. "I've never done this before."

The surge of joy I get at his confession surprises me, but I let it go.

"Me neither." I tell him quietly. "Charles wasn't a big fan of cuddling."

His arms tighten around me a little bit before he kisses my forehead again.

"Charles is the most foolish man to ever walk this earth." He growls.

I just smile and nod in agreement.

We lay enjoying the quiet and the feel of each other for a little while. I can't stop my fingers from tracing his muscles through his t shirt and he can't seem to stop his fingers from drawing mindless shapes on the bare skin of my arm.

"Carlisle?" I whisper into the darkness.

"Hmm?" he replies absentmindedly, his fingers never halting in their path.

"Will you be here when I wake in the morning, or do you have to sleep in a coffin or something?"

The bark of laughter he lets loose startles me and I jump from his chest, but he softly pulls me back down. He pulls the band out of my hair and starts coming his fingers through the long strands.

"I don't sleep, angel. Ever. If you want me to be here in the morning, I won't move a single muscle until you wake."

"Well you don't need to be that drastic, but I would like to wake up with you again."

I tell him and look up in time to see his smile. He kisses my nose softly.

"Your wish is my command."

I snort at his cheesy line and his chest rumbles in my ear as he chuckles with me.

"So you don't sleep in coffins…do you burn in the sun?"

"No we don't, but we do appear different in sunlight. I'll have to show you sometime."

"What about wooden stakes?"

"They would probably rip my shirt and maybe tickle."

"Holy water?"

"Gets me wet."

"Garlic?"

"Tastes and smells revolting, as does most human food."

"Oh my gosh! That's why you never want to eat with me."

He winces under me.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I did try to eat as much as I could. The more I eat, the longer I have to spend later…bringing it back up."

"Carlisle!" I'm horrified. "You shouldn't have eaten if you didn't like it and especially if you had to throw it up later. That's horrible."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings and now that you know, I won't have to eat human food for a long time…hopefully."

I just shake my head.

"Go to sleep angel. We can discuss all of the joys of being a vampire tomorrow."

"Goodnight Carlisle." I whisper to him and put my arm around his waist to hold him closer while I nuzzle my nose into his chest.

I'm falling asleep before he can reply, but I swear I hear him say, "Goodnight my love."

 **So what do you think? Let me know in a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's today's chapter. I hope you like it. It's a little short and fluffy, just a filler chapter to transition into the drama that will be coming starting in Chapter 11. I hope you like it.**

CPOV

"Have you ever been drunk?" Esme asks me.

"I don't think so. As a vampire it wouldn't be possible for me to get drunk and as a human I would have been appalled by the idea. My father was very strict."

"I never have either." She says "I never really saw the appeal. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"In my human life that was the most common way of travel. Once I became a vampire, however, animals wouldn't come near me. They can sense what I am, and given my diet, I don't blame them."

"Is that why Sammy is so strange around you?"

"Yes, but I think because he is so young that he will become accustomed to my scent and hopefully he won't be afraid of me forever."

"I hope so too."

It's the morning after I told Esme that I am a vampire, and we have been lying in bed for about an hour telling each other stories from our pasts. We both want to know more about each other and we can't seem separate our bodies. Esme's head is on my shoulder, our legs are tangled together, and while I play with her hair, her arm is on my stomach drawing patterns on my t-shirt. Her warm skin feels incredible against me and I can't help but wonder how wonderful it will feel when there isn't anything separating us.

Samson got up a few times during the night and I reluctantly left Esme's side to take him out each time. Now he is laying in the corner of Esme's room chewing on a bone twice his size; I'm not quite sure how he managed to get his mouth around it.

So far, this morning has been the best time of my life. Laying here with Esme all rumpled from sleep and her hair all over the place. I can smell her scent all over me and I love it. Her face is clear and smiling, and she looks genuinely happy.

"Ever climbed a tree?" I ask her.

"Yep. I did all of the time when I was a little girl until I broke my leg because of a stupid bird."

I laugh softly at the disgruntled look on her sweet face, "Oh that sounds like there's a good story behind it."

"I was just sitting in the tree minding my own business, reading my favorite book, and a bird flew at my head. When I screamed and jerked away from it, I fell out of the tree and landed on my leg breaking it in two places." Esme's laugh tickles my neck as she reminisces, "My mother was so angry. She had always wanted a precious daughter who loved baby dolls and big dresses and instead she got a tomboy who loved climbing trees and playing with animals."

"Except birds" I add with a smirk.

"Well yeah! Birds are dangerous. They will fly right at you!" I can't help but burst into laughter at how adamant she is about disliking birds.

"Have you ever owned a pet?" she asks me once my laughter has calmed down.

"Yes…a lot of birds."

She looks up at me with a shocked face before busting out laughing. I can't help but join her, and it feels so good to just be relaxed and silly for a while.

"But really, yes I have owned pets when I was human. We had a few horses and chickens. Our family had some money, but we weren't rich so we tended to our own animals. I remember enjoying it a lot. That was a long time ago and the memories are fuzzy but I remember brushing the horses and feeding them. They would nuzzle into my hand for more treats which would make me laugh. I believe there was also a stray cat that wandered around outside our house. I can't be sure but I think I got scolded by my father for feeding it."

"So the longer you're alive the more your memories fade?" she asks me.

"Human memories fade, but vampires memories never do. Anything that happened before my change is difficult to recall. It's like looking through muddy water. My senses are so enhanced now that it is difficult to remember a time when they weren't. Any memories after I was changed, will be perfectly etched in my mind."

"So you won't ever forget this?" She asks with a frown on her face.

"No I won't. I don't think I could."

"Good." She smiles up at me before snuggling into my chest again.

"What about you? Have you ever had any pets?"

"We had a dog when I was a kid, but he always stayed outside. He was a beagle named Max, and he was extremely hyper. He would jump up and down on his hind legs when we took him for a walk. I loved to take him for walks through the woods behind my house and he would about pull my arm off to go after squirrels."

She laughs softly and I smile at her.

"How old were you?"

"Um probably about 10. He died when I was 16 and then my parents died when I was 18 and then I married Charles. He didn't like animals…or any living thing really."

I snort when she says that.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asks me after a minute.

"No. I loved my parents and I love my kids, but I've never been in love. I was always waiting for my mate. I don't think I could have ever loved anyone other than you." I tell her honestly. There's no point in hiding it now. "What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

"I thought I was." She whispers and looks down. "When my parents died and Charles asked me to marry him, I thought I loved him. I tried to convince myself that I did, but really I just needed someone to help me get on my feet and he took advantage of that. I thought his manipulation and punishments were his way of showing love. In the beginning, he would tell me that I needed to be punished when I would do something he considered to be wrong. He said he hated punishing me as much as I hated being punished, but he loved me and he wanted me to act right. After a few years the fake love act ended and he told me he was punishing me because I deserved it. I was too fat, too thin, too loud, or too quiet. His dinner was too late, too early, or too cold. The sex I gave him was bad, or if he thought it was good, he accused me of cheating on him. The last punishment I got was because I had accidentally gotten pregnant. He never wanted kids and I knew that, but when I found out about the baby I knew I couldn't give it up."

Her hand goes to her belly and I can't help but put mine on top of hers.

"If I ever see him, I will kill him for what he did to you."

"I just hope he never finds us. I don't think I could handle seeing him again. You shouldn't taint yourself by touching him. If he finds us, we'll call the police and let them handle it. You've spent your whole life being a pacifist and refusing to kill people, don't start because of me."

"I can't make any promises. He deserves to die for how he treated you. It's vampire instinct to protect one's mate and it takes everything in me not to hunt him down."

"If you did that, you would have to leave. Please don't leave me." She whispers, breaking my heart.

Placing my fingers under her chin, I pull it up until I can look into her eyes.

"I won't love. I will never leave you."

The electricity is thick and crackling in the air around us. Neither of us is moving, just looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the moment. I'm not sure I could move even if I wanted to. Slowly Esme leans up and brushes her lips softly against mine. It's over before it really started, but it was our first kiss and it was perfect. The smile on her face as she leans back tells me that she agrees.

"You're beautiful." I whisper and run my fingertips down her still-bruised cheek.

She blushes under my touch and the rush of blood warms my fingers.

"So are you." She whispers back and I chuckle lightly.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me beautiful before. Another first with you, my angel."

"You are beautiful. It's one of the first things I noticed about you. Your face, your heart, your body, everything about you is perfect."

"Well then we are a perfect match, because you are the most glorious creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"You probably say that to all the girls." She teases but I can see a hint of insecurity in her eyes.

"Only you." I tell her as I run my fingers down her face and trace her full lips. "It's only ever been you."

 **So they had their first kiss *sigh*. I just want to say that they will NOT jump into a sexual relationship right away, not even make out sessions. Esme is still healing and adjusting. This small kiss shows how much she trusts Carlisle, but she is still broken inside. She's healing and with his help and the mate connection it will happen faster than a normal human, but it will not be rushed. They'll get there eventually, after all the story is rated M. Anyway, let me know what you thought :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter guys. I hope you like it. P.S. My dog hates me when I have to wake him up just like Sammy does. If looks could kill.**

ESPOV

"Do you want cheese on your eggs?"

Carlisle pops his head out of the kitchen and I have to laugh at the proud smile on his face. We finally tore ourselves out of bed after my stomach growled for the twentieth time. It seems that the only thing Carlisle favors above cuddling with me is peanut's and my well-being. Carlisle insisted on making breakfast and I've been told to "relax on the couch" while he "works his magic" in the kitchen.

"Sure." I tell him and he grins before disappearing into the kitchen. There's a small nudging at my leg and I look down to find Sammy with a toy in his mouth.

"Do you want to play?" I coo to him and grab one end of the stuffed squirrel toy. As soon as I start to pull, he growls and pull back. His chest is against the floor and his butt is in the air as his tail wags like crazy. He's a strong little guy and every time I pull, he pulls harder. His little paws are dug into the carpet and I can see the muscles bulging in his hind legs.

"Come on Sammy" I laugh "Give mommy the toy so I can throw it for you."

Of course he doesn't understand my words and keeps pulling. I burst out laughing when he starts shaking his head back and forth to get the toy away from me faster. He is actually quite strong and I have to put both hands on his toy. I throw my head back and laugh as his tail starts wagging so hard his whole back end is moving with it. In that moment he catches me off guard and with one big pull, he pulls me right off the couch and onto the soft white carpet.

"Oof" I land on my rear end and let go of Sammy's toy in the process.

I'm laughing so hard there are tears streaming down my cheeks when Carlisle comes in all worried.

"Esme! What happened?" he slips his arms under my knees and back and picks me up setting me sideways on his lap. I'm still laughing and he looks at me with confused eyes as he wipes my tears away. Finally my laughter slows down enough that I can speak.

"I was playing tug o' war with Sammy and he pulled me right out of my seat." He chuckles at my giggle.

"Well I guess I can't leave you two alone after all."

"It's fine. I think next time I'll just let him win."

"That's probably a good idea." He says chuckling as he brushes the hair off of my face. The moment's broken when my stomach lets out a loud growl.

"Wow! Peanut growls louder than Sammy." I laugh.

"Well come on, we can't leave him hungry."

Setting me on my feet, he lets me walk on my own which I appreciate. I spent 5 years with a man who gave me no choices and who never considered what I wanted. Carlisle is the exact opposite of that.

Walking into he kitchen, I find that Carlisle has breakfast all laid out for me on the island: eggs (with cheese), toast, juice, and some fruit.

"This looks great, thank you." I tell him as I hop onto a stool and dig in.

"You're welcome. I think you'll have to start teaching me some new recipes unless you want to eat eggs everyday."

"I'll teach you. Although I should probably just cook for myself since you don't eat."

"I like cooking for you; its my job to take care of you. And since you mentioned it, I should probably go hunting soon. It's been awhile and I like to keep up with my thirst when I'm working at the hospital."

"Okay um how long does it normally take?"

"No more than an hour or two. I'll just catch a few deer nearby."

"Well why don't you go ahead and go now? I'll finish eating, take a shower, and get dressed. Maybe you'll be back by the time I'm done."

It's going to be easier for me if I'm busy while he's away. I get very antsy and uncomfortable when we're apart.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I'm eating breakfast, you should too." I smile at him to let him know I'm really okay with it.

"Okay, I will go change clothes. I have certain clothes that I hunt in because I don't mind them getting torn or dirty.

I nod at him with my mouth full of eggs and he zooms out of the room.

A few minutes later he comes down in a ratty pair of jeans, some old sneakers, and a black t-shirt. I've never seen him so casual. He looks…hot.

"I'll be back before you know it." He tells me and kisses my forehead.

"I'll be fine. Go. Enjoy your…deer."

He chuckles at my awkwardness and with a kiss to my cheek, he's gone.

The initial anxiety that hits when he leaves is the worst part of being away from him. I'm glad I already finished my breakfast because I could never eat while feeling like this. I quickly rinse my dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

On my way to my room to take a shower, I can't help but notice Carlisle's bedroom door is open. He usually keeps it shut; I don't know whether it's a habit or if he didn't want me in here before I knew what he is. His room is very warm and masculine. The wall behind his bed is painted a chocolate brown while the others are a cream color. His bed frame is wooden and stained a dark brown as are the nightstands on either side of his bed. His mattress has to be a king or bigger because it's huge. His bedding is a mix of brown and light brown, and his pillows are cream. To the side there is a sitting area with two cream colored armchairs, an ottoman, and a large dresser which is, of course, dark wood. Through the sitting room is a small hallway which I'm guess leads to his bathroom and closet. Flung across the bed is his white t-shirt he wore last night and this morning. Without thinking, I lift it to my face and inhale his calming scent. It takes away my discomfort and, for a minute, gives me the illusion that he's here. After a few minutes, I reluctantly put it back on the bed and leave the room, shutting the light off behind me. Going across the hall to my room, I wonder if he put me here on purpose so that we would be close all of the time.

I grab my robe before going into my bathroom and getting in the shower. Taking my time I let the shower jets massage my muscles and enjoy the warm water. I make sure to wash everything and shave before reluctantly shutting off the water and stepping out. I dry off quickly, without the warm water my naked body is cold, and put on my soft purple robe.

Last night I managed to put all of my clothes away while Carlisle was at the hospital. It's kind of nice not living out of shopping bags, and it's easier to find things. I throw on some simple cotton panties and some yoga pants but searching through my drawers for a top, all I can think of is Carlisle's white t shirt. I wonder if he would mind if I wore it. He's let me wear his clothes before on my first night here.

Deciding to take a chance, I throw my robe back on and go to Carlisle's room. The shirt is where I left and I quickly pull it over my head. It falls to use above my knees and the sleeves come to my elbows. I'm sure I look silly but being surrounded by Carlisle's scent, I don't care.

After going back to my bathroom and brushing my hair, I pull it back into a braid and go in search of Sammy.

When I finally find him, he is sprawled out on the sofa asleep and snoring. Carlisle and I have him on a schedule so he doesn't have an accident in the house, and it's time for him to go outside again. It takes me a few minutes to wake him up and get him off the couch, he looks at me like he hates me and it makes me giggle. We walk to the front door and I let him out. He quickly does his business and runs back to the door. I guess its too cold for his highness. Quickly letting him in, we walk back to the living room together and I pick him up to settle in my lap when I sit on the sofa. Carlisle has a massive TV in the living room but I've never really gotten to use it. Now is as good a time as any.

It takes me forever to figure out how to turn it on and then awhile to understand which remote does what, but I finally get it. I'm channel surfing when I come upon a news channel. I really have no idea whats going on in the world because I've been wrapped up in my own problems, so I leave it there.

After a story of a dog who saved it's whole family from carbon monoxide poisoning, the screen changed to a woman standing outside. She's wearing a business suit and holding a microphone.

"Hi this is Bridget Manning and I'm reporting to you from Portland, Oregon where a husband is frantically searching for his missing wife. Esme Evenson is 24 years old and was last seen right there at the Evenson home in the heart of Portland. She is 5' 3", small build and has light brown hair. If anyone has any information regarding Mrs. Evenson's whereabouts please notify your local police station."

I can't breathe. Charles reported me missing?! After almost beating me to death and leaving in a drunken stupor, HE is the one who files a police report?! I feel all of the color drain out of my face as I see the man himself. The large screen makes him seem even bigger and I can't help but shrink away.

"Mr. Evenson, is there anything you would like to say?" the news anchor asks him. He looks up at the camera with what looks like a grief stricken face, but I know the anger in his eyes.

"Please help me bring my wife home. She is my whole world and I don't know what I would do without her. And Esme, if you're listening to this, don't worry sweetheart. I will find you. We will be together again soon." The camera moves back to the new anchor as she reiterates the information on the missing person…me.

To anyone else, I'm sure Charles's plea sounded like the love-filled promise from a man to his wife, but I know it was a promise not fueled by love but by anger. It was a threat. My vision goes spotty as I try to catch my breath. I feel Samson's soft nose against my face as he sniffs me and then licks my cheek. I'm trying to get my breathing under control but I'm failing and after a minute or so, everything goes dark.

CPOV

I'm tracking my third deer when I feel an unbelievable panic in my chest. I know immediately that it's Esme and start running back to the house. Vampire mates can feel each other's emotions when the emotion is a particularly strong one. If I can feel Esme's fear, than something is horribly wrong. The speed I'm running at marvels Edward's as I rush to get to my love. I don't bother stopping or even slowing down until I'm in the living room and I can see her. She's unconscious on the couch and Samson is laying by her head whining. Her breaths are regular and even, but they are coming quickly and there's a tear making its way down her face. She must have fainted. What could have caused her to become so frightened? There's no one else's scent in the house or outside.

"Esme" I say softly and run my cold fingers all over her face. "Wake up love. Please wake up. You're safe. I will never let anything happen to you. Please wake up." I keep my voice calm and my fingers on her bare skin.

After a few minutes her long eyelashes start fluttering, and she groans and opens her eyes.

"Carlisle" she whispers as tears stream down her face.

"Angel, what happened?" I ask as I kiss away her tears.

She gets one word out before breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

"Charles."

 **So what do you think? A little drama. I'm excited for you guys to read the next chapter, there might be a few familiar faces in it ;) Review please and I'll see you tomorrow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. I love the way this one turned out. I hope you do too.**

CPOV

It took me an hour but I finally managed to find out what happened while I was hunting. Charles is a bastard and he deserves to rot in hell for what he's done to my angel. Once I calmed her down, we talked about this rationally. She isn't breaking the law by being here and if someone saw her during our shopping trip, it's unlikely they know my address. She won't be able to leave the house until we get this taken care of, but it will all work out.

It's about three in the afternoon and Esme and I are cuddling on the couch reading. We're each leaning against each of the arms of the couch facing each other with our feet intertwined. We're supposed to be reading, but neither of us are. Esme is staring into space with a serious look on her face and, of course, I'm watching Esme. I didn't notice that Esme is wearing my shirt until after I got her calmed down. She looks so gorgeous in my clothes. It never even entered my mind that a woman could look sexy in men's clothing until Esme. She takes my breath away. With my vampire sight, I can see her womanly curves through the sheer material, and when I saw the beautiful pink of her nipples, I almost moaned out loud. She isn't ready for that and I'll wait as long s it takes, but my body apparently hasn't gotten that message.

The phone ringing interrupts our "reading" and I hurry to get it. No one ever calls my cell phone except for the kids. The caller id tells me its Alice and I answer it before it rings again.

"Hello Alice"

"Carlisle! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Well I'd think you were doing better than good but whatever. I'm doing well. School is out for winter break and we are all packing to come home. I wanted to call and give you a heads up in case you need to do anything or talk to anyone before we get there." I can almost see her devilish grin. Sometimes it pays to have a psychic daughter.

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome. We're still packing so it will be a few hours before we get there."

"Okay, I will see you then."

"Bye Carlisle." She sings back before hanging up.

Sighing I walk back into the living room with my phone in my hand.

"Everything okay?" Esme asks looking up from the book she's pretending to read.

"Everything is fine. That was Alice. The kids are all coming home for winter break today. They'll be here in a few hours."

"Okay um I'm sure there's a hotel or something in town that I can stay at. Let me find a phone book, I'll call for reservations"

"Esme, no" I tell her as I sit down and pull her bare feet in my lap. She's not going anywhere. "I don't want you to leave. I was just telling you so you wouldn't be surprised when they get here."

"Carlisle" she sighs "You need time with your kids. I don't want to be in the way of that."

"You won't be. Trust me, they would be upset if my mate wasn't here, especially the girls, they've been waiting a very long time for the numbers to be even."

"Are you sure?" she squirms in her seat and its adorable.

"Positive" I shoot her a smile and after a minute, she returns it.

* * *

"So tell me about your kids." Esme says.

We're in the kitchen cooking her dinner, well she's cooking, and I'm watching her. She's still wearing my t shirt and it's very distracting.

"Well Edward is my oldest, if you go by vampire years. I changed him in 1918. He was 17 and dying of Spanish influenza. His whole family had died from the disease and I was their doctor as well. As his mother was dying, she begged me to save him and I did, the only way I could. Edward and I are closer than I am with any of my other children. We share a special bond. He was my best friend for many years and all the family I had until Rosalie. He is very compassionate, but he can come off as hard and brooding. He's gotten a lot better since he met his wife Bella."

"My second child is Rosalie. I found her dying in an alley in Rochester, New York. She had been attacked and brutalized by her fiancé and a gang of his friends. They left her in the street because they thought she was dead. I could hear her strong heartbeat when I found her and I just…I couldn't let her die. I briefly considered that she could be Edward's mate but the two instantly shot that down when she awoke. Rosalie is the one who resents me the most for changing her. She hates what she is and she hated me for a long time. After she found Emmett, things got better, but she'll always resent me a little. Her and I will never have as close of a relationship as I have with the others. Sometimes I think that I shouldn't have changed her or forced her to live as something she hates, but as soon as that thought enters my mind, I quickly shove it away. She's my daughter and I love her so much. I just hope one day she can fully forgive me." Esme places a comforting hand on my arm and I grab it to intertwine our fingers before continuing.

"Emmett came next. Rosalie found him one afternoon when we were living in Tennessee. She was out hunting and found him dying, he had been attacked by a bear. She quickly picked him up and brought him to the house. She begged me to change him to save his life because she knew he was her mate. I think in that moment, I started to have hope that she could forgive me one day for changing her, after all she asked me to do the same for her mate. Emmett was like a breath of fresh air for our family. He softened Rosalie and really made life fun to live again. We started playing sports and games, vampire style, of course. Emmett never regretted becoming a vampire. He took to this life like a fish to water."

"Alice and Jasper were next. They were already changed and mated when they found us. Alice has the ability to see the future and as soon as she saw us, her and Jasper didn't stop until they found us. They aren't connected to me by venom but I love them just the same. Alice doesn't remember her human life, in fact she's been researching her past to try and find out about it. Jasper, however, is an all southern boy. He was in the confederate army when he was changed and manipulated into fighting in a different kind of war. I'll let him tell you the rest if you want to hear it. Alice and Jasper are complete opposites, just like Emmett and Rosalie. Alice is very energetic and gets excited about the little things. Jasper is very laid back and the only person in the world who can reign Alice in. They both would also do anything for their family."

"Edward's mate, Bella, was the last to come into our family. Edward met her about 20 years ago when we were traveling. We had a connecting flight through Phoenix and Bella was leaving Phoenix to go live with her dad in Forks. Edward saw her and just knew. They exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. She was only 17 at the time and Edward refused to take her from her family. That's just how Edward is: sacrificing himself for the happiness of others. It was that evening that Alice had a vision of Bella in pain from being separated from Edward. He flew to her and stayed in Forks in this house. He couldn't be seen by anyone in the town because we planned on coming back here in a few years, but he had to be with her. They got to know each other and built their relationship. Right after her eighteenth birthday, Bella's father was killed. He was a police officer and he died in the line of duty. Bella chose to go with Edward and finish her senior year of high online and she came to live with us. She's been with us ever since. Edward changed her shortly after she graduated. Bella is very compassionate and she would lay down her life for someone else. She has built a special relationship with myself and each of my children. She is quiet but stubborn and she's Edward's perfect other half. That's everyone. We've been through a lot together and we love each other as much as any human family…maybe more."

By the time I'm finished, Esme has eaten dinner and is listening to me mesmerized by my stories. It strikes me just how much I've lived through compared to her 24 years of life.

"That's amazing the way you all found each other." She says and I nod in agreement.

"And now that I have you and peanut, our family is complete." I tell her.

She blushes at my comment but smiles.

"Do you think they'll mind that I'm human?"

"I know they wont. They just want me to be happy. Besides, Bella was human for over a year after her and Edward mated."

"Okay" she says biting her lip "I'm going to go change clothes. They should be here soon."

I nod at her and she walks out of the room, turning around at the last second.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you happy?"

"Blissfully so." I tell her and it is the God's honest truth.

* * *

ESPOV

Okay, here's my dilemma: what do you wear when meeting your mate's vampire children who are all easily 50 years older than you? I'm pretty sure there's no Cosmo article for that.

I already took my hair out of the braid, curled it into soft waves, and did my makeup. Now I'm standing in front of my closet in just Carlisle's t shirt, trying to decide what to wear.

I finally choose a black and white striped tunic that comes to mid thigh, I pair it with black leggings and black flats. The shirt hides my baby bump so they won't know until I am ready to tell them. I'll have to ask Carlisle about what his thoughts are on telling them I'm pregnant. With one last look in the mirror, I pick up Sammy and head downstairs.

Carlisle is in the living room reading when I find him. He's changed out of his casual outfit and into a black button up shirt and dark jeans.

"You look handsome." I say from behind him. He turns and smiles at my blush.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous as always."

"Such a charmer, Mr. Cullen"

"Only for you sweetheart." He winks at me and I giggle. I'm glad we still have this effortless ease and silliness around each other.

"I wanted to ask you something" I tell him.

"Okay" he sits up and pats the sofa cushion right next to him.

"I was wondering when you want to tell the kids about peanut."

"Hmm well I don't think we should wait long. If they get close to you they'll be able to hear the heartbeat and the farther along you are, the easier it will be to hear. It's even gotten louder in the last few days."

"Really?" I smile. I'm glad he can hear the baby. I can't wait until I can feel him or her.

"Yeah" he smiles back and puts his hand on my belly "he's strong."

"It could be a girl you know."

"Good, she'll be strong enough to beat up any boys who try to kiss her. Although with me and 3 vampire uncles, I'm not sure she'll have to."

He laughs and I join him. Suddenly he turns his head sharply to the left.

"They're here. They just pulled into the driveway."

I stand and smooth out my clothes and he grabs my hand.

"Don't fidget angel. You look beautiful and they're going to love you." He kisses the back of my hand and intertwines our fingers before dropping them to our sides.

The front door opens with a clamoring of voices.

"Why did I have to ride with Emmett again? He has horrible taste in music and he won't leave my radio alone. I swear if you blew the speakers in the Volvo again, I'm going to tear your arms off, throw them into the Pacific ocean, and tell you to fetch."

"Seriously Edward, do you have to be so dramatic? Bella and I had to listen to you complain the whole way here, and it was almost as bad as Emmett's music. Alice and Jasper are lucky they drove the Porsche."

"Come on Ed, you know the eighties were rockin."

"Actually Emmett I have to agree with Edward on this one, your music sense is horrible, but so is his. There's only so much piano one can take."

"Aw come on Rosie, I thought you loved my CD collection."

"No. I love you…big difference."

The blonde woman is still talking to the big guy as they come into the living room. They're holding hands as are the two couples that follow them. I want to gape when I see how beautiful they all are. I don't even compare.

"Hey old man did you finally get a nurse? That's probably wise, you know with your age and all." The big one says as he comes over to hug Carlisle who lets go of my hand as the Hulk wraps him in a bear hug. I hear a snicker and look up to find the bronze haired boy smirking at me.

"Watch it Emmett. I may be 400 years old, but I can still kick your tail."

"Bring it." Emmett says smiling at Carlisle and showing of his dimples.

The blonde woman snorts.

"Emmett we haven't even been here five minutes and you're already itching for a fight. Besides, you know the old man can take you."

"Thank you Rosalie." Carlisle says and kisses her on the cheek. He hugs and kisses each of the girls and does a manly one-armed hug with each of the boys before coming back to my side. The short pixie-like one is bouncing up and down looking at me. I smile as the blond man tries to calm her down.

Carlisle puts his arm around my waist and turns to the group.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Esme, my mate." The smile on his face could light up the sky and I can't help but grin at him. Each of the kids are looking at us shocked except the short, bouncy one and the bronze-haired, smirky one.

"Esme this is Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, and Alice and Jasper." He points to each one as he says their names and I wave at them lamely.

"Hi" I squeak.

Suddenly I'm hit by a small body and wrapped in a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! You're even more beautiful than I saw." Alice is hugging me as her mouth goes 100 miles an hour.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice." I tell her, patting her back awkwardly and looking to Carlisle for help.

"Alice come on, let her go. You just met."

He pries Alice off of me and she frowns in response.

"Hi Esme, I'm Bella. It's so nice to meet you. Welcome to the family." The dark haired woman next to smirky holds out her hand for me to shake and I do. She has a nice smile and kind eyes, I like her immediately.

"I'm Emmett McCarty Cullen, the handsome Cullen." Emmett says pushing Bella out of the way and holding out his humongous hand for me to shake. I flinch back when he moves his hand to me, but I quickly recover and put my hand in his. I see something flash in his eyes before the kindness returns.

"Hello Emmett. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Rosalie and I'm married to this big dope." Rosalie says coming up next Emmett. She doesn't try to shake my hand or hug me, but she does give me a kind smile.

"Esme, I'm Edward. Ignore Emmett. Everyone else does." The bronze haired smirky one offers his hand to me and smirks at me again. I shake his hand but frown at him. Why does he keep looking at me like that? It's creepy. He chuckles softly and lets go of my hand.

"You didn't tell her?" Edward asks looking at Carlisle.

"I got distracted." Carlisle says looking sheepish and I wonder what he got distracted by.

"Esme what my father forgot to tell you is that I can read minds."

"Not all minds" Bella mumbles behind him and he turns to smile softly at her.

"Yes, love. You are the exception." She smiles back at him and winks.

"Wait…you can read my mind?" I squeak out and he nods. "So you heard the hulk remark?"

He laughs out loud and nods.

"Yes and I quite enjoyed it. You have a very lovely mind."

"Um thank you." What do you say to respond to that?

"Esme this is my Jasper." Alice says while pulling the blond man behind her.

"Hi Jasper" I say to him.

"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am" he says before taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

A sound rumbles from Carlisle's chest and I look up at him shocked.

"Did you just growl?" I ask him surprised.

He wraps his arms around me from behind and sets his chin on top of my head. His hands are open and the way he's cuddling peanut makes me love him even more. Edward's head shoots up and looks from my stomach to Carlisle to me with a shocked look.

"Looks like the old man still has some spunk in him after all." Emmett says laughing. Jasper grins and winks at me and Carlisle growls again when I blush.

"Don't worry Esme, that's just Carlisle being possessive of his mate. Jasper knock it off." Bella says and glares at Jasper.

"Sorry Carlisle. Emmett dared me." Jasper says smiling.

"You are all a bunch of children." Carlisle moans behind me and they all laugh.

Their laughter is interrupted by loud, squeaky barks. Sammy is awake and is officially not okay with all of the new vampires in his house.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" Bella squeals and runs to pick Sammy up. He hides under the end table and growls.

"That's Samson. He's still getting used to the scent of vampires." Carlisle tells them.

"He likes to growl whenever Carlisle comes near me." I tell them.

Emmett snorts.

"I bet that goes over well with the old man." Emmett says and winks when Carlisle growls again.

"Do you guys have another dog?" Rosalie asks. "I hear another heartbeat."

Carlisle's arms tighten around me, and I turn around to look at him.

"We don't have another pet." Carlisle says quietly holding eye contact with me. I can see the question in his eyes and I decide to take over.

I turn and look at them before taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

 **So what do you think? How will the Cullens react? Also, don't worry Carlisle hasn't forgotten about Charles but he is waiting to discuss it with the kids before deciding what to do. The last thing he wants is for Esme to be worried, that's why it seems like he brushes it off. Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. This one was a little more challenging for me to write.**

CPOV

"I'm pregnant." Esme says.

I'm so proud of her. She put it all out there and didn't back down once. I know she's worried about their reaction, but she's not showing it right now. She's holding eye contact with each of them while both of her hands rest on top of mine on her belly. There's no way I'm letting her go, they need to know that I'm just as invested in this baby as she is. This is our child whether I conceived him or not.

"Pregnant?" Bella says shocked. I don't blame her, I was surprised when I found out too. At least her mouth isn't hanging open like her siblings.

"Well hell who knew the old man had it in him!" Emmett says laughing and there's a loud crack as Rosalie smacks him across the back of his head.

"Emmett" she hisses. "He's a vampire, you idiot, it's not his baby."

"Let me stop you right there." I say sternly. I rarely use this tone of voice with my children, so when I do, they know I'm serious. "This baby is as much mine as it is Esme's. I love him just as much as I love each one of you, and that is the last time that I will have anyone doubt my paternal connection with our peanut. Is that understood?" They all nod and with shocked faces except Alice who is grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." Rosalie says with her head down "That's really not what I meant, I was just trying to get Emmett to shut his mouth and not put his foot any farther into it. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you Rose." I tell her, and I mean it. I know this has to be hard for her. I don't have to be Jasper to know that she's hurting, but she's also being given the opportunity to be a real big sister, and I know she never thought that could happen.

"We're all very happy for you both." Edward says as his arms snake around Bella's waist. "Having a child is something that we all gave up when we came into this life, and if anyone deserves to have it now, it's you, Carlisle. I have no doubt that you will be the best father this world has ever seen. You already are."

I can't hold eye contact with Edward during his compliment, so I look down at the top of Esme's head. As the mind reader of the group, I know he is speaking for everyone and it's very humbling to hear.

"Thank you Edward." I tell him in a soft voice.

A loud squeal breaks through our moment as Alice finally unleashes her excitement.

"This is so exciting! We have to go shopping for baby stuff! I hope the baby is a girl. When do you find that out? I guess it will be okay if it's a boy, but we already have enough boys around here." She rolls her eyes at that last comment. "I think we should start tomorrow at the mall in Seattle and anything we don't find there, we can get online. Oh and you'll need a whole new maternity wardrobe, not to mention an after baby wardrobe—"

"Alice! Hold on a minute" I finally manage to break in through her rambling. "Esme won't be going shopping. She can't leave the house right now. I will explain later, but just know that it's very important she stays here. It could be a matter of life and death. Also, Esme and I will have to talk about the baby and the nursery, but I'm pretty sure that we are going to want to decorate that ourselves. You are more than welcome to buy gifts for peanut, but as the parents, we would like to make the decisions. Now if Esme would like to, you girls can shop online for whatever maternity clothes she would like, but that is completely up to her. Okay?"

"Okay" she grumbles. "I guess that's fair."

Esme breathes out a sigh of relief in front of me and I bury my chuckle in her soft hair.

"Why don't we sit down and get to know each other a little bit? Carlisle has told me briefly about each of you, but I would like to get to know you for myself…and I would love to hear some stories about Carlisle through the years."

The grin on Emmett's face at Esme's request tells me that I'm in big trouble.

* * *

"So I finally talked them into going to a strip club for Eddy's bachelor party and when we get there Carlisle is completely shocked by what he sees; as if a strip club wouldn't have naked women. Anyway by the time we left, the girl we paid to give Carlisle a lap dance, which never happened by the way, quit her job to go to college. That was Carlisle's first and last time in a club." By the time Emmett is finished telling his story, Esme is giggling and peeking at me through her lashes. We're all sitting in the living room cuddling with our mates, and I can't help but smile at how complete our family finally is.

"That's my favorite Carlisle story." Jasper says through his laughter.

"Nope the best Carlisle story is from 1920-"

"Edward" I growl, cutting him off and he grins wickedly at me.

"We were living in Canada at the time. I had just gotten through my newborn phase and was still learning to cope with mind reading. Carlisle took me into town every couple of days to get me used to the scent of human blood, and there was a woman named Pamela who would run out of her house every day to talk to us. She had a massive crush on Carlisle. Anyway, one day she asked him if he would help her fix a door frame in her house. Apparently it didn't hang straight and the door wouldn't open and shut right. I waited outside in the fresh air while he begrudgingly followed her inside. I was watching the whole thing through his mind as she led him up the stairs to her bedroom, where the supposed broken door was. The moment he was inside, she locked the door and trapped him in there. She told him to wait a minute, she needed to change out of her dress and she would be back for him. He couldn't break the lock or the door and reveal himself as a vampire, so he had to climb out of the window. Even without my vampire memory, I could never forget proper Carlisle climbing out of a two story window to get away from a woman. We never saw Pamela or walked through town again."

The frown on my face may become permanent as I listen to him tell that story. That woman was insane! I can't believe Edward just told my mate that story. The whole family is in hysterics over it, and Esme has tears running down her face from her laughter. Her beauty and her melodic laugh make me smile despite my embarrassment.

"Phew! You're right, that was better than mine." Emmett says once he's through laughing and Esme giggles.

Esme leans her head on my shoulder and looks up at me with big eyes "Were you afraid of Pamela, Carlisle?"

"Of course I was!" I tell her honestly "That woman was certifiable. She wanted to keep me hostage!"

She breaks out in giggles again at my answer and I can't help but run my fingers down her beautiful face.

The kids continue telling stories on each other, including the time when Emmett almost burnt the house down (I may have chimed in with that one), until Esme yawns into my shoulder.

"Come on, love. You and peanut need your rest. These goofballs will still be here in the morning." I whisper to her even though I know everyone in the room can hear me. I just can't pass up the opportunity to feel her soft skin against my face.

She nods and gets up, throwing the blanket she had draped over her onto the couch. She scoops up Sammy who hadn't moved from his position under the coffee table, and turns to face the kids. Sammy hides in her chest and growls, but she just pats his head.

"Goodnight everyone." She says before turning and heading towards the stairs. I'm right behind her, there's no way I'm missing my opportunity to cuddle.

There's a chorus of goodnights from the kids and one "Goodnight baby mama" from Emmett. I roll my eyes at that.

When we get up to her room, she grabs some pajamas and goes into the bathroom to change while I sit on what has been deemed my side of the bed. I can't wait until she is comfortable enough with me to do anything in front of me without being embarrassed. She comes back in wearing my white t shirt and my breath leaves my lungs. It looks like she's not wearing anything underneath it but, since it comes to her knees, she could be wearing shorts. I don't know; all I know is that I will be sneaking some more of my clothes into her wardrobe.

"I see you've taken possession of my shirt." I say raising one eyebrow.

She blushes and pulls at the hem nervously, exposing more of her beautiful legs. She really has no idea how enticing she is.

"Yeah um is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. In fact, I'm thinking of giving you my whole wardrobe and buying new." I tell her honestly and I hear Alice make a remark about how I can buy Esme clothes but she can't.

Esme smiles shyly and walks over to climb into bed. She flips on the heated mattress pad and gestures for me to get under the covers with her, which I do gladly. She takes up her usual spot on my chest and my arms automatically go around her. She lets out a sigh once she's comfortable and I'm in complete agreement with the contentment in that sound.

"Carlisle was that true what you said about loving peanut?" she asks.

"Of course it was! I would never lie about something like that. I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

She doesn't reply but I can see the smile on her face.

"Carlisle?" she whispers into the darkness a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" I ask her not pausing my fingers that are running up and down her arms.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"What would you have done if it had been me in 1920 instead of Pamela? Would you still have crawled out of the window?"

I smile at her question.

"Esme," I start and tilt her head up so I can look into her eyes. "I would gladly be your prisoner. In fact, if I had met you in 1920, I never would have let you go."

She smiles, satisfied with my answer and cuddles back into my chest.

"I think you're wrong." She whispers. "If I had found you before now, it would have been me who would have refused to let you go."

I want to tell her I love her so badly but I just kiss the top of her head and settle into the pillow. She surprises me by lifting her head and capturing my lips in a small kiss. My hand lifts to her cheek and I can't help but suckle her top lip softly; she does the same to my bottom lip before pulling back. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is coming quickly, and I know she's fighting something, whether it is bad memories or her own passions, I don't know. She brushes her lips against mine so softly I barely feel it before snuggling back into my chest.

"Goodnight Carlisle." She whispers.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I whisper back.

* * *

It's past midnight when I manage to tear myself away from Esme's warm, soft body. Her breathing is even and she's snoring, so I know she's in a deep sleep. I really want to catch up with my kids and I would like to ask for their advice on Esme's situation.

I carefully slip my arm out from under Esme and slip out of bed. She frowns and grabs my pillow and pulls it to her chest. It warms my heart when she inhales deeply and smiles. Even in her sleep, she seeks me out. I kiss her on the forehead and make sure she's tucked in before I go downstairs.

I'm greeted by all of my children sitting in the living room with big grins on their faces.

"Hey lover boy." Emmett says while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I can't help but smile shyly because I am in love and it feels amazing

"Hello Emmett. It's good to see that you haven't changed." I tell him as I take the seat I vacated earlier in the night. It makes me frown that Esme is here pressed up against me like she was before.

"Of course not." He scoffs and I smile at him.

I've really missed having the house full of their laughs and smiles. Edward gives me a smile at that thought and I know they've missed me too.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie says quietly from her perch in Emmett's lap. "Can I ask what happened to Esme? Her bruises and the baby and the rule about not leaving the house?"

All of their faces turn serious as they turn to look at me.

"Well first you should know that…Esme is married." I tell them. I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair, a nervous habit that I must have picked up from Edward. They are all silent waiting for the rest of the story, but I'm not going to give it all to them. That's Esme's choice and I won't take it away from her.

"We met after she left her husband. She was stranded in Port Angeles and I gave her a ride. Once I knew she was my mate, I couldn't let her go and we ended up here. I tended to her injuries and she stayed the night. The next day we talked about it and decided she would stay here. She is a little over 8 weeks pregnant. The baby is perfect and healthy." My smile is automatic at that thought. "She can't leave the house because her husband has reported her missing and she doesn't want to return to him."

"And the bruise?" Emmett growls.

"Her husband gave it to her along with a few others."

There are a few growls around the room and I immediately know that every single person in this room would do anything for that beautiful, fragile woman upstairs and the baby in her belly.

"The rest of the story is Esme's to tell if she chooses. She has told me some things, and it might be better if you didn't know. Let me just say that he is a monster and he is under no circumstances allowed to be near her." I can't help but think about the punishments that Charles would inflict on Esme and I see Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye. I give him an apologetic look, but his face is etched in stone and his eyes are black.

"I wanted you to know a little bit about Esme's story for two reasons, one I want you to be mindful of your movements. Anything too fast or anything coming towards her can trigger a flashback or a negative emotion. I know you saw it when you tried to shake her hand, Emmett."

"I…I didn't know." He whispers and his face looks broken.

"I know. It's okay, just try to be mindful of your speed and actions from now on. The second reason is because I need your advice about this missing persons report. I don't know what to do. She's not being kept here against her will, and if she could just tell the police that, they would cancel the report, but in order to do that she would have to go to Portland and I refuse for her to even be close to that bastard. I've also looked into the divorce laws in Portland and she would have to go to court with him to get a divorce, and that is absolutely not an option." He can't see that she's still pregnant or he will try harder to kill the baby this time.

Edward flinches again at that last thought and growls low.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whisper.

"What about a restraining order?" Bella asks.

"We would have to have proof that he is a danger to her. There was no police or hospital report about these injuries and never has been. There are no legal grounds to issue a restraining order." I tell her.

"We could just kill him." Rosalie says, the venom dripping from her voice.

"Believe me, I've considered it. It would solve everything, but Esme says she doesn't want me to become a murderer for her. Although everything in my body is screaming at me to get revenge for what he did to her."

They are all eerily quiet and I know it's because I have never even considered unleashing that side of myself.

"I think we should wait." Jasper says.

His opinion on this matter is the one that I trust the most, and I'm glad he finally voiced it.

"We have plenty of private land here where Esme can go outside and do things if she gets bored or stir crazy but she needs to stay here. We'll wait for Charles to make his next move. Eventually he'll make a mistake. And if the police do happen to show up here, there's no evidence that she's here especially with all of us here too. Charles will eventually slip up and if he doesn't and he comes to Forks, we'll just kill him." He shrugs like its no big deal.

"That sounds reasonable." Edward says. "After a few days, Esme will be old news and they will move onto the next story. The whole country won't be looking for her anymore. Between us, the house, the land, Samson, and…you we should be able to keep her entertained." He smirks at me and I can't help but smile back.

"So we just do nothing?" Rosalie says. "What if he finds her? What if he hurts her or the baby? You really want to do nothing?"

"No I don't want to just do nothing!" I shout at her and pull at my hair. "I don't know what to do! Everything in my body is screaming at me to find him and make him hurt like he hurt her. I want to torture him until he begs to die. I want to watch his blood drain from his body and the life leave his eyes as I watch him slip into hell. I feel like my whole body is coiled like a cobra ready to spring and there's nothing I can do about it. I told her I wouldn't seek him out, I promised, but I will tell you this: if he finds her or tries to hurt her, I will kill him without a second of hesitation." I sit back down on the couch and lower my head into my hands. "I can't lose her." I whimper showing a rare vulnerable side to my children. I've always been their elder, their protector, but now I need their help.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and calms rushes through my body.

"Thank you Jasper." I mutter into my hands. He doesn't say anything and he doesn't remove his hand.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry." Rosalie whispers. "I shouldn't have questioned you especially about your mate. Whatever you need, we're here. Just tell us what you want us to do."

"I need all of you to help me keep her safe…and help her to not feel imprisoned. Just show her that we love her and we want her here. She thinks she's in the way, and I want her to realize that she belongs here."

"Don't worry, Daddy C. We got this." Emmett says. I roll my eyes at his nickname for me, but it makes me smile and it breaks the tension in the room.

"Thank you all." I tell him and look them each in the eye to let them know I really mean it.

"Of course Carlisle. You know we would do anything for you." Edward says and I know he's speaking for everyone again. I nod at him and sigh.

"I'm going to go back up and be with my girl. I'll see you guys in the morning." I tell him before standing up.

"We're going to go up too." Emmett says as he and Rose join me walking to the stairs. I catch Rosalie's hand in mine and gently pull her to a stop.

"I'm sorry I spoke to you that way. I should never have lost my temper with you." I whisper to her.

"It's okay Carlisle. I understand. When I found Emmett, I was frantic to make sure he was okay. It will all turn out alright. Tell Esme if she ever wants to talk to anyone, I'm here. I know how it feels." She whispers the last statement before squeezing my hand and running up to her room with Emmett.

I'm mentally exhausted as I make my way up the staircase at human speed and slip into Esme's room. She's still curled up on my side with my pillow and instead of prying it away from her, I slip in bed behind her and put my arms around her. I bury my face in her hair, close my eyes, and pretend that I can slip into a calming sleep alongside her.

 **What did you think? I want to make clear that Alice didn't know Esme couldn't go shopping because the decision to not let her leave the house wasn't finalized until the end of the chapter. That's what Carlisle was considering but he wanted advice before settling on that decision. What do you want to happen in the next chapter? I need some ideas. I have an overall outline of the story, but don't want to rush it. Come on there must be some Cullens scenes you're dying to see. Let me know :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter everyone. I'm sorry it's late. I was busy all day yesterday dealing with a dog with a stomach bug. Not fun. I hope you like the chapter though.**

ESPOV

The sunlight on my face wakes me from a very pleasant dream about Carlisle and I. Looking over, I hope to see Carlisle's beautiful face next to me, but instead all I see is a piece of paper with a white daisy on top. His thoughtfulness makes me smile as I lift the flower to my nose and inhale. I have no idea where he found a fresh flower in this small town in December, but it makes me smile thinking about it. The handwriting on Carlisle's note is beautiful and precise and makes me smile as I read:

 _My Dearest Esme,_

 _I hated leaving you this morning, but the boys have declared that a hunting trip is in order, something about manly bonding. We should be back by tonight, but until then I hope you have fun with the girls. They have been given strict instructions to take care of you…and to have fun. I hope you enjoy your day and I will see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Carlisle_

I'm excited to spend some time with the girls, but the idea of not seeing Carlisle until tonight makes me frown until my stomach growls and I giggle. Pulling my shirt up, I put my hand on my bare belly. My bump is still very small and if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Hi peanut" I whisper. "You're only a few weeks old and you're already demanding food from me." I tell him, laughing softly. "I love you so much, peanut. You are the luckiest baby in the world because you have a whole family of people who love you. You're not even born yet and Carlisle already claims you as his. You're so lucky to have him as a daddy. He is the best man in the whole world, and he loves us very much. Everything is going to be okay now, baby."

I finally tear myself out of bed and into the shower; the water warms me and helps wake me. After drying and braiding my hair, I throw on a pair of loose, comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Sammy is patiently waiting by the door for me and I'm guessing that Carlisle let him outside before he left so he wouldn't have an accident in the house. I know he isn't very excited to go into a room full of vampires, so I pick him up and hold him close as we go downstairs where I can hear voices coming from the kitchen. I put Sammy on the couch and go in search of the girls.

In the kitchen, Bella is at the stove cooking something, I'm assuming it's for me, Rosalie is looking through a magazine, and it looks like Alice is shopping online.

"Esme!" Alice chirps and runs over to hug me. This time she moves slower and I'm able to prepare myself for her hug. I hug her back and she grabs my hand to pull me over to her laptop.

"Look at this adorable maternity site I just found!" She points to the screen and I have to admit the clothes are beautiful, and I can't wait until peanut fills my belly like the women on the screen.

"They're beautiful." I tell her.

"Yes!" she squeals "I knew that was your style. We can look through them together and pick out the things you like. They deliver right to your door, so you wouldn't have to go outside."

"That sounds great, Alice." I tell her honestly.

"Here you go Esme." I hear Bella beside me as she sets a plate down in front of me. "This was my favorite breakfast as a human. It's been awhile since I cooked, I hope you like it."

She looks a little nervous and I smile at her.

"It looks great, Bella. Thank you so much."

Grabbing the maple syrup, I don't hesitate in drowning the pancakes on my plate. They are big and fluffy, and smell amazing.

Sitting back in my chair, I think my stomach is twice as big as before. I'm pretty sure I broke a world record for how long it takes a person to eat a stack of pancakes.

"That was delicious! It's not fair that you can cook that well and you don't even eat."

She laughs and shrugs.

"I used to cook for my dad all of the time. I guess the talent just stuck when I was changed."

"Okay, Esme, we have a whole girls day planned for you today: hair treatments, facials, and manicures."

"Thank god" Rosalie says. "I'm really getting sick of this color." She says looking at her nails.

"Me too." Alice says looking at her own hand. "Let's start with a hair treatment, so it can soak in while we do the rest."

They hurry me upstairs and into a room I've never been in before. It's beautiful. The colors are dark blue and white which makes it look masculine but there are light pink touches everywhere: the pillows, the curtains, the rug and the rose gold lamps. A picture of Alice and Jasper sits on the wooden dresser next to a small vase of white hydrangeas. Alice goes into the bathroom and we all follow her. The bathroom is all white with gray and blush touches. It goes perfectly with the bedroom and I can see little bits of Alice and Jasper all over the place. There are serious, masculine tones like Jasper, and the light, pink touches are fun and bubbly just like Alice. The bathroom has a shower to the left next to a bathtub that is built into the wall. At the far end of the room is a closet and a large vanity with a white stool, and to the right is a sink with a large mirror over it. All of the metals are rose gold and there are blush colored curtains on each of the windows.

I'm still admiring the room when Alice holds out a hairbrush to me.

"Your hair is already wet, so just brush it out and we'll put the hair treatment in."

I do as she says and she leads me to sit on the stool at the vanity as she puts some slimy stuff in my hair that smells like coconuts. She wraps all of my hair up in a shower cap before leading us out into the bedroom.

"We can't do hair treatments on our hair because it wouldn't do any good, so it's nice to have someone to do these things with again." Alice says as she sits on the bed. Rosalie and Alice on the white carpet and leave the armchair for me.

"Let's do Esme's face mask and then it can absorb while we all do our nails." Bella suggests.

Alice hands Rosalie a jar and she starts putting a green goop all over my face being careful to avoid my eyes and lips. The cut on my cheek has healed, but the bruise is still there and Rosalie is extra gentle when dealing with that part of my face. I see her eyes darken as she looks at it, and I smile gently at her. The mask instantly cools my face and it's actually really relaxing.

"Okay, Alice pull out your stash." Bella says laughing.

Alice reaches under the bed and pulls out a suitcase, which is full of nail polish when she opens it.

"Alright girls, choose your colors." She says clapping.

I giggle at her antics and watch all three girls dive in to decipher colors. I take a deep breath and watch them for a little while, just enjoying the company. They don't treat me like damaged goods or a wounded bird; I'm just one of the girls with them, and it feels good.

"Which one do you like better, Esme?" Bella says, holding up two bottles: one turquoise and one a deep purple.

"I like the turquoise one, but I think it might be better for summertime." I tell her honestly.

"I agree." Rosalie says with her head still buried in the suitcase of nail polish and Bella nods in agreement.

"Ugh I just can't decide." Alice says with her nose wrinkled. She's holding up two bottles of polish, both pink, and they look identical to me.

"I think you should go with the lighter one. The darker one looks too much like what you did last time." Bella tells her.

"Yeah I guess." Alice says nodding her head.

"Esme how about this color for you?" Rosalie says holding out a dark teal.

"Ooo I like that." Alice says.

"It's really pretty." I tell her. "But I kind of like that silver too." I point at the one I'm talking about and bite my lip. I hope I wasn't too forward.

"They would look really good together." Bella chimes in. "We could do your ring finger in the silver and the others teal."

I nod at her smiling and Alice claps and starts buffing my nails. Bella is painting Rosalie's nails a deep red as Alice works on mine.

"So Esme are you excited about the baby?" Bella asks.

"Yeah I really am. I know some women hate pregnancy, but I can't wait until my belly gets bigger. I'm even looking forward to my feet swelling." I say and we all giggle together.

"It's so amazing that in 9 months, there's going to be a baby in the house!" Alice squeals.

"Will it be hard for you guys to have two humans in the house?" I ask quietly.

"It won't be hard, really." Rosalie says. "We will have to hunt regularly, but we enjoy that, it's a part of our vampire nature. I think Carlisle is going to be so protective he will make us hunt everyday." She laughs and Alice and Bella join her.

"I have never seen Carlisle this way. It's nice to see him lose control a little bit and see what our guys went through." Alice chimes in and they all nod. "And just between us girls, you're just as crazy about him aren't you?"

I blush and look down.

"I am, but I don't really understand it. With my past, I should be shying away from men for the rest of my life, and I immediately jump in with Carlisle right after meeting him. He kind of swept me off my feet. Of course, there are still moments when I shrink back away from him out of instinct or have a flashback, but in general, I feel very comfortable around him. How much did he tell you about my past?"

"He told us the very least he could. It's your story to tell. He wanted us to know that you're in danger and ask our advice, but he didn't betray your trust." Rosalie says.

"I'm not angry with him for telling you, I just wondered how much you knew. I really thought Charles was a good man when we got married, but I didn't leave even when I learned the truth. I stayed with him for 5 years and it took getting pregnant to make me brave enough to leave. My last beating wasn't the worst one that I ever got, but it was the one that finally knocked some sense into me."

"You can't blame yourself, Esme. It's very hard to leave that kind of atmosphere especially with all of the manipulation that goes on in abusive relationships." Rosalie says. Bella and Alice stay quiet letting Rosalie and I talk as they focus on our fingers.

"Carlisle…um Carlisle said that the night you died, you were with your fiancé. Was he like Charles?" I ask quietly.

"Royce wasn't like Charles, at least I didn't think he was until the night I was changed. He was drunk and I was walking alone at night. He and his friends attacked and raped me. I never thought he could be like that before that night." She says looking at me. "Every woman deals with abuse differently. I got my revenge on each of the men who hurt me. I killed them one by one. Then I found Emmett and he helped me heal emotionally. You were brave and courageous. You got away from Charles and you found Carlisle. He's your mate, your other half. It's only right that you feel comfortable with him. If anyone can help you after what you've been through, it's him."

"She's right, Esme." Bella says as she finishes the last of Rosalie's fingernails. "Carlisle is the most patient, loving, compassionate man I've ever met, except Edward of course. If anyone can hold your hand and lead you through this, it's him."

Alice looks up at me and nods in agreement.

"Thank you for talking it through with me. I guess I just needed to talk to someone."

"That's what we're here for." Alice scoffs waving her hand at me. "My turn!"

She hands me the pink polish she wants on her fingers and lays them out for me to paint.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? My human hands aren't real steady."

"Of course! It will be perfect, you'll see." She says and I get to work.

As I'm painting Alice's nails, we're talking about our favorite romance movies, when a black nose pokes through the open bedroom door.

"Sammy, come here." I call to him and he walks in slowly. He looks at the girls and hesitates, but walks right to me when I put my arms out for him. He jumps in my lap and glares at Alice in front of me.

"He's so cute." She says as he curls in a ball in my lap and goes to sleep.

I nod and continue on her nails.

After all of our nails are done and we've concluded that _Dirty Dancing_ is the most romantic movie of all time, I go into the bathroom to rinse my hair and face. The hair treatment rinses out easily which is surprising, but it made my hair soft and manageable. I've just gotten dressed when Alice comes into the bathroom with Bella and Rosalie behind her, and I sit at the vanity while she blow dries my hair until it falls in a wave of silk. I can't stop running my fingers through it as we go downstairs so I can eat lunch.

I just grab some leftover bacon from breakfast and quickly make a BLT. When I go back to the table, I find the girls feeding Sammy bacon. He sure isn't afraid of them when they're giving him treats. I laugh at the little chub and sit down to eat my sandwich. By the time I'm done eating, Sammy is in Alice's lap and licking Bella's cheek. Rosalie is looking at him adoringly, but doesn't seem the type to cuddly on a puppy.

"Apparently his affection can be bought." I laugh and they all smile at me.

After I've finished eating, the five of us (including Sammy, of course) go into the living room to watch _Dirty Dancing_.

"There's nothing better than Patrick Swayze in tight black pants and a tight t-shirt." Alice sighs.

"Oh except when he's in a tux." Bella laughs.

"No the best part is when he comes in with his leather jacket and his sunglasses on." I tell them and they all hum they're agreement.

Less than 20 seconds later, the boys come crashing through the front door.

"Really babe? Patrick Swayze?" Emmett says, coming over to sit on the arm of the couch next to her.

Edward just growls and throws Bella over his shoulder before zooming upstairs.

Jasper and Alice share a heated look before taking off into the woods, and Carlisle takes Alice's vacated seat next to me.

The minute he sits down, Sammy stands up and growls at him.

"Well I see that Sammy hasn't gotten used to me yet." He says smiling.

"He loves the girls. He's been snuggled up with Alice all afternoon."

"What do they have that I don't, you little runt?" He frowns at Sammy and then smiles at me.

"Bacon." I tell him and he throws back his head and laughs. I giggle along with him and see Rosalie and Emmett disappear out of the corner of my eye.

"Well that figures." He puts Sammy on the floor and pulls me to him. I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"How was your hunt?"

"It was good. Emmett and Edward spent more time wrestling than hunting, but we had fun. How was your girls day?"

"It was really fun." I tell him and lift up my hands for him to see my newly painted nails.

"Very beautiful, love." He kisses each of my fingers before interlacing them with his. "I'm glad you had fun with the girls."

"Me too." I smile into his chest and close my eyes.

"So.." His chest rumbles. "Leather jackets, huh?"

 **So what did you think? I took some suggestions from all of my reviewers and incorporated them. I hope you liked it. If you have any more suggestions let me know :) review please**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

CPOV

It's been a week since the kids came home for winter break and already Esme had them wrapped around her finger. While he girls all want to be her best friends, the boys all have taken different roles. Emmett seems to be her comic relief but always keeps his eye on her to make sure she's safe, Jasper likes to read with her and discuss books and history, and Edward has taken the role of her protector; if Esme's thoughts are sad, he cheers her up (usually withe Emmett's help), if they are scared, he shows her she's safe, and if they're happy, he makes sure they stay that way. Esme and I have grown closer in our relationship as friends and as mates. Our physical relationship hasn't changed much, I still hold her every night as she falls asleep and we share an occasional kiss. We can't seem to keep our hands off of each other, we are always cuddling or holding hands.

Christmas is in one week and I'm still trying to figure out what to get Esme. I know she's getting me a present, because I keep seeing her and Alice sneaking off together; last week when I tried to open a package that came in the mail, Esme almost tackled me to get it away from me. I tried to get some help from Bella and Rosalie about what to get Esme, but they both think it will be good for me to do this on my own. Alice has a strict "no helping with presents" policy because of her visions, although it seems she's broken that for Esme.

Right now I'm on my way home from work. I had to go back to the hospital a couple days after the kids got here, and I'm glad I didn't have to leave Esme home alone. I've cut my hours to what a normal doctor would work so that I can be with Esme more. The chief of surgery didn't mind because I've been covering shifts for others for a long time, and I've never called in sick or had a day off.

My phone rings breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hello"

"Hi Carlisle" _Esme_

"Hi sweetheart, what can I help you with?"

"Well Emmett is insisting that we have a movie night tonight, and apparently no movie night is complete without pizza. Alice ordered from the place in town, but we wanted to know if you could pick it up."

"Of course. I should be there in about 15 minutes. What movies are we watching? Please tell me that Emmett didn't pick." I groan and I hear Emmett's muffled "hey!" in the background which makes Esme laugh. Just the sound of her giggle brightens my face.

"Yes, he did pick. He's keeping his choices a secret, though. The only hint he'll give is that I need to be educated, whatever that means."

"Well with Emmett, we may never know." Emmett protests again and this time, I laugh along with Esme.

"I'm coming into Forks now, so I will be home in a few minutes."

"Okay…don't forget my pizza. Peanut is hungry." I frown wondering when she ate last, but I brush it off.

"Well we can't have that. I'll se you in a little while…with your pizza." She laughs.

"Okay thank you."

"You're welcome, love. Goodbye."

"Bye"

I'm surprised when I get Esme's order at Pizza Palace because it's 3 big boxes. She's one human! How is she going to eat this much?

I pay the man quickly and hurry to my car. I don't want it to get cold before I get home.

The house is dark when I pull in, and I can hear all of the kids in the back yard. They're all sitting around the fire telling ghost stories when I come around the side of the house. Esme is bundled up like an Eskimo with a mug of what smells like hot chocolate in her hands. Her nose is pink from the cold and she looks adorable.

"Carlisle!" Esme shouts out smiling and then blushes embarrassed at her outburst.

I grin at her and set her dinner on the bench before sliding on the couch beside her.

"Hello love" I smile and kiss her nose.

"Hi, did you bring my pizza?"

"Of course. Are you planning on sharing with Sammy? That's a lot of food."

"No way! He can't have any pizza, he's already chubby because someone keeps feeding him bacon." She glares at Bella who smiles and waves at us. "Besides I had to get breadsticks and the dessert pizza was on sale."

I smile at her and her stomach growls.

"Come on guys, lets go feed the human." Rosalie says and Emmett jumps up in a very Alice fashion.

"Yes! We can start the movie!" he runs in ahead of us and I just shake my head.

Taking the pizza boxes in one hand and Esme's waist in the other, we walk inside.

The first thing Esme does is pile a plate high with pizza and breadsticks before going into the living room. I grab her bottle of water and quickly follow.

Jasper and Alice have already taken possession of one arm chair as they snuggle under a blanket and Bella and Edward have claimed the other. Sammy is asleep on his bed in the corner and Rosalie is waiting on the couch for Emmett who is fiddling with the television and DVD player. Esme sits on the couch using the coffee table as a dinner table and I sit next to her. Emmett finally gets the movie on and comes to sit on the floor by Rose's feet. She opens her legs for him to set his big shoulders in and he lays his head on her thigh. Meanwhile, Esme is digging into her pizza like she's on a mission and I'm fascinated watching her.

The title of the movie comes on the screen and a collective groan sounds through the room.

"Really Emmett? Dracula?" Jasper says.

"It's time Baby Mama got some education about vampires."

"But none of this stuff is true." Bella says.

"No, but its fun to watch." Emmett waggles his eyebrows and leans against Rosalie.

Emmett's commentary throughout the movie makes Esme laugh. She surprisingly managed to eat that whole plate of food and some dessert pizza before collapsing against me with her hands on her swollen belly. I chuckle at her and open my arms so she can snuggle into my chest. I throw the blanket over us, and I'm pretty sure this is what heaven feels like.

Emmett forces us to watch _Interview with a Vampire_ next and all of the kids complain while Esme giggles. I couldn't care less what is on TV, I'm watching Esme; her eyes sparkle during the joyful moments in the movie, she laughs at the funny lines and her eyes fill with tears during the sad portions. Her beautiful face is far more entertaining than any movie.

As the movie plays, the air in the room seems to grow thicker. Looking at Alice and Jasper, I can see why. Both of their eyes are black and they can't keep their hands off of each other. Jasper must be unintentionally projecting his lust and it's effecting everyone in the room. Emmett is nuzzling his nose to Rosalie's bare thigh, adding kisses every so often, while she is scratching her hands through his hair. Bella and Edward are forehead to forehead staring into each other's eyes and breathing heavily. Esme is running her hand along my abs and the pleasure is intense. I nuzzle my face into her neck and inhale her scent. _God she smells so good._ I can't help but place a small, close-mouthed kiss on her pulse. Her skin is like silk under my lips and I never want to move away. Esme runs her hand up the side of my face and anchors it to my hair holding my lips to her skin. I experimentally open my mouth against the skin and kiss her again. Her breath hitches and she tilts her head to give me more access. My hands are wrapped around my belly and I love feeling her bump through her tank top. I kiss my way down her neck to her bare shoulder, I'll never get enough of the way she feels. After just one kiss to her shoulder she turns her head to put her forehead to mine. Her breaths are coming fast and billowing around my face. I can still taste her on my tongue. I want more, but I won't push her, I refuse. She leans forward and takes my lips in a soft kiss. She quickly possesses my mouth, sucking my lips into her mouth and nibbling on them. When she licks my lips with her sweet, little tongue, I'm gone. I bring my hands up to cradle her face and bring my tongue out to meet hers. She can't put hers in my mouth because of my teeth but that doesn't mean I won't be tasting her. Our tongues tangle together slowly and she whimpers. That sound does strange things to me, and I barely notice when the TV shuts off and the kids go upstairs leaving us alone in the darkness. I want to push my tongue all of the way into her mouth but she keeps me from doing so and I obey easily. I reach up and gently pull the clip from her hair letting it tumble around her shoulders and I quickly bury my fingers in it. She does the same to me and I moan when she tugs a little. She immediately pulls away.

"Did I hurt you?" she whispers. Her cheeks are flushed and I can't take my eyes off of her swollen lips.

"No love. Please don't stop." She smiles shyly and returns her hands to my hair where she scrapes her nails across my scalp. My eyes roll back and I growl softly.

Before I know it her mouth is back on mine with a new vengeance. She shifts and straddles my lap, and I love feeling her baby bump against my stomach. My hands move from her hair sliding down her face, shoulders, and arms before landing on her waist. Esme releases my mouth to place kisses and small licks against my jaw and I moan again.

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you." She says as she continues down one side of my jaw line to the other. I can only whimper in reply. I don't know where my shy Esme went but there's a seductive siren in her place and I can't resist.

She kisses down my neck until she gets to the top button of my shirt. She sits up and frowns at the button like it just stole her candy and I can't help but take her pouting bottom lip between mine. She whimpers and pulls away. With her hands at the button of my shirt, she looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Can I?" She bites her bottom lip and I can only nod. There's no fear or apprehension in her eyes, only hunger. She undoes the buttons of my shirt agonizingly slow. Once she gets to the bottom two, she frowns because her baby bump is in the way. Instead of scooting her back on my thighs, I pick her up and flip her onto her back. She squeals at the movement and I chuckle. I lean back so she can undo my bottom two buttons and slip the shirt off of me. Her breathing hitches when she sees my bare chest for the first time.

"You're beautiful." She whispers as she runs her hands all over my torso. She leans up and kisses my chest before moving down and doing the same to my abs. When she runs her warm tongue along my 6 pack, I groan and throw my head back. She kisses her way up my chest and neck to my lips. I can taste myself on her tongue and our tastes combined are delectable. I hold her around her waist and let us fall back to the couch. When my weight settles on her, she freezes. When I pull back, her eyes are squeezed shut and her breaths are coming faster.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" I whisper to her knowing she's dealing with her demons.

"Just…can you get off of me please?" She whimpers and I immediately sit up on my knees. She takes a few deep breaths and opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "It was your weight. It was like when…he used to hold me down."

"Please don't be sorry. I need you to tell me these things so I know. I'll be more careful next time. Now, do you want to go to bed? It's late." She raises one eyebrow at me and I laugh. "I meant go to bed to sleep…well you will."

"Yeah I am tired. Come with me?" she asks, standing up and reaching for my hand.

"Of course." I put my hand in hers and kiss her on the forehead.

Sammy's chubby legs stumble up the stairs after us as we all go to Esme's room.

She doesn't even bother changing into pajamas, she just crawls into bed in her yoga pants and tank top. Sammy goes to the bed and, after a few tries, manages to jump on. Once he's settled, I go to my side and quickly slip under the covers. When Esme cuddles into my chest, I'm reminded that I don't have a shirt on. She doesn't seem to mind as she runs her fingertips all over my skin slowly driving me crazy.

"Carlisle?"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier…that was nice." She smiles and I can feel her blush on my chest.

"Yeah" I sigh "it was."

 **So what do you think? Anything else you're dying to see in this story? Let me know. Also, please review. I only got one review from the last chapter and I really love to hear from you guys. Shout out to Coffeefilterart for reviewing every chapter of this story since the beginning. See you guys tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story at any time. It really keeps me going to have feedback from you guys. Keep 'em coming.**

ESPOV

I'm woken by gentle, cold fingers drawing patterns on my bare arms. I don't want to open my eyes, so I don't, but I can feel Carlisle's gaze on me.

"Are you watching me sleep?" I ask with my eyes still shut.

"I'm admiring your beauty." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Well stop. It's creepy." He barks out a laugh, and I can't help but open my eyes to see his beautiful face.

"Good morning" he says smiling and leans to kiss me.

"Good morning…creeper." I tell him before he can get to my lips and he laughs again. I giggle along with him and he pulls me to his chest. It's on the tip of my tongue to tell him that I love him, but I don't. Is it too soon? I've been away from my husband for a week and a half, and I've only Carlisle for that long. Our relationship has already progressed faster than normal, but then again this isn't normal; I'm a vampire's mate, there's nothing normal about it.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" His cold fingers smooth the wrinkle between my eyebrows.

"I…I need to brush my teeth. Morning breath and all." I can't exactly tell him that I'm debating whether it's too soon to love him.

"Hmmm…well I like your morning breath. It smells like pure Esme." He whispers before taking my lips in a soft kiss. When his tongue caresses my lips, I slowly open my mouth and meet his tongue with mine.

I just can't bear for him to stick his tongue all of the way into my mouth yet. Charles used to shove his fat, hot tongue into my mouth, even though I didn't want it there; he would almost choke me with it.

The heat between us burns and simmers as I run my hands along Carlisle's chest. I sigh and pull away from his mouth so I can see him. His body is perfect: chiseled but not super muscular like Emmett. I can see the outline of each of his abs and I blush thinking about licking them last night.

"Your body is perfect" I whisper. I don't even realize I've said it until he responds.

"I don't even compare to you. Your beauty takes my breath away. My unnatural looks come from the supernatural. Believe me, I didn't look like this when I was human; I was scrawny with bad skin and thin hair. Everything is enhanced and made better when you become a vampire. Your beauty, however is all natural and it's perfect."

I blush and look away.

"I really don't know what to say when you say things like that."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm telling you the absolute truth and believe me." He kisses me on the nose and throws the covers off of us. "Now, sleeping beauty, your breakfast is ready so let's go feed peanut, okay?"

I nod and take his outstretched hand.

We walk downstairs hand in hand and find Jasper, Emmett, and Edward playing some kind of shooter video game on the big screen TV. The girls are in the kitchen helping Bella cook breakfast. Alice and Rosalie have been learning little bits about cooking for the past week. They say they want to be able to cook for the baby.

"Good morning girls." Carlisle says going over to kiss each of their cheeks.

"Good morning, Carlisle, Esme." Bella says.

"Your breakfast is ready. We made an omelette today, we're trying to perfect our recipe." Alice says setting a plate in front of me, and my stomach growls when I see it. I inhale the scent and immediately throw my hand over my mouth and run for the bathroom. I make it just in time to vomit in the toilet. My body is wracking with each heave and there are tears leaking from my eyes. I've never had morning sickness this bad before, usually I just get a little nauseated.

"Esme?" Carlisle is right behind me and he takes ahold of my hair, gathering it at the nape of my neck. "Oh baby" he whispers rubbing my back.

I finally manage to stop heaving and lean back against Carlisle's chest. I'm resting all of my weight on him, but he doesn't seem to mind as he wipes my mouth with a washcloth. My eyes are shut and my body is shaking slightly from the exhausting episode that I just had. Carlisle kisses the top of my head and wipes my forehead with a new, wet washcloth.

"You'll be okay sweetheart, just take a minute."

I take comfort in him for a few minutes before opening my eyes and wobbling to my feet. Carlisle hurries to help me and I lean against him some more as I brush my teeth.

"Do you know what triggered it?"

"I think it was the smell of the eggs. It's never bothered me before, but just thinking about it now makes me queasy."

"I'll make sure the girls know."

"Oh no! They'll think this was because of their cooking! That wasn't it at all. I'm sure it tasted great, it was just my stupid pregnant body."

"Hey! I happen to love this body." He tells me, emphasizing it by grabbing my waist.

"Even when its puking?"

"Even then, but I don't like seeing you hurting and miserable like that. We'll just have to keep peanut happy so it doesn't happen again."

I smile at him and he leads me to the comfortable chairs in the living room, where he pulls me in to the cuddle with him and throws a blanket over us. His fingers are running through my hair making me relax against him and I sigh.

"You okay, Esme?" Jasper asks.

I look up to find all three boys looking away from the TV at me. They all look worried and I give them a small smile.

"I'm fine. The baby definitely doesn't like eggs."

I shudder just thinking about it and the boys smile at me before going back to playing and trash talking each other. I close my eyes and lean against Carlisle's chest wondering how I got so lucky to have this family.

CPOV

"She's asleep." Edward murmurs and I look down to find my angel completely unconscious.

"I hope that doesn't happen a lot." Jasper says.

"Me too" I agree.

"She was absolutely miserable. I could feel how scared and in pain she was. I'm glad I can't hear her thoughts." He says shuddering.

"It's often…difficult to hear her thoughts." Edward says. "Let's just say if her ex-husband ever shows up, we may have to flip a coin for who gets to kill him."

I just grimace in response and hold Esme tighter to me.

"Is she okay?" Alice says, coming out of the kitchen and I nod.

"Just a little morning sickness. No more eggs."

"No problem. I already threw them out."

"Thank you Alice. Don't feel bad. This wasn't your fault."

"I know, I just hate that she's sick."

"Me too. I'm going to take her upstairs. Hopefully she'll sleep for an hour or so. Morning sickness can really wear out the mom."

They all nod and I carefully pick Esme up and carry her to her room. She must be exhausted because she doesn't even stir when I tuck her in and climb in with her.

After about 30 minutes, her stomach growls and it makes me smile. Nothing's going to keep peanut from his food.

I slid the covers down and lay my head on Esme's belly.

"Hey little peanut. I'll make sure you get food in a little bit, but right now your mommy needs to rest. You really took it out on her this morning. Try to go easy on her, baby, she loves you so much and would do anything for you. I hate seeing her sick. You're the luckiest baby in the world, peanut, you already have a whole family who loves you and the best mommy in the world taking care of you. Go easy on her, she's been through a lot, but she's the most amazing woman I know. We all love her and I know you will too. I can't wait until you get here, peanut, you're going to be the happiest baby in the world and I'm going to make sure you want for nothing and neither does your mommy."

Fingers in my hair startle me and I look up to see Esme's smile.

"Hi" she whispers smiling.

"Hi" I smile at her but don't move my face from her belly. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you promise to spoil our baby-" I don't hear anything after the words 'our baby'. Wow, that sounds so good. I never thought I would ever hear that. Once I was changed, I gave up hope of ever having a baby.

"-he has to have some boundaries. No one likes spoiled kids, not even their parents. Carlisle…are you listening to me?"

I give her a goofy grin and lay a soft kiss son her mouth. "Sorry love."

"It's okay" she grumbles.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay…hungry."

"Do you want to try some crackers and ginger ale? They'll be easy on your stomach."

"Yeah, I think so."

We walk downstairs together and find the kitchen empty. I get Esme some saltines and ginger ale before taking a seat next to her.

"So, love, have you thought any about the nursery?" I ask her.

"I have a little bit. I was thinking the guest room next to yours might be good if that's okay."

"Thats perfect. He'll be close and there's a beautiful view from that room. We could even build a balcony for him when he's older."

"That would be beautiful, but the risk would worry me. That's a two-story drop."

"Esme, I would never put our little one in danger. We would make sure it was completely safe."

"Okay…I'll think about it."

"We have time." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

"Yeah we do."

* * *

After shopping most of the day, I finally found Esme's Christmas present. It's beautiful and perfect, just like her.

After her stomach calmed down, Esme disappeared upstairs with Alice. Apparently they need to work on my present and I was banished from the house until evening. At least that gave me time to go to Port Angeles and Seattle to find Esme's present.

I hide Esme's gift in the glove box of my car when I get home and hurry inside to find my girl. Her and Alice are sitting on the couch together huddled around a laptop.

"Alice! I can't wear that nightgown! It's completely lace and see-through."

"Come on, Esme, you've got a great body let's show it a little."

Well they've caught my interest.

"Hey Carlisle" Edward calls out with a smirk. He's sitting in the living room also, but with a book on his lap.

Esme's head snaps up and she blushes when she meets my eyes.

"Hello" I tell them and wink at Esme who quickly shuts the laptop.

"How was your day?" Esme asks, changing the subject.

"It was good. How was yours?"

I take a seat on the other chair even though I'm dying to pull Esme into my arms.

"It was good. Alice and I got a lot done."

"Oh really? What are you working on?" I give her my best Alice puppy dog eyes.

"Nope!" Alice says "Not going to work."

"Well I had to try." I laugh.

Without warning, Edward's head snaps up and he growls. At the same moment, Alice's face goes blank with a vision.

"What is it?" Esme asks worried.

"We have a visitor." Edward says.

 **What do you think? Who could be at the house? What could Carlisle have gotten Esme for Christmas? What do you think Alice and Esme are working on for Carlisle's present? Let me know. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know.**

CPOV

Edward's voice is a growl as he speaks, "We have a visitor. He followed you home from Port Angeles."

"Charles?" Esme gasps and I'm immediately at her side, pulling her into my arms.

"No" Edward says, his voice softening.

"Esme why don't you come upstairs and we'll give you another facial." Bella says coming into the room with Rosalie and Emmet hot on her heels.

"I don't want to go upstairs. I want to know what's going on."

"Please love" I beg her. "Go up with the girls. I'll take care of this, and come get you when I'm done. I promise to tell you everything, but right now I need to know you're safe or I can't think."

"You promise to tell me everything?" She asks framing my face in her hands.

"I promise." I turn my head to kiss her palm. "Now please go upstairs. Have them put some of that coconut stuff in your hair again. It made it feel like silk."

"Okay" she says, a little wary and follows Alice, Rosalie, and Bella upstairs.

The minute she's gone, I turn to Edward.

"What's going on?"

"He's a private investigator hired by Charles. Apparently you and Esme were spotted in a store in Port Angeles, and he's been waiting there to see you again. He followed you home tonight and right now he's using his camera to look in our windows. He's trying to see if Esme is here."

"Did he see her before she went upstairs?" Jasper asks.

"No, he was at the back of the house. He's making his way around to the front now. He's wishing he had a way to look in the second floor windows, but he thinks climbing a tree is too risky."

"So Charles knows she was in Port Angeles." I growl out.

"He also knows that she's with you." Emmett says. His tone is serious and I know he's in protector mode.

"He's right." Jasper says "He may not know your name but I bet he knows what you look like. These PI guys usually report to their boss when they have a lead."

"I'm betting that Charles isn't far. He's a manipulative abuser. If he knows she's somewhere, he's going to stay there until he finds her. To him, she's property and she ran away. He thinks she belongs to him, and he's not going to let her go or let anyone else have her." Edward says.

"That means you have to be careful, Carlisle." Emmett adds. "If Charles sees you, you could lead him right to her."

"I'll call the hospital tomorrow and tell them I need some time off."

"Okay, good. Now what do we do about this guy outside?" Emmett says and all of the boys put in their opinion.

"We can't just let him go. He could give our address up to Charles." There's Jasper strategist brain.

"Well we can't call the police, Charles will bail him out and the same thing will happen." And there's Edward's logical brain.

"I'm guessing killing him is out."

"Yes Emmett." I sigh, "We're not killing him."

"Why don't we just give him a false lead?" Jasper murmurs. "We could get Bella or Rosalie to pretend to be your wife and Edward, Emmett and I could be your sons. Leave the other girls upstairs with Esme. Tell him that you bought Esme a change of clothes, some food, and sent her on her way. We're just a normal American family."

"Make Bella your wife. There's no way two blondes had two brunette children, it will look suspicious." Edward says.

"You sure?" I know how protective Edward is. He waited a long time for Bella.

"I'm sure. Just watch those hands old man." He growls.

Bella comes down the stairs after hearing our conversation. She walks right to Edward and the two put their foreheads together and whisper too quietly for even us to hear.

After a few minutes, she breathes out a sigh and comes over to me.

"Ready?"

I nod at her.

"Let's do this."

We go to the front door and with a flick of a switch, the whole front of the house is lit up. When I open the front door, there's a man standing a few feet away from the front porch. He's nervous and I'm guessing it's because he knows he's been caught. He has long, dirty brown hair that is down to his shoulders and desperately needs washed and cut, his face is covered in pimples and his smile looks more like a sneer.

"Can I help you? This is private property." I call out to him.

"Hello! My name is Danny Tucker and I'm working with the police to investigate a missing persons case. We have reason to believe that you're involved" He comes up onto the porch and stands in front of me. He's obviously lying, but I won't let him know that I know.

Bella comes up beside me and takes my hand in hers. There's a quiet, low growl behind me and I apologize to Edward in my thoughts.

"What can we do to help?"

"Do you know this woman?" He holds up a photo of Esme and I have to hold in my growl. Next to her in the picture is Charles. He has his arm around her and his hand has a firm grip on her shoulder. The smile on his face is completely evil and hers looks pained. She has dark circles under her eyes and the normally vibrant green irises looks dull and lifeless.

"Honey isn't that the homeless woman we met in Port Angeles?" Bella gives me a look that tells me to calm down.

"I think it is. Why don't you come in and we can talk about it."

We lead him inside where the boys have taken up the whole couch. Bella and I make our way over to one chair where she perches on the arm instead of squeezing in with me, and I gesture for him to sit across from us. We'll have to burn that chair later.

"Danny, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Bella. These are our sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Bella and I met the woman in that photo almost two weeks ago in Port Angeles. She was homeless and needed help. We bought her a change of clothes and some food. We tried to convince her to go to a homeless shelter, but she refused. She said she had to keep moving. Last we saw her, she was buying a train ticket to Denver."

"She was at the train station in Port Angeles?" He asks while writing in his small notebook that he produced out of his dirty jacket pocket.

"Yes. She seemed afraid to stay in one place for too long." Bella says.

"We have reason to believe that she's been taken against her will. Her husband is very worried about her. If you think of anything else, please call me." He hands me a business card that says his name and phone number on it, no business name or title.

"We will do that." I stand up, a signal for him to do the same, which he does.

"Thank you so much for your help, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

We lead him to the door and open it for him; that's the extent of my manners right now.

"We're glad to help," Bella says sweetly "and don't worry, if we think of anything else, we'll notify the _police_." With that she shuts the door in his face.

Edward is in the living room chuckling at his wife's attitude as I speed past them to get to my angel. I can't even bring myself to knock on Esme's door before going in. She's laying on her bed with Alice's laptop and I frown that Alice left her alone.

"I was watching the whole time. She was never in danger. She wanted to be alone." Alice says to me from her bedroom, knowing I can hear her a floor away.

Esme doesn't say anything or look up when I enter or when I close the door softly behind me. I slowly move to sit next to her and peek at the laptop screen.

"That's beautiful." I whisper because I just fell in love with the beautifully crafted, white crib on the screen.

"I think so too," She says softly "but I want to wait to decorate the nursery until we know the baby's gender."

"Okay love." I lean over and kiss her temple. She shuts the laptop and turns to look at me.

"What's going on Carlisle?"

"There was a private investigator here. Edward read his thoughts and he had followed me home from Port Angeles. Apparently someone spotted you with me when we went clothes shopping. He was hoping to find you here. but we got you upstairs before he saw you. Bella and I confronted him and led him to believe you were headed for Denver."

"But that doesn't make sense…why would you lie to the police? And why would the police hire a private investigator?"

With another sigh, I kiss her temple again.

"The police didn't hire him…Charles did."

Her whole body goes stiff and her breathing increases.

"He found me?" She whispers. She starts rocking back and forth with her knees pulled to her chest.

"No, love. We led him away from you. You're safe."

"He found me and he found you." She's on the road to a panic attack and I'm trying to comfort her the best I can.

"No he didn't. He hired some sleezeball PI who happened to recognize me. He'll never know you're here. We told him you left Port Angeles on a train to Denver. He has no reason to come back here."

I pull her into my arms and try to hold her, but she shoves me off; I let her because I refuse to force her to do anything. She jumps up and starts pacing.

"He found us." Her hands are on her belly and I know she's worried about peanut. When I see the first tear on her face, I'm on my feet. I stand in front of her and frame her face with my hands.

"Esme please." I don't break eye contact as I continue. "Angel you have to calm down. This isn't good for peanut. Charles will not hurt you, I won't allow it, and as a vampire, I always get what I want. Take some deep breaths for me."

She drops her forehead to my chest and deliberately slows her breathing.

"There you go. You're doing so well sweetheart. Keep concentrating on your breathing."

When she falls against me, I don't hesitate in picking her up and laying down in bed with her.

"You don't understand, Carlisle." She whispers into my chest. "If he knows I was in Port Angeles, he'll be there too. He won't leave until he's sure I left. He won't stop until he finds me."

"He will never hurt you again, I swear it. If he finds us, its 6 vampires against one human. He'll never get near you."

When she looks up at me with tear-filled eyes, my heart melts. "You promise he can't hurt you?"

I almost want to laugh at the thought of Charles hurting me. If we ever meet, it's not going to be me who's hurting.

"I promise. It's not even a competition, sweetheart."

"And the kids too?"

"Yes, the kids too. They all want to hurt him almost as badly as I do. We all love you and we want to kill him for what he did to you."

She yawns against my chest before cuddling closer and closing her eyes, panic attacks take a lot out of a person. I reach up and switch the lamp off before pulling the blankets over us.

"Carlisle" she mumbles sleepily.

"Yes?"

"You love me?"

"Yeah baby, I do."

"I love you, too."

I don't know if she's asleep or awake but either way, she loves me and I'm the happiest I've been in 400 years.

 **What did you think? Will the PI go to Denver or will Charles figure out this is a fake trail? Let me know. Also if there is anything you want to see in this story, let me know. I'm running low on fluffy content :) review please**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter guys. There is some M rated stuff in here, some domestic violence and a little lemony goodness. I hope you like it.**

ESPOV

"I'm sorry, Esme. I was wrong about you." Carlisle says before turning and walking away from me.

Charles appears from the door that Carlisle just exited. "I told you, Esme, no one wants you, and no one ever will."

He picks me up by my hair and drags me outside. Carlisle is getting into his Mercedes and I cry out for him. "Carlisle! Please, I'm sorry!"

He looks at me and an expression of disgust comes across his face before he climbs into his car and drives away.

"Well" Charles sneers "now that we're finally alone, you can give me what you've been keeping from me for weeks."

When Charles reaches for my pants, I scream again. "Carlisle, please!"

My ear piercing scream wakes me and I jolt up in bed. My sobs are coming fast when my door opens and Rosalie and Bella run in. Rose immediately pulls me into her arms and I rest my head on her shoulder as gut-wrenching sobs quake through my body.

"Esme, it's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe." Bella says taking a seat beside me and rubbing her cold hand on my back.

"Carlisle" I sob. "I need Carlisle."

"He went hunting with Jasper. Alice went to find them. He'll be here soon." Rosalie's soft voice does nothing to calm me.

"He left me." I whimper.

"No he didn't. Jasper wanted to talk to him privately. He was going to be home before morning."

"He said he loved me, but he left. I love him so much. How could he leave me?" My breaths are coming too fast and Bella forces my head between my knees.

"Just try to breathe. He'll be here soon, I promise. He loves you so much, Esme, don't ever doubt that."

I don't bother trying to respond through my tears and my fight for breath.

"Esme!" I hear from downstairs and in less than a second Carlisle is at my door. I don't wait for him to come to me, I run to him and attach myself to his body. My arms are around his neck and my legs are around his waist as I bury my nose in his skin and breathe in his scent.

"Sweetheart what happened?" he asks walking to the bed and taking a seat. The girls are no longer there, but I don't want to raise my head to find them.

"You left." I sob into his neck.

"Oh baby I'm sorry. I was going to be back before you awoke. Jasper wanted to speak to me privately. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again." He planting kisses on any bare skin he can reach. With him here, my breathing has slowed down and I'm able to think clearly.

"I'm sorry. I had a dream and it felt so real.

"That happens during pregnancy. Do you want to talk about it?"

I can barely talk as my sobs start again.

"You *sob* left me *sob* with Charles. Said you *sob* didn't love me. *sob* Said you were wrong *sob* about me. *sob* Charles raped me. *sob* You left."

"Oh sweetheart. That will never happen. I love you more than anything. I'll never leave you. This is forever."

"You were so cold to me. You didn't care that he was hurting me. I cried for you and you walked away."

"I will never let that monster near you, love, please believe me."

"I do" I breath "It was just hard when I woke from that and you weren't here."

"I'm sorry. I won't leave you alone again."

I nod even though I know that's impossible. He has to hunt and work, but for right now, I'll believe him.

"Do you want to lay back down?"

I shake my head at him.

"Not in here. This room feels cold and empty now."

"Come on. Let's go to my room. You need to sleep for at least a few more hours."

I nod and he scoops me up in his arms and carries me across the hall. He pulls the covers back before sliding us in together. I need to feel his skin against me so I pull on his shirt, and he quickly whips it over his head before putting his arms around me again. He refuses to leg go of me, and I'm not complaining. The bedding smells like him and I left the blanket to my face. With my head on his bare chest, his arms holding me, and his scent all around me, I start to doze off.

"Carlisle? Promise you'll be here in the morning?"

"I promise, love. Sleep now, I'll protect you from your nightmares."

* * *

I have no idea what time it is when I wake up, but I don't care. I'm still in Carlisle's room, in his arms, and his face is on my belly as he sings to the baby.

"Hey" I croak and he looks up at me with concerned eyes.

"Hi" he comes back to lay beside me and turns us so we're on our sides facing each other. He pushes the hair softly off of my face before speaking again. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a little silly. I'm an adult who had a panic attack because of a dream."

"Angel, you have nothing to feel silly about. After your stressful day, you were bound to have nightmares and then you dreamed that I left and then you woke alone. Pregnant women's dreams can be more vivid than any other. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one to blame for this."

"No Carlisle." I put my hands on the sides of his face. "This isn't your fault. You didn't know I'd wake up scared. You were helping one of your kids, there's nothing more important than that."

"You're more important than anything."

"Well thank you, but we both know that there are other important things in your life. One of the things I love about you is how much you love your kids and they need you too."

"I love you too" he whispers and kisses me softly.

"Did you hear anything I said after that?" I mumble against his lips.

"Not really." He smiles, but I just raise one eyebrow at him. "Yes I heard you and I love my kids but you will always be my top priority. That's the way it should be, each of my boys will tell you the same thing. Now, kiss your man before he dies from withdrawal." His words are demanding but his eyes are playful and wary. I know if I said no, he wouldn't be upset, but I don't want to say no.

Leaning up I capture his smile with my mouth and he immediately kisses me back. I sigh when he runs his tongue along the seam of my lips. He gently puts his tongue into my mouth and I stiffen but quickly melt into him. This is nothing like Charles. Carlisle's cold, softy tongue is gentle as he caresses the inside of my mouth and I eventually curls my tongue around his. He moans softly and I whimper in reply. My hands are resting on his bare shoulders, and his hands fall to my waist to caress the skin where my shirt has ridden up. His fingers are like live wires creating electric currents all over my body. He slowly moves his hands farther up my body under my shirt giving me plenty of time to protest, but I don't. His hands feel so good on my bare skin. I never imagined it could feel like this. His hands stay on my back and he seems content with keeping them there, but I need him to touch me, really touch me. I need him to show me that touch can feel good. I need to feel how my body is supposed to respond to a man's touch. I regretfully pull away from his mouth. With his eyes closed, his lips try to follow mine and I giggle. He opens his eyes and smiles at me, but his eyes are burning with desire. Reaching back, I pull on his wrist gently until his hand moves to the front of my body.

"Are you sure?" he whispers, his hand resting just below my breast and his eyes widen.

"I"m sure. Show me how touch is supposed to feel."

That's all it takes for him to groan and latch onto my mouth again. His lips are soft and sweet one minute and demanding and rough the next; it's all delicious. He trails his fingertips up over the side of the swell of my breast and I let go of his wrist so he can explore. His touch is gentle and apprehensive and it occurs to me that he's never done this before. He told me a few days ago that he's been waiting for his mate. I'm his first everything.

His hand stretches out the tight tank top I'm wearing as he moves around, and I sit up so I can take it off. My hands go to the hem and start to pull it up when he stops me.

"Wait. Esme you don't have to do that." My hands halt and I take in his worried face contrasting with his hungry eyes.

"You don't want me to?"

"Angel, of course I want to see all of you. I want to memorize every inch of your gorgeous body with my hands, lips, and tongue. I want to spend hours exploring you. Nothing would make me happier than to start that exploring right now, but it would break my heart if we started even a second before you were completely comfortable and ready. This is your show sweetheart, you decide everything and I want our physical love to be the most pure and special thing in our lives."

His words melt my heart and set my body on fire at the same time. I lean down to kiss him softly before throwing my leg over him to straddle his lap.

"I want this. I want to share my body with you. I'm ready. I'm not ready for everything right away, but I am ready for this."

He nods and brings his hands to the bottom of my shirt. "May I?"

"Please."

His eyes never leave mine as he slowly pulls the material over my skin and eventually over my head. The cool air hits my breasts making my nipples pebble. Carlisle drops my shirt on the bed and holds my gaze for a second longer before slowly moving down the rest of my body. I know when he's taken in all of me because he sighs; not a bored or sad sigh, but an awed one.

"You're too beautiful for words, Esme. You put goddesses to shame."

His words and the hungry look in his eyes are the biggest ego boost imaginable. I always thought my body was okay. My C-cup breasts are out of proportion with my slim waist and thin legs, but Carlisle's gaze makes me feel like a super model.

His hands are shaking as he brings them to my bare skin. He traces his fingertips all over my torso except the one place I want them most. When he finally reaches my breasts, he runs a finger across the soft skin between them.

"Carlisle please." I whimper and he slowly moves his hand to my breast.

When he cups his hand around me, we moan together. He kneads the flesh and brings his other hand up to do the same on my other side. I moan loudly when he finally runs his fingers across my nipples. It's like an electric shock to my body. He puts his finger and thumb around my nipple and gently roll it between them and I throw my head back with a groan. He growls as my nipple hardens and elongates due to his touch.

He leans forward to place a soft, gentle kiss to my belly, but when he moves up to kiss my breasts I gently stop him and pull his face up to mine. Memories of Charles squeezing and bruising my sensitive flesh comes into my mind and I stiffen. Carlisle immediately understands, and with a soft kiss to my lips, he lays us back down; me laying on my side with my head on his chest and him on his back with his arms around me. I move to lay on his shoulder so I can look up into his beautiful face.

"Thank you" I trace his lips with my finger as I speak.

"I should be thanking you. You trusted me with your body and it was amazing."

"I wanted to keep going, but I had a flashback."

"I know, love, I could feel the change in your demeanor. We didn't need to go further, though, it was perfect. One day you won't ever think of him again. Do you want to talk about it?"

I sigh before speaking.

"Charles was never gentle with me. I could get past the bruises he would leave on my breasts because he squeezed and grabbed them so hard, but he would also bite. He would bite my nipples so hard they would bleed and he liked it. I guess when your mouth came near me, I got nervous, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I don't understand how he could hurt you in such an intimate way. Your body is meant to be loved and cherished, to be given so much pleasure you fear you'll explode. You should never have to feel pain. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you are treated how you should be."

I don't know what to say in reply so I just look into his eyes and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

Our moment is spoiled by a booming knock on our door.

"Are you love birds ever going to get out of bed? I made Esme's breakfast, the Emmett special."

Carlisle groans and buries his face in my neck.

"In order for me to make sure you never feel pain again, I may have to keep you from Emmett's cooking."

"Hey!" Emmett yells and Esme giggles.

"I think I can handle it."

"Yeah" I grumble "you say that now."

 **I hope you liked the chapter, review and let me know :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Ta Da! I hope you like it. P.S. I was looking through older chapters and I messed up Sammy's weight in Chapter 7. At 8 weeks he would have been about 15 pounds. He would be about 10 weeks in this chapter which would make him about 25 pounds. I hope that helps you picture him better in your head.**

CPOV

"What do you think?" Esme asks coming out of my closet to model her outfit for me.

It's been four peaceful days since Esme's nightmare and our unexpected visitor. Today is Christmas Eve, and the kids have a full day planned for Esme. She told us yesterday that when she was married to Charles, they didn't celebrate Christmas, so now they want to give her everything she's been missing. Honestly, I have no idea what they have planned, but if it makes Esme smile, I'm completely happy with it.

Esme's outfit that she's currently modeling for me is one that was bought and put together by Alice. She has one a pair of designer blue jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt that has a Santa hat right above her baby bump, and across the middle of her belly it says "Santa Baby". The shirt is tight showing off our little peanut and her newly grown tummy. She looks absolutely beautiful and the Santa hat she has on top of her caramel hair just makes me smile wider.

"You look beautiful." I tell her and my smile grows when she blushes.

Walking over to her, I drop to my knees in front of her. "Let me see him." I beg her with my eyes and she giggles before lifting her shirt. I press my lips against the bare skin of her belly and run my nose along her silky skin.

"Good morning peanut." I coo to him. It's important to talk to him while he's in the womb so he'll know my voice when he's born. "It's your first Christmas Eve. Try to go easy on mommy's stomach today, nobody wants to be sick on Christmas. I love you so much baby, I know you can do this for me." I lay little kisses along her belly before laying one last kiss on her belly button and pulling her shirt back down.

"You're too sweet." Esme says when I stand up in front of her. She slips her arms around my neck and lays a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I just want him to know how much we love him." I whisper to her, suddenly self-conscious.

"I know and I love it. He may know you better than he knows me after he's born."

"That's not possible, angel. You two share a bloodstream. He lives next to your heart for nine months. But don't worry, I'm okay with being second to you." I grin at me and she chuckles at him.

"You know it could still be a girl." She whispers to me with a smile.

"I know, and she'll be a little princess. Just a few more weeks and we can find out."

"Do you want a boy?" she asks me looking worried.

"I think it would be wonderful to have a boy, but actually the more I think about it, the more I want a girl; a beautiful princess with your hair and eyes. Someone I can spoil and have tea parties with. I would love either one, I'm just so happy being with you and our peanut." I tell her honestly.

"I'll be happy either way, too." She says before leaning in closer to me. "But I really want a girl." She whispers with a wicked grin on her face.

I laugh and bury my face in her neck, laying kisses along the skin there.

"Well you'll have to wait just a little bit longer and we can find out. Now come on let's go see what these crazy kids have planned for you."

"They're not crazy, they're sweet." She says as I grab her hand and we walk out of the bedroom.

When we walk into the kitchen, all of the kids are fixing Esme's breakfast. Bella is making pancakes, Alice is making bacon, Rosalie is getting berries out of the fridge, Edward is setting the table, Jasper is getting pouring milk and orange juice into the glasses on the table, and Emmett is peering over Rosalie's shoulder at the food.

"That looks disgusting!" Emmet scoffs. "You guys should have let me cook breakfast."

"Emmett, Esme spent the morning vomiting after just seeing your breakfast." Bella throws over her shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know she wouldn't like mushed cornmeal?! That was good food when I was human."

"Emmett you were human in the 1930s. Besides, you burned it and the entire kitchen smelled like burnt corn. I almost vomited." Rosalie tells him without turning to look at him.

"Well I haven't cooked in over 70 years. That wasn't my fault." Emmett grumbles, crossing his arms and flopping into a dining room chair like a child.

Esme's giggle alerts them all of our presence, and each of them whip their heads around to smile at us.

"Good morning!" Bella says. "You're breakfast is almost ready if you want to go sit at the table."

"Thank you." Esme whispers and walks to the dining room table pulling me along by my hand.

"We have a full day planned." Alice bounces over and plops herself down in a chair across from Esme. "We are starting with a little Christmas-themed breakfast, then we'll decorate the tree, and then there are a couple Christmas movies we have to watch; and of course we will give each other our Christmas pajamas and Carlisle will read "Twas the Night Before Christmas"."

Esme was informed a few days ago of our Cullen Christmas traditions. First, we always give each other pajamas on Christmas Eve night. It's the first present of the Christmas season that we open. Edward is actually the one who started that tradition. Our first Christmas together, he gave them to me as a joke because, obviously, we don't sleep; after that we did it every year. With each new family member, we would extend the tradition until it was 3 couples and me. Each couple would buy for their other half and they would all get together to pick out mine. Now that Esme is here, I finally have someone to buy pajamas for. The decorating of the tree came with Alice. Edward and I never put up a Christmas tree when it was just the two of us. When Rosalie and Emmett came along, we would put up a small tree in the living room, but it was never decorated. Alice was appalled when she came along and found out about our sad, little tree. She insisted that we have a big tree and we had to buy decorations for it and for the house. We all gave in because she's small and persistent, but really it cheers up the house and gets everyone excited for Christmas. "Twas the Night Before Christmas" is something that I have read since it was published in 1823. I've always thought it was a great piece of poetry, and it seemed to get me in the Christmas mood. One Christmas Eve, Alice found me in my office reading it and demanded I read it to the family; thus the tradition was started.

"Who picked the movies?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Not Emmett" Bella laughs bringing Esme's breakfast over for her. It is two pancakes made to look like a snowman's body, a bacon scarf, and blueberry eyes, nose, and buttons.

"Thank God." I mutter and Esme giggles.

"This is so cute, guys. Thank you." Esme says before pouring syrup over everything and digging in.

She eats two plates of pancakes before she finally declares she's full, and I smile at her eating habits. She's finally put on the weight she lost when she was married to Charles. Her face is healthy instead of sunken in and her arms and legs have a little bit of meat on them. I love her body and I'm finding that with each new pregnancy side effect, I love it even more.

"So I think that we should let Esme do the ornaments, she will do a good job placing them evenly. Carlisle is always good at putting on the tinsel. Rosalie and Bella, you can do the lights like you always do. Emmett of course you are in charge of setting up the tree. Jasper and Edward will do the banister decorations, and I will supervise." Alice barks like a little drill sergeant, and everyone skips off to do what she says except Esme and I.

The girls are pulling the decorations out of storage and the boys are out getting a tree. It doesn't take long before they're carrying a massive form of pine needles and bark into the house. Emmett sets it up in the corner of the living room, and steps back to look at his handy work. He nods his head like he's satisfied and the girls attack. Rosalie and Bella immediately start stringing the lights and I take the tinsel that Alice hands me. Walking toward the tree, I look back to find Esme looking around her with her hands on her belly and a soft smile on her gorgeous face. I surprise her by throwing a little tinsel on her which lands right on her nose. She laughs and throws it back at me before standing up and coming to start with the ornaments.

It doesn't take long before the tree is decorated and we are adding a few new ornaments that Alice bought: a clear ball with a black paw print and the word "Sammy" written in silver across it, a foggy glass bulb with gold and black writing with Esme and 2017 on it, and lastly a golden peanut on a chain.

Alice hands me Esme's ornament with a smile. I take it to her and she reaches to put it on the tree until she sees what it is.

"Esme, each of us have a Christmas ornament with our name and the year we joined the family on it. This is yours. I have never in my life been happier to present one of these to a member of my family. We all love you very much. Welcome to the family." I hand the small glass ball to her and she takes it with a shaky hand.

"Thank you so much. All of you. I'm honored." She reaches up to hang it around the back of the tree until I grab it and move it front and center.

Next I hand her Sammy's ornament and she giggles before hanging it on a low-hanging branch. Finally I hand her the golden peanut and she bursts into tears. She throws herself at me and I catch her chuckling. These pregnancy hormones are really throwing her for a loop.

"Hey it's okay." I tell her as she sobs into my chest.

"I love you so much." She cries and I chuckle.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Come on, lets hang it on the tree."

She nods and hands the peanut to me.

"Where do you want it?"

She bites her lip before pointing to a spot too high for her to reach, right on the front of the tree.

"It's perfect." I tell her before reaching up and placing it reverently in place.

"Thank you all. I love each one of you so much." She tells the children as she lays her cheek against my chest.

"We all love you too, baby mama. Now come on, let's watch some movies." Emmett says cannonballing into the couch and I swear I see the floor quake.

"You don't get to pick this time, Emmett." Alice says.

"Aww man."

We all take spots next to our mates scattered around the living room snuggling close and enjoying the lights from the Christmas tree reflecting all over the room.

We watch "It's a Wonderful Life" and "Miracle on 34th Street" before Esme's stomach forces us to take a break. She eats an early dinner of grilled chicken and broccoli, which she cooked herself, before we go back to snuggling in the living room.

We just got through watching "A Christmas Story" when Alice shuts off the television and announces it's time for our pajama presents. Usually we all open presents downstairs, but since we are now 4 couples instead of 3 couples and a single, Alice has declared each couple will exchange gifts in their rooms and return to the living room for the reading of the poem in our new pajamas.

Esme and I walk upstairs to my room with Samson following close behind us. He has ditched his sweater, because he got too fat for it, and is now sporting a red bow around his neck.

Esme and I have spent every night in my room since our first night doing so. We haven't discussed her moving in here permanently, but I hope to soon. I would love to share my space with her, in fact, I've waited almost 400 years to share my closet with my mate. Sitting next to the bed, where we left them this morning, are two perfectly wrapped gifts. We sit cross legged facing each other on the bed with our gifts in our hands.

"You go first." I tell her.

"Okay" she smiles shyly and slowly rips into the wrapping paper.

The pajamas I got for her are a set of a t-shirt and pants. The pants are white with black lines and small patterns all over them like snowflakes and reindeer, and the shirt is white with red writing that says "Mama Bear" with a small red bear on top of the words.

A grin crosses her face when she sees them and she laughs.

"I love them!" She says leaning over to kiss me. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like them."

"I do, now open yours."

Inside my box, I find white pants with red and black plaid stripes on them and a dark grey sweater to go with them. They are something I would have picked for myself and I smile at her nervous face.

"They're perfect. Thank you."

The kiss I give her is soft and deep, and I have trouble pulling away. By the dazed look on her face, I can tell she's thinking the same thing.

"I suppose we should change." I tell her and she frowns and wrinkles her nose.

"Okay." She grumbles.

I help her off the bed and let her go into the bathroom to change while I stay in the bedroom. She stops outside the bathroom door and turns to me.

"Carlisle?" she looks nervous and I'm suddenly worried.

"Yes, love?"

"Would you like to help me change into my new pajamas?"

I swear I just lost consciousness.

"I uh I um yeah I would." I stutter out.

She smiles and walks over to me. I pluck the Santa hat off of her head and smooth her beautiful hair down. She raises her arms up, a signal for me to take off her shirt, and I happily oblige. With each inch I pull, another piece of creamy flesh is revealed. Esme is my personal goddess. She's perfect. After her shirt is off, I sigh; she's so beautiful and her baby bump just makes her shine brighter. She swallows quickly before unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them down her legs. One of the first things I noticed about Esme's body is her long, gorgeous legs, and seeing them now, I know I underestimated them before. She's standing in front of me in her bra and panties and I can't help but pull her into my arms.

"You are so beautiful." I whisper against her lips and she smiles radiantly.

"Thank you."

I take her shirt and help it over her head, and then lean down to help put her pants on. Kneeling in front of her when there's nothing covering her except her panties takes all of my self-control. Her center is right by my face and the scent of my mate's arousal is calling to me. I quickly make work of her pants, running my hands up her legs as I pull them up, before standing up.

"Can I help you now?" She asks shyly.

"Of course, angel."

She pushes her hands up my shirt running her palms across my stomach and chest as she pulls it over my head. Her hands are shaking as she reaches for the button of my jeans, and I let her do what she's comfortable with. She undoes my pants before pushing them down to my ankles for me to step out of. I'm now standing in front of her in nothing but my boxers.

"Hmmm, so you're a boxers man." She muses as she runs her fingers along the waistband of them. I shiver at her touch and she smiles. Leaning in she kisses my chest directly over my non-beating heart before helping get my shirt over my head. She takes the pants in her hands and bites her lip nervously, but I quickly take them and lean down to put them on. It's clear she would be uncomfortable on her knees in front of me; theres no telling what that bastard made her do, and honestly I'm not sure my self-control could handle seeing her there right now. Once the waistband is to my knees, she helps pull them up, grazing my hipbones lightly with her fingertips before pulling her hands away.

"You're gorgeous." She says leaning in to kiss my lips.

I nuzzle my nose against hers and pull her in so I can bury my face in her neck. We stand like for a minute before we hear the kids moving around downstairs.

"Come on, love. I bet they're waiting on us."

She nods with a smile and takes my hand as we walk out of the room.

Everyone takes up their positions in the living room including Esme and I. The pajamas are always fun to look at each year. Emmett is always something fun and silly, and this year it looks like a fuzzy onesie. Rosalie's is always glamorous and a touch revealing; this year is a spaghetti strap tank top and pants set in red silk. Bella and Alice are always different, sometimes a little sexy and sometimes a little silly. Alice is wearing a onesie like Emmett's except it actually looks cute on her, and Bella is wearing a red and white plaid shorts and long sleeve shirt set. Edward and Jasper are always pretty boring and classic like me. Edward is in a white t-shirt and black and white plaid pants, while Jasper is wearing red and black plants and a grey henley with a red chest pocket.

Alice hands me my copy of "Twas the Night Before Christmas" before going over to cuddle with Jasper. I pull Esme over to rest her head on my chest and rest the book on my lap. It really hits me that this is the first year that I'm really not alone. I have my other half here, and looking around the room at the other happy couples, I sigh happily. Our family is complete. With a kiss to Esme's forehead, I start reading.

 _Twas the night before Christmas…_

 **Sigh…sometimes you just need a fluffy chapter. I don't know about you but thinking about Carlisle alone on Christmas surrounded by all of those couples make me want to cry. I really wanted to convey how his life was before Esme in this chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Christmas Day, lots of fluff and maybe even a little drama. Check out my pinterest! There was a lot in this chapter that will be on there. Link is in profile. As always please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the chapter. I hope you like it.**

CPOV

"Carlisle, can you please come downstairs?" Edward's voice calls to me from downstairs.

It's almost 6:00 on Christmas morning and I'm in bed with Esme. She's curled around me like I'm her lifeline and there's nowhere else I'd rather be. For Edward to call me away from her means something is wrong.

"I'll be right down." I whisper knowing that he will hear me.

I carefully extract myself from Esme's hold and slowly get out of bed. As soon as my weight is gone, Esme reaches for me in her sleep and settles for cuddling with my pillow when she doesn't find me. Once I know she's settled, I go downstairs to find all of my kids gathered in the living room. Sitting on the coffee table in front of them is a plain white envelope.

"What's going on?" I ask immediately.

"We were sorting through the mail when we found this." Jasper says, holding up the envelop to show me. "It's addressed to Esme."

A frown that matches all of theirs comes across my face.

"But no one knows she's here." I tell them.

"That's why this is odd." Edward says. "The only one who knew where we live and that we are connected to her was the PI, meaning…Charles knows."

My frown drops further and I reach for the envelope. It's the same size as the Christmas cards that we have scattered around from other vampire families and friends. I look all over for a return address, but don't find one, all that's written on it is "Esme Evenson" followed by our address. I don't even think twice before turning it over and tearing open the flap. Inside is a generic Christmas card: the front is a picture of a snowy forest that says "Merry Christmas" in curly font in the bottom corner. When I open it, I growl and I can feel my lips curling back over my teeth. Inside is a photo of Esme and I that day in the mall, but parts of the picture have been burned out: my face and…Esme's pregnant belly. Breathing deep, I move the picture aside and read the cursive writing on the inside: "The holidays are a time to be with family, and from ours to yours, Merry Christmas." Charles has taken a red pen and underlined the word family. Underneath the printed words, is one handwritten sentence: "You're MINE, and I'm coming for you."

"God dammit!" I roar and throw the card across the room. All of my kids are looking at me with stunned faces. This is probably the first time they've heard me curse, and I'm sure they can count on one hand the times they've seen my temper. Edward is the one who recovers first and growls in frustration, of course he's the only one other than me who knows what that card said. Alice quickly retrieves the card and each of them growl when they read it.

"Did you see anything about this Alice?" I ask after I've gotten my temper under control.

"No" she whispers "Nothing. He must have done it on a whim. He couldn't have planned it, or I definitely would have seen it."

"It's okay, darling." Jasper murmurs rubbing her back. We can all tell that she feels guilty, but I don't blame her for this.

"It's not your fault, Ali." I tell her.

"So what do we do?" Bella asks after a minute.

"We hunt him and down and kill him. Simple." I knew Rosalie would say that, and I'm not completely against it.

"That seems like a good plan to me." Emmett says shrugging.

The kids all look to me and I can tell their waiting for my approval. There's nothing I want more than to kill Charles with my bare hands…except to keep my promises to Esme.

"No." I say firmly. "We will not seek him out to kill him. I made a promise to my mate and I will not break it. However, if he comes here, I will kill him myself."

"So we just wait?" Rosalie asks. "Wait for him to come after her?"

"He doesn't even know for sure that she's here. My guess is he's fishing for a response. He knows her and he knows exactly how to manipulate her. He knows that if she's here and she reads that, she'll run. Once she's out in the open, she will be easier for him to find." Jasper says.

"So there's no countermove for this?" Emmett asks.

"I don't think so. We continue doing what we've been doing. If she doesn't run, he will assume she isn't here." Jasper says.

"That's pretty risky."

I can't help but shake my head to agree with Edward.

"Not when you think about it, Edward. She's never alone. If he comes here, he's dead. If he doesn't, than that means he's out looking somewhere else for her."

Everyone is quiet as they think about Jasper's plan. Logically, I know that there's no chance of Esme being in danger. We never leave her alone, and he's no match for us. However, my mating instincts are telling me to run as fast as I can, and kill Charles in the slowest way possible.

"Fine. We wait." I bark out. "But no one tells Esme one word about this."

I won't have her panicking and worrying, and I definitely don't want her to run.

"Carlisle..are you sure?" Bella says quietly. She knows it's dangerous to question a newly mated vampire on his mating instincts, but I have enough self-control to keep myself in check.

"I'm sure." I tell them before turning toward the stairs. "Hide that." I tell them pointing at the card. All I want right now is to hold Esme. I'm not sure I'll be able to let her go until this whole thing is over.

I don't waste a second once I enter my room, I quickly climb into bed with Esme and pull my shirt over my head, I need to feel her against my skin. She automatically comes to me, and I put my arms around her and hold her tight. She will never be in danger, from herself or from someone else, I won't allow it.

* * *

I don't even realize that Esme is awake until I hear her voice.

"What's wrong?" she asks, running her fingertips over my furrowed brow.

"Nothing, love." I smile at her. "I'm just wondering how long Emmett is going to wait to open presents."

"Come on guys!" Emmett yells from downstairs and we laugh.

"Come on let's go." She tells me, and with a quick kiss she's bouncing out of bed. I chase after her as she runs down the stairs laughing, and when I finally catch her, I pick her up like a bride.

"Hey, I want a real good morning kiss." I tell her. Her eyes are sparkling and I smile at her. Leaning in, she kisses me soft and deep. She pokes her tongue out to taste my lips, but quickly pulls back when I try to tangle my tongue with hers.

"No time for that. We have presents to open." she tells me with a wicked grin.

"Okay, come on." I don't bother putting her down, I just plop onto the couch with her in my lap.

"Oh yeah! Present time!" Emmett says rubbing his hands together and sitting on the floor by the tree.

Each person hands out the presents that they bought and soon we each have a small pile of gifts at our feet. We always give gifts as couples, and I've never been happier to share my pile of presents. Each couple opens their gifts from the others and then we split up so mates can exchange gifts in private. I always get to go first, and now Esme does too.

I hand Esme the worst wrapped gift in the pile and I know it's from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Still letting Emmett wrap the Christmas presents, Rose?" I ask her and smile when she rolls her eyes.

"He insists every year, even though he's horrible at it."

Esme opens the large box and finds two packages inside. She lets out a laugh when she sees that they are also wrapped and hands me the one with my name on it.

"We wanted to get you each something that you would like instead of one present for you both." Emmett says.

Esme gestures for me to open mine first and I do. Inside I find a medical journal from the 1700s. It's very rare and its beautiful, and I'm itching to read it.

"This is amazing you guys. Thank you so much." I tell them.

I nod at Esme to open hers and when she does theres another book inside. This one is a spiral bound book with a picture of a silhouette of a pregnant woman on the cover.

"It's a pregnancy journal." Esme whispers. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

She immediately starts looking through it and I laugh.

"We can look at that together later, love. We have more gifts to open."

She smiles and lays her present on the seat next to us.

I let her choose the next gift and she chooses the thin, rectangle box sitting on top. She opens it slowly and curiously, and inside finds a key. She looks up at Bella and Edward curiously and they smile at us.

"It's the key to our beach house. We know you can't go out in public, but the house is completely private as is the beach. You guys can have it for as long as you like, whenever you need a break from here." Bella says.

"Wow, thank you both so much. I would love to go and get away from all of this snow." Esme groans and I laugh.

"We can go whenever you want, love." I whisper in her ear and she smiles up at me. Her eyes are shining so beautifully that I can't help, but lean down and give her a sweet kiss.

"It's your turn to open one." Esme says against my lips.

The last one in the pile is from Alice and Jasper. I carefully rip open the paper to find another box, this one isn't wrapped. When I open that box, I pull out something that's wrapped in bubble wrap. Once I've finally gotten it unwrapped, I look curiously at Alice and Jasper.

"Penguins?"

"Have you ever heard about when a penguin finds his mate?" Alice asks and we shake our heads. "There's a legend that when a male penguin finds his mate, he will scour the beach to find the perfect pebble to present to her. Once he does they become a couple, and they will never part. They will be mates forever, just like you."

"That's beautiful." Esme says looking up at me.

The elegant, sleek glass figurine of two cuddling penguins now has new meaning for me, and I know that it will have a place in our bedroom forever.

"That's perfect you guys. Thank you." I tell them honestly.

I wipe a tear from Esme's cheek and kiss her softly. The moment is broken once again by Emmett.

"WHOOP! Our turn!"

By the time everyone has finished opening presents, Esme's stomach is growling and the kids each come to kiss our cheeks before going upstairs to exchange their gifts in private. Samson is in the corner chewing his Christmas bone when Esme and I go into the kitchen so she can have breakfast, which turns out to be a Christmas tree made out of cinnamon rolls the kids made earlier and set to warm.

Esme eats several before she is full, and she practically bounces up the stairs to our room. I've never seen her so carefree, and I love it.

When I come into my bedroom, all I see is Esme's rear-end sticking out from where she's digging under the bed.

"Found it!" she yells and quickly wiggles out. Her hair is a mess, but the beaming smile on her face is gorgeous.

She's holding a small box in her hands; its perfectly wrapped and even has a small red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Hold on, love." I tell her before going into the closet and getting her present out of it's hiding place.

We take up our positions sitting on the bed just like when we opened our pajamas yesterday.

"Here, I want you to go first." She says handing me my present.

"No, love. Ladies first."

"Please" she says with a pout and sad eyes. She could talk me into anything with that face.

"Okay" I grumble.

The small wrapped box fits in my hand and I can't help but wonder what she could have gotten me. I carefully untie the ribbon, unwrap the box, and lift the lid; inside is a gorgeous golden pocket watch.

"It's an antique Riverside Waltham Hunter pocket watch, circa 1903. Open it."

Flipping the lid carefully, I find that she had the inside engraved: _"You Are My Once Upon a Time"_

"It's true, Carlisle. You are my fairytale. I never thought I could ever love and be loved like this. Everything about our life is perfect, we have perfect kids, a perfect fur baby, and a perfect peanut on the way. Thank you Carlisle. Thank you for my fairytale." She tells me and I reverently set the pocket watch onto the night stand before taking her face in my hands.

"My life is nothing without you in it." I whisper before pressing my lips to hers. I quickly lick her lips and devour her mouth. When she needs air, I kiss my way from her lips, down her jaw, and to her neck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I mumble against her skin as I suck it into my mouth. She feels so good in my hands and I'll never get enough of her taste on my tongue.

"Carlisle..mmm..Carlisle I have to…oh right there…I want to open my present." She mumbles as I nibble on her skin. I place one last gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back.

"Thank you so much, angel. I'll treasure it forever." I run my fingers along the engraving on the pristine gold.

"You're welcome. Now it's my turn." The sweet smile on her face makes me laugh and I give her the present in my lap.

I've discovered that she is a slow unwrapper, taking her time, and enjoying it. I love watching the happiness on her face as she rips the paper.

"Oh Carlisle, it's beautiful." She whispers pulling out the necklace. It's a white gold lariat necklace with pearls and what looks like a leaf made out of the metal.

"May I?" I ask holding my hand out so I can put the necklace on her. She quickly hands it to me and turns around. She lifts her hair away from her gorgeous neck and I place a kiss on the bare skin after fixing the clasp.

"When I saw this, it reminded me of your story of climbing trees. You told me that you loved being up in a tree because you felt free. I want you to always feel like you can do anything, unrestricted with no strings attached. I want you to be free to do whatever you put your mind to. You deserve to feel, everyday, what you felt like sitting on those branches looking at the sky….well before that evil bird."

She laughs through her tears and I kiss each tear off of her cheeks.

"I love you so much, Esme."

"I love you too, Carlisle. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, angel."

 **So what do you think Esme will do once she finds out Carlisle is hiding something from her? Let me know in a review. Be sure to check out my pinterest for pictures of their gifts. Stay tuned for some more Christmas tomorrow! Review please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter. I told you in the last one that this would be Christmas still but the timeline didn't work out for what I wanted to do, so it's the day after. I hope you enjoy.**

ESPOV

"Esmeee!" Emmett whines "It's not working."

I look up from my gingerbread house to see Emmett pouting at his icing-covered hands.

"Emmett, you're supposed to put the metal tip into the bag before you put the icing in." I laugh.

It's the day after Christmas and we are having a gingerbread house building contest in the dining room. We all got caught up in our mates yesterday, and never made it back downstairs for the rest of the Christmas festivities that had been planned. This morning, Alice declared that we are going to do them today instead, which leads us to where we are now. Each couple is making and decorating their own gingerbread house and then we'll take a vote on the best one.

Mine and Carlisle's is very traditional. He piped on the icing outlines around the house because he has steady, doctor hands, and I'm laying gumdrops along the roof. The best part is the little chimney that we put spray whipped cream on to look like smoke.

Our time limit is an hour and we've almost hit that mark.

"Emmett, let me do it! We're almost out of time!" Rosalie snaps taking the bag of icing out of his hands.

Carlisle chuckles as he sets the "trees" he made onto the scenery around our house. The trees are made out of an upside down ice cream cone and some green icing, and they look amazing. He's very good at this, I can't believe he's never done this before.

The timer goes off right as I place the last gumdrop on the roof of our house.

"Time's up!" Alice yells from the kitchen where she, Jasper, Bella, and Edward have been making their houses. "Everyone bring your houses into the kitchen."

Carlisle carefully picks ours up on the large plate it's sitting on and carries it to the kitchen counter. My mouth drops open when I see Alice and Jasper's creation. That's not a house, that's a gingerbread mansion. It's at least three stories tall with beautiful icing designs all over it. Bella and Edward's is next to it and it's very cute. It has light pink and light blue frosting all over it and a pink swirly chimney. Emmett and Rosalie's is small and simple. Rosalie managed to do damage control and make it look decent.

"Okay everyone you know the rules. Write on one of the papers what your favorite is. Each person will vote individually and no voting for your own house." Alice narrows her eyes on us. "And, I'll know if you cheat."

She hands out small slips of paper to us and sets a jar in the middle of the houses for us to deposit our votes in. It's a hard decision because they're all so different and I like them all in their own way. Finally I choose Bella and Edward's, even though Alice and Jasper's is bigger, I like the design and colors in theirs.

Once all of the votes are in, Carlisle declares that he will count them, apparently the kids have a reputation for cheating.

"Alright everyone, here is the final tally: 1 vote for Emmett and Rosalie, 1 vote for Esme and I, 2 votes for Edward and Bella, and 4 votes for Alice and Jasper. So the winners of our first gingerbread house contest are Alice and Jasper."

Alice squeals and throws herself into Jasper's arms like they just won the lottery.

"Aww man" Emmett groans. "I'm not good at this girly stuff. Next year we're doing something else, something manly."

"What Christmas activity is manly, Emmett?" Bella asks him.

"I don't know. Maybe something with fire or some kind of sports."

"No fire!" Carlisle says sternly and I giggle as I remember the story of Emmett having a bonfire in the living room of their last house.

"Oh alright." Emmett grumbles. "You're no fun, old man."

"We should probably clean up all of the wrapping paper in the living room." I tell them, quickly changing the subject before Emmett can pout any more.

"We can do it, love." Carlisle says.

"I want to help. I'm not an invalid."

"I know" he grumbles and his pout matches Emmett's.

"Come on." I laugh and take his hand. The kids follow us and start picking up the torn paper and throwing it into the waste basket. I clean up around the couch and start pulling scraps out from under it when my finger lands on something else. I pull it out to find that it's a picture. I gasp seeing that it's a picture of Carlisle and I in the mall, but his face has been burned off and so has my belly.

"Esme? What's wrong?" Carlisle asks from across the room. When I don't answer, he zooms over to me. His body freezes when he sees what I'm holding.

"I found this under the couch. Where could it have come from?"

"I umm…I-"

"We're going to go upstairs." Edward says cutting him off and all of them sprint upstairs with guilty looks on their faces.

"Carlisle?"

He looks at me for a second before looking to the ground.

"Carlisle, what is this?"

"It's a photo we received in the mail." He tells me still looking at the floor.

"When? Who sent it?"

"We received it two days ago. I opened it early yesterday morning while you were still sleeping. It was from…Charles."

"Charles?" I gasp, dropping the picture as if it had burned me. "Why would Charles send this to you?"

"It wasn't addressed to me…it was addressed to you."

"Charles sent me mail?! Here?!" I'm trying to keep my voice level, but it's not working. "And when were you planning on telling me?"

He mumbles something as his eyes stay at the same spot on the floor.

"Excuse me?" I say making him repeat himself.

"I wasn't planning on telling you." He mumbles. "None of us were."

I gasp and step away from him.

"Everyone knew? You all lied to me?"

A tear falls down my cheek quickly followed by many more, and Carlisle's head shoots up.

"No sweetheart, we didn't lie. I just didn't want you to be stressed or scared. I asked the children to keep it from you because I hoped we could deal with it and you would never have to know."

"You lied to me and you know it. Keeping something from me was a lie of omission especially when it concerns my life."

"I just didn't want you to be upset." At any other time, his soft voice would melt my heart, but not right now.

"Well…mission accomplished." I tell him sarcastically with tears fall down my face and a sob building in my chest. I turn and run up the stairs, Samson right on my heels. When I reach my room, I slam and lock the door. I curl up in a ball on my bed and bawl like a baby. Samson jumps up with me and lays his head by mine, licking my face occasionally.

It's only a few minutes later when I hear Carlisle's voice outside my door.

"Esme? Angel, please."

I know the small lock and wooden door are no match for him, but I also know he would never disrespect me by breaking through my locked door.

"I just want to be alone right now, Carlisle." I whisper and I hear what sounds like his head thump against the door.

"Okay angel, but I really want to talk about this. I'll be right here when you're ready."

I don't answer, I just bury my face in Samson's neck and sob. With every sob, I can feel Carlisle's agony and guilt increase and I know he has to be miserable if his emotions are strong enough for me to feel.

"Esme please." He begs after a half hour and his voice breaks. "I can feel how badly you're hurting. Please just let me hold you. I need to feel you in my arms…please."

"Okay" I breathe and less than a breath later, he's broken the lock and is holding me. Samson growls at him menacingly, and I shush him before he can get carried away protecting me.

I bury my face in Carlisle's shoulder and I realize it doesn't matter how angry or hurt I am because of him, he's my other half and I need him.

Carlisle's emotions are mixed with mine and with my pregnancy hormones, it's making me hysterical.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He whispers into my hair and I swear I feel him sob even though I know vampires can't cry.

I don't respond, mostly because I can't, I just press myself harder into him. Suddenly there's an unnatural calm that spreads through me. I know it's Jasper controlling my emotions, and even though my brain is going crazy, my body is completely relaxed.

"Carlisle" I whimper, pushing against the foreign feelings.

"It's okay, angel. Jasper needs to calm you down, it can hurt the baby for you to be so upset. Just try to relax and let him help you."

I close my eyes and try to breathe deep and embrace the calm radiating through my body. I feel almost lethargic and I wonder how strong Jasper is pushing me before everything goes dark.

* * *

I'm woken by quiet voices in the room with me.

"Why is she still sleeping?" That's Carlisle.

"I had to push pretty hard to get her to relax. She was hysterical and the amount of emotions affecting her were enormous. Once she relaxed and submitted to the help I was giving her, she was so tired that she fell asleep. Your vampire emotions are a lot for her and remember she has an excess amount of hormones in her body pushing her own emotions; all of that combined caused her to be overwhelmed."

"I just don't understand how this happened." Carlisle muses.

"We didn't realize you had thrown the picture along with the card when you were angry. It must have slid under the couch and when we hid the card, we didn't know to hide that with it."

"No I don't mean that. I mean how did I think it was okay to keep this from her? I knew that it could hurt her to find out what I did, and I did it anyway. What kind of mate am I?"

"You were worried, angry, and territorial all at the same time. Being newly mated is very intense. You did what you thought would keep her safe. Granted, it was not a good choice, but it's the one you made."

"I can't believe I did this. I caused this. I made her so upset that you had to intervene."

"Carlisle?" I croak, opening my eyes and looking at him.

"Esme" he breathes, clearly relieved.

"How are you feeling, darlin'?" Jasper asks with a smile.

"Worn out. I feel like I ran a marathon."

"That's common with the amount and intensity of the emotions you were feeling. You should relax for the rest of the night. You also need to eat and drink plenty of water, you need to get your strength back up and I think your peanut is demanding it." Jasper says with a smile.

I smile as my stomach gurgles.

"Okay."

"Esme?" Carlisle says hesitantly, and with a nod from Jasper, he's gone. "Can I get you some food, and we can talk?"

"Yeah, I think we should."

He nods and pulls himself out of bed slowly. With a sad smile, he leaves the room. Samson jumps up onto the bed and sniffs my face as if to check on me. He licks my cheek experimentally and I giggle and swat at him.

"I just warmed up some leftover chicken from the other day, I hope that's okay." Carlisle says, coming back into the room carrying a tray.

"That's fine." I scoot back to lean against the headboard and he sets the tray in my lap. There's enough food on it to feed an army, including some cookies for dessert, but I know this is his way of taking care of me. He carefully sits next to me on the bed like he's worried I'm going to kick him out.

"So I think I should start off by saying I'm so unbelievably sorry. Looking back, I can't believe that I kept this from you and on top of that, I asked the others to do the same. All I could think about when I got that card in the mail was that I had to keep you safe, and that included from your own fear. I shouldn't have made that decision for you, and I'm sorry." I take small bites of my chicken as he talks and I think about what he's said.

"You shouldn't have kept this from me or made the kids do the same, but what hurts the most is that you didn't feel like you could be honest with me. What did you think would happen? You've said that you worried I would be afraid, but I'm going to afraid of Charles forever until I am finally free of him. I understand that you want to keep me stressful for the baby, but you were honest with me about the private investigator, why was this any different?"

"I was worried that you'd run." He says after breathing out a long sigh. "I know that you would protect others over yourself every time and if you thought Charles was coming here, you would run to protect us. I can't…I can't lose you. I finally found you after centuries of searching. I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving, so I didn't tell you, and that was the wrong decision. I'm sorry."

"Carlisle" I whisper and frame his face in my hands. "I would never run from you. I don't think I could. Am I scared for you? Yes. Do I know you're indestructible and yet I still worry about you? Yes, always. You have to understand that I'm in this just as much as you are. Don't think that I don't feel our connection as strongly as you do. Stop assuming that you want me more than I want you. I may not be able to do all of the physical things with you that I want to because of my messed up brain, but don't doubt my connection to you. It insults me, it insults you, and it insults our relationship. I forgive you for lying to me, but you have to understand that we don't run, we stand up and fight anything that comes our way. Together."

"Together." He whispers and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Will you show me the card you were talking about?" I ask him.

"Yes, love, but after you eat. You have to keep yourself healthy and our baby healthy."

I nod and start eating again. I didn't realize how hungry I was, but I managed to clean the whole plate and most of the cookies. Carlisle takes the tray downstairs and when he comes back, he has a white envelope in his hands.

"This is what we received in the mail. The photo was inside the card."

I'm surprisingly calm when I read Charles's words. I've known that he thought I belonged to him since we met, the only thing that scares me is that he says he's coming to get me.

"What do you think this means?" I ask Carlisle after a minute.

He takes the card carefully from me and puts it back in the envelope.

"I don't know. Jasper thinks he is trying to 'smoke you out' so to speak. He thinks that Charles knows you would run scared at this note and once you are out in the open, you would be easier for him to find. There's not much we can do about it, other than to not publicly react. You don't want us to seek him out, and I will keep that promise. However, if he comes here, I wont let him within sight of you before killing him. I can only control my instincts as your mate for so long. An immediate danger such as Charles close to you would be too much."

"I understand." I kiss him softly because I know that he desperately wants to protect me, but he won't eliminate the only threat to me simply because I asked him to. I can't ask him to hold back if Charles comes on his land, and I'm not sure I want to.

"Thank you." He breathes against my lips.

"For what?"

"For understanding, for forgiving me….for loving me."

"It's easy. You're the other half of my soul." I whisper before tangling my hands in his hair and pulling on top of me, effectively ending that conversation.

 **So what do you think? I have to say I love Sammy protecting a sad Esme from Carlisle. Be sure to check out my pinterest for pictures of the gingerbread houses. Review please :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter everyone. This is a roller coaster and it's going to get heavy. I just want to remind you that this story is rated M for lemons AND for domestic violence and rape. You will read about all three of those things in this chapter. Hang in there. It will get better tomorrow.**

CPOV

"Carlisle, stop!" Esme giggles and kicks my hand away. We're enjoying the peace and quiet of an empty house by reading on the couch downstairs. She's laying with her head on the arm of the couch with her feet in my lap, which are covered by a blanket, except when I sneak my cold hands under to tickle her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart. I'm just sitting here reading. You're the one jerking and shaking around." I tell her innocently.

Of course she sees right through that and sticks me with a glare. I just smile at her. I love these lazy days at home doing basic, mundane things. It may be boring to some, but I've waited centuries to cuddle and tease my mate.

"Yeah, sure, you're so innocent." She jerks her feet off of me with a smirk and curls up in a ball.

"Hey, come back here." I whine and pull her legs back to me. "I promise to behave."

"Mhmm" she says like she doesn't believe me at all. I just smirk at her and go back to watching her read.

It's New Years Eve and all of the kids wanted to go hunting with their mates. I can't blame them, I was dying for some alone time with my mate too. They've been gone for about a day and a half, but they promised to be back by midnight so we can ring in the New Year together. It's only 6:00 in the evening, but I'm not sure Esme is going to make it. Since dinner, she's been yawning more frequently and snuggling into her blanket.

"Do you want to go lay down, love?"

"Maybe for a little bit." She says. "Let's grab a movie."

"Okay. You pick."

We climb out of the sofa and she goes over to our movie selection, and she surprises me by choosing a cartoon.

Once we're in my room, she climbs into bed and I get the movie started. We are back to staying in my room again. The only night we spent in hers, since the first night away from it, was the night we had our first fight. Thinking about how much pain I could feel from her that night makes me flinch. I'll never forgive myself for making her feel that way.

"You coming to bed, or are you going to stand in front of the TV all night?" the playful tone to her voice makes me smile.

"Well who could resist an offer like that?" I tell her before moving vampire speed over to the bed. She immediately cuddles into my chest and my arms go around her.

"Cinderella?" I ask when the title comes on the screen.

"Yeah." I can feel her blush against my chest and I wonder why she's embarrassed. "It was my favorite movie growing up. I just think there's something poetic about a woman who has nothing finding her everything in a prince charming. Also, Gus is the best Disney character of all time."

"It is a good story," I tell her, nuzzling my nose into her hair. "but I'm partial to Beauty and the Beast. A man who has everything, but loses it all; then finds everything he needed once it's gone."

"It has a certain poetry to it." She mutters against my chest. By now, Gus is on the screen and I know I've lost her.

I've never really sat down and watched "Cinderella" before, but as the story unfolds, I find myself feeling sorry for the prince. His parents are forcing him to marry and once he finds the right woman, she runs away Although if I were him, I would have gone to find her myself. There's absolutely no way that I wouldn't go after Esme if she ran from me.

Hot tears hit my chest during the ending when they show the happily ever after and I pull Esme's face up to kiss them away. Her mouth is too tempting and I can't help but press my lips to hers.

"Mmm I've been waiting to do that for 2 hours; that's far too long." I whisper against her lips and she hums her agreement.

Her fingers twine into my hair and I relish the feeling of her fingernails scraping against my scalp. Her tongue comes out to taste my lips and I open my mouth to taste her right back. I'm surprised when she moans and throws her leg over my hip. Her center is right above my throbbing manhood and it's taking everything in me to be a gentleman.

Her fingers move to the bottom of my shirt and pull on it, so I quickly whip it over my head. Her hot hands roam all over my body, and I gasp into her mouth when she drags her fingernails down my chest catching my nipple in the process.

My hands sneak under her shirt to the soft skin of her belly. Goosebumps break across her skin and I don't know if it is from my cold hands or from her lust. My hands continue to move upward until I'm at her naked breasts. I moan when they fall into my hands and she throws her head back in a groan. My mouth immediately attaches to her neck and I suck on her pulse point mimicking what my fingers are doing on her nipples. I think I'm doing a good job because she's moaning and writhing on my body. She's rubbing against me just right and I groan against her neck.

"Esme" I whisper into her ear before sucking the lobe into my mouth.

"Carlisle please" she whimpers and I'm not sure what she's begging for, but I'm dying to give it to her.

"What do you need, angel? I'll give you anything."

"Touch me, please."

"I am touching you, love." I accentuate my words by squeezing her breasts and she whimpers.

"I want to feel you."

She sits up a little and I make quick work of her shirt, using all of my self-control to not tear it. Once it's off, I shamelessly ogle her. I never knew anything could ever be so perfect. I take her breasts in my hands again and massage gently. I don't know how hard to push exactly, so I'm taking my time and being extra cautious. Her hard, pink nipples are just begging for my mouth, but I know that's a problem area for her, so I don't try it. She puts her arms around my neck and pulls her body to mine, I move my arms around her waist and we both moan when our bare chests come into contact. Her bottom half is still moving against me and I know she's not consciously doing it. Her body is so full of hormones right now, she's constantly running hot. I can't wait until I can take full advantage of those hormones. Her thin yoga pants and my sweatpants feel like small barriers between the most intimate parts of our bodies and the feeling is setting my whole body on fire. She's moving faster now as my mouth sucks on her neck and her arousal is strong in the air. I breathe in through my nose, relishing the scent and wanting to bury my face in it, but I know it's too soon.

"Carlisle, please." She whimpers. "I need…"

"I know what you need, angel, let me give it to you."

I pull back so I can look in he eyes and she nods. Pulling her on top of me, I rest my hands on her hips and help her rock against me. Never in my life did I think I would dry-hump a woman, but here I am and it feels so good.

"Oh God." She whispers and puts her mouth back on mine. I wonder if this will be her first orgasm and the thought fills me with pride that I'm making her feel this way and anger that her husband never did. My hands go to her breasts and pull softly on her nipples and she moans louder. She leans down to put her hands on either side of my head, and leaves her beautiful breasts swinging in my face as she moves. Oh God I bet they would taste so good.

"Oh yes, right there." She moans and I lean up to put my mouth on her neck. I have to taste her.

"Carlisle" she moans low in the back of her throat as she cums hard on top of me, before collapsing on me, her bare chest against mine and her face in my neck.

"Thank you" she breathes and kisses my skin.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I tell her honestly. Seeing her fall apart, her body in my hands and my name on her lips was indescribable.

"That's never happened before. I didn't know it could be like that." She whispers, still breathing hard into my neck.

"Anytime you want, angel." I tell her.

My fingers are dancing along the sweaty skin of her back and she's laying small kisses on my neck as she catches her breath. I'm in complete bliss.

"Carlisle!" Alice yells from downstairs. I can tell by the tone of her voice that something serious is happening.

"Get dressed, love." I tell Esme before jumping out of bed and grabbing my shirt off of the floor and throwing it on. Esme is still topless when I turn around and I'm momentarily distracted.

"Go Carlisle. See what's wrong. I'll be down in a minute."

I nod and kiss her forehead before flying down the stairs.

"Alice! What's wrong? What happened?" I frame her face with my hands and try to get her to talk to me. Bella is sitting on the couch hugging her knees and Rosalie is pacing around the room with a murderous look on her face.

"Charles was here. It was a last minute decision and I couldn't get to you in time. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are out trying to follow his scent, but his car was parked at the road and that's where the scent will end."

I roar and kick the coffee table across the room. I was so wrapped up in Esme's body that I didn't notice her worst fear coming to fruition.

I head a gasp behind me and I know it's Esme. My instincts are torn between joining the boys to track Charles down and staying here to protect Esme.

"What did he do? Why come and then leave?" She asks and the terror in her voice makes my decision for me. I'm up the stairs before she can blink, and I scoop her into my arms and cradle her like a baby. Her scent calms me down a little, but not as much as I need. I'm in full protection, territorial mode right now and I can't control it.

"He didn't try to get into the house." Alice answers Esme's questions once I have her in my arms and we sit down. "He parked his car by the road, which is why you didn't hear anything, cars drive on that road all of the time. He made his way up the driveway on foot, dropped a package on the doorstep and left."

"He's playing games." Esme whispers. I can't speak, if I try, all that will come out is a growl.

"What do you mean, Esme?" Bella asks.

"He always liked when I put up a fight. In the beginning I would hide from him to try and avoid a beating, but it didn't work. He liked it. He would walk around the house taunting me and laughing. He wanted me to be terrified when he found me. He seemed to draw some kind of power or motivation off of my fear. That's what he's doing now. Like a mouse and a cat, the cat will pay with a mouse before he eats it."

I can't help the small growl I let loose at the mere suggestion of Charles catching Esme. Feeling my growl, Esme puts a soothing hand on my chest. She's terrified and shaking in my arms, yet she's trying to soothe me. Her selflessness and love for me soothes me enough that I can speak.

"What did he leave?" I grind out between my teeth.

"I don't know. All I saw was a yellow envelope. It was on the porch when I got here, but I was focused on getting to you." Alice says.

At that moment, the boys walk in with murderous looks on their faces. Edward is holding a large envelope in his hands and he walks over to hand it to me. With his first step toward Esme and I, my lips pull back and I snarl at him. I don't mean to, my instincts are just on high alert. Edward reads my thoughts and nods before tossing the envelope onto the couch next to us.

When I open the envelope, all that's inside is a DVD case, the kind you get when you buy a bunch of blank DVDs. When I open it, all that's inside is a blank DVD with "You're Mine" written in red marker on the front.

"What do you think is on it?" Jasper asks.

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's not good." Esme answers because I can't. I'm still trying to make my brain stop thinking of ways to kill Edward.

"Why don't we give you guys some privacy." Bella says, getting up and taking Edward's hand. Each of them leave the room being careful to stay a reasonable distance away from us.

Esme hasn't taken her eyes off of the DVD in my hands.

"Why would he send that to me?" she asks quietly.

Having her in my arms and the others gone has helped calm me some, and I can feel my vampire instincts retreating.

"I don't know. Do you want to watch it now or wait? There's no rush. It's completely your choice."

"I wanna know what he's up to. The sooner the better."

I nod and kiss her lips.

"How are you so calm?" I whisper because I'm definitely not.

"I don't know. I guess right now I'm focusing on what we can do. Am I terrified? Definitely, but I'm trying not to think about that when there are things we can do. We can watch this DVD and see what he wants. We can decide a plan so he won't get close to the house again. We can make a plan to leave and go somewhere he'll never find us. I can't fall apart right now because if I do, I won't be able to stop."

"Okay, love." I kiss her forehead and get up to put the DVD in the player.

 _Charles' face immediately comes onto the screen. It looks like he's messing with the camera and getting it just right._

"That's the bedroom." Esme whispers, she's in my lap again clinging to me.

 _Charles smiles drunkenly at us before leaving the room. There's some banging sounds and footsteps before he starts yelling._

" _Esme!"_

She flinches at the sound.

" _Esme get your ass over here!"_

 _There's more stomping and suddenly a scream._

I know immediately it's Esme's scream and I growl and tighten my hold on her.

 _There's more screaming and scuffling until Charles comes back into view, he's pulling Esme on the floor behind him by her hair. Her voice is weak and raspy as she calls out to him._

" _Charles, please. It hurts."_

" _Come on you know you like it when I'm rough. It makes your pussy so wet for me. Go ahead and struggle, it makes my dick even harder."_

 _He picks her up and throws her onto the bed and I know what he's going to do next_.

In the back of my mind I register the sound of Rosalie and Emmett jumping out of the window and running from the house at top speed. I feel a pang of sympathy for my daughter before looking at the TV again.

 _Charles rips all of Esme's clothes off her revealing her thin, bruised body. She lays there with tears streaming down her face as he roughly runs his hands all over her body stopping to grip her breasts roughly._

The sight of another man touching my mate is making my skin crawl and venom pool in my mouth—my body is ready to kill someone. Esme is shaking in my lap, but is mysteriously quiet.

 _Charles roughly flips Esme over so she's laying on her stomach and lifts her hips. He unbuckles his belt and strokes himself a few times before moving towards her. When she screams and bucks away from him, he shoves her onto her back and gets in her face._

" _I own you Esme, every piece of you. I'm going to take you in every hole of your body tonight and you're going to lay there and take it. Trust me, you're such a slut, you'll probably love it."_

 _He lifts her legs so her knees are touching her ears and her cries of protest ring in my ear._

Esme turns her face at that moment to hid in my neck.

 _As Charles rapes Esme and rips her skin open, her cries grow louder._

I can't believe she lived like this for five years.

 _He's pounding into her roughly and calling her names like "whore" and "fat slut". Once he's done, he kicks her out of bed and tells her to clean up. She runs out of the room, probably to the bathroom, and he lays back with a smile. When he lifts the blanket to cover himself, there's a large spot of blood on it. His snores quickly fill the room and they're followed by Esme's gut wrenching sobs echoing through the TV speakers._

The screen goes black and I know it's over. I'm shaking with rage and there's no longer any doubt in my mind—I have to kill him.

"That was the last night I was there." Esme whispers into my neck. Her voice is flat and lifeless, but her whole body is shaking.

"I'll kill him." I growl. She doesn't answer, but I know she heard me. I can't fight my mating instincts any more; whether it's tomorrow or in two weeks, he will die and I'll be the one to do it. The knowledge of his impending death calms me and I turn my focus to the shaking woman clinging to me.

"What do you need, love?" I ask her.

"Get rid of that tape, Carlisle, please."

"Carlisle," Jasper says from his bedroom. "that tape is perfect motive for a restraining order. If Esme wants to go the legal route, we'll need that proof."

"No." I growl as I stand at the kitchen sink and grind the disk into dust. "No one will ever see that and we don't need a restraining order, he won't be alive long enough for one."

I don't get an answer, which is wise. Right now I can't take anyone's judgement on my mating instincts.

My heart melts when I walk back into the living room and find Esme curled up into a ball on the couch.

I pull her into my lap and run my fingers through her hair.

"Let it out, love, you can't hold it in. It will crush you. Just fall…and let me catch you."

Before I speak the last word, she lets loose a heart-wrenching wail. I hold her closer and let her cry. Her pain is my pain and I sob along with her. She has to let this out, she's been holding it in since she heard about the Christmas card, and it's not good for her or the baby.

"It's okay, love. It will all be okay. He'll never hurt you again." I whisper in her ear and I mean it. No more threats or notes. The next time he sticks his head out of his foxhole, I'm going to rip it off…and I'm going to enjoy doing it.

 **Phew that was a hard chapter to write, and to read. I hope you liked seeing a new side of Carlisle in this chapter. I promise the next one will have lots of fluff and happiness. Just remember that this hard stuff is important so that they can get through it and move on. Let me know what you thought in a review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you like this chapter and it makes up for the heavy chapter yesterday.**

ESPOV

"Esme" Carlisle whispers in my ear. It's too early to be awake. I swear I just fell asleep two minutes ago.

"Esme" his cold fingers join his attempt to wake me and I jerk away from him.

"Ungghh" I moan and roll over. I can feel his chuckle against my back as he scoots over to spoon me. He kisses the back of my head and puts his arms around me.

"Come on, love. Wake up." He coos in my ear as his fingers trace circles on the bare skin of my belly.

I peek one eye open to glance around the room and it's completely dark, there's not even sunlight coming through the windows.

"It's nighttime, Carlisle." I mumble into my pillow and I'm not sure he understood me until he laughs.

"No it's not, love. It's morning. Come on, I have the whole day planned for us. All you have to do is get out of bed and get dressed." He throws the blankets off of me and somehow I manage to get upright. "Come on, angel. We have a time table to stick to."

My eyes are still closed as I walk into the bathroom and bump into the sink.

"Stupid non-sleeping vampire" I grumble and I can hear his laugh in the bedroom.

Once I do my business, I come back to the bedroom to find that Carlisle has laid out an outfit for me to wear. There are blue jeans, a thin long-sleeve white shirt, a turquoise sweater, thick gray socks, and fur-lined boots. He's even managed to find small earrings that match my sweater—I suspect Alice had something to do with that. Once I'm dressed, I decide to leave my hair down, but take a band to tie it back if I want.

The house is dark as I walk downstairs except for one light coming from the kitchen. Carlisle is packing a cooler full of food and he smiles when I walk in.

"You look beautiful." He says coming over to kiss me. He's wearing a gray and white sweater that buttons at the neck, tight jeans, and boots. He looks delicious.

"Thank you. Now, what's going on? Where is everyone?"

"They are all in their rooms, it is still dark out you know." He teases and I smile slightly. We're going on a date. I want to get you away from all of the drama and stress."

"But I can't go out in public."

"Don't worry, we're not." He tells me and picks up the small cooler and a thermos before going into the living room. Sammy is there wearing a red bandana and wagging his tail.

"Are you comfortable? We're going to be gone all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer, still confused.

"Good. Here put these on, it's cold out." He says handing me a pair of gray knitted gloves. While I'm putting those on, he puts a turquoise and white scarf around my neck and a knitted turquoise hat on my head. He reaches behind him and pulls out a gray bubble coat and helps me slip it on. He pulls a leash out of the closet and hooks it on Sammy's collar. With one hand holding the leash, he hands me the thermos, and picks up the cooler. I follow him outside where he surprises me by helping me into a massive jeep.

"Whose car is this?"

"It's Emmett's. He agreed to let us borrow it for the day."

Once Sammy's in the backseat and the cooler is on the floor behind me, Carlisle climbs into the drivers seat and leans over to help me with the harness. His eyes are sparkling and he has a large grin on his face.

"You're really happy, huh?" I whisper and put my hand on his cheek.

"Yes, I am. I get to spend the whole day with you. Uninterrupted Esme time—sounds like heaven to me." He grins at me and kisses my lips. "Now stop distracting me, woman." He says but smiles and kisses my lips again. It's good to see him happy and leaving the worry behind. He takes my hand in his once my harness is on and starts driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask him, taking an experimental sip out of my thermos to find hot chocolate inside.

"It's a surprise, but don't worry, it will be just us."

It's still dark out so I can't see much, but it looks like we're driving through wilderness, and we are definitely traveling up at an incline.

"Are we almost there?" I ask after a minute. I'm starting to get really excited.

"Almost." He says and lifts my hand to kiss the back of it.

When the jeep finally stops, I have no idea where we are. It's still dark and I'm confused when Carlisle doesn't try to get out.

"Where are we?" I ask as he turns on the ceiling light in the jeep. He's digging in the cooler behind my seat and produces a bagel with cream cheese (just how I like it) and a bowl of fruit.

"Breakfast is served." He tells me smiling. He even pulls a dog biscuit out of somewhere in the backseat and gives it to Sammy.

"Thank you." I tell him and start eating. He's watching me eat and I raise one eyebrow at him. "We've talked about this. I feel like a zoo animal."

"Sorry, love." He chuckles.

After a few minutes he grabs my hand again and points out the windshield.

"Look."

The sun is coming up right in front of us, the light pinks and soft oranges fracturing over the mountains.

"Wow" I whisper. He pushes his seat all of the way back and pulls me into his lap.

"The perfect start to the perfect day." He whispers in my ear.

We're quiet for the rest of the sunrise, enjoying the beauty and the quiet time together.

"I love you." I tell him putting my forehead to his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Esme. Always."

I kiss him deeply before laying my head back on his chest and watching the end of the sunrise.

"That was amazing, Carlisle. Thank you." I tell him.

"This isn't the end of our date, sweetness. This was only phase one." He grins at me mischievously and I get a glimpse of what Carlisle must have looked like as a child.

"What's next?" I ask him.

"Well first we have to change your outfit a little." He jumps out of the jeep without further explanation and goes to the back hatch before coming around to my door. He's holding a pair of light gray hiking boots in his hands and he pulls me around in the seat so my legs hang out of the door.

"I wanted you to be comfortable this morning, but now you need boots you can walk in. The fresh snow won't mix well with those furry boots."

Before I can say anything, he takes each of my boots off and starts putting on the new boots and lacing them up. They fit just right and I wonder if I'll ever get used to him being so prepared and thoughtful.

"How do they feel?" he asks standing back and admiring his handy work.

"Good." I tell him, wiggling my toes.

He smiles and holds out his hand for me. I jump out of the jeep and stand beside him as he lets Samson out and slings a backpack over his shoulder.

"The next phase of our date will require some walking. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure." I shrug. "Just don't let me fall."

"I would never." He smiles at me and takes my gloved hand in his bare one.

"Is it okay to leave the jeep here?"

"It's fine. People leave their vehicles here while they hike all of the time. It's a popular lookout spot."

"Then how'd you know we'd be alone?" I ask confused, he assured me we wouldn't be seen.

"Alice" he says with a smirk.

I nod and we begin hiking through the snowy woods. Samson is keeping up but he looks like he would rather be at home sleeping. Carlisle holds my hand as we walk except when he has to help me over fallen branches and trees. Samson sniffs as we walk and occasionally stops to mark his spot—typical male. I know my human speed is slowing Carlisle down, but he never acts as if it's a bad thing. He just stays at my side telling me stories of the last time they lived in Forks, several decades ago. Occasionally we'll see an animal and he'll tell me about them.

The sun is rising in the sky as we walk and despite the fresh snow on the ground, I'm getting warm. When I start sweating, I reach up and pull of my scarf.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asks with a frown.

"I'm warm. You have me bundled up like an Eskimo."

"I think you should keep it on. You could get sick."

"Carlisle it's fine. Look the snow is melting as the sun rises. If I get cold, I'll put it back on."

"Okay" he grumbles but I can tell he's not happy about it so I giggle and kiss his cheek. "Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. We're almost there, anyway."

A few minutes later, Carlisle pulls back some branches and gestures for me to walk through; once I do, the view is breathtaking. There's a frozen lake right in front of me that seems to go on forever. Behind that are snowy mountains in the distance.

"It's beautiful." I whisper as Carlisle comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist. I lean back against his chest and he rests his chin on top of my head.

"It is. I found it one day while I was hunting. It's beautiful in the spring and summer also. I like it here, it's very peaceful."

"I love it. It's perfect."

"I think so, too."

He kisses the top of my head and pulls away. He takes the backpack off of his shoulders and pulls out a blanket. He lays it out on the ground and Sammy collapses onto it.

"Hey!" Carlisle exclaims laughing and I giggle. He shoves Sammy over to one side and we sit on the other. My back is against his chest and I'm nestled in between his open legs.

"I love it here" I sigh and he chuckles and kisses the top of my head through my hat. For a while we just lay on the blanket and enjoy the peace and quiet. It's a nice change after the stressful couple of weeks we've had.

"Are you hungry, love?" Carlisle asks.

"Not really."

"Okay. Have you ever been ice skating?"

I scrunch up my nose as I think about it.

"I used to when I was a teenager, but I haven't since."

"Do you want to try?" he asks pulling two sets of skates out of his bag.

My lip finds its way between my teeth.

"You won't let me fall?" I ask nervously.

"Angel, you should know by now that I would never let anything happen to you or peanut. Speaking of which, I didn't get to have my morning conversation with him. We'll have to rectify that when we get home."

I giggle because I know he's completely serious and it's so sweet.

"Okay yeah. I'll try it."

He reaches for my boots and I laugh and pull away.

"You know I am capable of putting my own shoes on right?"

"Of course, love." He says like I'm crazy. "But it's my job to take care of you."

"You don't have to—"

"I want to." His serious eyes tell me how important this is to him. After everything that he's done for me, I can do this for him.

"Okay." I whisper. "Thank you.

He quickly gets our skates on and carries me to the ice. I have no idea how he can carry me while balancing on thin blades.

He skates out tot he middle of the lake and slows to a stop.

"Ready?" He asks with bright eyes and I nod. He slowly sets me on my feet facing him, but never lets go of me as I wobble. I laugh as I try to get my footing, feeling like a newborn calf. Carlisle smiles at me and once I get my footing, he starts skating backwards pulling me with him.

"Come on, love. You can do it." He tentatively lets go of my hands but I leave my arms out to get my balance. After a few minutes, I'm able to shakily skate alongside him. I'm sure it's comical to watch us: him with the grace of an olympic ice skater, and me with the grace of a baby giraffe.

By the time my ankles are starting to get tired, my stomach starts growling. I'm on one side of the lake trying to spin around without falling over or throwing up when Carlisle skates over to me and throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He skates back to where we started and sets me down on our blanket. From his bag he produces a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some carrot sticks, a bottle of water, and a cookie.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" I say crunching on a carrot stick.

"I tried. I wasn't sure how long we would be out here and I didn't want you to be hungry."

I lean over and give him a sloppy kiss. "You're the sweetest."

His tongue pokes out and licks my lips, "Believe me, you're the sweetest." His voice is low and husky and it makes my insides tingle. My stomach growls against making him laugh and he gestures for me to keep eating.

About halfway through my meal, Carlisle's hand comes up to touch my face. When I look at him, he has one finger over his mouth telling me to be quiet. He points to our left and there in the brush is a baby deer. He's brown with white spots and I watch him in wonder.

"We're downwind. He hasn't caught my scent yet." Carlisle breathes into my ear. "Keep watching, I bet his mother isn't too far behind him."

A few minutes later, he's proven right as a beautiful doe appears behind her baby. She looks up at us and tilts her head until the wind shifts and they run away.

"They caught my scent."

"Wow. That was amazing."

"They're very beautiful creatures."

"And fast." I tell him still surprised at how quickly they galloped away.

"I'm faster." He whispers in my ear and my mouth falls open.

"Really?" He nods. "Will you show me?"

"Um I would love to, but not when you just ate." He winks at me and I blush.

It doesn't take me long to finish my lunch and I lean back against him and cuddle my face into his sweater. He chuckles and lifts me onto his lap so we can be closer.

"What's funny?" I ask into his shirt. He smells like snow and trees and…Carlisle.

"You're like a kitten. Get your belly full and you snuggle right up to me."

I lightly smack his arm and he laughs louder.

"Do you want to head back?" he asks.

"No, lets stay for a little while longer."

He nods and kisses my forehead. We relax onto the blanket and watch the sun dance across the ice.

* * *

Carlisle finally manages to pull me away from the beautiful lake with the promise of a warm bath and dinner. It takes us longer to get back to the jeep than it did this morning because of my tired feet. Finally, Carlisle just picks me up and carries me the rest of the way—at human speed as to not jostle my full belly.

Carlisle turns up the heater in the jeep on the way home and my eyes quickly drift shut without my permission.

Cold kisses all over my face wake me and I open my eyes to find Samson's brown eyes staring back at me. I laugh and shove him away as my car door opens and Carlisle scoops me up in his arms. He lets Samson jump out before shutting the door and carrying me upstairs. He sets me down on the bed and kneels down to take my boots off. I breathe a sigh of relief when my feet come into contact with the soft carpet.

"I'm going to draw you a bath, love." He tells me and takes off into the bathroom. I sigh and take off my coat, hat, gloves, and socks. It's nice not to feel so bulky and I end up taking off my sweater too leaving me in my thin white shirt.

"It's all ready for you, angel. You'll have to test the water temperature, but I think I got it right." Carlisle says coming back to stand in front of me.

I stand up and kiss him deeply, tangling my fingers in his hair and pushing my tongue through his lips. He moans loud and deep before grabbing my waist and kissing me back. I bite gently on his lower lip with my teeth and he groans and tightens his hold on me. With one last sweep of my tongue, I pull back from his mouth. His eyes are still closed and he's breathing heavy when I say, "Thanks for the bath" and run into the bathroom. I hear him growl behind me and I giggle.

Carlisle's ensuite bathroom doesn't have a door, but I know she won't invade my privacy by coming in. This bathroom is my favorite room in the house. It's almost as big as his bedroom and it's all open except the toilet which is off to the side in a separate room with a door. There's a double sink against one wall and on the opposite wall is the bathtub in front of the open walk-in shower with two heads. Across from the doorway is a whole wall of windows revealing the Washington forests and mountains. I was nervous about bathing in here at first but Carlisle assured me that it's one-way glass and no one could see in.

I smile when I see the tub full of bubbles and I wonder what scent Carlisle chose for me. Once I sink down into the warm water, I recognize the smell of vanilla and I close my eyes and relax. I don't know how long I stay in the bath, but when my stomach growls, I begrudgingly get out. I don't feel like going over to my room to get pajamas so I just throw on a pair of Carlisle's boxers and a Harvard medical school t-shirt that is worn and soft.

Going downstairs to find Carlisle, I see light coming from the dining room. When I enter it, the table is set with beautiful linens, a vase of pink roses in the middle, and there are candles all over the room.

"What is this?" I ask Carlisle who's standing behind his chair looking nervous.

"This is the final phase of our date. A romantic candlelit dinner. I know I can't eat, but I think it will still be nice."

"This is beautiful, thank you."

He nods and comes over to pull out my chair for me. I'm sitting right next to him and at my place setting is a silver platter with a lid on top. Carlisle lifts the lid with a flourish and I laugh when I see a pizza underneath. He really is the perfect man.

 **I loved their first date, I hope you did too. Review and let me know. Also check out my pinterest for pictures from their date. Link in my profile.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short today. It's late and I'm tired.**

CPOV

I love watching Esme sleep; she snores softly and makes little whimpering noises. It also gives me time to talk to our little peanut.

"You know I love your mommy so much" I whisper as I lay my head on Esme's stomach. "I want to spend every minute with her. I want to convince her to move into my room since she spends all of her nights in here, but I don't want to scare her off. You know I waited a long time to find her. I waited for almost 400 hundred years. Do you know how long that is? Of course you don't, but trust me it's a long time. When she finally came along she had you, and I was so happy that I get to be your daddy. Now, today you are 13 weeks old. I know you don't know what that means, but that's okay. It means that we get to do some tests to make sure you are as healthy as can be. We'll get to see you today too, so if you feel me pushing on mommy's stomach, don't worry, we just want to get to see your sweet face. Try to be good and let us take a good look okay? I know you will. I love you so much, baby. I can't wait to meet you. Now, all we have to do is convince your mommy to move in with me. How do you think we should do it?"

"Maybe you should just ask her." Esme whispers and puts her hand on the side of my face.

I quickly crawl up so we are face to face and kiss her lips.

"Esme Anne Evenson, will you do me the great honor of sharing my room with me?"

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen, I will."

She beams at me and I know my smile matches hers.

I lean up and give her a sweet, soft kiss.

"Thank you, angel. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She replies and I have to kiss her again.

"Why are you up? It's late." I say after a minute.

"Peanut is making my stomach sick. I think I'm gonna try some water. Maybe it will settle down some."

"Okay, I'll get it for you, love. Stay here."

I run downstairs at vampire speed to get Esme her glass of water. I grab some crackers too in case she wants to try some of those also. She's still laying in bed when I come back into the bedroom, and I put her midnight snack on the nightstand.

"Here you go, love. I brought some crackers too. They might help as well, but go slow."

"Thank you."

I kiss her forehead and lay back down beside her. I love sharing my bed with her. I can't wait until I'm sharing every inch of my space with her. I want her hairbrush on my bathroom counter, her bras hanging on the doorknobs, and even her dirty clothes on the floor. I want to jump out of bed and move all of her things in here right now, but I don't want to leave her.

Suddenly Esme throws the blankets off of her and gets out of bed making me wonder if she's going to be sick.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah, I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay."

I let her have her privacy because I know she's very particular about that. Of course, I can hear everything as she relieves herself and washes her hands. I shamelessly ogle her as she walks back to the bed in a tiny tank top and shorts. She rubs her arms a little like she's cold and I make a mental note to turn the furnace up once she's asleep. She curls back into the bed absorbing the heat from the electric blanket. I know her belly is still upset because she keeps rubbing her hand back and forth across it.

She's taking small sips of her water and nibbling a little on her crackers. I hope they help her nausea. She needs to get several more hours of sleep or she'll be miserable tomorrow.

After a few minutes she puts the crackers down and cuddles into her pillow.

"Feel better, love?"

"A little bit. I hope it will continue getting better."

"Me too. Is there anything I can do?"

"Come here." She says and opens her arms.

"I can definitely do that." I pull her into my arms and she wraps hers around my stomach. We snuggle down into the blankets more and I make sure she's completely covered so she doesn't get cold.

"What else were you and peanut talking about so intently?" she asks me, sleep clouding her voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about. It's between us men."

"It could be a girl." She grumbles before falling asleep completely.

* * *

"Do you have to use a needle?" Esme whines as we walk into the hospital. I let her sleep late this morning before making her breakfast and whisking her away for her checkup.

"Yes, love, I do, but I've been doing this a very long time and I doubt you'll even feel it."

"Uh huh." She grumbles.

At this stage in her pregnancy, we need to do a test called nuchal translucency (NT) test. It checks for chromosomal abnormalities and heart defects. It's an important step in making sure our peanut is completely healthy. To do this test, however, I have to draw blood, which is what Esme is nervous about.

I managed to get us a private room again and I will be able to do everything myself, just like last time. I sit Esme down in a chair, and pull out the things I will need to draw her blood. She winces a little when the tourniquet goes on her arm and I smile apologetically.

"You're in the last week of your first trimester. Are you excited?" I ask, making small talk so she won't focus on the needle.

"Yeah I really am. I can't wait to get fat and to feel her kick."

"She's the size of a peach right now. We should be able to see a lot more in this ultrasound than the last one."

"Really?" she beams.

"Yep, I'll be able to see the intestines and make sure the neck his forming right. Did you know that she already has fingerprints?"

"That's amazing." She whispers.

"It really is." I agree. "All done." I retract the needle and snap the tourniquet off of her arm.

"You're done? I didn't even feel it."

"I told you I was good." I grin at her and she just shakes her head and smiles.

"Alright I'll send this to the lab, and we'll get the results in about a day. Now hop up onto the bed for me. I will be able to do this ultrasound on your belly, so it will be a little easier this time."

Once she's laid down, I lift her shirt up some and then unbutton her jeans to move them down out of the way. She doesn't stiffen when I do and it makes me smile. Her beautiful rounded belly is on full display and I love it. Leaning down, I lay several small kisses along her belly and nuzzle my nose into her soft skin. It must tickle because she giggles and swats at me.

"Do you have this kind of bedside manner with your other patients, Dr. Cullen?"

"No Ms. Evenson. Only you." I tell her sincerely and lay one last kiss to her skin.

She jumps when I squirt the cold gel on her belly and I quickly apologize. It only takes me a few seconds to find the heartbeat and I let the beautiful sound fill the room.

"The heartbeat is about 160 beats per minutes which is perfect. His intestines and neck look great as well. He's developing really well."

"Can you tell if he's a boy?" she asks and I know she's dying to know.

"Sorry love, not yet. Next time though." I tell her with a smile and she nods.

I take my time and show her the arms and legs and even his little toes. I just can't seem to get enough of looking at him. He's so beautiful and he isn't even fully developed yet.

I don't know how long we sit looking at him, but eventually I print out some pictures for us to take home, wipe the gel off of Esme's stomach, and kiss my peanut one more time.

We walk hand in hand out of the hospital and it feels so good to have her here with me. I'm so happy—Esme's on my arm, our baby in her belly, and Alice is at home moving all of Esme's things into my room.

"When can we find out whether peanut is a boy or a girl?" Esme asks in the car on the way home.

"Between 16 and 20 weeks. We'll come back and do another ultrasound like we did today, only without the blood drawing. I should be able to tell, and if I can't, we'll come back the next day and try again."

"I can't wait." She says with a smile. I love to see her happy and I hope I can make her stay that way for the rest of our lives.

 **I hope you liked it. So what do you think? Will our little peanut be a boy or a girl? Review and let me know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another short chapter guys, sorry. I'm just leading into the action of the this part of the story. Lemon warning in this chapter. I didn't plan to write one, but it just kind of came out. I hope you enjoy.**

ESPOV

"Carlisle!" I yell from the bathtub. I got in here without getting a towel from the linen closet, and now that I'm ready to get out, I can't.

"Angel, are you okay?" Carlisle's worried voice comes from the bedroom. He won't invade my privacy even when I call to him.

"Can you bring me a towel?" I ask in a normal voice because I know he can hear me.

"Ummm….yeah." He says slowly. This is a first for us— being naked in the same room.

He looks sheepish as he walks into the room, almost like he's going to be in trouble. I'm still under the bubbles, but I've been in here awhile so there aren't as many bubbles as there once were. I'm sure he can see some of my body, but I'm not sure how much— his eyesight is a lot better than mine.

"I forgot to get one before I got in." I tell him blushing.

He nods and pulls a light grey, fluffy towel out of the closet for me.

I take a deep breath and stand up to take it from him. My naked body is on display. He sucks in a breath and turns his back to me. I step out of the tub and reach for towel. He hands it to me but keeps his back to me. I quickly dry off and wrap the towel around myself before walking around him so I can look at his beautiful face.

"Thank you." I tell him and frame his face with my hands. His eyes are dark when he glances down at my body and I know he's struggling with his lust. My hormones are going crazy lately so I know how he feels.

I smile at him and raise up onto my tiptoes so I can lay a sweet kiss on his mouth. He responds hungrily and I can feel him holding himself back.

"Mmmm" I moan and slip my tongue out to taste him. He always tastes so good— like sweet rain and honey. His hands fist in the towel at my hips and he tangles his tongue with mine.

"Esme, I can't." he whispers against my mouth and starts to pull away. I can't tell he's fighting against himself. He doesn't want to let go because he's worried he'll hurt me.

"Carlisle, please. Just love me. We'll stop when it's too much."

He hesitates for a moment and I can see how much he is pushing back his instincts.

"Please love me." I whisper against his lips. I need him so badly, but I know we won't be able to go all the way.

He groans and drops his forehead to mine. He lifts me in his arms and in the blink of an eye, my bottom hits the soft comforter on his bed. His mouth is all over me— my lips, my jaw, my neck. The towel is still tucked tightly between my breasts and I let it stay there for now.

My fingers find their way under his shirt and I scratch my fingernails across the soft dimples on his lower back. He growls against my neck and lays me down so my head is against his pillows. His body is hovering over me so that he doesn't put any weight on me, but I want to feel him. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I pull him down on me. He jerks away surprised.

"Are you sure?" I nod.

"I want to feel you."

He carefully puts his weight back on me and moans as I nestle him in between my legs. His lips return to mine, and my fingers tangle in his hair. I used to feel trapped when he put his weight on me, but now I feel safe and loved. I pull on his shirt and he quickly takes it off—I wish he would just quit wearing them.

I sigh when his bare chest comes into view, God he's beautiful. When I put my mouth on his collarbone and suck his skin into my mouth, he groans and his muscles quiver. I love his body. I can't keep my hands off his skin and his moaning is making my insides turn to jelly. I desperately want to feel his skin on mine, but I'm very aware that if I uncover my chest like I've done before, my whole body will be naked. Am I ready for that? I've never been naked in front of anyone other than Charles. He always said negative things about my body. What if I disappoint Carlisle? He's so perfect, and I'm just…not.

"I love you." Carlisle whispers in my ear and I snap back to the present to find Carlisle looking at me like I am the most important thing in the world. He loves me with everything he has. He could never be disappointed in my body. He loves me just the way I am.

"I love you too." I whisper and bring my hands to the knot of my towel. His eyes go wide and he shakes his head.

"Es, you don't have to do that."

"I know. I trust you and I want you to love all of me."

" I do, angel. I love every little bit of you. That doesn't mean you should make yourself uncomfortable."

"I'm not. I want this. I can't go all the way, but I want to go further."

"Are you sure?" His eyes are burning with lust.

I nod and undo the knot of my towel. It falls open and I lift my hips to slip it out from underneath me.

"Oh baby." Carlisle whispers, sitting back on his heels as he takes in all of me for the first time. My legs are still around him so my center is open for his eyes. His gaze travels slowly down my body before landing between my legs and staying there. The look on his face is full of amazement and…hunger.

"You're beautiful." He growls and the sound sends delicious shivers down my spine. "Can I touch you?" he asks and I nod.

"Please." I whisper and I'm not even embarrassed that I'm begging.

He drags his fingertips down from between my breasts to my stomach, which quivers at his touch, down to my hipbone and finally down my leg to my knee. However, as his hands move across my whole body, his eyes stay concentrating on my center. His fingers move up to my pubic bone running across the small patch of soft hair there. He slowly moves his finger down to run it tentatively through my folds. I moan and lift my hips when he makes contact with my clit. When he moves deeper and brushes through the wetness at my entrance, he groans loudly and flips us so that we are laying on our sides facing each other. My leg over his hip so my center is still open to him and his fingers don't leave my hot flesh. His mouth attacks mine and I moan into it as he continues to run his fingers through my wetness. My hips start moving in rhythm with the strokes over my sensitive clit.

Charles never touched me down there with his fingers except to spread me open before shoving himself inside of me. I love that Carlisle is giving me my first memory of this touch. I want to him to be my first everything.

"That feels so good." I whisper into his mouth.

" _You_ feel good, love, so good. You're so wet and hot and soft. You're perfect."

His voice is husky and delicious.

"Mmmm…" I moan and pull his mouth to mine and attempt to dig my fingernails into his back.

He tentatively puts his finger inside me and I buck my hips again.

"Mmmm I can feel you clenching around my finger." He moans in my ear and I lose it. My hips jump up to meet his hand and I cry out his name as I orgasm.

He moves his hand slowly as I come down from my high and continue to squeeze his fingers.

"That was gorgeous." He whispers in my ear and lays kisses from my ear down my cheek to my mouth. With one last kiss to my lips, he pulls me to lay on his chest.

I hear his tongue making noises and I look up to find him sucking on the fingers he just had inside of me.

"Did you just…"

"You taste incredible, love. Better than anything I've ever tasted."

I don't know what to say so I just duck my head into his chest to hide my blush.

As I relax against his chest, I'm quickly reminded that I didn't get a nap today. With one of Carlisle's hands tangling in my hair and the other caressing my belly, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

A deep, menacing growl in Carlisle's chest snaps me awake. I've never heard him sound like that and the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"Esme, stay here." He says in a dark voice as he shoots out of bed and throws his shirt on.

"What's going on?" I ask confused and frightened.

"It's fine, please just do as I say and stay in this room."

I don't have a chance to answer before he's gone. I feel uncomfortably vulnerable laying alone in Carlisle's bed naked so I walk to _our_ closet (as Carlisle insists I call it) and get dressed in a pair of my sweat pants and one of Carlisle's hoodies. I love wearing Carlisle's shirts. We spent all that money on maternity clothes and I would rather just wear his, but I know he doesn't mind.

I don't know what to do up here alone so I just sit on the edge of the bed and wait for…well I don't know what.

There's a loud crash downstairs and before I know it, I'm off to find Carlisle. I can feel his rage inside me. Something is wrong.

When I open the door, I find Bella standing outside it like a guard. As I try to walk past her, she grabs me gently and forces me to stop.

"Esme, you can't go down there. I'm up here to protect you and make sure you don't leave."

"My _mate_ is down there and he needs me. Now LET GO!" I tell her surprising her and myself with the venom in my voice.

She releases me immediately and I race down the stairs to find the living room empty. The glass wall by the front door is busted and the breeze coming in is freezing. I can see figures outside in the dim light of twilight and rush out onto the front porch to figure out what's happening.

I stop in my tracks when I see the scene in the front yard. Emmett and Jasper are flanking Edward who is standing slightly off to the side covered in shards of glass a few feet from Carlisle. My mate is standing in the middle of the yard nose to nose with Charles.

 **Alright here we go. What's Carlisle going to do now that Esme is watching? Why is Edward the only one with glass on him? What's Esme going to do coming face to face with Charles? Let me know in a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. You'll get to see a completely different side of Carlisle. M for language and violence**

CPOV

Every day with Esme I think that this is the best it can be, and then the next day it gets even better. Esme drifted off to sleep shortly after she fell apart in my arms. I can't believe that she trusted me with her whole body, and I couldn't be happier about it. After all of my years, I have seen naked women before, whether it's at the hospital or accidentally walking in on one of my children with their mates, but nothing could have prepared me for Esme's body. She is perfect. Her small frame fits just right next to my big one. Her breasts are big for her body but they fit just right in my hands and I can't wait to feel how they fit in my mouth. Her growing belly is perfect and leads right to her womanly hips. Even her center is gorgeous. Everything about her turns me on, and I love every inch of her body.

She's snoring softly against my chest and the smell of her arousal is still thick in the air. I just close my eyes and enjoy the intense sensory overload of being in this room cuddled up with my love. I don't know how long we lay like that until I'm startled by the chaos downstairs.

"Carlisle we need you down here, now." Edward says and it sounds like he's gritting his teeth.

"What's going on?" I whisper. I hate being ripped away from Esme, especially now.

"Charles is here." Alice whispers. "He's coming up the driveway now."

I can't help the growl that erupts from my chest. I've never heard this growl come from my body before. It's a sound of deep anger and protection of my mate. The sound snaps Esme awake on my chest and she looks up at me confused.

"Esme, stay here." I tell her before standing up and putting my shirt back on.

"What's going on?" She's confused and scared, and I understand, but right now I'm barely able to speak. The monster in me is coming out, and I'm desperately trying to hold him back until I get downstairs.

"It's fine, please just do as I say and stay in this room." I grit through my teeth and run downstairs at vampire speed.

"Where is he now?" I bark at Edward.

"He's walking up the driveway. He's about halfway. He's hoping it's dark enough for him to hide in the trees. He's almost sure that Esme is here and he plans to stay until he finds her."

"He's mine." I growl and let my vampire take over as I walk outside and disappear into the darkness.

I stay hidden in the trees as I walk down towards Charles. I'm moving at human speed. There's no need to make this quick, I want to drag it out. The hunt is half the fun.

I can hear his breathing and his footsteps. Knowing I'm that close to him makes venom pool in my mouth—I want him dead. I purposely walk right behind him. When I step on a stick, he turns around quickly, but I'm faster. Deciding to toy with him a little bit, I run past his left side fast enough and close enough to him that he feels the breeze. He turns to the left only to find nothing but darkness and trees. I do the same on his right and I can smell his sweat as he gets nervous. I enjoy the scent of his fear and I relish in it. We are coming into the yard now and I watch as he slinks along the front of the house like the snake he is. I move to stand directly behind him before speaking.

"Can I help you?" My voice is deeper than normal and I'm sure to him, I sound dangerous. Good.

He turns around quickly, for a human, and takes a step back when he sees how close I am to him.

"I…um I'm looking for someone." He stutters out and his voice makes me sick.

"Well I don't think I can help you with that. This is my property. You shouldn't wander where you're not invited." I can see the fear in his eyes before his pride takes over and he straightens his spine before speaking again.

"Look man, I'm looking for my wife. She's been missing for over a month. You know how women can get, jumpy and shit. I just wanna get my wife and go home."

"No I don't know how women can get, _man_. All I know is that you're a disgusting, poor excuse for a human being and you don't deserve to breathe the same air as that sweet woman you imprisoned for _years._ "

"Hey! You don't even know me, dick. She's my wife—mine. I'll treat her as I damn well please and you don't get to do anything about it. You got me? I'll do and say whatever I want to _my_ wife. Oh and don't believe all the lies she tells. I can see it in her eyes—she likes it." He leans in to whisper to me like we're best friends. "She gets off on it."

The sound of shattering glass shocks us and we both turn our heads to see Edward barreling through the large window on the front of the house with a look of murder on his face. I don't even want to know what thought Charles had to make him react like that. I raise my hand to tell him to stop and he does. This is my fight and he understands that, but as the boys file out after him, I appreciate that they have my back.

I get up in Charles' face and spit my next words at him.

"Esme is the sweetest, most loving person I know. She is mine. She has never and will never belong to you. She is my mate, my soul, my love, and the one that I would kill for."

His eyes grow wide in fear, but his anger takes over once again.

"That bitch is mine and no one can keep me away from her."

Esme's scent wafting past my nose stops me from ripping his head off in that moment. Glancing over, I see her come out onto the front porch with Bella right on her heels. She's wearing sweatpants and one of my hoodies. There's no way she's warm enough.

"Esme please go back inside. It's too cold for you out here." I tell her and I hate how detached my voice sounds.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" She asks, her voice shaking.

I nod my head over to Edward who comes and grabs ahold of Charles keeping him right where I want him while I go comfort my mate.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Charles yells behind me but I ignore him. I pull Esme into my arms and hiss as I feel how cold she is.

"Baby please go inside. It's freezing out here. I don't want you to get sick. Please. If you are sick than peanut is sick."

"Carlisle I'm not going anywhere!" She tells me, surprising me as she stands firm in her decision. "Now tell me what the heck is going on!"

I smile at her as her eyes blaze with anger.

"You're extraordinarily beautiful when you're angry." I smile wide and kiss her lips softly. "Charles came looking for you. I can't let him go. I made you a promise that I wouldn't go looking for him, but this is too much." I whisper to her begging her to understand.

"Okay." She says simply.

"Okay?" I'm confused.

"Yes, okay. I knew that if this happened that you would kill him. I can't ask you to deny your instincts anymore. The only thing that I will tell you is that I'm not leaving. After everything I've gone through, I will watch him die. I'm not leaving you."

My heart soars at her instincts to protect me, but I also worry about her.

"I don't want you to see the man I become tonight." I whisper, suddenly becoming vulnerable. "I won't hold back."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you. You're not killing for sport or entertainment, you're going after him because of what he did to your mate. I understand, but please understand my mating instincts and don't make me leave you." She begs and I can't say no.

"Okay, love, but promise me you'll go inside if it's too much."

She nods and I kiss her softly.

Behind Esme Bella appears with a thick, heavy coat for her to wear and I nod my thanks to her. Esme peeks over my shoulder at Charles who is still yelling and trying to get away from Edward.

"You little bitch! Get over here! I'm going to kill you for running away from me. Don't you know that you could never hide from me? You're MINE! I own you—your whole body including that disgusting thing growing inside of you." Esme flinches back at his words and the fear in her eyes fuels my anger. I can feel my demeanor shift as I turn around and watch Charles shift in Edward grasp.

"Let him go." I order and Edward does as I say.

Charles starts to run towards the road and I stand in front of him before he can take two steps.

"How did you…"

"You don't get to ask questions. You don't get to speak." I order walking forward forcing him to walk backwards. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to that angel up there, and I'm going to do it painfully because of what you tried to do to my child in her belly."

"That bastard is not yours! She should have killed it when she had the chance. It will come out just like her—weak and pathetic."

With those words, I land a kick to his abdomen hard enough for him to fly across the yard and land on his back. The sound of his bones snapping is very satisfying and a small smile appears on my face. His body is laying right in front of Edward and I nod to him. He deserves to get a few blows in. Besides Esme, Edward is the only one who knows exactly what he did to her and how it felt. Edward punches him in the face and kicks him across his legs. The sound of his nose and tibia breaking echoes through the yard. Charles is laying in the grass whimpering like the dog he is when I walk calmly over to him. I lean down so that all he can see is my face and all he can hear is my voice.

"You are the biggest coward and imbecile in this world. You had the most beautiful, perfect angel for a wife and instead of cherishing and loving her, you abused her. You tried to break her, but I'm here to tell you, it didn't work. She's the strongest woman I've ever met and she came out the other side an amazing person. We're going to live an eternity of happiness together with our child and I'm going to make sure she's so happy, she doesn't know what to do with herself. You will never know what it's like to live a happy life with an wonderful woman at your side. I almost feel sorry for you, but then again you did this to yourself." With that I snap his neck and watch the life drain out of his eyes.

I don't know what to do so I just stand breathing hard and looking at the ground. I've just gone against everything I've believed my entire existence, but I don't regret it. He deserved to die. What must Esme think of me? I am a true monster.

"Carlisle?" Esme's small voice calls to me from the porch, but I can't look at her. I don't want her to see me this way.

A warm hand lands between my shoulder blades and I flinch. I didn't even hear her come up to me.

"Is he dead?" she whispers.

"Yes"

"Are you okay?" she asks, her voice still a whisper

"No."

"Come on." She takes my hand and I let her pull me through the house. I can't think about anything right now. All of my emotions are exaggerated and I'm mentally exhausted. Esme pulls me up the stairs and into our room. She takes off my shirt and shoes while I let her move me around like a doll and then takes off her own sweatshirt and pants leaving her in just her underwear. She pushes me back on the bed and climbs in next to me pulling the blankets over us and cuddling her skin against mine. Just having her in my arms and her scent all around me is calming me, and she knew that it would. She knew exactly what I needed. We lay there for a long time, my head between her bare breasts and her fingers running through my hair. There's nothing sexual about this, it's just our souls reconnecting and rejuvenating through touch.

"I love you." I whisper against her skin.

"I love you too. Are you ready to talk about it?" she asks. Her fingers never stop in my hair and the effect is very soothing.

"I don't know who that was tonight." I tell her softly. "I've never been that way before. I guess I scared myself. I didn't know I could be so cruel and full of rage. I don't regret it at all and I think that might be part of the problem. Even when I kill animals I feel guilty, but my first time killing a human, I don't feel an ounce of guilt. What does that say about me?"

"It says that you love me so much that you were willing to go against everything you are to make sure I was safe. You love our baby enough to ensure no harm comes to him. You did what you needed to do. Let me ask you something, if I had asked you to stop would you have?"

"I would have tried as hard as I could have to stop. My instincts were on high alert, but I think if you would have asked me to stop, I could have controlled myself enough to listen."

"But I didn't ask you to. Does that make me a monster?"

His head shoots up and he looks horrified.

"No! You're the most pure thing in my world."

"And you're my angel. Don't ever think that I don't love you—every part of you. You're a vampire, your instincts and emotions are a part of you. Without them, you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with. I love that you're overprotective of me. I love that you want to take care of me and peanut. I even love that you would destroy anything or anyone who hurt me. It's all a part of who you are. Don't doubt the absolutely goodness in you, because it's there—its the core of who you are."

"Thank you." I tell her. I don't know what to say. I never thought of it that way. I lay my head back on her chest and let myself relax.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispers in my ear and in that moment, I realize everything's going to be okay.

 **Phew, heavy chapter! Well Charles is dead. Now we just have to get our peanut here safely and let them live happily ever after. Review please :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. There's a little time jump.**

ESPOV

"Alice! I can't wear that." I'm already shaking my head before I finish speaking.

"Come on, Esme! You and Carlisle are going to be all alone in paradise. You never know what you might wear."

"Fine," I grumble "but put some normal swimsuits in there too."

She smiles with her victory and carefully places the halter top bikini in my suitcase.

It's been 3 weeks since Charles showed up at the house, and things have been pretty quiet. Carlisle is still not back to normal. He's better since that night, but I miss the old Carlisle.

We decided that we're going to cash in our Christmas present from Bella and Edward. We really need to get away and I could definitely use some sun. I'm excited to have a week of fun and alone time with Carlisle, but I'm really excited to see what Carlisle looks like in the sun. I was worried at first that it would painful for him, but he assured me that it doesn't hurt a bit, it just looks odd.

Once we told the family that we were taking a vacation, Alice insisted that she pack my suitcase. I don't really mind because, other than swimsuits, I'll probably wear Carlisle's clothes. He likes seeing me in them and they fit comfortably over my ever-growing bump.

When I see Alice put what looks like lingerie in my suitcase, I stop her.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"It's to sleep in."

"Alice, I'm pretty sure those aren't intended for sleep, they're meant to be taken off way before then."

"I know." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wait, did you see something?" I ask in a whisper even though everyone else is out hunting.

"No." she says. "You haven't decided anything yet, so I can't see whether it will happen, but I know you two have gotten more…intimate. Plus you'll be all alone on an island for a week. You never know what could happen."

She continues packing as I let my mind wander. Am I ready to go all the way with Carlisle? I love him more than anything, and there's nothing really stopping us from taking that next step. Although, I don't know what Carlisle would say about that. We haven't been intimate since the night Charles died. He holds me every night while I sleep and kisses me when I reach for one, but we haven't done anything else. I know he's experiencing some guilt from what happened, but I hope this trip can get us back to the way we were. I make a mental note to talk to Carlisle about that when he gets back.

"That's a good idea." Alice says, coming out of a vision and going back to my suitcase.

"How will it turn out?" I ask nervous.

"It will be fine. You both love each other so much, this is just a bump in the road." I nod and go into the bathroom to grab my toiletries.

"They'll be home in about 30 minutes. That gives me just enough time to finish packing." I just shake my head and let her do her thing while I go downstairs.

Samson isn't going with us, mainly because we are driving and I don't want him to have to be cramped in the car for that long. He's getting so big, I don't think it would be fair to him. I check to make sure he has enough food and that his toys are all piled up for him. There will be 6 adults here to take care of him, but I'm still nervous about leaving him alone.

I'm packing some snacks and drinks for the road when everyone comes through the back door. Jasper goes right upstairs to find Alice. Bella and Edward go to sit down in the living room and switch on the TV.

"Hey baby mama." Emmett says coming over to kiss my cheek ignoring Carlisle's growl of warning. He and Rosalie sit down on the stools across from us and Emmett throws Carlisle a wink.

"Are you ready to go, angel?" Carlisle asks me, purposely ignoring Emmett.

"Um I think so. Alice is packing my suitcase—"

"I'm all done." Alice announces coming into the kitchen with Jasper right behind her. "I packed plenty of extras just in case." She winks at me and I blush. Carlisle raises an eyebrow at me in question but I just shake my head.

"Okay let's hit the road." I say a little too cheerfully and pick up the cooler. I don't make it one step before Carlisle slips it out of my hand. Always the gentleman.

He grabs my two (yes I said two) suitcases out of the living room where Alice left them and goes outside to pack the car. This human has to put on her coat and hat before going out into the frozen tundra.

Everyone gathers around the car to say goodbye.

"Have a great time." Rosalie whispers to me as she hugs me softly.

"Try to get the old man to relax." That's Edward.

"I'll make sure Sammy gets lots of bacon." Bella says and winks at me.

"Have fun." Jasper says kissing the back of my hand.

"Take care of the little squirt" Emmett says gesturing to my belly and giving me a bear hug.

Alice is last and she wraps me in a hug.

"Just relax, it will be perfect." She breathes in my ear.

Carlisle takes my hand and pulls me into his side.

"We'll only be gone a week, guys." He says with a smile, and helps me into his Mercedes. He quickly moves over to take his own seat behind the wheel.

"You ready?" He asks with a toothy grin.

"Yep. Let's go."

We pull away from the house and Carlisle turns on the GPS. It says it will take 48 hours to get to the beach house, but with vampire speed it should take less. We originally talked about flying down to Florida, but I've never been on a cross-country road trip before.

I smile as I take in the interior of the car and remember the night I met him.

"If you could drop me at the nearest motel that would be great." I repeat my words from that night. He looks really confused before a smile covers his face.

"I'm sorry Miss…"

"Esme…Just Esme."

"Well just Esme, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that."

"And why not?" I ask with a little bite to my voice.

"Because I'm never letting you go." He looks at me with serious eyes. "I knew it that night and I know it now—we'll be together forever."

"Carlisle I was wondering…can we just go back to normal this week? You've been different lately and I understand that what happened affected you, but I don't want it to change _us_. I want us to be the way we were, not just emotionally but physically too. I feel like I have to force you to kiss me and I don't want it to be that way. A month ago you couldn't keep your hands and mouth off of me and I liked that. I liked knowing you wanted me so badly that you couldn't stop yourself. I just…I want the man I fell in love with. Believe me I know you've been having a hard time and I'm not blaming you at all. I just wondered if things could be different this week."

I didn't even realize he had pulled the car over until he puts it in park. He undoes my seatbelt and pulls me into his lap so he can nuzzle into my neck.

"I'm so sorry love. I've hurt you and I didn't even mean to. I haven't been keeping my distance from you on purpose, I just…I don't really know. I've been in my head a little bit and I didn't realize I was neglecting you. I'm so sorry. I always want you. I ache for you every minute of everyday. I've just been trying to get my head on straight. I promise it won't happen again."

He leaves small kisses on my neck as he speaks and I close my eyes at the feeling.

"It's really okay, Carlisle." I run my fingers through his hair. "I know you've been struggling and that's why I wanted to talk to you about it."

"It's not okay that I've been neglecting your needs, angel, but I promise that stops now. I'm here for you every minute of every day. All you have to do is ask."

"I don't need a servant, Carlisle, I just need you." I pull up his face so I can look into his eyes.

"You have me." He whispers and kisses me sweetly. My hand in his hair won't let him pull away. He moans when I tug slightly on his hair and his tongue comes out to taste me. Our mouths tangle together for several minutes before I pull away and rest my forehead to his.

"I've missed that" he whispers against my lips.

"Me too."

We sit holding each other for a few more minutes before he sets me back in my seat and buckles my seatbelt.

We lost some time on our journey, but it was well worth it.

* * *

"Best concert you've ever been to?" I ask Carlisle.

We've been driving for a few hours and peanut has demanded we stop to eat. We're at some little diner in Post Falls, Idaho.

"I got to hear Mozart perform and that was amazing. I also got to hear Beethoven's compositions when they were first written."

"Okay smarty pants, how about the best concert of this century."

He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"I went with Edward to see Dizzy Gillespie in the 1950s and he was excellent. He's a a jazz musician. More recently I went to see the Civil Wars with Jasper and Alice, and I was impressed by their talent even though I'm not a big fan of bluegrass music."

"Interesting. What about the worst concert you've been to?"

"That's easy. Pink Floyd. While I respect their musical talent, it just was not for me. The crowd was crazy and there was all kinds of drugs and things being sold. We left before it was half over. That many warm bodies combined with the extreme noise and the scent of adrenaline was too much for all of us."

"Yeah that doesn't sound pleasant. I bet the humans were having fun though."

He laughs and nods.

Once I finish my burger and double order of fries, we hit the road again.

"It's going to be dark soon, love. Your pillow and blanket are in the back when you want to go to sleep."

"Okay, I'm not tired yet." I tell him through a yawn and he laughs.

"What about you? What's the best and worst concerts you've ever been to?" He asks me.

"I've never been to an actual concert. I've watched school plays and things like that, but that doesn't really count."

"Well we'll have to go sometime. You pick."

"Okay." I tell him smiling.

"What's your favorite and least favorite animals?" he asks.

"My favorite animal is a walrus, followed closely by a manatee. They're just so cute with their little whiskers. I think in another life I may have been a walrus. It sounds perfect to me—laying around and swimming all day waiting to be fed. My least favorite animal is a snake. They freak me out. I don't really like any reptiles. When I was a kid, I wouldn't even enter the snake section of the zoo."

"I thought you were going to say birds are your least favorite."

"They're second. They are pretty to look at until they fly at your head. Reptiles are just…icky."

"Icky, huh?" he laughs. "I"ll have to remember that."

"What about you? What's your favorite?"

"Well I don't really get close to animals unless I'm hunting, but I've always thought lions have a majestic quality about them."

"What about your least favorite?" I ask him interested to find out his answer.

"I really don't like anteaters. They are so creepy with their long noses and tongues. Eww." He shivers on the last word and I burst out laughing.

"Who knew an invincible vampire would be scared of an anteater?" I laugh.

"They're creepy! Have you ever seen one? They look like an alien."

"Do the kids know about this particular fear?"

"Of course not! Emmett would put one in my room just to witness the first vampire heart attack."

I laugh again because I know he's right.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, your secret's safe with me."

"Good" he says with a goofy grin and I know my smile matches his.

"It's my turn to ask a question." I tell him after a minute.

"Okay." He nods.

"What would your super power be if you could have one?"

"Ooo that's a tough one. I wouldn't need to fly because I can already go very fast. I wouldn't want to have the same gift as anyone else in the family. I guess it would be neat to be invisible. Then I could sneak up on people or play pranks on them."

I laugh because I've never seen this side of him.

"What about you?" he asks.

"I think I would want to teleport. You know, just think of any place in the world and go there. I would want to take people with me, though."

"That's an interesting idea. Where would you go?"

"Well obviously I would take you with me and I'd want to see everything—the Statue of Liberty, Mount Rushmore, the Eiffel Tower, the Pyramids, Big Ben, the Great Wall of China…"

"We can see all of those things." He says. "Just say the word, and we'll go."

"Have you been to all of those places?"

"Some. I haven't been to the Great Wall of China or the Pyramids. The others I have seen before. I would love to go with you, though. It would be entirely different experiencing them with you."

He always says the sweetest things to me sometimes and I never know what to say in return.

"Would you kiss me on top of the Eiffel Tower?"

"I would kiss you anywhere." He looks at me with dark eyes and I know he means anywhere in the world and anywhere on my body.

I clear my throat loudly.

"Your turn to ask a question."

"I don't have one." He says. "You go again."

"Okay…um whats your favorite part of the female body?"

My face turns bright red. I can't believe I just asked him that.

"Well I don't know about the female body in general, but my favorite part of your body is the soft skin just under your hipbones. It's softer than any other part of your body."

"Really?" I'm stunned that he knows that after just one time seeing me naked.

"Yep. I love gliding my fingers over that spot. I'd love to run my tongue along it, and see if it's as sweet as the skin on your neck."

"Why don't you?" I blush again. Why is it so much easier talking about this when he's focused on the road and not on me?

"Because, love, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

His thoughtfulness makes me smile.

"I um I don't think I would have a problem with that." I whisper and a soft growl is all I get in reply.

"It's…it's your turn."

"What's your favorite part of my body?" he asks and I notice he didn't say 'of the male body'. He can't stand for me to think about anyone else, even thought I never do.

"Well I haven't seen all of your body, so I don't know if I can give you a definite answer, but I love the dimples on your lower back. I especially love the growly-whimper you let out when I scratch my nails across them."

"Yes, I didn't know I would be so um sensitive there."

"I like it." I tell him through a yawn.

"You should sleep, love." He tells me.

"I don't want to sleep yet. You owe me a question, I did two in a row."

"Okay, love. One more but then you and peanut need some rest." Dr. Cullen has come out and there's no saying no to him.

"What was your favorite bedtime story as a child?"

"Um I don't know if I really had one. My parents didn't read to me a lot, but I liked pretty much anything that I could get someone to read to me. I've always loved books."

"Another thing we have in common." He says with a smile.

"That was cheesy." I tell him as I lean my head back and my eyes close.

"That doesn't make it untrue."

 **I love casual, fluffy Carlisle and Esme. Next chapter will be more road trip and arriving at the beach house. What do you want to happen while they're there? Let me know in a review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I hope you like this chapter! See you at the bottom.**

CPOV

"Oh my god! I love road food!" Esme moans biting into a deep-fried Twinkie that we got somewhere in Georgia. To me it smells like dirt and oil, but she seems to like it. We're about 8 hours away from the dock where we'll leave our car, and this road trip with Esme has been the best time of my life. We've shopped, sang, talked, laughed, kissed, touched, snored (that was Esme), and ate a lot (that was Esme too). I'm looking forward to this week alone so much. This is just what we need to get our relationship back on track.

"Be careful, love. I might get jealous of a pastry."

"There's nothing to be jealous over, Carlisle. It's just a fling." She laughs and licks the cream off of the side of her mouth. I'm suddenly tense and can't wait to get to the house. Since we talked about our favorite body parts 34 hours ago, I've wanted to lay her down and taste every inch of her. In fact, I don't know how I've managed to wait this long.

"How much longer do we have to go?" She asks looking at the road excitedly. As soon as we hit warm weather, she's been bouncing in her seat ready to get to our destination.

"About 8 hours, love. It's early. Why don't you try to get a few hours of sleep?"

I've never known Esme to be up before 9:00 AM voluntarily, but it's currently 7:00 AM and she's bouncing around like Alice.

"I can't sleep! I'm too excited." She says loudly and I laugh.

"Come here." I tell her and put her pillow in my lap like she slept with it all last night. "I'll sing you to sleep. If you get a few more hours, that's more time to enjoy the beach while we're there."

"Okay." She says. I know she acts like she's wide awake, but I also know my girl; once she relaxes, she'll be sound asleep.

She covers herself with the cashmere travel blanket I bought her and lays her head in my lap. I comb through her hair with one hand and keep my other on the wheel. Her hair flows like silk in my hand, and I start humming a soft lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep.

Once she's asleep, I hit the accelerator. I'm ready to get this week started.

* * *

"Ugh" Esme moans in my lap. She just woke up but she doesn't make a move to pick her head up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I sing to her.

"Ugh" She groans and buries her face in my stomach.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Just a little queasy."

"Do you want a popsicle? It helped last time." The morning sickness is a lot better and she doesn't throw up anymore, but with the long car ride she was bound to get nauseated.

"No I think I need to get out and walk a little. Can we stop?"

"Sure."

At the next rest stop, I pull in and help her get out. It's about 70 degrees outside and it's a nice change to the 25 it was in Forks when we left, but it's also cloudy enough that I'm not sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Where are we?" Esme asks as we walk around in the grass.

"Orlando. I shaved a few hours off of our predicted time. Just a few more left and we'll be there—probably about 2 hours tops."

"Good. I can't wait to lay down in a real bed."

"Angel, we could have stopped at a hotel. Why didn't you say anything?" I'm a little angry that she didn't speak up when she needed something. It's my job to provide for her, but I have to know what she needs first.

"I didn't want to stop, Carlisle. I like having the whole road trip experience. I'm just looking forward to getting there is all. I'm fine. Stop worrying." She kisses me softly and I relax my frown a little.

We walk for a little while before she declares that her stomach is feeling better, but now she has to use the restroom. I stand outside the door while she goes to make sure she's okay. It may be a little overprotective, but frankly, I don't care.

"Ready?" I ask when she comes out looking as radiant as always.

"Yep, let's go."

We get back in the car and the GPS says we have 3 and a half hours to go, but I know it will barely be two. Esme is sitting beside me fiddling with the radio and snacking on crackers. She's wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, her third outfit of the trip. She ditched her bra about an hour after we started driving, and I'm definitely not complaining. Each time she changed her clothes, she always did so in the back seat where I can't see all of her, which makes me grumble, but at least I could sneak peeks in the rear view mirror.

"Just a few more hours." I tell her and grab her hand so I can tangle her fingers in mine.

"I can't wait." She says smiling wide.

Two hours is nothing and before Esme can fall asleep again, we are pulling into the long-term parking for the dock. It's still cloudy, but Alice's latest text says the sun will be coming out soon. We specifically planned this trip so that it would be sunny the whole time we're here except when we arrive. We don't need me scaring off the locals.

"Where are we?" She asked confused when I turn the car off.

"We're at the dock. Edward and Bella's house is on an island. We have to take a boat to get there. Edward keeps his boat docked here long-term and uses it when needed."

"They own their own island?!" She shrieks and I laugh as I pull our luggage out of the trunk.

"Just a small one." I tell her with a shrug. I put the two duffel bags on top of her rolling suitcase so I can pull it with one hand and hold her with my other as we walk to the boat.

I lead her to a small, white boat floating in the water. Throwing our luggage on first, I jump on so I can help her. She's wary at first, but I have a firm hold on her hips and she lets me lift her.

"How long will it take to get there?" She asks, taking a seat and looking out at the ocean.

"A little under an hour. Just relax and enjoy the sea breeze."

The boat starts up fine and after a few maintenance checks, we're off. The ride is smooth but fast—Edward did well.

"Oh my god! Carlisle!" Esme yells suddenly and I run to her at vampire speed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The baby. There's something…something's wrong."

"What do you mean, love? Are you hurting?"

"No. It's a weird feeling. It's like a tickle or a ripple. This can't be right." She looks up at me with tear-filled eyes and I kiss her as I cradle her belly in my hands.

"That's not a bad thing, sweet girl. That's him moving." I laugh and kiss her tears away.

"Oh my gosh." She whispers and puts her hands on her belly next to mine. She starts laughing, and I can't help but stare at the look of absolute joy on her face.

"It feels like she's dancing." She laughs. "This is amazing."

"She likes the boat." I tell her and smile.

"Yeah, I guess she does."

"Hey, peanut" I whisper to her belly. "You are having a good day aren't you? Deep fried Twinkies and a boat ride. We love you so much little one. Stay safe in mommy, and we'll see you when you're ready." Esme laughs at my conversation with our baby, but I know she loves it. She cries happy tears every time I talk to her belly.

"Should we keep going, love?" I ask her and she nods at me with a grin. I lay a kiss on her belly before reluctantly letting go and stepping back up to the wheel.

We're about 10 minutes away when I motion for Esme to come stand beside me.

"See?" I point towards the island directly in front of us.

"Oh my gosh it's perfect."

"That's Masen Island. Edward bought it for Bella after they were married."

"Why Masen?" She asks.

"Edward's last name as a human was Masen. When he and Bella married, it was important to her that she take that name as well as Cullen. It is a big part of who Edward is and she wanted to join him in that. After the wedding, he bought her this island as a symbol of their love and how appreciative he was of her taking his last name."

"That's beautiful." She says and leans her head against my shoulder.

I steer the boat around the back side of the island where the house is and carefully maneuver it into the dock.

I help Esme off the boat first, leaving our luggage for me to come back for later. She quickly slips her shoes off and runs down the dock to the sand. She laughs and digs her toes into the squishy powder and I can't help but laugh with her. The sun peeks out behind the clouds and I can see the light bouncing off of my skin, reflecting on the sand around me. Esme spins around with a brilliant smile on her face, and gasps when she sees me.

"What…How?" She stutters.

"When we change, our skin becomes something close to granite or diamonds. It's the hardest substance on earth and with that comes the crystallizing of our tissues. When the sun hits us it bounces off, giving off the appearance that we're sparkling."

"It's beautiful." She says walking over and laying a warm hand on my face. "And all vampires do this?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're an angel." She whispers.

"I think you have me confused with you." I tell her, pulling her hand to my mouth and kissing her palm. Her eyes dart over to my hand when I touch hers, and she smiles hugely.

"Come on, old man, race you to the house." She sings at me and I laugh loudly. She doesn't make it two steps before I throw her over my shoulder and run with her up the beach.

"Carlisle!" She laughs. "My first time traveling at vampire speed and I'm staring at your butt…not that it's a bad view." She mutters and I bark out a laugh.

"Come on, you vixen." I tell her, setting her on her feet on the front deck of the house.

Edward and Bella's beach house is a two story with tall ceilings and it's a perfect mix of the two of them. The whole front of the house facing the beach is glass, and it looks impersonal and cold until you pair it with the dark wood and teal accents that are everywhere. I give Esme a small tour, showing her the important rooms. She gawks at the living room and all of the windows that showcase the beauty of the private beach. The small kitchen makes her laugh because as vampires we really don't need one, but they put in a small one so the contractors wouldn't be suspicious. Our bedroom is on the second floor. It's one of the many guest bedrooms, but it has an amazing view. Bella and Edward's only request as we stay here is that we not sleep in their bedroom, which I absolutely understand. I don't want anyone else in the bed that I share with Esme, either. Our room is mostly white with royal blue accents. It has a wood burning fireplace and a massive bed that takes up one whole wall. The best part is the wall of glass across from the bed. We can lay here and watch the sun rise and set every day.

"Wow." Esme says when she sees our room and I have to agree with her. It's beautiful. "I've always wanted to sleep under the stars. This is pretty close."

I lead her into our ensuite and her jaw almost hits the floor. The double sink, and walk in shower are all beautiful, but what has my love's attention is the large tub in front of a picture window that showcases the ocean perfectly.

She sighs and looks up at me with dreamy eyes.

"I want to stay here forever."

 **You are definitely going to want to check out my pinterest for pictures of the beach house. It's beautiful. The link is on my profile. Leave me a review please.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for being late, but I've been really sick. I already have the next chapter written so it definitely will be posted today or tomorrow. I hope you like it.**

ESPOV

"Esme? Are you ever going to come out of there?" Carlisle asks from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I don't think so." I call back to him and sink down into the mountain of bubbles I have created in the tub.

It's our first night at the beach house and after spending the afternoon unpacking, playing on the beach, and cooking dinner, I needed a relaxing soak in this amazing bathtub. We watched the sunset from the patio while I ate dinner, and now the full moon and bright stars are reflecting off of the ocean. It's so beautiful here. I don't know why Bella and Edward would ever choose to leave—the house is amazing, and I haven't even seen all of it yet, the view is spectacular, and it's completely private.

I can hear Carlisle pacing in the bedroom and it makes me giggle to think about him stressed waiting for me to get our of the bath.

"Esme." He growls playfully and I laugh even harder.

"Okay, I'm coming." I groan and I pull my body out of the warm water.

I dry off and put on the soft terrycloth robe Alice packed for me. It matches the teal accents in the house and I roll my eyes at her insistence at matching everything.

My hair is wet and dripping on my terrycloth-covered shoulders when I open the bathroom door. Carlisle's back is to me as he looks out of the wall of windows in our bedroom. He turns around to give me a smile and when I come to stand beside him, his arms come around my waist and I automatically lay my head on his chest.

"Mmm…you smell so good." He growls into my hair and I smile into his bare chest.

"So do you." I whisper and kiss the skin above his heart.

The view out of our window is beautiful—there isn't a cloud in the sky and the stars are twinkling down on us. We stand in each other's arms enjoying the view and our comfortable silence until a yawn breaks thought my lips.

"Let's lay down, love." He says with a kiss to the top of my head and I nod.

For non-sleeping vampires, the Cullen buy the best beds. My body sinks into the expensive sheets before realizing all I have on is my robe. Walking over to what has been deemed my dresser, I look through the pajamas Alice packed for me. It seems that the tamest thing she packed for me is a baby pink, spaghetti-strapped nightgown, it's trimmed in white lace and comes just above my knee. The material is like butter as it slides over my skin and it's supportive enough that I decide I don't need anything under it.

When I turn around to go back to bed, Carlisle is laying down watching me with dark eyes and a huge smile breaks out on my face. I was more worried about finding the right pajamas than I was about him seeing me naked. I'm comfortable enough to change in front of him without even a second thought.

"What is that smile about, sweet girl?" he asks as I lay down beside him.

"I forgot you were here." I tell him and laugh when he frowns.

"And that's a good thing?"

"It's an amazing thing. It was so effortless to change in front of you that I forgot to be scared or self-conscious."

He smiles and when he laughs, peanut starts dancing in my belly. I jolt at the feeling because I'm not used to it yet and my hands come up to cradle my tummy.

"She's dancing." I whisper and his eyes sparkle with his smile. "She likes your laugh."

"You think?" he asks.

"As soon as she heard it, she started moving. She knows her daddy."

He smiles even wider and I think he's going to kiss me when he leans in, but instead he leans down to kiss my belly.

"Hey peanut. You have to get stronger so I can feel you out here. I'm so happy you're moving for mommy but daddy needs a little attention too, okay?"

I laugh as she jumps and he looks up at me with shining eyes.

"Did he move again?"

I nod. "She started jumping when you stopped talking."

"He's amazing." Carlisle whispers and kisses my belly before pulling me onto his chest.

"We should probably start thinking of names." I whisper against his cold skin. We brought our electric blanket with us so I switch it on and snuggle closer.

"Have you thought of any?" he asks and I nod sheepishly.

"Have you?"

He nods proudly with a big smile.

"What names do you like?" I ask him. No way am I telling first.

"I like old fashioned names. My favorites are Matthew, William, and Thomas for a boy, and Anna, Abigail, and Martha for a girl. What names have you considered?"

"Well I like all of those, but Anna is too close to my middle name. I don't want our daughter's first name to be after me, maybe that could be her middle name. The names I like are Carter for a boy and Melanie for a girl."

"I like both of those, love. Maybe we'll be able to narrow it down at your ultrasound when we get home."

"Hopefully or our baby's going to have a ridiculously long name."

He barks out a laugh and leans down to kiss my lips. Our tongues slide together lazily, but neither of us deepen it any further. When I yawn into his mouth he laughs and pulls away.

"Goodnight, sweet angel." He whispers and I fall quickly to sleep.

* * *

Seagulls and sunshine wake me and it takes a minute for me to remember where I am.

"Good morning." Carlisle says as I throw my arms over my head and stretch.

"Good morning." I'm grinning at him and he smiles back. I guess it takes warm weather and the beach to make me wake up happy.

"What do you want to do today, love?"

"Let's go swimming and have a picnic on the beach." I'm out of bed before I finish looking for a swimsuit to wear.

"Okay. Get dressed and I'll make breakfast." With a kiss to the top of my head, he's gone.

Alice is nuts if she thinks I'm going to wear some of the things in this drawer, but I finally decide on a tankini with a chevron top in pink, blue and purple and pair it with the purple bottoms Alice has laid with it. I throw on a sheer hot pink cover and grab my sunglasses and flip flops. Once my hair and teeth are brushed, I'm ready.

When I get to the kitchen, a breakfast of toast and fruit has been laid out for me. Carlisle is packing our cooler with sandwiches and water bottles, but stops when I enter.

"Wow…you look beautiful." He stutters.

"Thank you." I blush and take a bite of my toast.

"I'm going to go change while you eat." He says putting the full cooler on the floor and I nod.

I'm putting my plate in the dishwasher when Carlisle comes back downstairs carrying a bag over his shoulder—his bare shoulder. He's wearing dark blue board shorts and nothing else.

"You ready?" He asks with a smile and I'm pretty sure I'm drooling.

"Um…yeah. You look…good." I tell him and then want to hide under the bed and never come out.

He grins at my blush and thanks me.

We walk down the beach hand in hand until we come to the edge of the water where Carlisle sets down the bag and cooler.

"Hold on, love." He says and then disappears. He comes back carrying two beach loungers and I smile at his ridiculous vampire strength.

Once he's determined they're in the right spot, he reaches into the bag and pulls out a bottle of sunscreen.

"May I?" I nod and lift my hair so he can do my back. My suit top is a halter so my entire upper back is exposed. His cold fingers take their time massaging and rubbing the lotion into my back and legs before turning me around and doing my front.

"This may be my favorite human necessity." He says while he's on his knees taking his time rubbing lotion on my upper thighs, and I have to agree. I'm enjoying watching and feeling him. I don't think I'll ever get used to his beautiful skin in the sunlight. He really is an angel sent to save me.

"Done" he smiles and stands. "You'll need another coat in a few hours." He looks so excited that I have to laugh.

I lean forward and melt my lips against his. The warm sun has heated his skin and the new feeling is nice. My hands take their time gliding from his hands up to his hard biceps, giving them a little squeeze before moving to his chest and finally up around his neck. My tongue dips out to taste his lips and I moan.

"Mmm you last like sunshine."

He takes my mouth again and sticks his tongue out to get his own taste.

"And you taste like heaven."

My fingers dig into his hair and I hitch one leg over his hip as our tongues tangle in my mouth. I let out a little whimper when his fingers find their way inside my top and caress my bare sides. I surprise him and myself when I jump up to wrap my legs around his waist, but he catches me easily. My bump is a little bit of an obstacle between us, but believe me, I'm making it work. He moans when he feels my center against him and it turns to a growl when I grind down on him. He sits down on one of the lounge chairs keeping me in his lap so his hands are free and they immediately go to my breasts which are heavy and aching for his touch.

"Carlisle please" I moan. "Put your mouth on me." He freezes and looks up at me in a mix of shock and hunger.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please."

He whispers what sounds like a 'thank you' before untying the halter top and letting it drop to free my breasts. He licks his lips before leaning in and kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin. His mouth feels amazing and I moan when he opens his mouth against the side swell. He gets braver as he goes, eventually running his tongue along the crease under my left breast. He's kissed and touched me everywhere but where I want him most and I'm writhing on his lap. Wrapping my hand in his hair, I pull his mouth to my nipple and he chuckles when I whimper. Finally—finally his mouth closes over the hardened peak and I cry out. He runs his tongue along it and then sucks it into his mouth. With one powerful suck and one grind of my hips, I'm orgasming on his lap, and judging by the sounds and movements he's making, he is too.

He lays back pulling me with I'm so our bare chests are pressed together.

"That was amazing." He whispers after we catch our breath and I nod in agreement. We lay together letting the sun warm our skin until I can finally move again.

"So," he says and kisses my nose "swim?"

I nod and smile. He helps me off his lap and lays one kiss between my breasts before sighing and righting my top.

Once we're both ready, he takes my hand and we walk close enough to the sea that the water laps at our toes. I squeal and jump away from the cold temperatures and Carlisle chuckles at me.

It takes me a few minutes to get used to the water, but once I do, we wade out until the water is at my chest. Carlisle's skin sparkles even under the surface of the ocean and it makes me smile.

"Are there sharks around here?" I ask suddenly nervous.

"Yes, but they won't come near you while I'm around. Don't go swimming alone, though." I scoff at him. Of course I won't go where sharks are! I'm human, not reckless.

We spend over an hour and playing in the water until Carlisle declares it's time for another coat of sunscreen. He carries me and walks back to our chairs. I have to be completely dry before he can put more lotion on me so he hands me a towel out of his bag and takes one for himself. I lay mine out on my lounger and lay down on it. I'd rather be dried by the sun anyway. The whole point of being at the beach is to get some sun. Carlisle looks at me with a frown until I untie my top and let the strings fall. My breasts are still covered, but his eyes darken anyway.

"I don't wan tan lines." I tell him. "In fact…"

I roll up my top until it sits just under my breasts, exposing my belly. My skin practically glows in the dark and peanut needs some sun—especially if I'm going to wear those ridiculous bikinis Alice packed, although I'm pretty sure I'm not.

Carlisle sighs and smiles when he sees my bare belly. Since I first started showing, he's loved looking at my bare bump. I hope he still feels that way when it's huge and covered in stretch marks.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks smoothing out my furrowed brows with his fingertips.

"I was wondering if you'll still like my belly when it's giant and has stretch marks on it."

"I"ll love your belly no matter what. That's where you carry our child. I can't wait until he's big enough to stretch your belly out."

I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not so I just nod and smile.

Once I'm dry, he applies my second round of sunscreen, this time paying extra attention to my belly. Peanut dances around at his father's touch and I giggle. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that feeling.

I love being here with Carlisle, just the two of us…well three of us. We can just be ourselves and Carlisle doesn't have to hid what he is. I love the vampire side of him too, and I hate when he has to hide it. Here we can just be ourselves and it's perfect.

"Here, angel." Carlisle says handing me a bottle of water. "You need to stay hydrated out here in the sun."

"Shouldn't this be a piña colada or a strawberry daiquiri?"

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow, love." He says with a smile. " But they'll have to be virgin."

"That's fine with me as long as they have a little umbrella."

"I'll work on it." He laughs.

* * *

The hot shower feels good after my day being covered in salt and sand. Carlisle was very diligent about his sunscreen application so I have a nice tan started and no sunburn.

Carlisle has insisted that we have "a proper date" tonight so he shooed me upstairs to get ready while he cooks dinner. Apparently he has learned some new recipes or we're going to be having toast for dinner.

Once I'm washed, shaved, and polished, I dry off and pick out my outfit for tonight. We're not going anywhere and it's just the two of us so I go a little more casual dressy. I pair a solid teal maxi skirt with a coral colored tank top that has ruffles along the scoop neck and layer it with a white lace cardigan. I find coral earrings and a coral and teal bangle bracelet that match nicely and finish it off with white and brown sandals. The last things I need to do are my hair and makeup. It doesn't take long to blow-dry my hair and I put it into a loose side braid, curling the fly-aways. I keep my make-up simple because Carlisle likes when I look natural, and after some mascara, blush, and lipstick, I'm ready to go.

When I come downstairs, Carlisle is nowhere to be found. Finally I see a light down by the beach and follow it.

Carlisle has set up an entire table on the beach so we can eat and watch the sunset together. There are candles everywhere and it looks like I just stepped into a fairytale. Carlisle is standing next to the table in khaki dress pants, bare feet, and a white dress shirt that only has a few buttons down up so it blows in the breeze.

"Wow" I whisper as I stand there stunned.

"What do you think?" he asks nervously.

"I think it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

The smile on his face is breathtaking and I know this is going to be a great night.

 **I love that they're getting more comfortable around each other. I also laughed out loud at Esme being adamant that she wouldn't wear Alice's bikinis and then once she saw how Carlisle reacted to her body, she was considering it. I love a confident Esme. Send me a review and let me know what you thought.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It picks right up at the end of the last chapter. I also want to remind you that this story is rated M for a reason. I'll see you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

CPOV

"How did you do all of this?" Esme asks as I pull out her chair for her.

"It wasn't that hard." I shrug. "Besides I had to do something while you took an eternity to get ready…although I have to say I'm pleased with the final outcome." I smile at her and she snorts—not a particularly lovely sound, but it makes me smile.

"Are you hungry, angel?"

"Starving" she moans and her stomach agrees with a growl.

"Well I hope you like what I made. I wanted to make you a beach-inspired dish, but I've very wary of seafood during pregnancy and I didn't want to risk it. So instead I made you a steak, baked potato, and assorted vegetables. For dessert, there's ice cream sundae supplies."

"Wow." She says. "You really are the perfect man."

I just laugh and lift the cover off her plate so she can eat—which she does with vigor. The moans and sighs she makes as she eats are making my pants slightly uncomfortable and I shift around to help ease the discomfort.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Of course." I tell her with a smile.

The sun sets along the horizon as she finishes her meal, and we sit in silence watching the beauty unfold before us. Once it's dark, she sighs and turns to me with a smile.

"Dessert?"

I laugh at the hopeful look on her face.

"Go on up. I'll clean up down here."

She nods and walks up the beach carrying her sandals in her hand. The skirt she's wearing accentuates her backside and it makes my mouth water. I catch myself staring and look away trying to be a gentleman.

It doesn't take me long to clean up our dinner mess. Everything goes back in the storage closet where I got it and I run off to find Esme. Eventually, I find her in the kitchen piling an ice cream sundae with whipped cream.

"Hey, did you find everything alright?" I ask coming over to put my arm around her waist and kiss her temple.

"Yep. Peanut likes ice cream." She smiles at me and I wipe whipped cream off the corner of her mouth. Before I can pull my hand away, she sucks my finger into her mouth. I moan at the feeling of her hot mouth around my cold skin as she licks the sugary cream from my finger.

"Mmmm" she moans as she releases my finger with a pop, and I take her mouth with mine.

"You're a little vixen, Esme." I whisper against her lips and she giggles. It takes everything in me to pull way so she can eat her ice cream, but somehow I manage to.

"Would you like to sit outside with me?" I ask and she nods. I whisk her up into my arms and run upstairs to our room. Outside the glass wall of our bedroom is a patio and I sit down on one of the soft chairs outside. Esme settles into my lap and continues eating her ice cream which she finishes in record time.

"It's so beautiful here." She says leaning against my chest and watching the moon reflect off of the sea.

"Yes it is. I wonder if Edward and Bella would be okay if I had a house built here."

"No, I wouldn't want to invade their island. Besides, it's kind of nice to know I can run outside naked and no one will see me."

I have to suppress a growl at the image of Esme's naked body under the pale moonlight against the backdrop of the dark ocean.

"Is that something you're planning to do?" I ask her. I definitely wouldn't want to miss that.

"Probably not." She shrugs. "But it's nice to know I have the option."

I chuckle and kiss her head. Her spunk is one of the reasons I love her so much.

We enjoy the twinkling stars for awhile until she yawns against my chest.

"Time for bed, sweetheart?"

"I guess."

I don't want to let go of her so I carry her into our bedroom and lay a soft kiss on her lips before setting her down in front of her dresser.

"Carlisle, can I have one of your shirts to sleep in?"

"Of course, angel."

I dig through my dresser and hand her a soft, cotton v-neck.

"Thank you."

She walks into the bathroom with it and I hear her brushing her teeth and washing her face. After taking off my shirt and exchanging my khakis for sleep pants, I climb into bed to wait for her. When she comes out her face is fresh and clean, and she looks so young and beautiful. She's wearing my shirt and nothing else, and it's so big that the v-neck falls between her gorgeous breasts and the hem falls to her mid-thigh. I love that she's so much smaller than me. I feel like I can protect her better because I can cover her whole body with mine. Her hair is still in a braid and she's carrying her hairbrush which she set down on her nightstand before undoing her braid.

"Can I brush you hair?" Comes out of my mouth without checking with my brain first.

"Um sure." She says, giving me a strange look.

I take her brush in my right hand and use my left to swoop all of her hair to fall over her back as she sits cross-legged facing away from me. I take my time brushing through her hair, starting at the bottom and working my way up being extra careful to not snag any tangles.

"I love the way you take care of me." She whispers and my heart swells with pride.

"You can't imagine how much it means to me that you feel that way." I say softly.

"What do you mean?"

"The sole purpose of a male vampire is to take care of his mate. It's why we're here. It's what gives us purpose. From the moment I saw you, I wanted to make sure you have everything you could ever want and need. It makes me happy to make you happy." By now her hair is falling down her back in a river of liquid caramel.

She turns and takes my face in her hands.

"You do make me happy. I'm so ecstatically happy that sometimes I can't do anything but smile."

"Good." I smile at her. "That's how it should be."

"I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, Esme. You have no idea how much."

"I think I do." She whispers and kisses my lips. She's pouring love and passion into this kiss and it makes me moan. I lay her down on her back and let the soft pillows cradle her head.

"Mmm I love your mouth." She whispers against my lips.

"It loves you too" I smile at her giggle before kissing her again. My hand goes down to her thigh and caresses the soft skin there before pulling her leg up over my hip. She gasps and I take the opportunity to lick along the inside of her mouth, groaning at her taste.

"More." She moans into my mouth and her nails scratch against my shoulders. Sitting up, I reach for the hem of her shirt, and look at her for permission and receive a nod. I groan out loud when I see she's completely naked underneath. Her arousal is thick in the air and my mouth waters at the scent. My hands run up her body as I lay back down, eventually smoothing her hair that's disheveled from slipping the shirt over her head.

"You're a goddess, Esme." I whisper to her and she smiles at me as she takes my lips with a new hunger.

While I absolutely love her mouth, I need to taste other parts of her. My lips move over her jaw down to her neck sucking the skin as I go. My tongue darts out to taste her pulse point and she moans. I can feel her heat through the thin material of my pants and it's both exhilarating and excruciating. My mouth travels down her neck to her chest and eventually to the valley between her breasts. She turns her body and arches her back so much mouth lands on her breast where she wants it. She whimpers and I quickly do what she wants. The skin here is so softs as I suck and kiss along the swell of her breast eventually reaching her nipple.

"Oh god." She moans as my tongue circles the tender flesh and I moan in reply.

Once I've given her breasts adequate attention, I move on to her gorgeous baby bump. Giving a quick kiss to my peanut, I move lower. When I kiss the soft skin of her hipbone (my favorite place on her body) I moan. She feels softer than rose petals against my lips. I suck the sensitive sin into my mouth and she growls low in her throat. The sound tells me how she may sound if she ever becomes a vampire and I almost fall apart when I hear it.

Kissing and licking my way from one hipbone to the other, I give that one special attention too. She must be very sensitive there because she whimpers and growls as I work it over with my tongue.

Eventually I tear myself away from her hip, leaving a small love bite behind, and kiss down to her thigh. When I move my face to her center, she pulls away.

"Esme?" I ask looking up into her nervous eyes.

"You don't have to…I mean I don't…no one's ever…" She stammers and I smile.

"I won't if it makes you uncomfortable, but I would really like to, actually thats a lie, I would absolutely love to taste you. I've been dreaming about it for a long time." Her legs relax a little at my words.

"Are you sure?" she whispers still a little nervous.

"Completely. It's vampire instinct to love you with my mouth, but I won't if you don't want me to. Just say the word. This is your show sweetheart, remember?"

She bites her lip for a second before nodding and relaxing her legs.

"Thank you." I whisper and kiss her inner thigh.

I nudge her legs apart so I can see all of her and she blushes as she complies. She opens in front of me like a delicate flower and I'm convinced I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire existence.

"You're even beautiful, here." I whisper and place my nose on her soft patch of hair so I can inhale her sweetness. I growl and the vibrations must transfer to her body because she moans and her arousal increases. I want to start out slow so I don't frighten her so I start by placing open-mouthed kisses on each of her outer lips. Her moans tell me I'm doing something right so I tentatively circle her swollen clit with the tip of my cold tongue. When her hips buck into my face, I smile. Slowly, I explore every inch of her with my tongue until she's writhing on the bed. I know what she needs and I'm eager to give it to her as I move my mouth up to her clit, teasing it with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. She shatters against my tongue unconsciously rubbing her sex all over my face to prolong her orgasm. I love it and lick up everything she gives me, it's like she marking me and it couldn't be sexier.

"Mmm" I hum and lick her as she comes down from her high. She spasms around my tongue and I groan. I lift my head, licking my lips and find her eyes still closed in ecstasy. I lay small kisses all over her skin as I make my way back to her mouth.

"That was…that was amazing." She whispers with her eyes shut and my chest puffs out in pride that I pleased her.

"Yes it was." I agree and kiss her cheek softly.

"You mean you…liked doing that?" she looks nervous and I smile at her.

"I loved it. Your body is extremely sexy, every inch of it."

"So we can do that again?"

"Anytime you want, angel." I tell her and I mean it.

"What about…you?" she asks gesturing to the large, steel tent in my pants.

"I'll be fine. If it makes you uncomfortable I can leave until I…calm down."

"No" she says loudly and I look at her confused. "Can I um…I want to see all of you too." She bites her lip at her words.

"I'm yours, sweetheart. Whatever you want, you can have." I tell her. "But don't make yourself uncomfortable. I'm perfectly happy stopping here."

She doesn't answer, she just moves her hands to the waistband of my pants and pulls them down to my ankles where I promptly kick them off. She takes her time looking at me, her gaze traveling from my bare feet, up my legs, and finally stops as she takes in my erection. I'm oddly nervous as she inspects me, and I ache to please her.

"You're beautiful." She whispers and I breathe a sigh of relief. "You belong in a painting or a statue somewhere. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Believe me, angel, I'm nothing compared to you. If Leonardo Di Vinci had met you, Mona Lisa would be a nobody and you would have been the standard of beauty for centuries."

She doesn't say anything in reply, she just fuses her mouth to mine in a passionate kiss. After several minutes of intense loving each other with our mouths, she rolls on her back and pulls me with her. I have to pull back and look at her.

"Angel, I can't do this. It's to difficult to stop. Being like this and laying here with your gorgeous body under mine. I can feel your skin against every inch of mine and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

"Then don't stop." She whispers and I'm shocked.

"Are you sure? I would love nothing more than to make love to you, angel, but you have to be sure. I refuse to let you regret this."

"I'm sure Carlisle. I love you and I'm not scared. I want to love you completely with my body and I want you to do the same. I need it. Please."

"Don't beg angel. You should never have to beg for anything." I whisper before kissing her again. I want her so badly, but all of the sudden I feel like a teenage virgin.

"You're sure?" I ask one more time placing myself at her entrance. I almost groan at the heat and wetness there just waiting to envelope me.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Love me Carlisle."

That's all I need to hear and I start to slowly push forward. She feels like heaven and I have to concentrate to go slow. I never knew it could be like this.

"I love you so much." I whispers into her ear as I bury my face in her neck.

"I love you too. So much." She moans. "Move please. You're killing me, Carlisle."

I live to give her what she wants. As I move slowly in and out, her wet heat clenches around me. I never knew I could feel completely one with someone. It's like I can feel her in my soul.

"You're my everything." I whisper to her.

I can tell she's getting close. She's whimpering and moaning, and for the first time, I feel her orgasm while I'm deep inside of her. She squeezes me tight and I release myself into her. I growl with my orgasm as I lose myself in the pleasure of her body.

She's sweaty and panting as we both come down from our highs.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I whisper in between feather-lite kisses I'm laying on her neck. When wetness hits my face, my head shoots up in concern. There are tears streaming down Esme's face from her closed eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Esme, please talk to me." I'm sure she can feel my worry as she smiles and opens her eyes. She takes my face in her hands and lays the sweetest kiss on my lips.

"Everything's absolutely perfect." She says still crying softly.

"They why are you crying? I don't understand." I tell her, begging for her to just throw me a bone.

"This is what love is supposed to feel like. I've been missing it my whole life and I've been looking for it. I just didn't know it was you I was looking for. I couldn't experience that with anyone else. I was made to love you and be loved by you. I'm not upset. I'm happy. This was perfect."

"Yeah it was." I grin at her and she returns it.

Esme whines when I lift off of her and out of her to go into the bathroom. Quickly I wet a washcloth and appear back at her side. When I try to open her legs, she clenches them together.

"I can do that." She says blushing.

"Please, let me take care of you." Apparently that's the magic phrase because she opens for me. The sight of our mixed arousal dripping our of her makes me growl, and I carefully swipe the warm cloth through her swollen, pink folds. Once I'm done, I throw it into the bathroom and climb back into bed with my mate. When I gather her into my arms, we both sigh. Her naked body pressed against mine awakens my body again, but I quickly will it to calm down. She needs rest, not another round.

"Sleep my angel." I whisper in her ear and comb my fingers through her hair.

She sighs and snuggles deeper into me like she can't get close enough, and I feel the same way. I will never get enough of her.

 **So what did you think of their first time? I love how passionate and emotional it turned out. Thank you for reading! Review and let me know what you thought.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's late. I'm still sick. It's almost twice as long as a normal chapter of mine so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy.**

ESPOV

Cold kisses along my spine wake me from a dreamless sleep, and I can't help but smile. Glancing at the clock, I realize that I slept later than usual, and I slept hard.

"Good morning, beautiful." Carlisle whispers and continues kissing along my back.

Goosebumps erupt on my skin and it's not from the cold.

"Good morning. How are you?" The smile on my face is growing by the second.

"Let's just say that you would be hard-pressed to find anyone happier than I am at this moment." He gently pulls me to lay on my back so he can look into my eyes. "How are you?"

Framing his face with my hands, I lean up to kiss him.

"I'm perfect."

"Yes, you are." He growls and kisses me again.

His lips are soft, and his tongue is eager. I quickly catch up to his lust and tangle my fingers in his hair.

"Are you sore?" his breath tickles my lips as he speaks, and I can only shake my head in reply.

"Good." He growls again and rolls on top of me.

We're both still naked and the feeling of his body on mine like this is making little lightning bolts erupt all over my skin.

"I love you so much" Carlisle whispers before sucking my nipple into his mouth and making this the best morning of my life.

* * *

We finally managed to tear ourselves out of bed a little after 2, and decided to spend the rest of the day in the sun. I'm currently sitting on my beach chair on the shore of the ocean enjoying the feeling of the sun on my face. My eyes are closed, but I can feel Carlisle as he walks up behind me.

"I believe this was requested, my dear." He whispers in my ear before nipping the lobe making me shiver.

He's carrying a small plastic table in one hand and a fruity drink, with an umbrella in it, in the other.

"Thank you." I take the ice cold glass from him and smile. "You know the service here is very nice."

"Oh yeah? Only very nice? I would expect a little more than that Miss." He grins at me and I giggle.

"We'll see. You know we have 4 more days of vacation left." I wink at him and take a sip of my drink. The pineapple and coconut explode across my tongue and I moan. "It seriously isn't fair how good you are in the kitchen."

He just smile and shrugs. He motions for me to lean forward and straddles the chair behind me. Once he's situated, I lean back against his bare chest. His hands immediately go to my bare belly and rub small circles across the ever-stretching skin there. I chose one of Alice's bikinis to wear today. The top covers up to my throat and then ties behind my neck. The bottoms are brief style and the whole suit is white with a multi-colored flower pattern. It is the least risqué of the bunch and I love Carlisle's reaction to my naked baby bump.

"This suit is absolutely sinful on you, love." He tells me, nibbling on my ear again.

"Blame Alice, she packed it."

"Yes, but it's your beautiful body that makes it so irresistible." He growls and I laugh lightly.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Soon I'll look like a beached whale."

His laugh vibrates against my back.

"I'll love you no matter what. How is peanut today?"

"She's dancing. As soon as she hears or feels you, it's like she tries to get out of my belly." I laugh and he does the same as he chuckles as he kisses my shoulder.

"She's gonna be a daddy's girl." He whispers in my ear. While some women would pout at the thought of their child not choosing them as the favorite parent, the visual of a daddy's girl takes my breath away—Carlisle rocking a little baby bundle, or teaching a little boy to ride a bike, or having a tea party with a little green-eyed, chubby-faced baby girl.

"Yeah" I sigh with a smile and he places a sweet kiss on the spot where my neck meets my shoulder.

We don't wade into the ocean today, it's just as nice to cuddle and the let the sun warm our bodies.

"Do you want to walk along the beach? Explore a bit." Carlisle asks after we've laid in the sun for what seemed like hours.

"Sure. It will be nice to stretch my legs."

"Hmmm" he hums and kisses my neck again.

"Do you want your flip flops?" he asks once we've stood.

"I don't think so. I want to feel the water and sand on my feet."

He takes my hand and we head off along the edge of the island, the water lapping at our feet. It's so nice to be completely comfortable with someone else. We don't have to make idle chit chat, we can walk in comfortable silence enjoying the sea breeze, the sun on our skin, and the sand beneath our feet.

"Carlisle?" I ask after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

He stops and takes a second to process my question. I know it was completely out of the blue, but it did start as a train of thought.

"Yes, I think we will. Absolutely."

"Can we…um can we come back here for the wedding?" I ask and bite my lip.

"Would you like that, angel?"

"I would love that. I always dreamed of having a beach wedding—bare feet and dresses blowing in the breeze with the sun setting into the ocean behind us."

"It sounds perfect." He kisses my forehead and grabs my hand so we can keep walking. "We've never talked about this before. Do you want to get married?"

"Is that a proposal, Dr. Cullen?" I grin and bump my shoulder into his.

"Not officially. I want you to know that I intend to marry you, if that's something you want of course, but when I propose to you, it will be planned. You will get the whole deal—flowers, me down on one knee, and a beautiful diamond ring."

"Well that's good to know." I laugh. "And yes, I want to get married. I want to be your wife, your partner. I think we should wait a little while before we do, because I just got out of a relationship. I would never want to taint our marriage with demons of my past."

"Angel, you could never taint anything. I love every part of you, even the bruised and broken pieces." He kisses my lips softly. "Besides it will probably take me some time to find the perfect engagement ring for you. It will have to be perfect."

"I don't need it to be perfect, I just need you to choose it for me. I would love any ring you bought me, even if it was made of string."

"Hmmm well that opens up our choices quite a bit." He says and a laugh bursts from my chest.

"Yeah I suppose it does."

His arm slips around my waist and I lay my head on his shoulder as we walk. It's perfect how well we fit together.

"The sun is setting, angel. Do you want to head back?"

"Sure, I'm ready for dinner."

"You're hungry?" he asks with a deep frown.

"Yeah, all I've had to eat today is toast and the chunks of pineapple on the edge of my piña colada glass."

"You didn't have lunch?" He's in deep concentration, like he's trying to remember the exact times I ate today.

"Not really. I mean we didn't get out of bed until this afternoon, so really the toast was my lunch."

"That wasn't enough, love. Why didn't you tell me? I've neglected your needs." The heartbroken look on his face makes me want to cry and I lift on my tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"I'm fine. I was distracted and didn't even realize I was hungry until now. You take care of me perfectly."

"Obviously not. You've barely had one meal today. How could I forget that? Our baby is hungry because of me."

"Carlisle, look at me." He slowly raises his eyes from the ground to meet mine. "I am a grown woman. I am perfectly capable of getting my own food if I want it. I swear I didn't realize I was hungry. You didn't neglect me. This is silly."

"We need to get you back to the house." He says completely bypassing my words.

"Can you carry me? I still haven't seen how fast you are." My face lights up at the idea and I'm suddenly excited.

"That would be the fastest way. Are you sure it wouldn't jostle the baby?" He is in full protective mate mode, and I'm not sure what will make him feel better.

"Peanut will be fine. She'll probably love being in your arms, I know I do."

When he hears that, his eyes soften and drift down to my belly.

"Okay." He says and before I know it, I'm in his arms. My pregnancy hormones have my emotions all over the place: I'm excited to run with him, I'm nervous about how fast we'll go, I'm smitten at how concerned he gets for the baby and I, and I'm turned on and lustful because of all our bare skin that is now pressed tightly together.

"You ready?" he asks and I nod.

He starts running and if I had my eyes closed, I wouldn't have even known we were moving. The ride is smooth, but extremely fast. I can't really make out anything as it flies past us, it just looks like a colorful blur. It's amazing and I can't help but laugh loudly. Carlisle is smiling and watching me when I glance up at him, and he shoots me a wink. My head falls against his chest and for the rest of the ride, I enjoy the way his muscles flex as he carries me. By the time we get to the house, I'm really hot and bothered—this baby is really wreaking havoc on my body.

"What do you think?" Carlisle asks as he sets me down on the wood floor of the outside shower. Our bodies are covered in sand, and we need to rinse it off.

"It was amazing." I whisper as he turns on the faucet, his biceps clenching when he does.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it. Speed is one of the perks of vampirism."

"Mmmhmm" I hum watching as the water trickles down his body. I watch one particular drop as it falls from his golden hair, down his neck, between his pecs, and works through the maze of his abs before disappearing into his swim trunks. I want to follow that droplet with my tongue.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asks, pulling me under the water and rinsing the sand off my body.

I can't speak with his hands on my body, so I just nod. Once we're both rinsed, he grabs towels out of a small cabinet. Water flies everywhere as he shakes his hair and then dries off his body and wraps the towel around his waist. I can't speak as I quickly dry my body and then twist my hair up in the towel. Carlisle swoops me up into his arms and runs up to our bedroom. He sets me in front of my dresser before leaving to go to his. I pull out a pair of comfortable shorts and some underwear. By the time I turn around to get one of Carlisle's t-shirts, his swim trunks are on the floor and he's wearing sweatpants in their place.

I don't even bother asking for a shirt this time, I just go over and duck in front of him so I can look through his drawers. He chuckles and puts his arms around my waist and buries his face in my neck.

"Looking for something?" He asks, purposely running his tongue along my skin. "Mmm salty Esme." He says and does it again.

"I was…just looking for…a shirt." I tell him as I pant at the antics of his tongue. His mouth is really too talented.

I grab the first shirt I can find and scoot away from him.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel all crumby from the beach."

"Are you sure you shouldn't eat first?" he asks and that protectiveness comes back.

"I'm sure. I don't want to eat feeling grimy. Will you put dinner together while I shower?"

"Of course. Any requests?"

"Nope. Just whatever you can find."

"Okay." He comes over to kiss my deeply. "Hurry." He whispers and he's gone.

I take a deep breath and run into the bathroom. I take the quickest shower of my life and rush to get dressed. My soft black shorts are completely hidden under Carlisle's t-shirt which is grey and says "Cullen" across the back and the number 5. Why would Carlisle ever need a jersey? I leave my feet bare and my hair dripping as I run downstairs. I don't want Carlisle to have to worry about me any longer than he already has been.

"Mmm something smells good." I say and stand for a minute to ogle Carlisle's bare back as he cooks at the stove. I'm busted when he turns around, and he grins when he sees me staring.

"Well I'm glad it smells good to you. I think it smells like garbage, but our appetites are a little different."

"Um yeah I'd say so." I roll my eyes at him and he laughs. When he turns back to the stove, I wrap my arms around him from behind and place a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Whatchya makin?" I ask before kissing his back again. His skin is so soft and perfect against my lips.

"Tuscan Turkey Burgers and homemade fries. There's still ice cream in the freezer for dessert."

"Sounds good. Wait a minute, last I knew all you could make was eggs. Where is this top chef coming from?"

"Um…" he grumbles something under his breath but I don't catch it.

"What was that?"

"I took some um lessons from Bella."

Mentally I think back over the last few weeks and I can't remember a time when Carlisle wasn't with me.

"When?" I ask confused.

"Not very often. Just sometimes when you were asleep. I wanted to learn some recipes for our trip. I like being able to cook for you."

Pulling gently on his shoulder, he turns to face me and I put my arms around his neck.

"You are the sweetest man." I whisper and kiss him deeply. My hormones take over and my tongue runs along his lips and suck his bottom lip into my mouth and nibble on it with my weak, human teeth.

"Mmm, Esme." He whispers but I ignore him and open my mouth to his. His tongue tangles with mine before he pulls back just enough that he can speak. "Esme."

"Hmm?" I hum kissing along his perfectly chiseled jaw and suck the soft skin just below it into my mouth.

"Esme." He says again like he's trying to get my attention.

"You keep saying my name, baby, do you need something?" I whisper against his neck and continue to kiss and suck his skin. When I reach his adam's apple, I run my tongue along it.

"Esme…" he says but his words stop in a whine when I scrape my teeth along his jaw.

"What baby? What do you need?" I whisper in his ear and run my tongue along the shell.

"I need to…mmmmm…finish cooking…" he whimpers when I suck his earlobe into my mouth and bite down on his marble skin.

"Okay." I sigh and release his skin.

"You are lust personified, Esme." He says tracing my lips with his shaking finger.

"Right back atchya" I tell him with a wink and he chuckles before turning back to the stove.

My lips continue to roam along his back until he finally switches off the stove.

"Dinner's ready." He says turning around to kiss me softly.

"Yum." I tell him and flick my tongue across his lips earning a growl before sitting down at the table.

He mumbles something about a sex kitten before placing a plateful of food in front of me.

"This looks so good." I tell him honestly. The turkey burger smells like it has several seasonings in it and it's topped with swiss cheese, arugula, and tomato.

"Good. It also is a great source of protein, iron, and fiber. I want peanut to come out perfect and healthy." He says with a smile.

"Me too."

This dinner is amazing, but I'm focused on Carlisle's back as he washes the dishes he just cooked with. Every time he moves, his muscles shift. His arms flex with each dish and I'm so turned on, I don't even realize my plate is empty until I reach for a fry and my hand bumps into the plate.

"All done?" Carlisle asks, turning around with a smile.

"Yep." I bring him my dirty plate and stand behind him again as he washes it. This time, I let my hands run all over his upper body—up over his shoulders and down his arms, across his chest and down to play with his abs, around and down to scrape my nails across the beautiful dimples at his lower back. He whimpers when I do that and his hands falter in the soapy water.

"Do you like that?" I ask in a husky voice. I have no idea where this seductress has come from, but I'm not complaining and neither is Carlisle.

"You know I do." He growls and it makes me smile wickedly.

I lean down, letting my hard nipples graze his back through the fabric of my shirt and kiss across those dimples before swirling my tongue around them. There was a loud cracking sound suddenly and Carlisle turns around picking me up in his arms. He attacks my mouth with his and puts my legs around his waist. He's hard and needy against my center and I moan into his mouth. His hands are on my bottom massaging gently and he's growling softly as he sucks and kisses my lips. I can feel the breeze as we move, but I don't care enough to look where we're going. Carlisle sets me down on something soft, and I tear my eyes open to see where we are. I'm sitting on the couch with my bottom on the edge and Carlisle is on his knees in front of me.

"I need you." He whispers against my lips. I can hear the desire in his voice, and I'm glad I'm sitting or my knees would have given out at the sound.

"Take me." I suck his bottom lip between my teeth, and release it with a growl. "Please."

I hear fabric tearing and in the blink of an eye, we're both naked. I moan and throw my head back when I see his erection, hard and swollen for me. He growls and takes one of my nipples into his mouth. He sucks deep and hard until I scream out in pleasure.

"God, Carlisle! Please!" he growls again and stays on his knees in front of me as he slips inside of me. He hisses at my warmth and I moan at the feel of him. To some women, it would be weird to make love with an ice cold man, but it's the most pleasurable thing I've ever experienced. The coldness of him turns into fire as he touches me, and I feel like my body is going to explode.

His thrusts are slow and soft, but I can feel him shaking with the need to do more.

"Harder" I moan into his neck where my face is buried.

"I can't" he says in a strangled voice. "I'll hurt you or peanut."

"No you won't, Carlisle. Please I need more."

"I don't want to hurt you."

I growl in frustration and push on his shoulders. He's taken by surprise and his legs get tangled as he falls on his back. I don't waste any time climbing on top of him, working around my swollen belly. In just a few seconds, I have his manhood in my hand and lower myself down on him. I know exactly how much I can take and I rock on him. Hard. He's so deep inside me and it feels like heaven and hell.

"Esme" he growls loud and deep as he takes the rug in his hands and holds tightly. I can hear the fabric shredding, but I couldn't care less as I move up and down on him. My breasts are bouncing with each thrust and I take one in each of my hands, pulling on my nipples trying to recreate the sensations of Carlisle's sucking mouth.

"Are you there, baby?" I ask him because I'm about to lose it and I want to take him with me.

"I'm right there. Come with me." He groans and his whole back arches as he loses himself inside me. The first stream of cold cum in my womb sends me over the edge and I scream out, my voice mixing with his roar and creating a symphony of passion.

"Christ" Carlisle hisses under his breath and rolls us to our sides so we can be pressed together. My bump is an obstacle, but we're working around it. "You're gonna kill me." He moans and places a kiss on my neck.

"Mmm that was so good." I tell him with an evil smile.

"It was amazing." He whispers and I shiver as his breath blows across my sweaty skin.

"Come on, love. Let's go to bed."

I nod and let him pick me up and carry me. I love being in his arms.

"Do you need anything?" he asks when we come into the bedroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Can you drop me in there?"

"Yep."

Once I've done my business, I throw on another one of Carlisle's t-shirts and crawl into bed. He frowns at me.

"Are you cold?"

"No. I just felt weird walking around naked." I tell him and play with the hem of my shirt.

"If it's all the same to you, I would love it if you slept naked. I love feeling your skin on mine."

"Okay." I whisper and smile shyly. The shirt slips over my head easily and I cuddle under the blankets. Carlisle guides me to turn away from him and I'm confused until he curls up against my back, every piece of his skin lined up with mine. We both sigh and he kisses the top of my head.

Life doesn't get much better than this.

 **Ooo a little citrus there at the end ;) let me know what you thought. I'm planning for one more vacation chapter. If there's something you really want to see them do on the island, let me know! Thanks for reading.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm starting to think that my update schedule will be every other day from now on. Every day is a lot. So expect there to be updates every other day and maybe sometimes I'll surprise you with an extra one thrown in ;) anyway I hope you like the chapter.**

ESPOV

Dark images and blood are present in my dreams, and I'm thankful when I finally wake, my naked body covered in sweat. The room is dark and I can see the moon in the sky. The ache in my chest tells me that Carlisle is gone before I even check his side of the bed. On his pillow I find a beautiful yellow, orange, and pink flower, and a note.

 _Angel,_

 _I hate leaving you, especially when you are cuddled against me wearing absolutely nothing. You are sleeping so sweetly, I don't want to wake you. I've gone to the mainland to hunt. I should be back this afternoon. Be safe. I love you._

 _Carlisle_

The pain in my chest is becoming uncomfortable, and I have to last all day. I slip out of bed quickly, shivering as the air hits my sweaty skin, and find the shirt Carlisle wore yesterday. It smells just like him and it immediately eases my pain. Slipping it on over my head, I grab my blanket and wander downstairs. After throwing my blanket on the couch, I go into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. It takes me forever to find something that peanut is craving, and we finally settle on vanilla ice cream with chunky peanut butter stirred inside. It looks gross but peanut loves it. I fill a large bowl, and take it into the living room, curling up in my blanket. While through the cable on the ridiculously huge TV, I finally I land on a some old black and white show, and let it relax me. Once I've finished my ice cream, I cuddle up in my blanket and let the sounds of Lucille Ball lull me back to sleep.

* * *

The seagulls wake me again and I'm beginning to enjoy their wake up calls. It's after 10 in the morning and I feel a million times better now that I've gotten some sleep. Carlisle still isn't home and that's means I'm on my own for breakfast. I steer clear of the eggs in the refrigerator and instead grab some milk to make cereal. I don't know why there is such a selection of food in a vampire's house, but I have a suspicion that it's Carlisle's doing.

Peanut misses her daddy as she rolls around in my stomach, and I definitely know the feeling.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy will be here soon." I tell her as I rub my belly. That seems to appease her for now as she stops her movements. I know she can't actually understand what I'm saying, but she loves when anyone talks to her—especially Carlisle. I can't wait until he can feel her excitement like I can.

I take my time washing my dishes once I'm done eating, there's nothing better to do. Suddenly every speck of dirt in this room catches my attention and before I know it, I'm scrubbing the whole kitchen until it sparkles. I guess that's a good way to waste my time until Carlisle returns.

As I go upstairs to change out of my now grimy shirt, the sun shining through the glass walls calls to me. Standing naked in front of my dresser, I try to choose the swimsuit for today. The black one-piece is cute, but I don't want to wear black in the sun. The polka dot, retro one-piece is also cute, but not really my style. The only one left that I haven't worn is the skimpy bikini Alice insisted on packing. It's going to show a whole lot of skin, but the image of Carlisle's face when he comes home to find me in it convinces me. It's navy blue with small, white polka dots, and the color looks great against my newly tanned skin. It pushes my breasts up and together, and makes them look bigger than they actually are. The bottoms cover my front but the bottoms of my cheeks are sticking out. I have to admit, I look good. Carlisle has seen and kissed every inch of my body so I'm not really self-conscious anymore. I grab a towel from the linen closet and head out onto the sand. I told Carlisle I wouldn't swim without him, so I can't get in the water, but I can enjoy the sun on my skin. Taking my towel, I walk up onto the docks. I want to be the first thing Carlisle sees when he gets home. The side where the boat had previously been is empty, but on the other side is something I didn't see when we got here—a humongous hammock is built into one side of the dock. The bottom sits just above the water and it looks so comfortable.

After several tries to walk onto the hammock, I have concluded that it's impossible. Finally I just lay on the edge and roll down into the middle, like a child rolling down a hill. I smile in triumph when I reach the middle, and close my eyes so I can relax. The coolness of the water against my back contrasts with the heat of the sun. The ocean isn't actually touching me, but I'm so close, I can actually feel the cold coming off of the water. The sun is high in the sky and I know that Carlisle will be home soon.

I must have fallen asleep because the sound of an engine jolts me awake. I'm so tired lately, I can't seem to get enough rest. The sound of the boat is close, and I get insanely giddy that Carlisle is back.

"Esme?" He calls out once the loud engine stops and the peaceful silence of the island returns.

"Over here." I yell out keeping my eyes closed.

"What are you doing out here? I'm sorry, I'm late. I had to go farther inland to find any big animals. The coast doesn't have…" His voice cuts out and I'm assuming he has seen me.

"Esme" he says in a deep voice "what are you wearing?"

"A swim suit. I wanted to get some sun, but I remembered that you don't want me to swim alone. I was exploring a bit and found the perfect place to lay."

"You look beautiful." The hammock shifts and moves as he climbs on with me. "Your skin is glowing."

He runs his finger along my belly and I jump at the cold temperature. Baby peanut starts dancing at his touch and I laugh.

"She seriously is a daddy's girl." I tell him and laugh as she rolls around particularly hard. He beams at me and kisses my belly.

"I love you too, baby." He whispers to her.

"So how was your hunt?"

"It was pretty good, I just had to travel farther to find some large mammals. I ended up with a few deer and even a bobcat. I found a panther too, but they are endangered. We don't feed on rare animals."

"That's nice of you." I tell him and kiss his cheek.

"Well if we feed until a species is extinct, we'll never get to feed on that species again."

"Oh so it's purely selfish." I roll my eyes and he laughs.

"Some of it is, yes, but we don't want to be monsters. Killing a species until it's extinct isn't exactly ethical."

"You're not a monster." I whisper against his chest. His arms tighten around me and he kisses the top of my head.

"How long have you been out here, angel?" he asks after a minute.

"Um…I don't really know. I think I fell asleep."

"Did you put sunscreen on?" he asks worried.

"No. I didn't think I needed it. I'm pretty tan. We've been here almost a week."

"You still should put some on. I don't want you to be in pain if you get burned."

"Okay." I say simply knowing not to argue, he wants to take care of me. Before I know it, I'm in his arms speeding towards the house. The sunscreen is up in our bathroom, and he sets me down on the cold tile. As always, Carlisle takes his time applying the cream all over my exposed skin. His fingers find their way into my skimpy swimsuit a few times and I shiver in lust. As he's working, I finally get a peek at what he's wearing. Only Carlisle could make an outfit of ratty, holey jeans and a t-shirt look sexy.

"You're all done." Carlisle says with a pout. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth like he does to mine whenever I pout.

"Come on" I whisper against his lips. "Get dressed."

"Do you disapprove of my clothing, love?" he smirks at me.

"No, but I think something else might be more appropriate for the beach."

"Alright. Point taken."

He kisses me quickly and goes to change. I'm hoping to get a pick at his gorgeous body, but by the time I get in the bedroom, he's already dressed in black board shorts. He gets to watch me change, but every time I turn around he's changed clothes.

"Stupid vampire speed." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, angel?" he asks with a smirk.

"Nothing." I grumble and walk downstairs. He's right behind me of course, chuckling as he goes.

"Do you want to go swimming?" He asks me once we step out onto the sand.

"We only have a few days and we haven't really explored the island. Can we do that?" I ask and bite my lip. Behind the house is a whole jungle-like forest that encompasses most of the small island. I'm dying to know what kinds of adventures can be found in there.

"Of course, but you'll probably want to put shoes on." We both look at our bare feet and I run inside (as fast as I can with my baby belly). Once I have my tennis shoes on, Carlisle takes my hand and we walk around through the jungle. The trees are thick and it smells like plants and all things green. There is moss growing on every inch of…everything and it's beautiful.

We've been walking for awhile when I start to hear the sound of running water.

"What is that?" I ask the all-knowing, all-hearing vampire.

"It sounds like a waterfall." He says.

When he pulls back the thick leaves in front of us, we are indeed looking on a huge waterfall. It's emptying in a small pool surrounded by large rocks and the thick foliage of the jungle.

"Wow" I whisper and Carlisle helps me walk across the rocks. I sit down and slip my shoes on so I can put my toes in the water.

"Can I show you something?" Carlisle asks with a childlike grin on his beautiful face.

"Sure." Before I've finished the word, he's gone. Only a few seconds later, he appears on top of the waterfall. It's at least a couple hundred feet and he waves with a big smile before jumping off. I scream and he does a backflip in the air before landing in the water in a perfect dive. When his head surfaces, I jump in surprise because he's right in front of me. He laughs when he sees my surprised face.

"How did you do that?" I ask breathless. "That was amazing."

"Perks of being a vampire." He kisses me and his skin is cold from the water.

I squeal as he pulls me in with him and the icy water covers my skin. The water is so deep I can't touch the bottom and I kick my feet to keep my head afloat.

Carlisle is grinning boyishly at me and I smile in return. Right now I see the 23 year old man instead of the 400 year old vampire.

"I love you." I whisper and trace his lips with my cold finger.

"I love you too." He smiles and nips at my finger with his lips.

We swim around and Carlisle never lets go of my waist making sure to keep me above water when my legs get tired.

"Does the gracefulness come with vampirism? Or is it just the speed and invincibility." I ask after a few minutes.

"Everything is heightened when you're a vampire— touch, taste, smell, hearing, beauty, voice, sight, and movement. So the answer is: yes, being graceful is a part of being a vampire."

"Wow. Is there a downside?" I laugh.

"There are a few." He says, his face suddenly serious. "You never age, which seems like a positive until you realize that every single human you know and will ever know will die while you live on. You can't go out in the sunlight unless you're alone. You have to move around every few decades so that the humans don't get suspicious because you don't age. The worst part of being a vampire is the blood lust; it takes years, sometimes decades, to control it. Wanting to kill everyone around you feels a lot worse than it sounds."

"I never realized." I whisper. "Do you regret it?"

"Well I'm not sure that I can regret something that wasn't my choice. This was forced upon me. However, I could have reasoned with the Volturi to kill me, which I never did. I spent a long time hating who and what I am, but once I came to terms with it, I came to enjoy what I am. I love being able to save people because I've been a doctor for centuries. I like being able to help others learn to not feed on humans so they aren't the monsters they are created to be. I love being able to see time and legends as they start. Most of all, I love my family; I wouldn't trade them for the world. I think it's a decision that everyone should make for themselves, but this life can be good for some. I've been able to do so much in my life. What would I have done if I wasn't turned? I would have lived my life killing vampires, gotten married to a woman I didn't love, and probably become a pastor like my father. I never wanted that life, and I'm very happy that I was able to do more."

"Me too." I tell him burying my face in his neck. "I would never wish any pain on you, but I'll be forever grateful that you were changed and we get to live our happily ever after."

"I would relive every day if it meant that I get to live my life with you."

I blush and look down like I do every time he says something incredibly sweet.

"I feel the same way." I say softly. "I would relive everyday under Charles' anger if it meant we would end up here."

"Esme" he whispers astonished and I can't tell if it's good or bad until he swoops down to take my lips. I guess it was good.

I tangle my fingers in his wet hair and kiss him back with everything I have.

"So" I whisper and nip at his lips "when I become a vampire every time you touch me will be more intense."

"Yes" he whispers huskily and runs a single finger down my bare arm making me shiver.

"I don't know if I can handle that." I laugh breathlessly.

"You don't have to, angel." He suddenly becomes serious. "You can stay human and live a normal human life. I would be by your side until your last breath. I will love you every minute of forever. Just because I'm this way doesn't mean you have to be."

"I want this, Carlisle." I whisper against his lips, looking into his eyes so he knows how serious I am. "One lifetime with you wouldn't be enough. I want to experience everything and be able to love you every minute of eternity."

"You don't have to decide this now. Think about it and we can talk about it again. It's a big decision. You may change your mind once peanut gets here. I will love you no matter what you decide."

"Okay…but I'm not gonna change my mind."

His eyes are serious as he studies my face before he growls and kisses me firmly. My legs wrap around his waist and our kisses turn slow and lazy as we enjoy being with each other. Our love is eternal and there's no way I will give it up simply for my humanity.

 **This was probably my favorite "Carlisle moment" in this story so far. I love being able to hear his side of being a vampire. We don't generally get to see or hear that from him in the original books. See my pinterest for pictures of the beach hammock, and send me a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Sorry for the delay, holiday and all that. I will be updating every other day from now on. I hope you like it.**

ESPOV

A million emotions rush through me when I see that "Welcome to Forks" sign: joy, excitement, sadness, and homesickness to name a few. We've been driving for about two days and we're finally home. I'm covered in grease from the french fries Peanut demanded about an hour ago, and my legs are starting to cramp from being in the car for so long; even with all of that, this has been the best week of my life. Carlisle and I are closer than we've ever been—physically and mentally. All of the stress and negativity from Charles' death are long gone. Our baby is healthy and is currently rolling about in my belly as his daddy rubs his big hand along my bump. Carlisle's attraction to my belly seems to have grown and he can't keep his hands off of it—not that I'm complaining.

I let out a contented sigh and lean back against the headrest. I'm happy to be home, but I'm going to miss the island. My life is so perfect right now, I don't have any trouble pushing the sadness away.

"Feeling conflicted, love?" Carlisle asks with a smile.

"Yeah" I sigh. " How can you tell?" My brow furrows and he laughs.

"I can feel your emotions, remember?" He places a kiss on the back of my hand before returning his to my belly.

"I thought that was only when the emotions were strong."

"Well I think your hormones are making your emotions more intense. I've noticed it a little this week, but you were mostly happy, as was I, so it wasn't as evident."

"Good. Now you get to be a big ball of emotions with me." I tell him with a smile.

"I like it I always want to know what you're feeling so I can keep you happy."

"Well that's not fair." I huff. "You get to feel mine, but I don't get to feel yours."

He raises an eyebrow at me and grins. Thinking back over my words, I realize what I said and burst out laughing. Carlisle joins me, and I don't even realize we're home until Carlisle turns off the car.

Samson's big face is watching in the window and I jump out of the car when I see him.

"Sammy!"

His ears perk up at my squeal and he comes barreling out of the house, knocking his way through the new doggy door, which takes up half of the door. He looks like he's grown a foot as he gallops towards me, and I laugh when his big paws land on my chest and he gives my face big, sloppy kisses.

"Hey, runt! Back off my woman." Carlisle yells and Samson turns his sights on him. He runs to Carlisle just like he did to me only his paws land at Carlisle's waist. He whines and wags his tail until Carlisle bends down and allows him to sniff all over his face. I guess Sammy is happy to see him too, but still a little suspicious.

"Hey Baby Mama!" Emmett bellows as he comes outside carrying about eight suitcases and the rest of the family following him.

"Hi!" I squeal and run over to hug them all.

Emmett swoops me up in a bear hug before swinging me around. I'm pleasantly surprised when my stomach doesn't protest at the fast, circular motion.

"I missed you too, Emmett." I tell him through my laughter.

Once Emmett sets me down, he has to keep his hands on my shoulders so I don't fall over, and he seems to take pleasure in my humanness. Once I finally have my balance, Jasper and Edward give me soft hugs before going back to stand with their mates who immediately ingulf me in a group hug.

"You're so tan." Rosalie says, holding her shock white skin next to mine.

"That's what happens when you spend a week out in the sun." Bella retorts and turns back to me. "So how was the trip?"

"It was perfect." I sigh and they all smile while Alice squeals.

"I knew it would be. I'm so happy for you two."

"Girls, can we please do this inside?" Carlisle interrupts kissing my cheek. "It's cold out here and Esme isn't used to this weather yet."

It is cold. It's February in Forks. I have my winter coat on, but I can still feel the blistery wind blowing through my leggings.

We all file back into the house, even Sammy who takes up residence on my lap after we've all gathered in the living room.

"Traitor" Bella says to him from across the room and he just rests his head on my belly like he's done since he was a puppy.

"So what's with the suitcases?" I ask them.

"We have to go back to school, Baby Mama. Not everyone can spend their lives traveling to islands and spending the day with their mates…actually we could, but we don't. Why don't we?" He turns to Rosalie thoughtfully.

"Because we have lives, Emmett. If you want, we can do all of that the next time we move." She tells him and he responds with an excited nod.

"So anyway" Jasper says laughing "we want to hear about your trip. What did you do?"

"Um we talked…a lot. I had a deep-fried twinkie, which is the best road food ever, by the way. We swam a lot and walked on the beach. We found a giant waterfall where Carlisle almost gave me a heart attack when he jumped off of it. We found out that Peanut loves ice cream, and her daddy." Carlisle's eyes sparkle when I look over at him. "She dances whenever he talks to her or touches my belly."

"Dances?" Rosalie asks wide-eyed.

"She moves around. I felt it for the first time on the boat to the island and her movements seem to be stronger everyday."

"Wow. Does it hurt?" Alice asks.

"No, not at all. It feels weird—something moving inside me, but it doesn't hurt at all."

"Can I feel?" Emmett asks with boyish wonder in his eyes.

"You can't feel it from the outside yet." Carlisle tells him and Emmett pouts. "The baby just needs to get a little stronger and bigger for that to happen."

"Okay." Emmett grumbles and I giggle.

"So you guys found the waterfall, huh?" Edward asks smiling.

"It's beautiful." I nod. "You've seen it?"

He grins widely and Bella ducks her face, I suspect she would be blushing if she could.

"Oh yeah. We've been there." He says and Bella elbows him, making him laugh loudly.

I scrunch up my nose and look at Carlisle to find a similar expression on his face.

"Oookay." Carlisle says breaking the awkward silence. "I think it's time for you guys to go. You want to get back to campus at a decent time."

"Okay old man, we're going." Edward grins and Carlisle just shakes his head.

We all receive hugs and kisses on the cheek before they pile in their cars and tear out of the driveway. I have a suspicion that Alice and Edward are racing.

"Come on, love."

Taking my hand, he leads the way upstairs. I'm confused when we go down the hallway opposite his bedroom.

"Carlisle? Where are we going?"

"I have something to show you."

He opens the door at the end of the hall and leads me in. At first it looks like just another bedroom until I see a small portable crib and sonogram machine.

"What is this?" I ask breathless.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispers in my ear from his place behind me.

I freeze. I had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day. Today Peanut is 18 weeks old, so that means today is February 18. Valentine's Day was while we were on the island, but when? Counting back, I finally realize—the candlelit dinner on the beach, the sunset, Carlisle's perfect cooking, the stars, and…our first time.

"Carlisle" I breathe. This is all so much and I didn't get him anything.

"I had the girls set this up while we were gone. It's a birthing suite. I would love if you would have our child here, in our home, where I can be your doctor and your partner. I can take care of you better than anyone else—medically or otherwise. If you decide that's not what you want, at least we have the sonogram here so we can see Peanut whenever we want."

I can tell he's nervous. He really wants this. Looking around the room, I can see he went above and beyond to make it perfect. The room is done in light blue and chocolate brown. The bed is in the middle of the room, but there's also a huge bathtub off to the side, I'm assuming that's for a water birth. There's a dresser with a mirror, although I don't know why I'd need it, and a flat screen television mounted above a gas fireplace. It's the picture of ease and relaxation, and I can think of no better place to bring Peanut into the world.

"Yes." I whisper and he's suddenly in front of me blocking my view of the beautiful room.

"Yes?" he asks hopeful.

"I would love to give birth to our child here. I trust you completely and I know it will soothe your mating instincts if you're 100% in charge of my well-being."

"Thank you so much, angel." He whispers and kisses me softly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

He kisses me slowly again and I pull away with a smile.

"Can we see Peanut now?"

"Of course." He laughs and I run over to the bed.

It's not too hard, but definitely not too soft as I settle in and pull my shirt up.

The gel is cold when he squirts it on my skin, but it doesn't startle me. I'm used to cold on my skin. The thought makes me blush and Carlisle raises his eyebrow in question, but I just wave him off.

It only takes a few seconds for Carlisle to find the baby's heartbeat and the sound makes tears jump into my eyes.

"145 beats per minute." Carlisle says in what I've come to know as his doctor voice. "That's perfect."

A sigh of relief escapes me and he smiles gently.

"All of the organs look great. No sign of spina bifida or cerebral palsy. Everything's perfect."

"You can see her organs? Is that normal?" I can't contain the worry in my voice.

"It's perfectly normal. Peanut's skin is translucent right now giving me the opportunity to make sure everything inside is okay."

"So you can see through her skin?" I ask with a shiver. "That's creepy."

"It is a little creepy" he laughs " but it allows for a great opportunity for us doctors."

"I guess so." I mumble. "Can you see anything else?"

"Yep. See this?" he points to the screen. "That's an arm and here are five little fingers. If we shift the probe a little, we should be able to see…yes, there's the face and head. It looks like our baby might be a thumb sucker." He smiles wide and I can feel wetness on my cheeks when I see her little hand up by her face.

"I sucked my thumb as a baby." I whisper and lightly touch the screen with my fingertips. She's so beautiful and she's not even fully developed yet.

"I guess she'll take after her mommy." He whispers and wipes my tears away.

"She?" I ask quietly. "It's a girl?"

"Yes, beautiful. We're having a baby girl." He says as his eyes fill with unshed tears.

The probe is forgotten as is the jelly on my skin when he gathers me into his arms, and I can feel him sobbing into my neck.

It hits me now how monumental this is to him. He's been alone for 400 years knowing he couldn't have children, and now here we are with a perfectly healthy baby girl and he's going to get everything he's ever wanted.

"I love you so much." I whisper in his ear and comb my fingers through his hair.

He continues to lean on me in this rare moment of weakness, and I let him. This is why we fit together—we are strong when the other is weak.

"I love you, my Esme." He says into my neck. "Thank you."

It's several minutes before he gets himself under control and I enjoy holding him while he gathers himself. When he pulls away from my neck, it's so he can lay his head on my bare belly. Peanut moves like crazy when she feels him, and it makes me smile wider than I thought possible. His voice cracks as he speaks to my baby bump.

"I love you so much princess."

 **IT'S A GIRL! Did you like the chapter? Let me know in a review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Ugh I just couldn't get this one quite right. I like it but it isn't one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy though.**

CPOV

"We're having a girl!" I announce happily to the kids who all erupt into cheers. I think the phone may explode from their sheer volume.

It's been two days since Esme and I found out about our little princess, but we wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile. Of course, Alice and Edward already knew, but they wouldn't tell out of respect for us.

Esme's face is buried in my chest as she laughs at the kids who are all talking at once. When I called them, I put the phone on speaker so Esme could hear it, but I'm sure she would have been able to hear them just fine without it.

" _Carlisle"_ Emmett's voice comes on the line and the noise dissipates like he walked into another room. _"Are you sure it's a girl? Couldn't his legs have been crossed?"_

"Yes, Emmett, I'm sure." I chuckle as he whines.

" _Aw man. I owe Jasper $200."_ He complains and Esme laughs out loud.

" _Baby Mama? You there?"_

"I'm here, Emmett."

" _Come on you gotta help me out here. You girls outnumber us now. What are we men supposed to do?"_

"Sorry Emmett. At least you have Sammy. He's a boy."

" _Stinkin' dog hates me."_ He grumbles and I laugh because it's true. Samson warmed up to all of us eventually except Emmett, probably because he's so much bigger than the rest of us and seems threatening.

"Sorry Emmett" I tell him and Rosalie's voice comes on the line.

" _He'll be fine."_

" _Esme!"_ That's Alice. _"Have you thought about nursery ideas? We could do princess theme with hot pink walls and a specially designed crib to look like a carriage and even little baby crowns for her to wear."_

Esme's face scrunches up at the idea and I'm glad we're on the same page—that sounds horrible.

"Um Alice I think we want to design the nursery ourselves, but thank you for the ideas." I tell her and Esme breathes out a sigh of relief.

" _Okay fine."_ Alice grumbles _"but I'm here if you need me."_

"We'll keep that in mind." Esme says and I almost laugh at the expression of doubt on her face.

" _Okay well we have to go to class. We'll talk to you guys later."_

"Okay." Esme says. "Bye everyone."

After a chorus of goodbyes, we hang up.

"Your children are exhausting." I moan into Esme's hair as we stretch out on the couch.

"Not as exhausting as your children." She retorts and I smile.

I'm laying on my back with Esme laying almost on top of me, and I can't keep my hand from rubbing along the tight skin of her belly. Her bump has really grown the last few weeks, and I love being able to stretch my whole hand across it.

"How are you feeling, love?"

Esme woke up with some soreness and muscle aches this morning. It's completely normal at this stage of her pregnancy, but I hate the thought of her in pain.

"I'm okay. My hips and legs are achy. It seems my body isn't used to this extra weight."

"I can help." I tell her somewhat timidly. I'm still a little nervous with trying new things with her body.

"Okay."

Sweeping her up into my arms, I run up to our bedroom and lay her on our bed. Her belly prevents her from laying on her front, so I improvise and lay her on her back. She watches me with curious eyes but doesn't say anything as I race around the room making it perfect and relaxing. The lights are turned down, an extra sheet is placed under Esme's body, and candles are lit around the room. She smiles shyly at me as I slowly remove her yoga pants and t-shirt leaving her in her cotton bra and panties. Her porcelain skin almost glows in the candlelight, and once again, I'm in awe of her.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper and place a small kiss on her belly.

She smiles and closes her eyes when my lips touch her skin. Taking the small bottle I found in the bathroom (thank you Alice) I pour a small amount of oil in my hands. Starting at the bottom of her feet, I knead and massage every muscle in her feet, calves, and thighs. Her skin is so soft and feels amazing against mine. At first, I wasn't sure how hard to press—I want to get the knots out but I don't want to hurt her—but her moans guide me and tell me what she likes. It's almost like when we make love—she guides me to what feels good and I'm along for the glorious ride.

I can smell her arousal as I rub her body and having my hands on her bare skin is definitely turning me on, but that's not what this is about. Her needs above mine, that's how I live my life. I physically can't bear when she's in pain and I'll do anything I can to help her.

It takes all of my self-control to move my hands from the tops of her thighs over to her hands. I make the same trip as I did with her feet: starting with her fingers and moving up her arms. By the time I reach her shoulders, she's like a pile of goo in front of me and the only emotion coming from her is contenment. I leave her laying on her back with her eyes closed as I quickly wash my hands in our bathroom. She's still laying the same way when I come back to bed and I laugh as I pull her into my arms. It's like she's made of play-doh.

"Better?" I ask kissing her forehead.

"Perfect." She sighs and her warm breath fans across my chest.

"Do you need anything else, angel?"

"Nope. Just you."

"You'll always have me."

* * *

"So I was thinking." Esme says as we sit at the table and she eats dinner.

"What's that, love?"

"Since Charles is gone and along with him any danger I was in, I was going to look around town for a part-time job. You have to go back to work, and now that the kids are gone, I'll be here alone. If I could find a job in Port Angeles than we could ride together and maybe even have lunch together sometimes."

"That sounds great, angel. Are you sure you would feel safe?

"I think so." She nods. "And if I didn't than I could quit. I just would like to have something outside of the house."

"I'll ask around and see if there's anything in town. Would you like anything in particular?

"Not really. I have a bachelor's degree in English, but that's only because I couldn't pick a major. Anything would be fine. Obviously no hard labor because of Peanut, but anything else if fine."

The thought of Esme taking a job in which Peanut would be in danger makes my hackles rise, but I quickly try to contain myself.

"Anything you want, angel." My fingers brush the soft skin of her cheek as I tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

She smiles and pushes back from the table so she can crawl in my lap straddling me.

"You're the sweetest." She lays a soft kiss on my lips and I moan embarrassingly loud. Her lips are heaven and every touch sets my nerves on fire.

I can't help but grab her hips and slip my tongue out to taste her. I don't think I'll ever get used to being with her like this. It's like we have been together for years as our mouths dance with one another.

"I love you." I whisper placing my forehead against hers. Those three words seem extremely inadequate for the intense feelings for my mate, but they'll do for now.

"You're my everything." She says against my lips and my chest vibrates in reply.

"Did you just…purr?" she asks smiling.

"I guess I did." My laugh sounds awkward and self-conscious. "It's a very rare thing for vampires. It means we're completely and blissfully happy."

"Wow" she whispers and smiles beautifully. "Can you do it again?"

She kisses me and I purr into her mouth. As the sounds leaves my mouth, Esme hits me in the stomach.

"Hey!" I call out surprised. "What was that for?"

"What?" she looks genuinely puzzled and now I'm confused.

"You just hit me in the stomach."

"You felt that" she asks and I nod. "That wasn't me. That was the baby."

"She kicked?" I'm completely shocked. "I felt her?" Esme nods and tears fall from her eyes. She laughs as I stand her up at vampire speed and kneel in front of her.

"Hi my little princess. You kicked me! It was the best feeling n the world. I know you can hear me and I need you to kick again for daddy. Let me feel you."

With both of my hands on Esme's belly, there's not an inch of her bump that I'm not touching. I don't feel a kick and I start to get disappointed.

"Come on baby, please."

Still nothing.

"Purr." Esme whispers.

"What?"

"She did it the first time when you purred. Do it again."

I nod and lift her shirt so I could see her beautiful bare belly and put my lips against her warm skin. After a quick kiss I purr deep and loud from my chest. Peanut immediately kicks my nose and I laugh. I keep purring against her belly just to feel the little nudges against my face and hands. After one particularly hard kick, Esme exhales sharply and I decide to let her rest. I can't even imagine what it feels like to have someone kicking you from the inside.

"That was amazing." I whisper to Esme once I've stood up and gathered her into my arms.

"I wonder if she knows that you're happy when you make that sound—you know, instinctively."

"I don't think she has that cognitive ability yet, but maybe."

Lifting her into my arms we go over to the couch and settle in.

"Emmett's going to be so excited." Esme whispers and I laugh.

"Yes he is."

"You know…I miss the kids, but I like it being just being the two of us."

"I completely agree, sweetheart."

"It's weird." She laughs. "I'm a pregnant empty-nester."

I bark out a laugh.

"Yeah I guess you are."

She captures my laugh with her lips and the mood instantly changes. Her fingers tangle into my hair and mine grab her thick thighs. She's put on a little weight since I met her and I love it. Our mouths tangle together and after a few minutes I need to feel her bare skin on mine. My hands don't leave her body as they move up and under her shirt.

She pulls away breathless and looks at me with doubt swimming in her eyes.

"Here?"

The trepidation in her eyes makes me pause, but underneath that I can feel her lust and want.

"Let's celebrate being empty-nesters." I whisper and nip at her bottom lip.

She relaxes and I take the opportunity to pull her shirt over her head. She still has her bra on and I frown when I see her flesh covered.

"You don't lie it?" she covers her chest with her hands and I softly pull them away.

"It's very beautiful, but right now it's in between me and the thing I want."

She blushes and drops her hands.

"Than why don't you do something about it?"

I growl and have her bra on the floor in seconds. She gasps and I don't waste any time before sucking her nipple into my mouth. She moans low and deep when I flick it with my tongue. She must be sensitive and I can't wait to see just none responsive she is. I take my time kissing and licking all around her breasts and even bury my face in between them. I'm definitely a boob man. Wow that was vulgar—I've been hanging out with Emmett too much.

Esme is writhing on my lap when my face reaches her nipple. I run my nose along her areola before pulling the tender flesh into my mouth. Making sure to keep my teeth away from her delicate skin, I take deep sucks of her nipple and enjoy her grinding on my lap. My fingers are mimicking my tongue on her other breast and I know she's close.

"Oh yes. Please Carlisle…please." She's moaning and yelling, and by now I'm not sure she even knows what she's saying.

I ache to give her what she wants and with a jerk of my hips and twist of my tongue, she shatters. Her whole body jerks and I can feel her ecstasy as she's pulled into her orgasm. Seeing her fall apart is always the most beautiful experience, and I circle my tongue around her nipple as she calms down.

"Mmmm" she moans and I love the look of sheer bliss on her face.

She tangles her fingers in my hair and slams her mouth onto mine. I'm briefly worried that her lips will bruise, but my brain is quickly taken by the feel and sound of her pleasure.

"More" she growls into my mouth and I moan. Her growl is the sexiest sound in the world.

My hips are moving with hers and I slip my hands into the back of her pants to take her cheeks in my hands. That's not enough for her because she groans and moves to unbutton my pants.

"Carlisle, I need you inside me." She growls.

I lied earlier, _that_ is the sexiest sound in the world. I'm not even sorry as I rip our pants and underwear off. Her wet heat feels so good against me and I take my time pushing inside of her, enjoying every silky inch.

"You were made for me." I groan once I'm completely inside her.

"We were made for each other."

Well I can't argue with that. Esme starts moving her hips in a delicious way. I can feel every inch of her touching me—her feet against my calves, her beautiful belly against my abs, and her hard nipples against my chest. I'm drowning in Esme and I never want to surface.

It doesn't take long for Esme's walls to start fluttering around me and that's all it takes for me to lose myself in her. I collapse back against the couch with her still on me and me still inside her. I feel like I should be tired, but all I want is to go another round…or fifty. Her sweaty skin is glistening beautifully and I find myself running my tongue along it. Yum, salty Esme.

"Mmmm sofa sex might be my favorite." She murmurs with a grin and I feel myself twitch inside her.

"Me too." I whisper willing my libido to calm down and be a gentleman.

Esme grins wickedly at me and thrusts her hips. "Let's do it again."

Who am I to argue?

 **So what do you think? A little filler chapter and some fluff. I hope you liked it. Let me know in a review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. It's a little shorting because it's a transition chapter. There's been a time jump, so I want to settle us into Carlisle and Esme's life a few months later. Esme is now 25 weeks along. I hope you enjoy.**

ESPOV

Tilting my face up to the sky, I can feel the warm sun on my face. The grass is soft and lush beneath me, and the birds are singing a melody in my ear.

"You're beautiful." Carlisle's voice is suddenly in my ear making me jump. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I should be used to you sneaking up on me by now."

He laughs and settles next to me on the grass. It's the first week of April and it's finally starting to warm up outside. It's the first warm, sunny day in Forks and I'm taking full advantage of it. The kids are coming home later this week for spring break, and our weekend is going to be busy because I'm getting maternity pictures done. Apparently Rosalie was a photographer at some point in her long life, and we want to document my pregnancy. My bump is huge and I officially have a waddle. I want to get these pictures taken before my bump gets any bigger. Right now the skin is still smooth and pretty (mostly because of Carlisle's insistence on putting lotion on me), but I know soon it will be ginormous and ugly. I'm really excited for this photo shoot, and I know Carlisle is too. He is perfectly involved in every aspect of my pregnancy and loves every minute of it.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"This weekend."

"I'm excited." He grins.

"Me too. I hope it turns out as beautiful as I imagined."

"As long as you're there, it will be perfect."

I smile at his sweetness and kiss his cheek. He can be really cheesy sometimes, but I know he means every word.

The part of this weekend I am most excited about is the part Carlisle doesn't know about. We are going to be doing an extra shoot just for him. I will be alone in all of the pictures and in various states of dress. It will be like a tasteful boudoir session with my pregnant belly. I know how much he loves my bare belly and I can think of nothing better to give him for his birthday that is coming up in just a few weeks. We'll be doing all of these photos in one day and it's the boys' job to take Carlisle hunting and distract him. I'm fairly nervous about being almost naked in front of Carlisle's daughters, but they've all assured me it will be fine. We've been communicating through email and text ever since I got this idea.

"You're off work Friday right?" I ask Carlisle.

"Yes. I requested the day off as soon as you told me about this photo session. Dr. Ward must think I've gone crazy. I didn't take a day off from the day I took the job and now I'm requesting off all of the time." He laughs.

"Well you have a certain human in your life demanding your time."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses me softly. "What is your work schedule this week, angel?"

I started my job the first week of March and I love it. I work at the Port Angeles Public Library which happens to be right across the street from the hospital. I work 28 hours a week—4 days of 7 hours—and it's just enough for me.

"Same as always: Monday through Thursday, 9-4."

"I'm on days this week too. We'll have to drive separately, but we can have lunch together."

"Sounds perfect."

That is usually our routine. Carlisle goes to work in the morning before I even wake up, and then I go in a few hours alter. I love everything about it. It's nice to get dressed up for work and drive on my own. I have never been able to do those things before. Charles didn't like me to go out alone unless it was to the grocery store. I never knew I liked being independent. I love the ladies I work with; they're all older than I am, but they make laugh and actually care about my life. I like walking through the hospital with Carlisle letting all of the women know he's mine. In the evenings I usually get home first and take care of Samson before cooking dinner. Carlisle is always home b the time I"m eating and we spend the rest of the night cuddled up together. Life is perfect.

"So I was thinking…" Carlisle says. "We could grill out tonight for your dinner and sit outside to watch the sunset. The weather is so nice."

"That sounds great. I make the best grilled chicken ever. It needs to marinade for a few hours so let's go inside so I can get started."

Carlisle jumps to his feet leaving me laying on the grass like a turtle on its back.

"Hey daddy before you run off, you wanna help a girl out?" I ask him as I struggle to sit up.

"Sorry, love." He laughs and picks me up like I don't weigh a thing.

"I can walk." I grumble but still snuggle into his chest.

"I know but I like holding you."

Of course I don't complain as he carries me from the backyard into the kitchen. He leaves the patio doors open so we can feel the spring breeze and sets me down so I can cook.

About an hour later, I have chicken marinading in the fridge, baked beans in the over, and I'm putting the finishing touches on my potato salad.

"Looks good, angel." Carlisle says walking into the kitchen. He's been outside making sure the girls is ready and safe. Apparently that's "a man's job". Whatever.

"Does it really?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"No" he laughs "but I bet it does to you."

"Oh I forgot you like your chicken a little warmer and a little bloodier." I roll my eyes playfully at him and he scoffs.

"Chickens?" His nose scrunches up. "Sweetheart I don't like chickens, alive or dead."

"Why not?"

"Well first the feathers—they get everywhere including stuck in my teeth. Their blood is very thin and watery—not appealing. And they're so small, it would take a hundred chickens to fill me up."

"Wow. I didn't know you had given the chicken diet this much thought."

Well I like to try new things and chickens were definitely a mistake."

'What other animals have you tried?"

"Um wolves, panthers, bears—they're all pretty good. Deer and elk are okay. I tried a shark once, that was horrible—too salty. I've tried several different reptiles and I don't care for any of them; they're all very grimy and honestly their skin is very unappealing and odd. Centuries ago I tried a lion and it was very good, probably the best I've ever tasted. Since then, they've become endangered and therefore off limits. I've never tried any kind of monkey or orangutan, I guess I've never had the opportunity. I have eaten a hippopotamus and that was fun, but not very tasty—they have horrible tempers. That's all I can think of right now."

"Wow. So lions are your favorite, huh?"

"Yes but only once. I think my favorite now is wolves or coyotes. They're fast and they are big enough that I only have to kill a few."

"Will you teach me to do that once I'm changed?"

"Yes I will and I will enjoy it very much. It can be very intimate to teach a vampire to hunt."

"Why?" I ask confused. Wouldn't you just teach them to bite?

"Well it's hard to explain. New vampires tend to be very messy, getting blood everywhere, and that means that they aren't ingesting the blood which means they have to kill more. However, if you bite just right you can get a perfect flow with minimal spilling. Here I'll show you."

He pushes my hair off of my shoulder exposing my neck and a little shiver goes through me. I'm not afraid of him—I never could be—but I don't want to test his control.

"Don't worry love. I won't hurt you." He whispers and leans in to whisper in my ear. "Once you've caught your prey, your instincts will automatically tell you to expose an artery, the carotid is the most common and easiest. So you would move their head to the side" His hands are acting his words out on me. "Exposing their neck. Once you have it, you bit fast and clean" His mouth brushes against my artery, but I don't feel his teeth. "The moment your teeth bite down, you will begin to get a flow. In order to keep from spilling you need to create a barrier with your mouth. Latching on with your lips, you can let the muscles in your neck do their job in pulling all of the blood out until there's nothing left, but you have to latch on just right." He's whispering against the skin of my neck and his cold breath makes goosebumps break out over my skin. His lips suction to the skin of my neck and suck. Hard. It feels so good and I moan and fall into him. He releases me and leaves a tender kiss on what I'm sure is now a hickey.

"Wow" I breathe and he chuckles deeply in my ear.

"We'll probably have to go over it again if you're changed. It can be a difficult skill to acquire."

"I look forward to it." I mumble and he laughs breaking the sexual tension in the air.

"Come on, love, let's get dinner started. I don't want you or peanut hungry." He leaves a lingering kiss on my lips before going to the fridge and taking the chicken out. I'm still standing like a statue in the kitchen as he struts out to the grill, throwing a pink apron on over his clothes.

Once he's gone, I collapse onto a stool and fan my face. Peanut kicks at me, and I know it's because she wants her daddy's voice.

"Your daddy is too tempting for his own good." I whisper to my giant belly and laugh when she kicks in reply.

The potato salad is chilling in the fridge and I'm pulling the beans out of the oven when Carlisle pokes his head in the kitchen.

"Come on girls. Dinner's ready." The grin on his face combined with his pink apron makes me laugh. One minute he's being a sexy predator and the next he's a loving mate. Carlisle Cullen is an enigma.

 **I loved this chapter, although I'm not sure why. Maybe it's their easy going, comfortable nature around each other. I feel like in Twilight, Edward is ashamed of what he is so he doesn't talk about it with Bella. I want Carlisle to be more open. I how you liked it. Let me know in a review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi readers! Happy Sunday! I hope you like the chapter, there's a little bit of everything for our happy couple. See you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

ESPOV

"Morning." I call to the ladies at the circulation desk as I clock in for the day.

"Good morning." They are always so cheery in the morning.

"How's the little princess?" Judi asks and I smile as my hand automatically wanders to my stomach.

"She's good. She kicked me a couple times through the night, but she's calmed down now. Anytime her daddy is around, she is awake and active."

"Well you'll just have to tell daddy to sleep in a different room." She laughs.

"Yeah that'll happen." I tell her sarcastically which only makes her laugh harder. There's no way Carlisle would ever let me sleep alone all night. He leaves sometimes to talk to the kids on the phone or catch a quick hunt but never all night.

"Well that just means he can get up with her after she's born." Debbie, my manager, tells me.

"He'll probably want to. He can't seem to get enough of her now, and she's still in my belly."

They both say a collective "aw" before going back to their desks. Judi and I stay at the circulation desk on opposite ends to allow patrons to check out books in more than one place. Debbie goes into her office which is beside the circulation desk, but has a glass wall so that she can see the desk and the front half of the library.

The first thing I do when I get to work in the morning is check my email, if there's nothing that needs my attention, I start shelving books that have been checked in.

My work keeps me pretty busy, and before I know it, it's lunchtime.

"I'm going to grab some lunch. Do you need anything?" I ask Judi as I grab my purse.

"Nope. Enjoy yourself. Say hi to Carlisle for me."

"Will do."

It's another warm day in Washington, but the sun is hidden deep behind the clouds. I breathe in the smell of spring flowers and freshly cut grass as I walk across the street to the hospital. The first few times I met Carlisle for lunch, I got lost in the hospital hallways and he had to come find me. It was kind of fun to see his vampire tracking at work. I still don't know my way around very well, but I can make it to his office with no problem.

The door to Carlisle's office is half-open when I get there and I can hear him talking to his intern, Sarah, inside.

"Make sure those charts are dictated and on my desk before you go home tonight."

"No problem, Dr. Cullen."

"And monitor Mr. Arnold's potassium levels. If they drop, even just a little, I want to be notified immediately."

"Of course."

The shuffling of feet tells me that they're talk is over, and my guess is confirmed when Sarah come barreling out of the door. I have just enough time to step out of the way and catch myself on the wall so I don't fall on my butt.

"Oh my gosh, Esme, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Sarah. I'm off balance these days. Don't worry about it."

She nods and runs off down the hall, her hair falling out of her loose ponytail as she goes.

Carlisle's office is pretty plain, but it has livened up since my first visit. There's a plant in the corner (which I brought him), and pictures of us all over his desk. There's even one of my sweaters that I accidentally left here draped over the arm of the couch. My favorite part of the room is the framed ultrasound picture sitting proudly on Carlisle's bookshelf.

I walk right over to Carlisle who is sitting in his giant office chair and crawl into his lap. His arms automatically wind themselves around me, one hand finding it's way to my belly, and I rest my face in the crook of his neck. Just like every day, we spend a few minutes of our lunch break just feeling each other. His scent fills my nose and I immediately feel relaxed and at peace.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Sarah. She looks like she's been put through the ringer."

"She's an intern. If I didn't push her hard, I would be doing a disservice to her. She has to learn what it's like to work in a hospital." He says kissing my forehead and inhaling my scent.

"I still don't think it's fair."

He chuckles.

"It's not supposed to be fair. Interns pick up the slack. I had to do it when I was one, and now they do too. Of course, when I was an intern I didn't sleep and I was extremely fast which made doing the grunt work easier."

"Showoff" I grumble into his neck mostly just so I can hear his laugh, which I'm rewarded with. As always his happiness makes me smile.

"You look beautiful, angel." Carlisle says changing the subject.

"Thank you." I tell him, looking down to admire my outfit of a patterned yellow and white skirt, a turquoise cardigan layered over a white shirt, and is topped with a chunky yellow necklace.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling today?" Carlisle asks after a minute.

"Good. A little tired, but that's to be expected when you have a soccer player inside of you all night."

Carlisle growls and a large wave of possessiveness rolls through him to me.

"There better not be any soccer players inside of you."

I laugh loudly.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know." He grumbles. "I just miss you. I think spending all of this time apart has enhanced my protective instincts."

"You see me every afternoon and evening."

"It's not enough." His words are muffled as he buries his face in my neck.

"It would never be enough." I whisper running my fingers through his hair.

"I know." He sighs. "We need a vacation."

I laugh and he looks at me confused.

"We just went on a vacation."

"That was ages ago."

"That was not even two months ago."

"See? Ages."

I just shake my head and let him pout. The only thing that could distract Carlisle from me right now is Peanut, and right on cue my stomach lets out a ferocious growl. Carlisle sighs loudly before lifting his head from my neck.

"Do you want to go out or order in?"

"Let's order in. I don't feel like sharing you."

"Sounds perfect."

Carlisle picks up his phone and calls the deli down the street. He knows my order by now so I just curl closer to him and nuzzle into his neck. I can't help but kiss the soft skin in front of my face and Carlisle's voice shakes when I do. Hmm interesting. Opening my mouth I let the heat of my lips seep into his skin before placing an open mouth kiss just under his jaw. His voice breaks completely and he clears his throat before speaking again. His arm around my waist squeezes me and I just giggle into his neck.

"Okay, thank you." He growls into the phone before hanging up and throwing it onto his desk. "You are a tempting creature, Esme." He whispers and kisses my lips softly.

After my signature turkey club and broccoli cheese soup, it's time for both of us to go back to work. This is always the hardest part of the day for us—enjoying only a little time together and then having to separate again.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Carlisle asks as we stand by his office door holding onto each other.

"No that's okay. I can make it across the street on my own." I nudge him and he smiles.

"I know you can, but I like to make sure."

"It will be fine. I'll see you at home later." I lean up to place a kiss on his lips and he gladly meets me halfway.

"I should be home by six—seven at the latest."

"Sounds good." He interrupts me with another soft kiss that lasts way longer than expected.

"Have a nice rest of your day." Carlisle whispers against my lips.

"Mmhmm" I moan against him.

His hands hold on my upper arms as our tongues tangle together and I'm surprised when he pushes me away. His chest heaves with each breath and his eyes are black.

"Go now, sweetheart…before I throw you on my couch and take advantage of your sinful body."

God that sounds so good, but I can't be late for work.

"I'll see you later. I love you." I whisper huskily tracing his bottom lip with the tip of my finger.

"I love you too." He growls and lunges at me. I giggle as I run from him out into the hallway.

His smile is blinding and it's the last thing I see before heading down the hallway, back to reality.

* * *

"Alright everybody, let's shift into Warrior 1 pose. Keep those hips forward and make sure to breathe. Inhale the cool, exhale the conflict."

I roll my eyes as I try to wiggle my body into this ridiculous stance. The woman on this dvd is entirely too happy and skinny. This is a dvd for pregnancy yoga, but there's no way that toothpick is pregnant. Carlisle got me this yoga equipment because apparently "it promotes health for mother and baby". Now I'm dressed in a pink and blue sports bra and black spandex capris, and I look like a proper whale.

"Keep that back heel down ladies, and remember to breathe."

I want to throw my water bottle at the TV, but instead I close my eyes and focus on my breath.

Switching to the Goddess pose which feels and looks remarkably like a squat, I feel like a fat potato.

"Come on ladies, make the backs of your thighs smile." What does that even mean?

"We carry a lot of anger in our thighs. It's time to let that go. Release that anger."

This lady is certifiably insane.

I'm covered in sweat by the end of the video. Who knew that yoga could be this excruciating? I'm doing a wide-legged forward fold—well I'm attempting to with my belly in the way. My legs are about shoulder width apart and I'm completely bent over attempting to touch the floor when I feel cold hands on my hips. I squeal and jump up, but Carlisle catches me and pulls my back to his chest.

"This is a wonderful welcome home, love." He says kissing my neck and I cringe away from him.

"I'm all sweaty and gross. How can you find this appealing at all?"

"Because I adore you and your body. There's absolutely nothing you could do that I would find unappealing."

"You're crazy."

"And you're gorgeous."

He spins me around to face him and he kisses my sweaty lips. His hands go to my bare belly and he groans. His lips travel down my neck kissing the wet skin and I shiver as his wet breath hits me. He moans when he sees my breasts almost popping out of my sports bra—they've grown quite a bit and nothing seems to be able to contain them anymore.

"You're a siren, Esme; showing me everything I could ever want. Only in this reality, I get to have every piece of it."

"Carlisle…" I whisper.

"What? Tell me."

I lean up to whisper in his ear.

"I wasn't done with my workout."

"You are now. You can work out with me."

He picks me up and runs up the stairs and I can hear the annoying yoga lady chanting "Breathe. Breathe. Breathe."

Setting me on the bedroom carpet, he takes a step back.

"Show me some other yoga positions you learned."

I blush and turn with my back to him. Warrior 1 and 2 are pretty simple as is the Goddess pose, but when I get to the Cat+Cow pose (basically on my hands and knees with my back arched), he growls.

"Esme I have to have you." He murmurs and I nod.

There's a tearing sound and I can feel that my entire lower body is exposed. With a few quick snaps, my bra falls limply to the floor.

"You're spectacular." Carlisle whispers running his hands along my back and down to my butt. I can feel him right behind me as he takes my cheeks in his hands. Suddenly I'm transported back to my last sexual experience with Charles when he tried to force anal sex on me. I scream and buck away, managing to get to my feet and run. There's no door on the bathroom, so I run into the closet and slam the door. I curl up as small as I can in the corner and pull my legs up to my chest; something's preventing my thighs from meeting my chest and I look down to see my big pregnant belly. Wait. That's not right. I wasn't this big when that night happened. Peanut kicks me in that moment and I know that she definitely wasn't doing that when I was with Charles. The white noise in my ears and spots in my vision start to subside as I realize that I'm not in Charles' house. I left him. He's dead. Carlisle would never let anything happen to me. Carlisle. My head snaps up and I can feel the panic leaving my body.

"Esme!" I hear Carlisle on the other side of the door. "Esme please. Let me in."

I can't move or even speak. I can feel his fear and guilt on top of my panic.

"Angel, please. Just let me know if you're okay. I need to know you're okay."

I try to speak but all that comes out is air.

"If I don't hear confirmation that you are not injured, I'm coming in."

"Carlisle" I croak and I hear his sigh of relief.

"Sweetheart are you okay? Can I come in? What do you need?"

"I need you."

He's standing in front of me before I can even blink. I raise my arms to him like a child begging to be picked up and he gathers me into his arms. He settles into the carpet with my shaking body clinging to him like a chimp, and runs his fingers through my hair. Peanut is kicking a storm as she feels her daddy against her and it makes me smile slightly.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into his shoulder. I'm incredibly embarrassed and I know he can feel it. We're sitting wrapped around each other completely naked because I interrupted our love making.

"Don't." He murmurs. "Don't apologize. This is my fault. We were trying something new and I should have discussed it with you. I'm sorry."

I burst into tears and he pulls me tighter to him. Will I ever be rid of Charles? He still controls me even from the grave. I can't even try a new sexual position with the man I love because of him. He ruined me forever. I thought I was getting better, but I'm clearly not.

"Esme. Hey. Talk to me."

I'm sobbing at this point and can't get any words out.

"Love please. I need to know what's wrong. Please calm down and tell me. I'm sorry for scaring you. Are you angry at me? Are you scared? Tell me what's got you so upset so I can fix it."

"Still…under…his…control…" I sob into his skin.

"Baby no you're not. You are free. This is just a little bump in the road. We have forever to get to know each other. There's no rush. Hey look at me." He demands in a soft but sure voice and I do as he says. His expression is serious and intense as he frames my face with his hands. "He has no power here. Do you hear me? This is just me and you. He is not in our house and especially not in our bedroom. If you're scared, I'll destroy every one of your fears. If you're happy, I'll do everything to prolong your happiness. If you're sad, I'll wipe away every tear. This is Carlisle and Esme—no one else. We will work through anything that comes our way, and we'll do it together. Do you understand?"

I nod and he kisses my forehead.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go lay down."

He picks me up effortlessly in his arms and I'm dead weight as he walks slowly into our bedroom. He doesn't bother putting me down, he just climbs into bed while still holding me.

"Can you…do you know what triggered it?" he asks softly and I know he's scared to trigger another panic attack.

"I think it was um the position with you behind me. That's how we were when Charles tried to force me to…um and also you grabbed my bottom and…exposed me. Anything with my…bottom is hard for me."

"Thank you for telling me, angel. I will be more careful from now on."

"I know." I look up in his face so he can see how serious I am. "Panic attack or not, I know you would never ever hurt me. I trust you."

 **Review and let me know what you thought. P.S. I know absolutely nothing about yoga except what I just researched online so please be gentle with criticism if I was wrong about something.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't get the ending to feel right, but I'll settle with how it is.**

CPOV

"Hey old man!" Emmett yells barreling through my office door. "I hear you need help picking some special jewelry for your future ball 'n' chain. Lucky for you I'm the ring king." He takes a seat in front of me and slaps his feet right on my desk.

"Shhhh" I hiss at him. "I would prefer my intern not know I'm going to propose before Esme does."

"Emmett you're an idiot." Edward scoffs walking into the room and rolling his eyes. Jasper follows close behind him, but stays quiet like I figured he would—he's not one to get involved in his brothers' fights.

"Sorry" Emmett grumbles. "I'm just excited."

"Do the girls know you're here?" I ask Edward.

"No. They think we all went hunting. Rosalie was a little perturbed that we left a day early for an all boys hunting trip, so when all of this is over you get to explain it to her."

"Oh boy." I grumble and Edward laughs.

"Okay let's go. Esme thinks I'm in conferences all day. I have until 8:00 tonight to get home. We'll need to go to Seattle and maybe Portland so we need to get moving."

"Alright daddyo. Eddy you drive." Emmet says throwing his arm over my shoulder and tossing Edward the keys. He laughs as Edward growls at his appointed nickname.

I don't know what I was thinking having these three baboons help me pick out Esme's engagement ring, but I couldn't ask the girls. I want the ring to be Esme's style not anyone else's; these boys don't have any style.

"Hey!" Edward scoffs. I nod my head over to Emmett, and Edward takes one look at him before nodding.

I laugh as I claim the front seat of Emmett's jeep, and we all pile in before Edward starts toward Seattle.

* * *

"All of these stores suck." Emmett grumbles as we walk down a busy street in Seattle. I can't help but agree with him. It's after noon and we've been shopping for hours. Everything we've found has been replicated a hundred times and every engaged young woman today has one. I want Esme's ring to be perfect and unique, and I don't care how long I have to look.

"Carlisle why don't we start looking for at private jewelry stores instead of these big chains. They're more likely to have a more diverse selection." Jasper suggests.

"There are two close by." Edward says looking at his phone.

"Than let's go." I tell them and gesture for Edward to lead the way.

The first store we enter is called "Ring My Bell". They have some nice stuff, but mostly small diamonds and odd settings. The next store is about a block away and it's called "Greater than Gold". The bell above the door alerts the salesman that we've entered, and he appears from a back room. He's almost as short as Alice with white hair and half moon glasses. He's impeccably dressed in a full suit and deep purple tie.

"Hello. My name is William Pruitt III. How may I help you?"

His fake english accent makes me want to laugh but I don't have the chance.

"Hey Willy." Emmett says leaning against the glass counter. "My father here is looking for an engagement ring for his woman. Everywhere we've been has been crap."

"Well I'm sure we can help you, Mr…"

"Cullen." I answer before Emmett can. "Carlisle Cullen. I'm sorry about my son. The other stores were very nice, but didn't have a unique selection that I'm looking for."

"Well I think we might have something for you, sir."

He turns and walks over to one large glass case.

"This holds our selection of engagement rings, and in the next section we have some historical and period pieces that might interest you."

"Let's look at those first." I tell him. I would love if Esme's ring was old fashioned and had a history behind it.

William was right: this section is for me. The rings are gorgeous and are exactly what should be on Esme's finger for the rest of eternity.

"Can I see that one?" I ask pointing to one in the back.

"Certainly." William slips on a glove before pulling out the ring I just spotted. "This is a piece from the 1930s. The story behind it is that an Italian man fell madly in love with an American woman, but the war kept them apart. He snuck out of his country and sold everything he had to buy her this ring. When he made it to America, he found her and asked for her hand in marriage. She happily accepted his proposal, but her family did not approve of the match so the couple ran off together. They were married in a small church with the pastor and his wife as witnesses and eventually had seven children. They lived long lives and died with hours of each other in the bed they had slept in their whole lives."

"Wow" I breathe. This is the ring. I have to have it.

"That's the one." Emmett whispers just loud enough for me to hear. His face is serious and I know he's right.

"I'll take it."

"Are you certain, sir?" William asks surprised.

"Yes. I'll need to have it sized and I can pick it up later."

"Sir…" William leans in close and whispers "this ring is over $10,000."

"I'm aware of that William. I'll take it and I want that sizing done today."

"Of course sir. No problem. What size is the beautiful lady?"

"She needs a size 7."

"Of course, sir. I will have that ready for you in 2 hours."

"Wonderful. I'll bring the full amount when I pick it up."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, William."

I nod at him in parting and step outside.

I lean against the brick of the building and take a deep breath. I found the ring.

"It's perfect Carlisle." Jasper tells me and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"It really is." I grin widely at him and he smiles softly.

"What are we gonna do for 2 hours?" Edward complains.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to Victoria's Secret. Buy some stuff for my girl to wear tonight." Emmett says.

"Ew." Jasper remarks and I laugh.

* * *

When I pull in the driveway, the house is lit up like a lighthouse guiding me to my angel. The boys went back to be with their mates so they can all travel together tomorrow. I can hear music playing from inside the house, so Esme is probably cleaning. She likes to dance and sing around the house while she cleans, and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I asked her to let me do all of the cleaning because I don't want her breathing in all of those harsh chemicals, but she insisted so we searched high and low for safe cleaning products for her to use. I understand that Esme is independent, in fact, it's one of the things I love about her, but the vampire side of me says to take care of her in every way so she doesn't have to lift a finger. I think my protective instincts are heightened because she's pregnant—she's carrying our baby in her fragile body, a million things could go wrong—and also because she's away from me most of the day now. I know for a fact that the safest place for her is right next to me, that's why I begged her for a home birth. I trust no one else with her safety.

I check to make sure Esme's ring is safe in my pocket before stepping onto the porch. I need to put it in my safe right away. Esme's music is so loud that she doesn't hear the front door open. She's in the kitchen and I rush upstairs to put away her ring.

When I come back into the kitchen, Esme is standing on a chair cleaning the tops of the cabinets.

"Hey clumsy Cathy." I grab her by the waist and set her on the floor. "You shouldn't be standing up there like that. It's not safe. If you need something up there, just tell me."

"I was just dusting." She huffs. "All of the cobwebs and dust up there was bothering me."

"Let me take care of it."

"I'm not helpless." She grumbles and I squeeze her waist.

"Oh I know that…but when you're in danger, I can't think; even if you are the one causing the danger. I can't breathe thinking about what could happen to you when you put yourself at risk. Please…just let me dust the cabinets."

"Okay." She whisper putting a hand on my cheek and kissing me softly. "How was your day?" she asks changing the subject.

"It was fine. Boring."

"Did your conferences go well?"

"Yes. Doctors like to get up in front of other doctors and boast about their research. It makes for a long, boring day."

"Well than it's good that you have a long weekend. Lots of time to have fun."

"I am looking forward to that. Are you excited for the photos tomorrow?"

She nods and bounces excitedly in my arms.

"The girls and I talked on the phone for hours today and we were able to pick out all of my outfits. I have yours laid out as well."

"I'm sure it will be great. Just remember, don't let the girls roll over you. This is your pregnancy and your photos. You do what you want, not what they pressure you to do."

"I know, Carlisle. And she's not just mine, she's ours."

Our hands meet on her belly and I grin at her as Peanut kicks wildly at our hands.

"Oof." Esme groans. "Easy on the kidneys, little one."

"Baby be gentle to mommy." I whisper to her belly and she immediately calms.

Esme laughs.

"She's such a daddy's girl. What are we going to do once she's here and all she wants is for you to hold her?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to hold her all day, every day if she wants."

She laughs again even though I'm completely serious. I would give my girls anything they needed even if I had to bend over backwards to do it.

"Come on, silly man. I need a shower, and I think I'll need some help."

The little minx doesn't know how tempting she is.

"Mmm it does sound like you are in an unfortunate predicament, love. Lucky for you I'm more than willing to give you some assistance."

She giggles when I pick her up and run upstairs with her in my arms. Our last sexual experience ended with her crying naked in the closet, so I set her down on the bathroom floor and let her lead the rest. She senses my apprehension and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. Our lovemaking is the purest thing in our lives, and I don't want you to second guess it."

"I know, angel. I just want to make sure I know what you enjoy and what you don't. I never want to do anything to hurt you again."

"Well.." She whispers huskily "this doesn't hurt." Her lips press against mine and and her tongue comes out to taste me. My body is a bundle of nerves and she's stroking every single one of them just right.

"I believe there was something mentioned about a shower." I whisper against her lips.

She giggles and leans over to turn on the water. The shower in my bathroom is a walk-in shower with no door. There are two shower heads on opposite ends and a bench along one wall, but there is no way am I letting Esme out of my arms to use the other side.

It only takes a few seconds for me to shed my clothing, but I like to take my time removing Esme's. I kiss every inch of pale skin that is exposed to me until she's beautifully bare. Her belly swells out from between her hips, and I'm in awe of her beauty. I'm reminded that we are standing in the cold bathroom naked when goosebumps erupt on her skin.

"Come on love. Let's get warm."

I pull her under the hot water and enjoy watching the droplets roll over her skin. I grab her shampoo and pour some in my hands before combing it through her hair. My fingers massage over Esme's scalp and she moans in pleasure. Leaning her head back, she lets the water fall over her head and rinse her hair as my fingers shake the suds off of her. Once she's rinsed, I repeat the process with her conditioner and let it soak in as I grab her body wash. Her loofah hangs pointlessly on the shower wall as I lather her soap in my hands. Why would I ever pass up the chance to run my hands along her skin? Starting at her shoulders I gently massage the soap across her skin. She moans when I grab her breasts in my hands, feeling the weight of them before letting go and rubbing her nipples; they pebble and harden under my touch and I relish how her body responds to me. Regretfully I have to let go of her breasts before moving onto the rest of her body. Her sweet belly gets a lot of attention before moving further down to her legs and her adorable feet. I'm on my knees in front of her and I twirl my finger around in a motion for her to turn around. She smiles doing as I asked and before I know it her beautiful backside is in front of my face. I know she has problems with touching that area, so I save it for last. My hands move up the back of her legs and around to her hips before coming around to her upper back. I rest my hands on her shoulders and massage gently making sure to rub all of the knots out. Esme moans and her head lolls onto my shoulder. Once she's beautifully relaxed, I let my hands glide back down the center of her back. The dimples at the base of her spine call to me, and she shivers when I run my fingers across them.

"Esme, can I wash you everywhere?"

She hesitates briefly before nodding.

"Just be gentle."

"Always love." I whisper and kiss just below her ear.

I gently move my hands over her round backside and groan at the feel of her in my hands.

"You feel so good, angel."

I pay loving and gentle attention to her backside before moving between her legs. She moans when my fingers slide through her folds, and I moan in return. She's more than perfect; she's everything.

I don't do any more than clean her before reaching up and detaching the shower head from the wall to rinse her body. She jumps when I aim the water between her legs and I smile. The conditioner is combed out of her soft hair and she hugs me around my waist to rest her head on my chest. My skin has warmed from the water, and I love being able to hold her without worry of her being cold.

I don't know how long we stand their completely bare just holding each other before the water starts to run cold.

"Come on, love. Let's go to bed."

I dry both of us before picking Esme up and carrying her to bed.

She curls into my side and I run my fingers through her wet hair. It's amazing how much I love just…being with her. There's nothing in this world that compares to it.

 **Sorry guys. You don't get to "see" the ring before Esme does. Next chapter will be the rest of the family's arrival and some of the maternity pictures. Review please.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter, I know I do.**

ESPOV

"She hates me." Emmett whines and I laugh.

"She doesn't hate you."

He's been sitting with his hand on my belly for about 20 minutes waiting for a kick that hasn't come. The first thing the kids did when they got home today was ask to feel the baby kick, which she did for all of them except Emmett.

"She just needs motivation." I tell him. "Talk to her."

"Um…what do I say?"

I shrug.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay…um hey there little sea monkey. I'm your brother. Wow that's weird—I'm your brother, but I'm almost 70 years older than you. Oh well. You'll learn really quickly that age doesn't matter in this family. We're all really old even your daddy, who's the oldest of all—he's like a national monument at this point. Your mommy is the baby of our family, well until you get here. I know you're just a fetus thing floating around in there, but I would really like if you would kick for me. You see, you kicked for everyone else and now I'm the lonely man out. So could you just kick or punch or head butt…anything so I can feel you?"

"Ooo" I call out and grab his hand moving it over where she's kicking.

When he feels her against his hand, a beautiful dimpled smile breaks out on his face.

"Wow" he whispers.

I just smile in reply. There's nothing quite like the wonder on someone's face when they feel a baby kick for the first time.

"Oh my gosh!" he laughs. "She's kicking so much."

"She's excited to meet you."

He grins.

"Does it hurt? Being kicked from the inside?"

"It doesn't really hurt unless she gets into my ribs or hits one of my organs. Right now it doesn't hurt at all, just feels like a thump from the inside. Like this." I flick his forearm and he laughs.

"I barely felt that."

"You stinking vampires and your strong skin. I guess I would need a hammer for you to even feel it."

"Probably." He laughs.

"Okay I think you've had enough time with my girls." Carlisle growls playfully as he walks into the room.

"Well you're always hogging them." Emmett whines.

"That's because they're mine."

"Whatever, old man. I've got my own." Emmett laughs and leans down to kiss my cheek. "Thank you." His face is serious and I know he means it.

"You're welcome. You'll have to talk to your sister again sometime, I think she likes you."

His smile lights up his face before he runs off yelling for his "Rosie".

Carlisle sits on the couch and I gladly climb into his lap.

"Where are the girls?" he asks me.

"Alice is checking our outfits, along with Rosalie, to make sure they'll show up well on camera, and Bella is walking Samson."

"Shouldn't we get started soon? These photos could take all day."

"It's only 8 in the morning. My hair has to set in these rollers for awhile before they can be taken out. It will be fine." I kiss him softly and he relaxes under me.

"I'm just excited." He whispers against my lips.

"Me too."

I kiss him again and smile when he tries to bury his hand in my hair only to clank against the plastic rollers.

"Alright love birds," Alice calls as she comes down the stairs "I need to get Esme ready, and Carlisle, Rosalie is going to help you. Come on, we've got a schedule to keep."

"What do I need help with?" Carlisle asks surprised.

"Just a little help with the hair. Otherwise, we've been instructed to keep you just the way you are." Rosalie says throwing a wink my way.

When we talked about Carlisle's look for these photos, the girls suggested putting make-up on him so he would look more human. I don't want that; I want him just the way he is. I only asked that they would do a little something with his hair. He has a habit of slicking it down and combing it over to make himself look older when we're around others, but I just want him young and natural.

Carlisle grumbles as he slowly climbs up the stairs and I giggle at him. Alice leads me up to her room to get ready, and immediately starts taking the rollers out of my hair. It bounces in soft waves and she sprits it with just a little hairspray. I want to keep my makeup light and natural, so after a little mascara, lip gloss, and concealer, I'm ready.

"We're going to start with your most formal look and take off clothes from there." Alice winks at me and I blush.

Bella comes in just in time to help me get dressed—Alice is too short to lift my dress over my head. The material slides down my body like butter, and Alice starts yanking it into place.

The dress is a semi-dark shade of red. The neckline is deep, but the sleeves are long and the hem falls to my feet and flows back into a small train. Alice pulls the front sections of my hair back pinning them into place, and Bella is fastening a silver necklace in place.

Once they're finished, they spin me around so I can look in the mirror, and I gasp in surprise. It's perfect.

"It's beautiful." Bella says and Alice and I nod.

"I think your man is about to pace a hold in the floor if you don't come out soon. Are you ready?"

"Yep." I laugh. "It feels like I'm going to prom."

Carlisle is indeed pacing in the hallway when I open the door. He's breathtaking in a black suit, white shirt and black tie.

"Wow" we whisper at the same time and I laugh.

"Are you ready, love?" He sticks his arm out for me to take which I do happily.

"Yep."

The meadow where we're going to be taking our first round of pictures is just a short drive away and it takes two vehicles to get us all there.

All of the kids are with us and they all have a specific job, per Rosalie's instructions. This is going to be a photoshoot fit for royalty. Jasper is in charge of carrying my second dress and making sure it doesn't wrinkle. Alice is doing make-up and hair touch ups while Bella makes sure the dress stays dirt and wrinkle free. Emmett is carrying extra memory cards for Rosalie's camera, and a fold-up chair for me, and Edward is in charge of carrying and supplying food and drink for Peanut and I.

Rosalie spends a half hour scoping out a spot with the perfect lighting, and I just sit in my chair and snack on some mini-muffins waiting for her to be ready for me.

"Okay, I think we'll do Esme alone first and then throw Carlisle in the mix." Rosalie yells out. She's dressed in all black with an intimidating camera around her neck. With her thick blond hair falling down her back in soft curls, she looks like she belongs in a magazine.

Carlisle helps me out of my chair and I waddle over to where Rosalie is pointing. I can see why she chose this spot—the lighting is soft and the background is beautiful. My dress will stand out nicely against against the trees.

Bella fixes my dress as Rosalie instructs me to turn this way and that, or put my hands in a certain place. Finally I'm done and Carlisle walks over looking like a GQ model. After a few signature shots, Rosalie lets us just do what's comfortable. We get lost in our own world kissing and touching before she announces it's time for a costume change. The girls have a spot set up behind the jeep where no one can see, and Alice takes me hand pulling me that way.

"Ill help her." Carlisle declares taking my hand from her.

"But that's why I'm here." Alice protests.

"You're here to fix the dress once it's on. Only I will be undressing my mate. You can tweak it once we're done."

"Okay fine." Alice grumbles.

"Lose the jacket and tie, Carlisle." Rosalie yells.

He just rolls his eyes and pulls me into the shadows. My second dress is hanging on a portable clothing rack along with the bag that the dress I'm currently wearing goes in.

Leaning down, Carlisle lets his lips trail along my ear before whispering, "I've been dying to know what you've got on under this dress."

Grabbing the hem, he pulls the dress from my bare feet up over my head until I'm left in my white lace bra and panties. He sighs and I know it's because he doesn't have time to explore my body like he wants to. He places a sweet kiss on my belly before grabbing my next dress off the rack. It's a simple white cotton dress with thick straps and a V-neckline. It hugs my belly and flows to the ground covering my bare feet.

"Beautiful." Carlisle whispers and kisses me.

I reach up and enjoy pulling off his tie and jacket like I'm undressing him, but pout when I have to stop. Carlisle chuckles and rolls his sleeves up his forearms. His muscles flex and roll as his sleeves uncover them, and I lick my lips.

"Come on, love." He takes my hand and leads me back where the others are standing around waiting on us.

Alice immediately swarms me to fix my make-up, and once I'm deemed presentable, we resume our positions in front of the camera.

We spend over an hour in the meadow before Rosalie declares that we're done here. The rest of our pictures will be done at home, and we all pile in our cars to head that way.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are banned from this part of the photoshoot so they stay downstairs while we go up to Carlisle and my bedroom. The only boy allowed is Sammy who trots happily behind us.

"Okay Esme I need you to strip down to your underwear and put this on." Rosalie hands me a white button up shirt that's a few sizes smaller than the one Carlisle's currently wearing.

Carlisle growls as I start to undress with the girls watching so they turn around, each with a roll of their eyes. Carlisle lays my dress over a chair and helps me into my shirt. It's small enough that it won't button around my belly, and the only button I fasten is the one between my breasts. It creates instant oomph in my cleavage while leaving my belly bare and my panties on display. Carlisle's eyes darken considerably and I make a note to wear this when we're alone.

The girls turn around when they hear my movements cease and Rosalie hands me a black pair of pants.

"We're going to do a couple with the pants and then without. Then we'll lose the shirt and do some bra and panties shots."

Rosalie wants a white wall in the background of these shots, so we move into the bathroom. The first pose we do is a side view of Carlisle and I. He's on his knees in front of me while I lean over and rest my forehead on his. There are a few others taken with various parts of Carlisle resting on my bump: his lips, his forehead, his cheek. Finally she lets him stand and we go back into the bedroom.

"Alright Esme lose the pants. And Carlisle, lose the shirt." Rosalie instructs and I blush.

I can't help but watch as Carlisle takes his shirt off. I love the concept of having some bare belly shots of me with his bare chest. The main one we do in these outfits is a front view of the two of us. I'm sitting cross-legged on the floor with Carlisle behind me. He's leaning over my one shoulder just a little as I turn my head to kiss him. My hands are around his neck and his hands are cradling my bare belly. It doesn't take long for us to get lost in our kiss, and Rosalie has to clear her throat several times to get our attention.

Once I'm down to my bra and panties, we do several pictures of just our hands resting on my belly and Carlisle holding me against his bare chest.

This is the extent of my pictures with Carlisle—now it's Sammy's turn. Rosalie has me lay on my side on the bed in my bra and panties and call Sammy up with me. He automatically jumps up behind me and lays his head on my belly like he has since he was a puppy. We lay like that for several minutes while Rosalie gets her shot. We also do a silhouette shot of me in and Sammy in front of the window. I'm standing and Sammy is sitting in front of me. The view is from the side so you can see my belly really well and Sammy's paw is in my hand as he shakes. I hope the pictures come out as adorable as I hope.

"Okay guys you're all done. I'll have them edited for you in a few days." Rosalie says as Carlisle slips a robe over my shoulders.

"Thank you so much Rosalie." I whisper as I pull her into a hug and Carlisle kisses her cheek.

"No problem. I'll get started on them right away. Carlisle I think the boys want to go hunting. Emmett's been bugging me about it all day."

"Okay" he sighs looking at my body longingly.

"Go Carlisle." I laugh. "I'll be here when you get back. Have fun."

"Alright." He grumbles and kisses me before walking out of the room. Rosalie holds up her hand telling me to stay quiet until they're gone. When she drops it, I blow out a breath.

"That was easy." Bella says. "I thought it would take wild horses to drive him away from you while you are in your underwear."

"Me too." I laugh.

"Alright babe lose the robe." Rosalie says with a laugh and I blush as it falls to the floor.

 **There you go :) I hope you liked the chapter. I won't be writing a chapter of the secret photo shoot, but I'll tell you what the pictures look like when she gives them to Carlisle for his birthday. Please please look at my pinterest so you can see my inspirations for these beautiful pictures. The link is on my profile. Send me a review and let me know what you thought. P.S. Emmett and the baby are just too adorable. I love it.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's the next chapter guys. I really liked this one. I hope you do too.**

CPOV

"Esme we really don't have to do this." I tell her. "I'm almost 400 years old. I stopped celebrating my birthday a long time ago."

I've been trying to convince her that this special day she's planning isn't necessary, and I have yet to have any luck. I really wish she wouldn't put herself through the stress of…whatever she's planning.

"Oh stop worrying. This will be fun, and you can stop trying to convince me not to celebrate your birthday. I don't care how old you are, your birthday is special."

"I just don't want you to go through all of this trouble."

"It's not trouble. It's fun! We'll be doing a birthday celebration with the kids during the day and then you and I will spend the night just the two of us. How does that sound?"

Well I guess if we're going to celebrate my birthday, alone with my mate all night is the way to do it.

"It sounds perfect, love." I kiss her softly.

"Great." She smiles and puts away what I have deemed her "crazy planning notebook". She switches off the lamp on her bedside table and turns so I can cuddle her. We've found as her belly gets bigger, it's easier for me to cuddle her from behind than for her to snuggle into my side. Esme is officially 32 weeks pregnant tomorrow, and we have a busy few weeks ahead of us. My birthday is tomorrow—an occasion Esme is insistent on celebrating—and the baby shower is next weekend. Esme has put Alice in charge of that and even though the guest list is small—our family, Esme's coworkers, and a few friends she's made at the hospital—I just know Alice is going to go crazy. After the baby shower, we have to buy things for the nursery that we don't get as presents. Esme and I spent a weeks trying to decide a theme for the nursery so we could buy the essentials and we finally landed on pink and gray elephants. It's not exactly traditional, but we couldn't look away from the picture we saw in a magazine. We already have the room painted, and we have the furniture in place. On top of everything, I still have a ring in my safe that calls to me every time I see Esme's bare left hand. I've been considering several ideas for proposing, but none of them seem quite right. I want this to be perfect and, even without the ring on her finger, I know she's mine forever which helps me calm my instincts.

"Carlisle" Esme mutters in her sleep and I smile. She's been having really vivd dreams lately and it's extremely entertaining to hear them.

"Carlisle. Don't eat that." She huffs, clearly upset with me. "That's mine."

"Don't worry love, I won't eat it." I whisper in her ear. Sometimes she'll engage in a conversations with me while she's asleep.

"Good. I'll bite you." She grumbles and starts snoring. I try to keep my laugh silent as I bury my face in her shoulder. I don't know what she was dreaming about, but I know one thing: never mess with Esme's food.

As soon as the clock strikes midnight, my phone starts vibrating on my nightstand.

" _Happy Birthday_." Six voices yell at me and I smile as I slip out of the bedroom.

"Thank you."

" _Hey old man_ " Emmett yells. " _How old are you now? 1,000?_ "

"Yep and I can still take you."

" _Ooo_ " Edward and Jasper call out, and I just laugh.

"Thanks for the call everyone." I tell them. "I'm going to go back to my woman now. We'll see you later today."

" _Yep I see you arriving at exactly 1:47 this afternoon._ "

"Thank you Alice. I will see you all then. Goodnight."

A chorus of goodnights and happy birthdays ring out and I hang up smiling and shaking my head.

When I tiptoe back into the dark bedroom, Esme's eyes are open watching me.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Hiccups." She mumbles and I immediately know she's not talking about herself. This makes twice this week she's been woken up because Peanut has the hiccups. I hate that she's being kept awake, but I find it fascinating to watch her belly jump up and down. The first time this happened, we both got worried and we ended up in the birthing suite watching Peanut on the ultrasound. Of course everything is fine, and we worried over nothing. I never thought I would be one of those first-time parents who worried about every little thing with their kids—I'm a doctor, for heaven's sake—but apparently I am.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

She shakes her head no and holds her arms out for me. I gladly climb into bed and hold her in my arms. She's so tired, she's like a zombie. With one hand combing through her hair, I gently rub her belly with the other; sometimes this helps calm Peanut.

"I have to pee." Esme grumbles into my neck and I fight to hold in my laughter at her disgruntled face. I learned a long time ago not to laugh at her pregnancy ailments, especially when she's tired. I help her climb off the bed, wisely keeping my thoughts to myself as she sways into the bathroom. I love her little sway she has now that her belly's gotten bigger. She hates it and calls it a waddle, but I think she's beautiful.

I try not to listen as she does her business, and I patiently count the seconds until she lays back down with me.

"Better, love?" I ask as she snuggles into her pillow and tangles her legs with mine.

"Yeah." She sighs and her eyes fall closed.

Her belly is still and calm as she drifts off. I guess Peanut has finally settled down. Unable to keep myself away from her, I fold my body around hers as best I can and pull the blankets over both of us.

* * *

"Carlisle!" Esme yells frustrated from upstairs making me laugh because I could hear her if she whispered.

I just came inside after walking Samson who immediately goes to his bed and falls asleep. Lazy dog. He is going with us to visit the kids and then he is staying with them while Esme and I spend the evening alone.

"What's wrong, angel?" I ask walking into the bedroom.

She comes stomping out of the closet wearing nothing but a pair of nude lace panties, and my mouth goes dry. Her eyes are on fire and her hands are on her hips. She's a goddess.

"Will you hook this?" She asks drawing my attention to the nude-colored bra in her hand. "I can't get my arms around my fat body."

My jaw is still on the floor as she stands there ranting, and a beautiful blush covers her body.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No."

"You're not listening, or you won't help me?"

"I think we should just cancel the trip. Then you wouldn't have to put anything on." I tell her and all of her frustration melts from her face.

"We can't do that." She smiles putting her bra straps over her shoulders and holding the cups in place with her hand.

"But it's my birthday." I whine.

"Yes it is and tonight you will get special attention from me, but right now we have to go to Seattle."

She turns her back to me and sweeps her hair over one shoulder, a signal for me to hook her bra. I don't know what she was talking about when she said "fat body", I don't see an inch of fat on her. She's all belly, and it's beautiful. From the back, you can't even tell that she's pregnant.

I can't help myself as I run my hands all along her naked back before reluctantly hooking her bra.

"Thanks." She whispers and it turns into a whimper when I kiss along her bare shoulder.

"Go." I whisper and release my grip on her hips. "Before I can't stop myself."

She giggles and sways into the closet.

"I'll be out in a minute." She calls over her shoulder, but I can't take my eyes off her backside.

Once she disappears, I go back downstairs and gather up things for Samson's overnight stay. Who knew a dog needed so much stuff? Esme packed for her and I yesterday, and she fit it all into a suitcase the same size I'm packing for Samson right now.

"You're a pest." I tell him, but he just lays his head down and wags his tail.

"Everything ready?" Esme asks as she comes down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Yes. The suitcases are in the car, and all we're waiting on is you, my love."

I smile at her and she grins in reply. She looks beautiful in blue jeans and a tan tank top layered under a pink kimono-like thing that has dark pink flowers on it.

"You're beautiful." I kiss her cheek and she blushes. I love that she's still affected by my touch even after all of this time.

Taking her hand in mine, the three (four if you count Peanut) of us get into the car. Samson takes up the whole backseat and immediately lays down to make himself comfortable. The drive to Seattle will be an hour at most so he should be fine. Once Esme fusses over him to make sure he's comfortable, we're finally ready to go.

We make good time to Seattle and in about 45 minutes, we're pulling into the driveway of the townhouse. All of the kids rush to greet us—well greet Sammy and Esme— and I stand off to the side while they all hug and dote over Esme's belly. I don't mind at all. It's beautiful how seamlessly Esme has blended into our family.

Eventually I get my hugs and kisses on the cheek as they all wish me a happy birthday and usher us inside.

When we bought this house as a family, I let them decorate it however they wanted, after all, they're the ones who are living in it. The large, overstuffed corner sofa and bright artwork were obviously chosen by the girls, while the massive entertainment system and extensive video game collection were definitely chosen by the boys. I've been here many times, but this time what catches my eye is the pile of presents in the corner by the fireplace.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Don't worry old man." Emmett claps me on the shoulder. "The two biggest ones are from Esme." My head whips around to look at her and her face reddens.

"I had Alice keep them here so you wouldn't find them, but you can't open them here. We'll take them with us when we leave."

I narrow my eyes at her wondering what present could possibly require privacy, and my brain goes crazy with the possibilities. Suddenly Esme's gifts are the only ones I want to open.

"Okay." I grin at her and she blushes again.

"Come on." Emmett says. "You can open all of the non-dirty presents now."

Esme blushes and a loud crack rings out as Rosalie smacks Emmett on the back of the head. I just roll my eyes and ignore him as I pull Esme into my lap. Bella sets 3 perfectly wrapped gifts in front of me and I hand Esme the smallest one.

"Um I don't know if you understand how this works, but the birthday boy usually opens his own presents."

"I thought you could help me, love."

"I'm fairly certain you can handle it." She teases and hands me the present.

The tag on the gift says it's from Alice and Jasper, and when I tear off the paper, I find some black fabric folded into a small square. Once unfolded, I find that it's a black onesie and in pink sparkly writing it says "I make daddy's heart full". There's a sparkly heart in the corner and a pink headband attached at the top.

"Thank-" My voice squeaks with emotion and I clear my throat. "Thank you."

Esme gently takes the outfit from my hands and lays it across her belly.

"She'll love it." She says and kisses me.

Reaching for the next present, the tag says it's from Emmett and Rosalie. When I open it I find a camera. It looks extremely expensive, in fact, it looks just like the one Rosalie took our maternity photos with.

"So you can take pictures of the baby girl at home anytime you want." Rosalie says.

"Thank you." I tell her and turn to see Esme grinning. She's excited about that gift.

The third box I pick up is heavier than the first two. It's from Edward and Bella, and my curiosity peaks when I open the paper to find a heavy black box. When I open it, I gasp.

"No" I whisper.

The card of authenticity is sitting perfectly on the velvet and I have to stop myself from touching it.

"Yep." Edward says. "That is one of the first stethoscopes ever made. It was used by Rene Laënnec in 1918, and has been kept in excellent condition."

"This is amazing." I tell him in awe. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I almost kept it for myself, but Bella wouldn't let me." He grumbles and Bella elbows him.

"Well thank you all. These presents are perfect." I tell them as Alice comes over with a tote bag to put my gifts in.

We have another couple hours before Esme and I have to get on the road, so we all gather around to play a board game. The kids would rather play video games or watch television, but they let me choose. Esme gets lucky and wins the game while Emmett grumbles and pouts in the corner about how she cheated. After a few hours, I'm itching to go. I want to know what the presents are that Esme put in the car earlier, and I want to know what she has planned for tonight. The kids made dinner for her so there's nothing standing in the way of us and our destination, which she refuses to tell me.

"Just tell me where we're going and it will be fine." I tell her.

"No, it will ruin the surprise." She holds her hand out for the keys and I hesitate.

"How about you give me block by block instructions? There! No surprise ruined." I smile at my genius suggestion, but she just raises an eyebrow at me and I relinquish the keys into her hand.

It's strange to sit in the passenger's seat of my own car, but seeing the smile on Esme's face is almost worth it.

"How far away are we?" I ask her once she starts driving.

"Shh..Just relax and enjoy the ride."

We drive for about an hour before Esme pulls into a parking lot and shuts the car off. I can smell the sea and know we're on the coast, but it doesn't look like there's any buildings in front of us.

"We're here."

"Um where is here?"

"You'll see. Come on."

I let Esme take the rolling suitcases while I carry my presents and go down the sidewalk. We end up at a small cabin and Esme surprises me by pulling a key out of her pocket and opening the door.

"There's a bed and breakfast down the street that rents these cabins out." She tells me simply and walks around turning lights on. The living room is small and quaint, but it's the bedroom I'm most interested in. It's dominated by a large white bed with sheer curtains around it. There are dark wooden accents everywhere, and the carpet is dark grey, matching the pillows on the bed. Esme sets the suitcase down on the floor before kicking off her shoes and climbing onto the bed.

"Ready for your presents?"

"Yes!" I tell her and she laughs.

She gestures for me to come closer and I mimic her process of kicking my shoes off and crawling into bed. We're both sitting cross-legged across from each other, and she hands me the larger of the two presents.

It's not very heavy and it feels thin between my fingertips.

"Just open it." She laughs as I try to feel what it is without ripping the paper.

I grin and slip my finger into the paper to open it.

"Jesus" I whisper when I see the framed photo in front of me. It's my angel. She's standing up wearing nothing but a sheer white sheet draped over her body and her large belly. Her hair is falling around her face which is looking down with a contented smile. The material is thick enough that there's nothing inappropriate showing, but there's a hint of it there.

"Do you like it?" She asks quietly.

"I love it. It's amazing. You're an angel." I can't even think of the right words to say.

She just laughs softly, but I can't take my eyes off of the picture in front of me.

"Don't you want to open your other present?"

I nod and reverently set the picture frame on top of the empty dresser next to the bed—propped up so I can see it.

My other gift is a lot heavier. It's a large leather book, and I'm confused until I open the cover. These are large 8 by 10 photos of my Esme. She's barely wearing anything in them, and in some she's wearing nothing at all.

"Esme" I croak.

They are so beautiful. Every photo centers around her bare baby bump and I can't help but trace it in the photo with my fingertip.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper staring at one photo of her lying on our bed naked except for a pair of black lace panties with her hands covering her breasts. Her head is laying at the foot of the bed and so is the camera. She's stunning.

"Christ" I whisper when I reach the last photo. It's a side shot of her whole body. She's standing and wearing a pair of white lace panties. The arm closest to the camera is covering her nipples while the other is cradling her belly. The delicious flesh of her breast is spilling out above her arm and I've never seen anything more tantalizing and beautiful.

"What…how…when?" I stammer out and she laughs nervously.

"After our other maternity photos while you were hunting. I asked the boys to distract you so the girls and I could take these. Rosalie helped me print them and put them in the book. I chose the one that I liked best and wasn't too revealing to frame; this way if you want to hang it somewhere others will see it, it won't be obscene."

"The only place this is going is in our room, above our bed….maybe with a spotlight on it."

She laughs and climbs into my lap.

"I'm glad you like it. I was so nervous."

"You have nothing to be worried about, angel. This is the best gift I've ever gotten in my whole life."

"Just wait, the night is still young."

"Hmmm well lets see what else you've got."

 **So what did you think? I love their freak out over the hiccups and doing an ultrasound. Please look at my pinterest for the inspiration of these beautiful photos. I love them so much. You'll also find a sneak peek of the nursery on my pinterest. Thanks for reading and please give me a review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi everyone! Happy hump day. This chapter's a little shorter than the rest. Sorry about that. Busy week. Also, I have been having trouble with the reviews on this website so that is why I haven't been responding to each one like I usually do. Please know that I truly appreciate and read every single review, even the ones with critiques. I love every one of you for reading my story and sticking with it to the end! Thank you so much!**

ESPOV

"I love days when we get to ride together." I whisper laying my head against Carlisle's shoulder as he drives through the Washington forest.

"Me too" He twists his head to kiss my forehead.

It's Thursday and we are headed home from work. I have tomorrow off and will be helping Alice with baby shower preparations while Carlisle works a normal shift at the hospital. In a few weeks I'll have to start my maternity leave, so I'm enjoying work while I can. If Carlisle had his way, I would already be on leave and would sit at home with my feet up all hours of the day. I'll admit, my belly is getting huge and somewhat uncomfortable, but it's still important to me to get out of the house every now and then. When I was young, I was trapped in the house all of the time, and it was the same when I was married to Charles. Carlisle says that once I take my maternity leave, I'll be big enough that I won't want to get up and walk around—I'm not looking forward to that stage. We are in the last leg of the pregnancy and I'm getting super excited for our Peanut to get here. I've read pretty much every baby book ever made, and I'm still not sure I'm ready—although having an all-knowing and never sleeping man by my side helps a lot.

The driveway is full when we get home and I'm happy that we'll get to spend time with the whole family this summer. The kids are officially off school, after finishing up finals last week. We are all happy to be back together as a large family, but no one is as excited as Sammy. As soon as the kids pulled in the driveway, he ran out to greet them. They each got sloppy kisses and tail wags…except Emmett who got some shady eyes thrown at him. Sammy still isn't quite sure that he approves of him.

Carlisle takes my hand as we walk up the porch steps together, carefully making sure to support me and my counterbalancing belly, and go into the house.

"Holy…"

"...Crap." I finish Carlisle's sentence.

Every inch of our house is covered in pink and white. It looks like a tulle factory exploded in here. There are balloons all over the couch, and several plates of desserts on the coffee table: cake pops, cookies, cupcakes, macaroons, and any other sweet thing you could imagine.

"Good you're home." Alice says coming out of the kitchen with a hot pink apron wrapped around her slim waist and a smudge of flour on her cheek.

"What happened in here?" Carlisle asks stunned.

"Your baby shower is in two days, Carlisle. TWO DAYS! I can't believe I have to remind you that." She screeches. "Men!" She throws her hands in the air with exasperation before coming over to me. Taking my hand she pulls me over to the arm chair—the only empty space in the room—and shoves a plate of desserts in my hands.

"We made several different kinds of each dessert and we need you to pick your favorites of each. After all this is your party and we don't eat human food."

I eagerly nod my head and dig in. First are the cake pops. There are four different kinds: vanilla, chocolate, red velvet, and strawberry. They are all covered in vanilla flavored icing. I pop each one in my mouth and they are all amazing, moist and rich with the perfect amount of icing, and eventually I conclude that the chocolate and vanilla are the best. We repeat the process with every dessert and by the end of the night, we have decided on the menu: vanilla and chocolate cake pops, strawberry and coconut macaroons, chocolate chip and sugar cookies, yellow cupcakes with pink icing, and chocolate dipped rice krispie treats instead of chocolate dipped oreos. By the time I'm done tasting, I'm in a sugar coma and Carlisle whisks me up to bed.

"Do you want a bath, love?" He asks me.

"Only if you join me."

"I think that can be arranged." He smiles.

I lay on the bed digesting my sugary dinner while Carlisle runs our bath making sure it's the right temperature with the lavender bath salts that he likes—he says I smell like a fresh spring day. I think he's a little cheesy, but when he buries his nose in my neck and kisses my tender skin, I don't care that he's cheesy.

"Come on cookie monster." Carlisle laughs picking me up and walking into the bathroom.

He carefully undresses me and then climbs into the bathtub. I take my time watching every muscle in his body move as he settles into the water—he is the most beautiful man in the world.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, or are you going to join me?" He asks smiling.

I just smile and climb in with him. He has to hold my (ballooned) hips to steady me as I step into the tub. I try to sit across from him so we can see each other, but he pulls me down so my back is against his chest. He was right. This is much better. His skin is warmed by the water, and it's a nice change. I can feel every curve of his muscle behind me and his manhood poking into my backside. He is a complete gentleman, not acting on his desires, and instead he uses his hands to drag warm water over my shoulders.

"Hmmm" I sigh.

"You're happy." He whispers in my ear continuing to run his newly-warmed hands all over my body.

"Extremely."

"Good." He murmurs. "It's my life goal to keep you happy."

"Mission accomplished."

He chuckles softly in my ear and wraps his arms around my belly. Peanut is going crazy, and he loves feeling her move.

"Just a few more weeks." Carlisle whispers and I don't know if he's talking to me or her. "Are you nervous?"

"More about the labor part than after." I tell him.

"Me too."

"Why do you have to be nervous about labor? I'm the one in pain and you've delivered babies before."

I laugh and he joins me.

"I'm anxious because I hate seeing you in pain and I know it will be horrible, but I will be here every step of the way helping in any way that I can. Have you given any thought to whether you want the kids here? They won't be hurt if you would rather be alone."

"I want them here. Although if Edward and Jasper want to leave because of my pain that would be fine. I want the girls to be with me while I'm in labor, and I want every one to be there after. While I'm actually giving birth, I want it to be just me and you if that's okay."

"That's perfect, love, but I think I might need help once the baby's here. She will need to be checked over and there are several things with you that have to immediately be taken care of. I would prefer to have some else with a medical degree in here to help."

"That's fine. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Rosalie. She's been to medical school, and even trained in pediatrics for awhile. She could check the baby's breathing and reflexes while I help you."

"You trust her?" I breathe low enough that the kids downstairs can't hear me.

"Yes. Completely. I need to be with you, make sure you're okay before I'll be able to concentrate on anything else, but Rosalie will be right there with the baby; she won't leave the room. We'll have a place right by your bed where she can do her tests so you can see the baby the whole time, and then you can immediately have her back."

"That sounds great. I trust you and I know you would never endanger me or our baby."

"Never." He whispers and tilts my head so he can kiss my lips.

After laying together in the water, exchanging gentle touches, my skin begins to get pruney and Carlisle helps me step out.

I almost fall asleep in his arms while he dries me with a warm, soft towel, and barely manage to throw on a silk tank top and shorts before falling into bed. Carlisle crawls into bed behind me, gloriously bare except his boxer briefs, cuddling me and my belly.

"She's still." He says unhappily.

"She's sleeping." I giggle. "She moved so much for you earlier, she tired herself out."

"I can't wait until I can hold her in my arms."

"Me too." I whisper as he kisses my bare shoulder.

"Sleep now, angel. I'm sure Alice has big plans for you tomorrow."

I groan and fall asleep to the sound of his laughter.

 **I hope you liked this fluffy chapter. I have outlined the rest of the chapters of this story and it looks like it will be 45 chapter plus an epilogue. So start your countdown guys! Carlisle and Esme are about to get their happy ever after.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry it's a day late.**

CPOV

I'm tying my tie around my neck when Esme calls out for me. We've been dressing and getting ready for our baby shower today, although I don't know why we have to dress so formally to spend time with the same people we see every day. I'm dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a pink tie—I have been informed several times by my control freak daughter that it is in fact "flamingo pink"…whatever that is.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask walking into our bathroom where Esme's been getting ready for over an hour.

"Can you zip me up?" She asks frustrated, and not bothering to turn and face me, she just presents her half-naked back.

"Are you okay?" My hands run down her bare skin until I reach her zipper.

"I'm fine. I just feel like a whale. My feet are swollen so my shoes hurt, and this dress is too tight. I'm hot all of the time, and I'm sweating my make-up off. The only thing that looks even remotely nice is my hair and that's only because Alice used a whole can of hairspray on it. I have to go down there looking like a cow. Plus Peanut won't quit kicking my bladder and kidneys. She's about to be the only baby ever to be grounded from the moment she's born." She huffs when she's done ranting and I smile.

"Don't you dare grin at me Carlisle Cullen."

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"Because I know you. You think it's cute when I get frustrated about pregnancy stuff."

I choose not to answer as I pull up her zipper and smile.

"Stop it." She snaps and I spin her around to look at me.

"Baby I'm sorry if you think I'm laughing at you, because I'm not. I'm just soaking up everything I can about this time because it's a once-in-a-lifetime event for me. I'll never get to experience this again and neither will you. I cant have children and you won't ever be with anyone else. So I'm enjoying the parts of this pregnancy that most men take for granted because it's so special to me." She frowns at me like she does when I ruin her bad mood by being sweet. "And as far as the other things you mentioned, you're not fat. If you're shoes hurt, take them off. If this dress isn't comfortable, we'll find you one you like better. You don't need make-up so I plan on wiping the rest off in a minute so I can see your beautiful skin, and I don't like all of this hairspray in your hair, so if you don't mind I'd like to rinse it out."

"Alice would kill me if I did or let you do any of those things."

"I'll let you in on a secret." I whisper. "I'm not afraid of her."

"That makes one of us." She mumbles.

"I'll protect you. Come on." I hold one hand out to her and start undoing my tie with the other.

"Where are we going?" She asks timidly.

"Well we didn't get our shower together this morning. I'm going to rectify that."

"Carlisle don't you dare." Alice yells from downstairs.

"Back off Alice." I growl at her and she quickly quiets down.

"Carlisle we can't." Esme whines, but I can feel her longing.

"Yes we can, and we are."

Taking her white skin-tight dress between my hands, I rip it off of her in one quick motion leaving her standing naked before me. She gasps but I don't stop there. Swinging her up onto the bathroom counter, I peel off her shoes and throw them out the open window. Esme giggles and I take her mouth with mine. I don't give it a second thought as I take off my shirt and pants letting the pristinely-ironed fabric wrinkle on the floor. Esme melts into my body and I pick her up without removing my mouth from hers.

When I set her on the bench in the shower, she gasps from the cold; I chuckle at the irony and quickly turn the warm water on.

"Carlisle!" She laughs. "We don't have time for this."

"This is our party and we can be as late as we want." I growl against her mouth and spin her so she's completely under the water. In the back of my mind, I know we won't be late. Alice wanted us ready and downstairs 2 hours early.

I enjoy watching the sticky, odd-smelling hairspray crumble under the water. After I lather her hair with shampoo, it rinses completely out and her hair finally smells like my intoxicating mate. She then puts some conditioner in her hair while I grab a washcloth off the shelf. Once I wet it completely, I rub it gently along Esme's face.

"There." I smile and drop the cloth to the floor. "You're breathtaking, Esme. You don't need all of that artificial stuff."

She blushes and ducks her head, but I gently grab her chin and lift her face to mine.

"You're beautiful." I whisper against her lips. She whimpers and puts her arms around my neck.

Her big belly makes this position uncomfortable for her so I spin her so her back is to me.

"Is this okay?" I whisper and she nods.

"Just be gentle, please."

"Of course."

I kiss her neck and shoulders breathing in the amount of trust she's giving me right now.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear reaching around to cup her breasts in my hands. She moans at my touch and shivers.

"Sensitive?" My fingers dance across her nipples. She moans and nods.

"I'll be gentle." Pulling her earlobe between my lips, I flick my tongue alone it.

"Carlisle." She moans when one of my hands falls to her sex cupping her.

"You're so wet for me, angel." I growl and play with her slippery clit.

"I need you." She whimpers.

"Mmm I love the sounds you make." I whisper in her ear flicking my tongue along the shell.

When I slip one finger inside her, she collapses against me and I quickly catch her.

"Please" she moans. My self control snaps and I remove my hand to slip it into my mouth. She tastes like the sweetest honey and I regret not burying my face between her thighs.

"I need you to bend down some, love." I tell her. My hands are on her hips supporting literally all of her weight. I know how off balance she is right now, and I cant risk her falling. I would imagine this position could be painful on a pregnant woman's hips to stick out her bottom and bend slightly, but hopefully with my support, she won't hurt.

Esme does as I ask and when she bends slightly and pushes out her bottom, her hot core brushes my erection and I moan loudly.

"Is this okay? Are you in pain?" My first priority is always her comfort.

"It's fine, Carlisle. Please. Love me." She moans.

I don't need any more encouragement as I slip inside her.

She's tighter than ever and I feel as if I've died and gone to heaven. I'm careful with how hard I thrust—more gentle than normal since she's so far along in her pregnancy—but I make up for it by going deep like she loves.

It's not long before we're both writhing with pleasure and on the brink of ecstasy.

"Are you there, love?" I grunt out from between my clenched teeth.

"Yes" she moans and I feel her constrict around me.

I don't last even a second longer before I release inside her.

"Mmm" I moan and she stands making me slip a little shallower inside of her. She's still contracting around me making my body shake with pleasure.

"Will it always be this wonderful?" Esme breathes.

"I hope so." I laugh breathlessly and she chuckles.

We stay connected for several more minutes before Esme says she needs to rinse the conditioner out of her hair.

We take out time drying off before going into the closet and looking for something else for Esme to wear.

"What about this?" I ask holding up a pink dress that matches my tie.

"I've never worn it, but I can try it on." She slips on a strapless bra and panty set.

The dress is soft and stretchy as I help Esme into it, and it feels like it would be more comfortable than what she was wearing earlier.

"What do you think?"

"You're perfect." I tell her and she grins. She really does look amazing. The soft pink looks great against her skin, and the gathered material above her belly makes her bump stand out beautifully. The short sleeves and knee-length skirt will help her from getting too hot, and the deep v-neck gives her ample cleavage making my mouth water.

"How does it feel?" I ask her.

"It's really comfortable and the fabric breathes well. Now I just have to find shoes to fit my feet."

"What about these?" I ask holding up a pair of silver sandals that hopefully wont be too tight on her feet.

"Perfect." She smiles and kisses me. "Were you a personal shopper in another life?"

"Nope. Just want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you." She says softly and kisses me again.

It only takes 15 minutes for Esme to dry her hair so it falls in waves down her back with no product in it. I redress myself as she does that and we're ready to go. I notice on the way down the stairs that she's wearing the necklace I got her for Christmas and it makes me smile.

"You're over an hour late." Alice says when we reach the living room, instantly being transported into a land of pink and white.

"Guests aren't even here yet, Alice. Calm down." I tell her. My mate needed help and reassurance this morning, I wont apologize for doing what she needed.

"Okay fine, but you missed orientation, and the schedule discussion."

"I'm sure we'll manage."

"Here I printed out an extra schedule for you once I saw you would be late. Don't worry too much about it thought. I will coordinate everything."

"Thank you Alice." Esme tells her and Alice's shoulders relax as she smiles.

"I just want your party to be perfect. By the way, you look great—better than when I helped you get ready."

"Thanks. I had a handsome personal shopper with me." Esme says and winks at me. Alice laughs and reaches for her hand.

"I heard. Come on, you have to see the cake. It's amazing."

Alice pulls my mate from my side and I go in search for the other men of the house. They are all sitting on the back porch, and they are all dressed as formally as I am.

"I assume Alice picked out your outfits as well." I say as I sit down next to Emmett.

"Yeah." They all grumble and I laugh. I'm glad I'm not the only one dressed in a monkey suit. Jasper even has a vest and suit jacket on.

"I just want to say it's crap that we had to sit through orientation for your party while you two were upstairs getting it on." Emmett grumbles and they all nod. I just smile smugly and lean back in my seat.

"Sorry, but my mate needed me. You would have done the same thing for yours."

None of them respond, and I know I'm right.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Hiding." Emmett whispers.

"Alice wanted us to help make cookies. We told her we needed to get some fresh air and haven't been back." Edward says smiling.

"I'm guessing you'll be hearing about that little lie later." I say to Jasper and he frowns.

"Sorry bro." Emmett claps him on the back but it doesn't look like he's sorry at all.

"Sure." Jasper says sarcastically and I laugh a little.

We only make it a few more minutes before Alice comes out demanding we all come inside to greet our guests who are apparently arriving.

"Alright boys. Come on." I tell them and they all glare at me as we head into the house. I quickly find Esme and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Where did you disappear to?" She asks as I bury my nose in her hair.

"Just getting some fresh air, love."

* * *

ESPOV

"Oh my god these are amazing!" Sarah says taking a bite out of a cake pop. I'm pretty sure this is her third one, but who's counting?

The baby shower is in full swing, and instead of having lame shower games, we are all just hanging out and talking. There's music playing, and occasionally someone will convince their sweetheart to join them for a dance. It seems more like a small party than a baby shower, which I like. I told Alice I didn't want the quintessential baby shower that forces guests to participate and play games. She agreed with the condition that we still open our gifts in front of everyone. She says it's important for them to see us express our gratitude. That's fine with me as long as Carlisle has to sit up there with me.

"All of the food has been great. I'm going to have to walk home so I don't gain 50 pounds." Debbie, my manager from work, says.

"Oh you'll be fine. You eat like a rabbit most days anyway." Judi says and I laugh because it's true. Debbie is the healthiest person I know. I've never seen her eat or drink anything unhealthy before today.

"Esme" Alice interrupts from behind me. "It's time to open gifts…if that works for you." I can tell she's trying not to be controlling. She just wants everything to go perfectly, which I appreciate.

"That's fine, Alice." I tell her and she skips off. "Well ladies, I'm off to find my man." I tell the girls and they all wave me off.

I find Carlisle in the backyard with the boys, and it looks like he's arm wrestling with Jasper.

"Um what are you doing?" I ask with a frown.

"Oh, Esme." Carlisle says startled and jumps up smoothing his tie. "We just needed some fresh air away from all of the humans and food. We were just about to come in."

"Uh huh." I say with a raised eyebrow and the boys take a step back leaving Carlisle in front of me alone.

"Come on, love, Alice is calling for us. We need to open presents." Carlisle takes off for the house like he's on fire and all of the boys follow closely behind.

I just roll my eyes and go inside.

* * *

"Well I think things went pretty well." Carlisle says as he helps me fold some baby clothes that we received today.

"Yep. We got everything that we needed. Now we can finish the nursery." He looks up from the pink onesie in his hands and smiles.

The baby shower is officially over and I was finally able to change into sweats. The guests left about an hour ago and we finally finished cleaning up—well Carlisle and the kids cleaned up, they wouldn't let me help. We got some really nice gifts from our friends and I can't wait to put them in the nursery. Some of the cutest presents we got were fuzzy elephant baby slippers, an elephant towel with a hood, and an elephant clothes hamper. My favorite present however, was from Emmett and Rosalie; it is a pink onesie with a silver sparkly elephant on it and says "little peanut" in sparkly letters, with it they wrapped a stuffed peanut pillow. It's perfect.

"I can't believe only a few more weeks and she'll be here." I whisper holding up a baby bonnet. It's so little, I don't know how anyone could ever be that small.

"I know." Carlisle sighs. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." I grin.

I'm suddenly struck with how domestic this whole scene is. A mother and father standing in their child's room folding and putting away laundry. We are the perfect family, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **I really liked this chapter, I hope you did too. Check out my pinterest for pictures of the baby shower and presents. Link is in my profile. Review please :)**


	42. Chapter 42

CPOV

"Happy Anniversary." I whisper coming up behind Esme and putting me arms around her. In one hand I'm holding a small bouquet of daisies in honor of our 7 month anniversary.

"They're beautiful." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"You're beautiful." I whisper and leave a trail of kisses up her neck.

"I'm a whale." She grumbles.

I chuckle.

"You're not a whale."

We're in that final stretch of Esme's pregnancy at 36 weeks along, and she's exhibiting all of the normal symptoms: irritability, trouble sleeping, slight discomfort, heartburn, and extreme nesting. The latter is most likely why she's in the nursery right now.

"What are you doing, love?"

"Just tidying up. It's so dirty in here."

She appears to be unfolding and refolding all of the baby clothes and towels in the closet.

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I'd rather do it myself. Thank you, though."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'm going to go make sure everything in the birthing suite is ready. Call me if you need me."

"Don't make a mess in there. I just got it clean." She says without looking up from the stack of clothes in front of her.

"I'll be very careful, angel." With a kiss to the back of her head, I leave the room. It's best to just leave her alone while she's on a mission, and absolutely make sure to stay out of her way.

When I enter the birthing suite, I make sure not to mess anything up. Esme has the room just how she wants it and I don't want her up all night cleaning—if she thinks a room is dirty, she can't sleep.

Everything seems to be in order here, I just need to check the medical provisions that Esme wouldn't know anything about. We are prepared for every home-birth complication possible. We want to avoid needing to call an ambulance, and with three doctors in the house, we shouldn't have to. Looking over all for the medications in the drawer, I check each one off the list in my head. We also have plenty of supplies for IVs and sutures, just in case. Making sure I'm prepared is the only thing that will keep me calm if something goes wrong with my mate or child.

Once I'm sure everything is where it should be, I take one last glance of the room, and the little touches Esme added make me smile. There's a dog bed in the corner for Samson, a soft pink blanket folded next to the crib, and several books from my office on the nightstand. It's quickly becoming a reality that Peanut will be here soon, and the closer it gets, the more excited I am.

Making sure to leave the room exactly how I found it, I switch off the light and softly close the door.

I'm not surprised when I find Esme still in the nursery straightening the pictures on the walls.

"Esme it's after 1:00, why don't you take a break and have some lunch."

"I'm not hungry." She sighs and I run to her side.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little queasy. I'll make sure I eat a good dinner since I'm missing lunch."

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to try eating some crackers? They might settle your stomach."

"No I don't want to put anything in my stomach in case it makes it worse."

"If you're sure…" I tell her warily. I don't like that she's feeling sick. "Why don't you lay down and rest?"

"I cant. This room is too dirty. The baby can't live here with it like this."

"Okay, love, but why don't you call it a day once you're done here. You need to rest. Your body is getting ready for labor. That will take a lot out of you, and it would help if you would rest now."

"Okay. I'm almost done in here and then I'll go lay down for awhile."

"Thank you." I tell her before leaning down for a kiss.

I leave her to do her thing and go in search of the kids, all of whom I find in the living room. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are playing some kind of video game. Bella's reading a thick book that looks like her favorite, _Wuthering Heights_. Alice and Rosalie are both flipping through magazines, Alice's is _Vogue_ while Rosalie's is some kind of car and truck issue.

"Hey old man, wanna play?" Emmet asks looking up at me. Jasper chooses that moment to blow the head off Emmett's character making him spit out a curse.

"No thank you. I just wanted to come down and discuss your plans for when the baby's born." We talked about this last week; I expressed Esme's wishes, and they all wanted to discuss it with their mates before deciding.

"Well I'm staying here, obviously" Rosalie speaks up first, "and Emmett will be staying here as well, but downstairs."

"Jasper and I have decided to stay away from the house until the birth is over. Between the blood and the intense emotions, we feel that would be best." Alice says very diplomatically and it's a nice change in her.

"Bella and I have also decided to stay away during the birth for the same reasons." Edward says taking Bella's hand in his.

"Thank you all for your honesty. Esme will be happy that she wont be causing anyone pain." I tell them honestly. "Now, anyone who is staying needs to be vigilant with their hunts. Be sure you are full and satisfied often. I don't want any temptation or problems while Esme is giving birth to our child."

"Alright, let's go." Emmett yells, dropping his controller onto the couch. "Maybe I'll find a bear."

"We'll stay here," Alice says, "and keep an eye on the mommy."

"Thank you." I tell her sincerely. "I have my cell if you need to reach me."

She nods and Rosalie, Emmett, and I run into the forest to search for our prey.

I don't quite understand Emmett's obsession with bears, but he manages to find one quickly. He also ruins his shirt by taunting it and make it attack him. I just roll my eyes and go in search for my own lunch.

Venom pools in my mouth as I catch the scent of deer on the wind, and immediately change my course to track them. I can sense that there are 7 in the herd and I move quickly and silently to ambush them.

I quickly break the neck of 3 deer before they can run away with the rest, and drain them completely. I can feel the warm blood running through me and filling me up. Softly I pet the snout of the animals who just died at my hand, thanking them before quickly digging a hole and burying their bodies. I still need something more so I quickly go on the prowl. There's a mountain lion close by drinking from a stream and I let my instincts loose. I'm tracking close behind it when my phone rings. I instinctively spin around and growl when I hear the noise, but quickly come back to myself and answer it.

"Hello" I say, my voice gruff and unused.

"Carlisle…um I think you should come home." Bella says and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I'm already running toward the house before I even speak.

"Well Esme's been taking a nap for a few hours and she just got up and got in the bathtub. Edward and Jasper can feel that she's in pain, but she's not saying anything. Alice is looking in the future to see if she's in labor, but she isn't getting any visions. She thinks since it's completely up to Esme's body, and nothing definite has happened, it's all up in the air."

"I'm on my way." I say and snap the phone closed. I pass Emmett and Rosalie on my way to the house, but I don't bother stopping. I'll call if I need them.

I don't slow down when I come through the front door of the house, I just run right up to our room. All of the lights are off, but I can see light from flickering candles, and smell Esme's bath salts.

"Esme" I whisper before walking into the bathroom so I don't startle her. She's laying in the bathtub with her head back and eyes closed, but her brow is furrowed and she doesn't look as relaxed as she normally is in the bath.

"Hey angel." I whisper kneeling by the tub and running the back of my finger along her cheek.

"Hey" she says smiling and opens her eyes to look at me. "You're home early. The kids said you probably wouldn't be home before I went to bed."

"I could never miss seeing you covered in bubbles." I wink at her and she grins.

"…but why are you really home early?"

"Jasper and Edward can tell that you're in pain and they called me to check on you. That's all."

"They didn't have to do that. It's just my legs and hips are cramping. I think I just spent too much time on my feet today."

"Are you sure? Maybe I should check you over to make sure."

"I'm fine. I'm pretty sure this isn't how labor feels. Besides I think the bath is helping."

"Okay, I'll let you relax, but call me if you need anything."

She nods and kisses me softly.

I'm not completely convinced that she's being honest with me so I go in search of Edward. It's not that I think Esme would lie to me outright, but she knows how much I worry and if she has an opportunity to lessen that worry, she will. I find Edward in his room with Bella, and he calls for me to come in before I even knock. They are both sitting on the floor rearranging Edward's extensive CD collection when I come in and take a seat on the couch.

"I need you to tell me how she's really feeling." I tell him, not bothering to sugar coat it.

"She mostly told you the truth. Her hips and back are aching, but she doesn't think it's labor. She was hurting a little after she finished cleaning the already clean nursery, so she decided to lay down for awhile. When she woke up and was still hurting, she was a little worried, but brushed it off and started a bath. She was remembering how a warm bath helped with…other aches and pains she's had in the past and hoped it would this time too."

"Do you think she's okay? Physically?" I ask him.

"Well I've never head the thoughts of someone in labor, but I know that she wasn't really on her feet that long today so I have a hard time believing that she's just tired."

"Me too." I whisper and Bella comes over to put her hand on my shoulder. I'm sure anyone can tell I'm worried out of my mind right now.

"Carlisle." Esme calls from our bathroom and I'm standing in front of her in a flash.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing's wrong. Will you help me out of the tub? I don't want to slip and fall."

"Of course." She hold her arms up to me and I pick her up like a child. I quickly dry her off and help her into one of my t-shirts. I call feel how tired she is so I set her down in bed and strip down to my boxers before joining her. She rolls over on her side and I gladly wrap my arms around her and press myself to her back. I love the feel of her against me; I'll never get used to it.

"Goodnight Carlisle." She says through a yawn.

"Goodnight." I kiss the back of her head and listen to her breathing even out.

It's around midnight when I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a peculiar smell.

"Carlisle." Esme grumbles lifting her head and frowning at me.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I think I peed the bed."

"I don't think so." I tell her and flip on the light. She pulls back the blanket and we both see that the sheet is soaked with clear liquid. She gasps and looks up at me with wide eyes.

"My water broke."

 **Oh boy! Here comes the baby! I hope you liked the chapter. I love spazzy worried Carlisle lol. I'm going to put all of the nursery pictures on my pinterest so be sure to log on and check them out. I'll see you all in two days! Review please :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Here's the next chapter everyone. I haven't had any reviews for the last two chapters, so either the notifications are still messed up on this site, or everyone has stopped reading my story. I hope it's not the latter. I'm going to keep writing either way. We have two chapters left after this one and then an epilogue. I hope you like the birth in this chapter. I want to preface it by saying I am not at all a medical professional and everything I know I learned online or from watching my sisters give birth. I also don't have any kids so I don't have first-hand experience. I hope I did it justice and you like it regardless of my limited knowledge. I'll warn you now, as in real life, this birth will be gory and messy. See you at the bottom!**

ESPOV

"My water broke." I whisper and my brain immediately goes into panic mode. It's too soon. I'm only 37 weeks pregnant. What if something's wrong? She still has another few weeks to go.

"Esme" Carlisle says firmly, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at him. "Angel you need to stay calm. Everything is going to be fine. We are prepared and ready for this. _You_ are ready for this."

My breathing slowly calms down and I nod at him.

"Our daughter's coming." He smiles at me and a matching grin breaks out on my face.

"Yeah" I whisper and he kisses my forehead.

"Do you want to change before we move into the other room?"

"Yes, I'm all wet."

Carlisle helps me out of bed and we walking together into the closet.

"Do you want another of my shirts or one of your nightgowns?"

"Um shirt please." I tell him. "Can I wash off first? I feel gross."

"Of course, angel. Do you want help?"

"No I think I'm okay. There's only a little discomfort right now, not any real pain."

"Alright. I'll go update the kids, but I won't be far if you need me."

"Okay" I tell him and waddle into the bathroom.

The warm water feels amazing on my skin as I wash off the mysterious liquid between my legs.

Like I told Carlisle, I'm not in severe pain, I'm just having small bouts of discomfort. It feels like menstrual cramps several days before you start your period.

I'm careful not to get my hair wet as I wash up—I don't want to have to mess with it—so it's not long before I'm getting out of the shower and drying off.

"Oof" I grunt when a pain worse than any I've had so far hits me. I hunch over my belly and wait for it to subside and suddenly I'm leaning against a cold, hard body.

"Just breathe, angel." He whispers and lights rubs my back until the pain's gone and I can stand up.

"Was that one worse that the others?"

I nod.

"Come on, love, I need to check your progress." He tells me and pulls his t-shirt over my head. I'm glad it falls to mid-thigh and I won't be flashing anyone as we walk down the hallway.

Carlisle leads me into the birthing suite making sure to leave the door open long enough for Sammy to follow us. I lay down on the bed and Samson immediately jumps up to join me—apparently he doesn't want to lay in his dog bed.

"Hey!" Carlisle growls and I wave him off.

"Please let him stay." I whisper and smile as Sammy curls up and looks at me like he's worried. I wonder if he can sense that I'm hurting.

"It's okay." I whisper and scratch his ears.

"Esme" Carlisle calls " I need to see how many centimeters you're dilated, okay? So I need you to lay on our back and spread your legs."

I blush as I do what he asked and am reminded by a cool breeze that I don't have any panties on. Carlisle moves my legs just how he wants them before moving his hands between them. I wince slightly as he feels my cervix and he softly apologizes. He finishes up quickly and lets me close my legs and get comfortable.

"You're about 2 centimeters. That's a pretty good start. I'm going to assume you've been in early labor for hours, but it didn't wake you until your water broke. Once you're 3 centimeters, you'll be in active labor and things will start progressing. For now, the best thing you can do is relax. If you can, you should sleep. You can have some water and small snacks also, if you want. It's all up to you."

"I think I'll try to take a nap. I'm still tired." I tell him and yawn. I scoot closer to Sammy so Carlisle can slide in behind me—I can't sleep without him. Carlisle's hand goes to my large belly where he draws random shapes and patterns, and his touch quickly lulls me to sleep.

* * *

I'm woken by a sharp pain in my back and it radiates around my stomach and between my legs. My hand is resting on Carlisle's arm from when I was sleeping and I reflexively squeeze him as my body continues to ache.

"Are you awake, love?"

"Yeah." I grunt and he moves around so he can see my face.

"Just breathe, angel. It will be over soon." He coos and I concentrate on watching his chest move up and down, forcing mine to match his.

After a few seconds, the contraction subsides and I'm able to take a breath and release my death grip on Carlisle's arm.

"I think you've transitioned to active labor now, angel. You've been groaning and shifting in your sleep as the contractions came."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Just a few hours. It's 3 am. I need to check your cervix, okay?" He asks softly and I nod.

I resume my position from earlier as Carlisle goes between my legs. He kisses the inside of both knees before using his fingers to check my progress.

"Nice bedside manner, Dr Cullen." I whisper and he chuckles.

Once again I wince as he checks me and in less than a second, his hand is gone.

"You're 5 centimeters, love. That's great progress."

I nod as he snaps his gloves off and throws them in the garbage.

"Can you help me sit up?" I ask. "I'm stiff from laying in one position for so long."

"Of course." He gently pulls me up and piles pillows behind me, removing the one under Samson's head in the process making him grunt and jump off the bed.

"How's that?" he asks as I settle back.

"Good. Thank you."

"You're welcome, angel. Do you need anything else?"

"N-" I start to tell him but I'm cut off as another contraction hits. I close my eyes and wave my hand around blindly looking for something to grab onto. Carlisle's cold hand lands in mine and I squeeze as hard as I can. His soft voice in my ear reminds me to breathe, but it's hard as the pain increases. It feels like hours before the pain finally lessens and I can take a deep breath.

"You're doing so well." Carlisle whispers and kisses my forehead. I don't answer I just slump back against my pillows and try to relax.

Several hours and millions of contractions later, Carlisle checks my progress again.

"8 centimeters, love. You're almost there." He says and I grit my teeth to keep from screaming at him.

"Carlisle I need to get up." I tell him as the ache in my body becomes too much. He quickly helps me stand and lets me lean against him as we walk around the room. My legs give out as another contraction hits me and Carlisle catches me before carrying me to the arm chair in the corner.

My head goes to his shoulder as I grip his shirt in my hands and wait for the pain to stop.

"I love you so much." Carlisle whispers.

"Shut up." I yell. I can feel him laughing at me and I want to punch him in the face, but I don't have the energy to raise my arm.

We continue our pacing once my contraction stops and eventually my legs get too tired, and I have to go back to bed.

"You're amazing." Carlisle whispers once I'm comfortable and runs a cold washcloth across my sweaty forehead.

"It hurts." I whimper and a tear escapes my eye to slide down my cheek.

"Do you want something to help with the pain?" He asks softly. He's asked me this several times, but this is the only time I've considered it.

"No" I answer finally. "This is my only child and I want to experience it all."

"Okay, love." He murmurs, but I can tell he's unhappy I won't do anything for my pain.

"Ugh" I groan as another contraction comes on.

Squeezing and breathing aren't enough distraction as my body rips in two so I grab Carlisle by his shirt collar. His eyes go wide as I pull him down to me and my lips devour his; it takes him a minute to comprehend what I'm doing and respond. I'm biting and licking and sucking aggressively against his mouth and he moans.

Eventually the contraction slips away and I fall back against the pillow. Carlisle is breathing hard and looks like a deer trapped in headlights for a minute before collecting himself.

"Well that's one way." He mumbles and comes to sit by my side.

Two hours later, I'm still at 8 centimeters and I want to punch anything in swinging range.

"Esme" Carlisle calls gently "I need to check you again. Do you need help getting up?"

I'm currently soaking in the large tub in the middle of the birthing suite where I've been for a half hour.

"Yes." I tell him and he helps me stand and dry off. I don't even bother putting clothes on, I just walk to the bed naked and lie down.

Carlisle resumes his position between my legs—I'm pretty sure he's seen more of my vagina today than in our entire relationship.

"Angel, it's time."

"What?!" I jerk out of my thoughts and stare at his stupidly handsome face.

"You're 10 centimeters. It's time to push." He says and I try to concentrate on my breathing as Carlisle prepares the bed and himself to deliver the baby.

"Rosalie's right outside the door. She'll come in as soon as the baby's born and take care of her while I take care of you. Are you ready?"

I'm stunned and scared as I nod timidly.

"Hey look at me." Carlisle says softly. "Everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to either of my girls, okay?"

I nod more sincerely this time and he smiles.

"Now…let's have this baby. On your next contraction I need you to bear down and push."

I nod and when I feel the next pain, I push with everything in me.

"That's great, angel. Keep going…okay stop."

I flop back onto my pillows and concentrate on my breathing. I can feel Carlisle doing something down there, but I'm too tired to care.

"You have about 10 seconds until the next contraction, sweetheart." Carlisle says and I'm pretty sure it's less than 10 seconds when the pain hits me again and I push.

We repeat this 3 more times before Carlisle calls out.

"I can see her head. Only few more pushes and she'll be here."

He's right. Two pushes later, I feel an extreme weight pulled out of me and a few seconds later, a big cry. It's the most beautiful sound in the world and I immediately start sobbing.

"She's here." Carlisle says through this massive smile as he leans up and lays her on my naked chest. She's covered in goop and her skin looks like an old persons', but she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I can't do anything except gently run my finger down her soft, chubby cheek and look at her in awe.

"Congratulations mommy." Rosalie says from beside me. "I just need to check her out really quick, and you can have her right back."

I reluctantly let her take my baby girl and put her in the clear, plastic crib right next to my face. I watch as she wipes off her face and takes her measurements.

SPLAT!

Something between my legs just exploded.

"Carlisle?" I murmur as I start to feel woozy.

"Rosalie!" he yells and there's a needle prick in my arm before everything goes black.

CPOV

"Rosalie!" I yell as Esme placenta hemorrhages and she knows immediately what I need as she gives Esme a pain medication that will make her sleep and ease her discomfort.

"Emmett" I yell and instantly he's by my side. "Take the baby. Wrap her in a blanket and make sure he's warm and safe." He does what I ask and leaves the room as Rosalie comes over to help me massage Esme's uterus to stop the bleeding.

I feel like a part of me is dying as I watch Esme's blood pool at my feet, but I have to concentrate and remain calm.

I have to deliver the placenta so I reach my hand up inside her and retrieve it manually. Once it's out, Rosalie continues massaging Esme's uterus and the bleeding begins to lessen. It takes a few minutes for the bleeding to stop completely and once it does, I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"She's fine." I whisper to myself over and over as I listen to her strong heartbeat.

After I've calmed myself, I am able to give Esme the few stitches she needs and clean her up. Absorbent pads are laid underneath her to catch any blood, before I cover her with the blankets.

Rosalie's already cleaning the blood off of the floor, and she looks up at me smiling.

"Go meet your daughter."

I don't need to be told twice. I find Emmett in the nursery holding my baby girl. He's talking to her in a soft voice and she has a grip on his finger in her little hand as she sleeps. A pang of jealousy rises up in me, but I immediately push it down. If it wasn't for his help, we wouldn't have been able to save Esme as quickly as we did.

"Here's your daddy, little girl." Emmett coos to her and looks up at me smiling. "She's beautiful."

"She is." I whisper.

He holds her out to me and I quickly take her in my arms.

"Thank you." I tell him looking straight into his eyes so he knows how genuinely grateful I am.

"No problem." He grins and I look down at the little bundle in my arms.

I kiss her forehead and inhale her beautiful scent. Everything about her is perfect.

"Hi" I whisper to her sleeping face. "I'm your daddy."

 **Awww. I love the bond that the baby and Emmett had in the womb and was dying to continue it once she was born. So what did you think? I hope you all liked it, this was a hard chapter for me to write. Well now that she's born, what do you think they'll name her? Let me know in a review :) see you all in two days.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Sorry it's a day late. Yesterday was my birthday, and I didn't have time to post it. Thank you so much for all of the reviews on the last chapter! I was blown away. I hope you like this chapter as well. I want to remind you again that while child birth is beautiful, it's also fairly gross, as are the days after. I hate when stories act like the mom is completely back to normal after giving birth. There are still things with her body that she has to deal with. I hope I did that justice without being too disgusting.**

ESPOV

"…and then I walked to my car and found someone trying to steal it! Can you believe that? But then a beautiful angel stepped out and I knew I'd give her anything. It was your mommy! I knew right then that I loved her, and once I found out about you, I loved her even more. Your mommy is the most beautiful and amazing person on this earth. We're so lucky to have her."

My eyes are heavy as I focus and try to force them open. Immediately I notice a small ache between my legs and a sticky wetness there as well.

Finally I'm able to force my eyes open, but quickly close them again, whimpering when the light blinds me.

"Hey" Carlisle whispers, his voice closer than before, "you're okay. Everything's fine. You're coming off some pretty powerful drugs, just take your time."

I slowly focus on my breathing and finally I'm able to flutter my eyes open. Carlisle's handsome face is right in front of me, but for the first time, he's not the one I want.

"Where is she?" I croak.

"She's right here." He grins holding up the pink bundle in his arms and I reach out my hands for her. My limbs feel like they're dead, but nothing could stop me from holding her right now.

"She's been patiently waiting for you to wake up." He says placing her gently into my arms.

My sweet angel is looking up at me with cloudy blue eyes, and my heart melts. She's wearing a soft pink knitted hat and a white onesie that says "hello world" in silver sparkles. I immediately tug off her hat to find a completely bald head. I laugh and kiss her smooth skin before replacing her beanie. The white and pink blanket she's swaddled in covers her legs and feet so I quickly unwrap her to find skinny chicken legs, and tiny sock-covered feet. Her socks are quickly removed as I count her 10 sweet toes before putting them back. I quickly swaddle her again so she doesn't get cold and cuddle her against my chest.

"Is she okay?" I ask Carlisle, taking my eyes off my sweet baby girl for the first time.

"She's perfect: 6 pounds, 11 ounces, and 18 inches long. She's tiny because she was a little early, but she's completely developed and normal."

I breathe out a sigh of relief against her soft forehead when the memory of Carlisle yelling and something pouring out of my body hits me.

"What happened? How long was I out?"

"You had a postpartum hemorrhage. The medication to control your pain knocked you out. You've been asleep for about an hour. We controlled the bleeding and you're fine. Little Miss here had a few ounces of formula, but you can still breastfeed if you want; she's new so she'll adjust well. Other than that, we've just been waiting for you to wake up."

"Thank you." I tell him, tears burning my throat. "You saved both of our lives."

Carlisle leans forward to lay his forehead on mine as his eyes close.

"I was so scared." He whispers. "I was doing everything right, but when your blood started pooling on the floor, my heart dropped out of my chest. It was the worst moment of my life."

"Hey" I whisper running one hand through his hair. "I'm okay. We're okay and we're all finally together."

He nods and kisses me before leaning down and kissing our sweet baby girl.

"Thank you so much, Esme. I never knew life could be this amazing."

"Neither did I." I whisper.

Those several minutes we spend enjoying each other and our baby are ones I know I'll never forget.

"Are the kids here?" I ask after awhile.

"Yes. They're all waiting patiently for us to have some alone time before they officially meet their sister."

"They can come in. I'm ready." I tell him.

"Um…love, you might want to put a shirt on first."

I look down to see that I'm topless and my heavy breasts are out in the open.

"Here" he says handing me his shirt I was wearing earlier. I reluctantly have to give him back the baby so I can put my arms through the shirt, but once I do, I get her right back.

"Ready?" he asks once he's tucked the blankets around me and made sure nothing inappropriate is showing.

"Yep." I nod and smile.

It's only a few seconds before there's a timid knock at the door.

"Come in." Carlisle and I yell at the same time. One by one the kids file in led by Rosalie and Emmett who have already seen their sister.

"Hi guys." I say softly. "We would like for you to meet your baby sister: Addyson Anne Cullen."

Carlisle's eyes twinkle as I say "Cullen" and the others smile at the name Carlisle and I agreed upon just a few weeks ago.

"Named after her beautiful mother." Carlisle whispers and I smile shyly.

The kids are all standing in front of us smiling and cooing over their new sister.

"Rosalie" I call "would you like to hold her? I'm sure she'd love to officially meet her godmother."

Rosalie gasps and lets out a quiet sob before nodding and coming over to take her.

"Thank you." She whispers and Carlisle and I nod.

"We would also like Emmett to be her godfather." Carlisle says, and for the first time, I see Emmett at a loss for words as he just nods his head.

I know immediately that we made the right choice. If it weren't for Rosalie, I wouldn't be here right now, and Emmett has had a special bond with Addyson since she was still inside me.

Carlisle sits on the edge of my bed holding my hand as the kids carefully pass the baby between them.

"She's amazing." Alice says smiling.

"Yes she is." I whisper and Carlisle squeezes my hand.

"And how are you?" Bella asks me.

"Um…sore and a little achy, but very happy." I tell her honestly and she smiles and nods.

Jasper is the last one in line to hold Addy and I can feel his nerves as he gently and awkwardly takes her in his arms. Addyson coos and waves her hands around before laying one on his chest and softly closing her eyes. In that moment, I see big, strong Jasper melt. He holds her the longest out of all of the kids as she sleeps until she suddenly squawks and starts to whimper. Jasper's eyes go wide and he hurries to hand her back to me.

"I think she's hungry." He says awkwardly and I nod.

"That's our cue." Edward says and starts to file everyone out of the room. "Let us know if you need anything." He calls out before closing the door.

I look up to find Carlisle chuckling and shaking his head until Addyson lets out another squawk.

"Do you want to try breastfeeding, love, or do you want me to warm up some formula?"

"I want to try." I tell him.

He helps me out of my shirt and Addyson immediately starts rooting around on my naked chest.

"Just remember, you're both new at this so try not to get discouraged."

I nod and lift my breast to her mouth; she roots around for my nipple before finding it and latching on. She lets go a few times like she's confused—probably because she drank from a bottle first—but I'm persistent and she finally starts sucking. Once the flow starts in her mouth, she starts eating with new vigor. Carlisle leans down and nuzzles his nose to the top of her head.

"Now that's gorgeous."

I smile at him and lean my head against his shoulder while our daughter eats. My nipple is sore when she's done, but it's a small price to pay for the intimate act of feeding my daughter from my own body.

Once she's full and comfortable, she falls asleep in my arms. I wipe the little drop of milk off of her dimpled cheek giggling as her face twitches under my touch.

"Can I hold her?" Carlisle asks softly.

"Of course. You don't have to ask. She's your daughter too."

He grins and kisses me on the cheek before carefully taking Addyson into his arms. He's the epitome of perfection: his strong arms so carefully wrapped around our baby girl, his gorgeous face full of love, and his chest bare as Addy snuggles into his perfect skin.

"You're beautiful." I whisper and then blush when I realize I said it out loud.

He grins at my blush and kisses me softly.

"There's nothing in this world more beautiful than you right now, angel."

"I'm covered in blood and sweat." I scoff.

"You just gave birth to our daughter. I don't care if you're covered in mud, you're gorgeous."

I just shake my head at this crazy man and lean back on my pillows. Carlisle hums and sings to Addyson as he rocks her, and his beautiful voice makes my eyelids droop reminding me of how tired I am.

* * *

Addyson's crying wakes me from a deep sleep and I struggle to remember drifting off.

"What's wrong?" I ask without opening my eyes. I can feel Carlisle in the room with me, and I know he has our baby with him.

"Somebody has a stinky diaper." Carlisle coos and I open my eyes to see him changing Addy who is squawking at him in the process. When he took her blanket off, she probably got cold—hence the squawking.

"Hey precious girl" Carlisle sing-songs. "Its okay. We have to clean your bottom so you don't get sore. You'll feel so much better once you're all clean."

I giggle at the 400 year old vampire doctor cooing about poopy diapers.

"I think your mommy is laughing at me, my little peanut."

I laugh again and he grins at me over his shoulder. I love the look of complete bliss on his face.

Once Addy's diaper is changed and she's swaddled up all warm and cozy, Carlisle hands her to me where she puts her head against my heart and thumb in her mouth before falling asleep.

After holding her for a minute, my sticky armpits remind me that I'm disgusting.

"Carlisle? Is it okay for me to shower?"

"Of course, but I'll need to help you."

"Okay" I whisper, unsure of what to do next.

There's a knock on the door and Alice sticks her head in.

"We can take Addy. She'll be fine until you're finished."

"Thank you." I tell her and she comes to lift her out of my arms.

"No problem at all." She grins and walks out of the room cooing to Addy about Vogue and shopping.

"You ready?" Carlisle asks.

"Yep. Um…how do we do this?"

"You'll swing your legs over so you can stand. The pad in your underwear will keep you from bleeding anywhere and I'll hold onto you as you walk to the bathroom. _Slowly_. You lost a lot of blood and you're still bleeding, which is normal for any new mother, but because of your hemorrhage you'll likely be dizzy and disoriented when you stand. Once we're in the bathroom, I'll help you undress and you'll sit on the bench while I wash you."

"Okay" I whisper and turn around to stand.

Immediately the room spins and sparkles, and Carlisle's hold keeps me from falling over. His strong hands on me never falter as we walk very slowly to the bathroom. I'm exhausted once we're there, and it's a blessing that I can sit down in the shower. Before turning the water on, Carlisle helps me remove my shirt and underwear. The thick blood on the pad embarrasses me and I have to look away.

"Hey, this is completely normal. You've gone nine months without your regular cycle. Your body's just catching up. It's perfectly natural."

I nod but continue to look away until he strips and turns the water on. Carlisle sets the shower head so it rains down on me and I close my eyes—I'm pretty sure this is the greatest shower of my life.

"You're very euphoric right now, love." Carlisle chuckles.

"This feels amazing." I moan as he shampoos my hair.

I rest and relax as Carlisle takes care of me and before I know it, I'm clean and feel like a new woman. Carlisle helps me step out of the shower, and dry off before carrying me to the bedroom. He places a clean pad from the small refrigerator in a clean pair of panties and I look at him curiously before I feel the cold against my center. I moan as it helps with the ache and I vow to never question Carlisle again—even mentally. He helps me into a pair of yoga pants and a blue and white t-shirt that is made for breastfeeding; it has layers and open flaps on the chest so there's easy access for Addy.

Sitting in the armchair, I let Carlisle brush my hair and pull it back into a low ponytail. He kisses the back of my head and leaves me sitting as he goes to the bed and changes the sheets in less than 30 seconds. My jaw hits my chest as I watch him, and he laughs and helps me into bed.

"Thank you." I whisper and lean up to kiss him.

"Anything." He vows against my lips as his tongue pokes out to taste me.

Addyson's signature squawk interrupts us along with a knock at the door.

"I think she's hungry." Alice calls and Carlisle goes over to unlock the door. Addyson's blue-gray eyes are wide open as Carlisle takes her in his arms and hands her to me.

"Hey pretty girl." I whisper to her. "Did you have fun with your brothers and sisters? I hope they weren't too bad an influence on you." As I talk she calms down and just looks up at me wide-eyed.

It's easier this time as I take my breast out and get her settled. She has a little trouble latching on, but she gets it after a minute.

"My smart girl." Carlisle coos at her. He's moved to sit on my other side so he can be right next to her as she eats. His eyes never leave her suckling face and his fingers trail along the top of her head, her cheek, and my naked breast. After all of the things we've been through, this might be the most intimate. Addyson coos and gurgles once she's done eating and Carlisle takes her so he can burp and settle her. She quickly falls back to sleep and I'm beginning to think that's all newborns do: eat, sleep, and poop.

I'm surprised when Carlisle sets her down in the crib next to my bed and crawls in with me. My belly is still pudgy and round, but there's now enough room for me to lay my head on his chest and cuddle into him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"Okay. A little sore and really tired."

"That's to be expected, love. You lost a lot of blood.

"I'm also starving. Can I have anything to eat?"

"Of course! Why didn't you tell me?" he jumps up and darts from the room. In five minutes he's back with a sandwich, some fruit, and a cookie.

"Eat only what you can. Don't force it. You might be nauseated and sensitive to food for awhile."

I nod but I have no problem finishing everything on my plate. Once I'm done, Carlisle crawls back into bed with me and I resume my snuggling. My eyes are drooping and I lose the battle to keep them open as I drift off.

"Esme?" Carlisle whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For giving me everything."

 **I think this might be my favorite chapter of this story. I just loved how sweet it was. What do you think? By the way, I know that it would be very hard for a newborn who's been bottle fed to switch to breastfeeding, but for the sake of fiction I'm making it happen. It was really important to me that she breastfeed, but the block of time she was asleep proved to be a problem. So please just understand that I know it would be hard, but in my world it worked. Thanks for reading! Send me a review and let me know what you thought.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Here's the last chapter everyone. I hope you like it!**

ESPOV

"This one is from Alice and Jasper." Carlisle says handing me the first of the stack of presents next to the bed. We are finally back in our own room 3 days after Addyson's birth. She isn't sleeping in her own room yet, but she has her own bassinet next to our bed. Apparently today is the day for gifts because I woke up this morning to 3 perfectly wrapped presents. I told the kids that this is too much; they just gave me presents at the baby shower, but they insisted. So here we are.

Tearing off the paper, I burst out laughing. It's a sweet little outfit for Addyson that consists of a knitted hat and diaper cover. They are grey with a tail and pink ears—she'll look just like an elephant.

"This is adorable." I laugh and Carlisle joins me. He's holding our little peanut right now and it seems that he's having trouble looking at me when she's awake in his arms—I can't blame him.

"This one is from Bella and Edward, and the last one is from Emmett and Rosalie." He says handing me the last two.

Edward and Bella's is a pink and gray diaper bag with an elephant design and Addyson's name embroidered across the bottom. Emmett and Rosalie's gift is an actual elephant. It's soft and cuddly, and on the inside of her big ears, Addyson's name, birth date, and measurements are embroidered. She has a big pink bow wrapped around her neck, and she will look adorable in the nursery.

"Thank you so much everyone." I call out, and even though they're downstairs, I know they'll hear me. They wanted to give us privacy since I just woke up, and am in my pajamas so they waited downstairs for us. Once we're dressed and presentable, we'll go down there so they can spend time with their sister. This will be the first time I will attempt to walk down the stairs since giving birth. Because of the amount of blood I lost, I have been very weak and dizzy, and Carlisle has kept me in the birthing suite. I appreciate how much he cares, but it's so nice to be able to sleep in my own bed again.

"They say you're welcome." Carlisle says, not taking his eyes off Addy's face. As much of a daddy's girl she was in the womb, she is even more so now. Every morning, they have their time together until she gets hungry—that's one thing Carlisle can't take care of. I love how close they are, and as special as their bond is, she is bonded with me as well. All I have to do is speak and her little eyes are searching for me. If she's crying, I can calm her down by setting her on my chest and talking to her. Carlisle says that my heartbeat comforts her because she has heard it from inside for 9 months.

Addyson is content right now and shouldn't need fed for about another half hour so I can take this time to get myself ready. I'm able to get out of bed on my own, just taking a few extra seconds to get my bearings before walking into the closet. Alice has reorganized my clothes so that all of my pregnancy clothes are put away and my postpartum clothes are front and center. I quickly choose a pair of yoga pants (I think I have about a hundred pairs, but hey, they're comfortable), and a grey breastfeeding shirt. I'm getting pretty good at dressing myself sitting down, and that's just what I do at the small couch in the center of our walk-in closet.

Once I'm dressed, I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, before going to check on my loves.

Carlisle has Addy laying on the bed while he stands in front of her. It gives her the opportunity to stretch out while he dresses her in today's outfit: a black and white headband with a silver sparkly bow, a black onesie that says "worth the wait" in silver letters, and black and white striped pants. With Alice buying her clothes, Addyson is the best dressed baby in history. Carlisle is a natural at taking care of her and changing her clothes and diapers, while I still struggle a little. He says it's because of his doctor training, but I think he's just perfect at everything.

"Hey little one." I coo laying on the bed and putting my head next to hers. She immediately tries to find me, her eyes going crossed in the process. "Hey now" I laugh "get those eyes working together." Carlisle laughs and tickles her nose. She blinks a few times and eventually gets her eyes under control while still searching for me. I kiss her forehead and her little arms start waving excitedly.

"There we go. All done." Carlisle declares, carefully wrapping the headband around her head.

She frowns and her eyebrows furrow when she feels the foreign object against her skin, and we laugh. I pick her up and lay down on my back so her belly lays against my belly. She loves to lay like this; she puts her head on my heart and scrunches up her arms and legs just like she did in the womb. I think it makes her feel comforted and safe to have a familiar place to lay. Carlisle lays beside me and plays with Addy's sock-covered foot while kissing me softly.

"How are you feeling today? Was it hard walking around?"

"I was a little dizzy when I first stood up, but after that I was fine. I think I'm better; just a little achy between my legs, but fine."

"Good." He says kissing me again. "I want you to be careful going down the stairs. Hold on to me and the railing if you need to."

"I will." I tell him sincerely. I know he worries about me and I hate that I cause him stress. "Are you going to change before we go?" I ask with a grin. He looks down at his bare chest and boxers before laughing and zooming off to the closet. When he comes back, he looks way too good in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He lifts Addyson off of my chest, laying her on the bed beside me before putting a hand on my back and helping me sit up. My muscles are still tender and it's not easy to sit up on my own. I hope all of this weakness goes away soon, I feel like an invalid.

Carlisle takes Addyson in the crook of one arm and offers me the other, standing I take it getting my bearings before we start walking. The stairs aren't as much of a challenge as I was imagining, I just keep my eyes focused on the the step in front of me and a firm hold on the railing and Carlisle's arm.

"There's my little princess." Rosalie calls once we reach the living room, swooping Addyson out of Carlisle's arms and carrying her away.

Carlisle grumbles about her stealing his daughter and I just laugh. Carefully, I walk over to the couch and take a seat between Bella and Alice. They are both inthralled in whatever magazine they're reading so I grab the tv remote and flip through the channels. It's not long before Addyson squawks letting me know she's hungry and Rosalie brings her over to me.

"Hey baby girl. Are you hungry?" I coo to her as she relaxes in my arms. "Rosalie can you hand me that blanket?" I ask pointing to Addy's pink fuzzy blanket Carlisle brought down with us.

Once I have it I throw it over my shoulder and pull my shirt up so Addyson can eat. It takes me a few seconds to get her situated but once I do, she eagerly latches on.

Alice is watching me curiously as I rub Addy's bottom and occasionally peek under the blanket to make sure she's okay.

"Does it hurt?" She finally asks.

"A little" I shrug "but not much. It feels…I don't know..right. Like this is what I was made to do."

She nods and smiles at me. I've never really asked Alice if she ever wanted to have children. I know Rosalie did, and it haunts her everyday that she can't, but Alice has never said anything about it. The look on her face right now, though, makes me think that she wishes she could, and my heart aches for her.

Once Addyson is done eating, I fix my shirt and pull the blanket off of me. She has a little milk on her cheek like she always does when she eats and I wipe it on the corner of the blanket.

"Do you want to burp her?" I ask Alice who has been watching us this whole time.

"I wouldn't know how." She waves me off, but I plop Addy in her arms anyway.

"It's not hard. Just put her on your shoulder, yeah like that. Now just rub and pat her back softly until she belches." I put a burp rag over Alice's shoulder in case Addy spits up, and sit back to watch cuddle into her sister.

Alice jumps a little and laughs when Addyson lets out a belch.

"Good one, baby girl." Carlisle says walking into the room and kissing the top of Addy's head. I smile and enjoy watching Alice's face light up when she cradles Addy into her arms.

"Good job." I whisper to Alice once Addy's eyes start to drift shut, and she grins at me.

I let Alice hold the baby while I go into the kitchen to get something to eat, and when I come out, Addyson is still asleep. I join Carlisle in the oversized arm chair and lean my head against his shoulder. He kisses my forehead and I find myself drifting off. No matter how much Carlisle gets up with Addy during the night, I still have to wake up to feed her as well, and it definitely takes a toll on my human body.

"Sleep, angel." Carlisle whispers to me, throwing a blanket over my legs.

When I wake a few hours later, I'm in bed under the covers. I stretch out and yawn as I look over at the clock. I've been asleep for 3 hours. I can't believe Addy hasn't woken me up to eat. Right on schedule, Carlisle walks quietly into the room. Addyson is in his arms with a disgruntled look on her sweet face and I chuckle at her. We're old pros at this by now, and it's not long before she's eating away.

Carlisle likes to burp her after she eats so I let him take her to have some daddy time. Her and I bond when she eats, and it's only fair that he has a special time with her as well. Getting out of bed, I go to the bathroom and do my business, and when I get back to the bedroom, Carlisle has Addy curled up in his arms. She must have burped for him and now her little eyes are drifting closed.

I sit down in one of the comfortable arm chairs in the corner and watch him sway back and forth, lulling Addyson to sleep.

"She's out like a light." I whisper.

"Yeah." He grins. "Here I think she wants her mommy to hold her." He tells me and gently passes her over. She's swaddled in a thin purple blanket and she looks like a little baby burrito. The only part of her I can see is her head and neck, but there's something tucked just under the blanket. I reach for it and when I pull it out, I see that it's a black velvet box.

"What is this?" I ask looking up at Carlisle confused.

"I don't know. I guess she has something for you."

I raise once eyebrow at him but he just smiles and gestures for me to open it. I gasp and tears immediately fill my eyes when I find a beautiful diamond ring.

"Carlisle" I whisper and look up to him, but he's no longer standing in front of me; he's on one knee with a soft smile on his face.

"Esme." He starts, and I can feel how nervous he is. "I have loved you every minute since I saw you trying to steal my car. We have been through thick and thin together, and you have blessed me with your beautiful heart. I didn't think my life could get any better when you stepped out of my car that night, but then I found out you were pregnant. You've given me a life I never even dared to dream of. I love you more than anything in the world, and if you'll let me I would like to spend the rest of eternity with you. I ache to be your husband, your partner, your other half. Esme, my love, my angel, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course." I whisper leaning forward and kissing him. Addyson is squished between us and when she lets out a little grumble we both laugh and pull away.

Carlisle takes the ring out of the box and slips it on my left ring finger whispering "Forever", and I finally have a chance to really look at it. It's a gold setting and it looks like there's two bands that are both covered in small diamonds that twist around each other and meet at the center where a beautiful oval diamond sits.

"It's breathtaking." I whisper moving my hand around a little to watch the light catch on each stone.

"Than it's perfect for you." He says and I grin at him.

"That was cheesy."

"That doesn't make it untrue."

 **Aww a flashback to chapter 27 :) I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story! It really means so much to me. The epilogue will be up soon, but this is the last regular chapter. Go look at my pinterest for pictures of Esme's engagement ring, it's stunning. Send me a review please.**


	46. Epilogue

CPOV

"Eddy! That's not fair!" Addyson whines. She's the only one in the world that can get away with calling Edward "Eddy', and he's made sure to let the rest of the family know it. Addyson is currently throwing a 4 year old sized tantrum because Edward found her during a spirited game of hide and seek.

"I can't help it Addy!" He fake whines back at her. "Your mind is just soooo loud."

She scoffs and marches off like the princess she is.

"Daddy!" She calls and I lean down to swoop her up in my arms. "Edward cheated!"

"I know sweet girl, but it's time for you to get ready anyway. Go find mommy, she has your pretty dress."

"Okay" she grumbles and scurries off to find Esme.

"Come on, old man." Emmett claps me on the shoulder. "Esme will kill us if we let you get married in jeans."

I smile at the word married and go to Emmett's room where my tux is laid out for me. My room has been taken over as "fashion station" (according to Alice). All of the women are getting ready in there, and there's no boys allowed.

I sigh as I pull my shirt off the hanger. I can't believe after 5 years, I'm finally getting married to my angel. The only ones that will be attending this wedding are our kids and that's just how we want it—small and intimate.

When I first proposed, we planned to be engaged for about a year. Esme insisted she needed to lose the "baby weight" and Alice almost had a heart attack explaining that it would take at least a year to plan a wedding. The date was set, the invitations mailed out, but it all changed in December of that year. Esme was on her way home from work when a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into the driver's side of her car. She flipped 3 times before landing in a ditch. Alice had a vision of the police finding the wreck and by the time I got to the hospital, she was being pronounced dead. My body went completely limp until Alice picked me up and pulled me into the room. Once I was close to Esme, I could still hear a very soft and slow heartbeat, so faint that even medical instruments wouldn't have picked it up. All of the doctors and nurses left the room, and I took that private moment to bite Esme. Chest compressions coupled with bites all along her body brought her back to me. Alice took care of the "missing body" issue while I gathered Esme into my arms and ran home.

Three days later, Esme woke as a vampire and I attended her funeral. As far as any humans knew, she died that night. It had to be that way. Attending my mate's funeral will forever be burned into my brain as one of the worst experiences of my life. As soon as the funeral was over, we packed up everything and everyone and moved to the east coast.

Esme's first few days as a newborn were very tiring. We spent most of the time in the forest just the two of us as she learned to hunt. The hardest part was being forced to be away from Addyson. We couldn't risk it until Esme got her thirst under control; we weren't sure how long that would take, and the thought of keeping Esme away from our daughter for years was unbearable. It wasn't until Alice called us after a vision a week later that hope was restored. It seems that Esme's vampire super power is her love and compassion, I shouldn't be surprised as that was one of her greatest features as a human. The scent of humans doesn't bother her because she couldn't bear to hurt them, especially Addyson. That day we ran home as fast as our feet would carry us and we were reunited with our daughter.

Addy is 4 now and has everyone in this family wrapped around every one of her little fingers. We haven't told her exactly what we are, but she knows we're different and that it's a secret. She loves all of us despite our differences from her and we all adore her. Once she's old enough to understand, we'll explain what we are, and once she's an adult, she can decide whether she wants to change or stay human—we'll love her either way.

"Daddy!" Addyson squeals running into the room. "Look at my dress." She spins around to show me the whole thing and I chuckle at her excitement.

"It's very pretty. You look like just like a princess."

"That's what mommy said." She grins.

"I bet she did. Now go see Alice. The wedding's about to start."

She runs off and I stand in front of the mirror tugging on my mint green bow tie.

"Come on Carlisle. You look fine." Alice says taking my hand and pulling me into the backyard.

The yard is beautiful done and it's the perfect background for our wedding. There are benches for the "guests" to sit on and white flower petals line each side of the aisle. I'll be standing under a simple white arch made from thin wood and wrapped in white tulle that's blowing in the breeze.

We're not having any groomsmen or bridesmaids, only a beautiful 4 year old flower girl.

Alice places me up in front of the aisle they've made and I take a deep breath.

"Excited?" Rosalie asks coming to stand beside me dressed in a mint green dress.

"Yeah" I grin.

Rosalie will be officiating our wedding. Even though it's small and private, we want it to be legal, so she went online and got certified. She'll be the only one standing up here with me as I wait for my two angels to come down the aisle.

Suddenly Edward begins playing the piano (which we had moved outside for the occasion) and I laugh as Sampson comes marching down towards me with a massive bow tie around his neck. He's fully grown now and huge, but Esme still treats him like a little puppy.

He comes and sits next to me and I pat the top of his head. I guess I do have a groomsmen after all.

Next comes my beautiful princess walking carefully down the aisle in her all-lace, white dress. She is a carbon copy of her mother with bright green eyes and caramel-colored hair that curls softly down her back. She grins up at me and I'm impressed as she calmly walks slowly down the aisle. When she reaches me I lean down to hug her and she kisses my cheek.

"Daddy?" She whispers in my ear.

"Yes?"

"Mommy looks like an angel." She grins conspiratorially.

"That's because she is." I tell her and grin right back. She giggles and runs over, curls bouncing, to sit on Bella's lap in the front row.

Suddenly the music changes and Esme steps out, her arm hooked through Emmett's elbow. She's grinning widely and all of the air is sucked out of my lungs. Her hair is down and naturally wavy like I love and she has barely any makeup on. Her dress is completely lace, even the sleeves, and it hugs her body. The bottom leads out into a train where it meets the long veil tucked into the back of her hair. I can't take my eyes off of her as she finally reaches me. Emmett kisses her on the cheek and whispers something in her ear before going to sit with Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Addy.

Esme's hands slide into mine perfectly and I sigh as we're finally together and complete. I was a little worried that I would miss Esme being human when she was first changed, but I couldn't have been more wrong. Her skin is still like velvet to me and exactly the right temperature.

Rosalie's talking, but I don't hear her until she says, "if so respond with 'I do'" I respond accordingly and Esme smiles and does the same when it's her turn.

Tingles roll through my body as Esme (finally!) slides the ring on my finger and I do the same for her. It's not long before Rosalie informs me that I can kiss my bride, and I do, with gusto.

We're interrupted when little arms wrap around my thighs and I scoop Addyson up in my arms. She throws an arm around my neck and another around Esme's and hugs us to her. We both laugh and squeeze each other in a group hug.

"Smile!" Emmett yells out point a camera at the three of us. I look over at Esme and see she's thinking the same thing I am—I couldn't stop smiling even if I wanted to.

Several hours later, I'm swaying on the dance floor with Addyson clinging to my front like a monkey and Esme's arms around my waist, and I thank God that he gave me everything I never knew to wish for.

 **The End**


End file.
